The Charmed Life
by Dozey212
Summary: When Bella apparates to the Cullen's they are thrust into a world of magic and secrets and love, but trouble strikes when the Volturi find out that Bella, once changed, is a powerful vampire-witch. Multiple POVs. Incharacter. Canon.
1. The Visions

**Alice POV**

Jasper wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips into my hair, trying to absorb only my feelings and not anyone else's. The emotional climate was terrible right now in our house – _house _because I refused to think of it as a _home_ with all of us in this horrible, numbed, pained state – and it was really taking a toll on Jazz. I tried to make it as easy as I could for him, pushing all my hurt and guilt and sadness away, and just let him absorb all my love for him. I wasn't sure how well it worked.

"Thankyou," he whispered.

I nodded, marvelling that he could somehow read my mind.

I could hear Esme in the upstairs lounge room cleaning, and Carlisle quietly pacing his study. Rosalie was curled up watching television on the couch opposite to Jasper and I. Emmett was hunting. Edward … Edward was locked in his room, not moving, not breathing, so quiet that you wouldn't have ever guessed anyone was there even with our amplified hearing. I shivered, remembering how I had grown curious and went upstairs to see what he was doing a few weeks earlier, only to find him lying on his back on his bed. He held a photograph of Bella in his hand, with his eyes squeezed closed, and his face was painted with the harsh lines of anguish.

"Shh," Jasper cooed, feeling my emotions tumble down a dark path. He tried to send serenity and love towards me. It worked, to a degree, and I was able to pull my mind from the downward spiral.

I wondered if I should tell him about what I saw – the vision of what had came to pass as Edward left his Bella. Should I tell him about the way he'd broken both of them: her distress, Edward's pain? More than that though I wondered if I should tell him about what Bella had claimed when Edward said he'd leave her so she had no danger from the supernatural world – that she was part of it already, not through her link with vampires, but because of her birth heritage.

I wondered if Bella was mentally unstable.

A low moan sounded from upstairs, and I knew that Edward had heard the direction of my thoughts. Jasper winced against me as his brother's anguish spread through the house.

_Is she, Edward?_I pleaded mentally, because Edward knew her best. They were two halves of a whole. He was the only one who could answer me honestly and definitively. _Is she really crazy?_

Edward stood, and everyone in the house stiffened at the sound. We'd become so used to him not moving, not interacting, not hunting, that this sudden evidence of life was a surprise. He made his was downstairs in what was a vampire's closest thing to stumbling, and stood on the threshold of the lounge room. I met his eyes across the room.

"No. She couldn't be, Alice," he said. His voice was wild, half strangled, and husky from misuse and unshed sobs. I bit my lip to keep it from trembling.

_But she could have been, so easily. She seemed sane, but she was never normal. She too easily accepted us, and she thought she was – was a –_

"Alice, please," Edward whispered. "You don't know how hard this is. _I_did that to her. Finding out about vampires, the supernatural world – it broke her, Alice. Maybe if we leave her alone for long enough, she'll readjust . . ."

_Edward, I'm sorry. We both know that that won't happen._I blinked back tears that will never fall, and swallowed against a burn in my throat that had nothing to do with thirst.

Carlisle slowly made his way downstairs and laid a comforting hand on Edward's shoulder. "Would you be able to tell me what you're talking about? Is there something wrong with Isabella?"

I tried to meet Edward's eyes, but his gaze was fixated on the floor. _Someone_ had to tell Carlisle. He was the only one who could help, really, and Bella wasn't in any shape to help herself – after all, she really _believed_ she was a mythical creature. She thought she was sane, when really her mind was bent so it saw more then reality.

I made my decision quickly before Edward could read my thoughts and intervene. "Carlisle, Bella thought she was a witch."

Edward sunk back against the wall with his face in his hands.

"She – I beg your pardon?"

I met Carlisle's disbelieving, distraught eyes. "When Edward told her he was leaving to save her, because it was too dangerous if she was in the supernatural world, she said it was too late because she'd been born into it. She said she was a witch."

Carlisle's expression turned into a frown, and he spun to face Edward, who had crumpled into a ball of never ending pain in the corner. "And you left her alone in a forest in this state, Edward?" he demanded. He sounded appalled, and slightly angry.

Edward peered up at him, face full of self-loathing. "I didn't know what to do, Carlisle."

"Oh, Isabella," Esme murmured, her tone full of sorrow as she drifted downstairs. Carlisle put his arm around her and pulled her close, and she buried her face in his shirt. I could see her shoulders shaking, and knew that if she could, she would be crying.

"May I please check her future, to make sure she is safe?" I asked. I hated not knowing if she was okay, whether she was alive or not. Was she in danger? Was she at home? If not, where was she? I craved to the knowledge that my sister, my best friend, was well.

Everyone turned to look at Edward. He was shaking his head, but I knew that it wasn't meant as an answer. "I – promised not to interfere," he whispered. No one answered. After a few long minutes, he rattled out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "Just one look, Alice, just to check if she is alright. That's all. We'll let her be after this."

I nodded and leant back in Jasper's strong, reassuring arms. I settled into a haze, not aware, but not unaware, and searched the future. I focused on Bella, her image, until a vision overtook me.

_Bella was packing all of her belongings into a duffel bag. Despite its average size, it fit all of her things in it. A golden owl sat on the open windowsill, cooing at her for attention until she walked over and ran a hand down its back. It ruffled its feathers and nibbled her other hand._

_"Go to Renee's with this letter," she said, tying an envelope to its leg. "And then come find me. If you can't, head to the Weasley's. Don't be worried about taking you're time – I know it's a long flight. Don't wear yourself out, okay?"_

_The owl hotted, nipped Bella's finger affectionately, and flew out the window and into the dawning sky._

_Bella sighed and, picking up the bag, walked down stairs. Charlie was waiting at the bottom. He pulled her into an awkward hug before releasing her with a sigh._

_"Stay safe, Bella," he said. "Mail me, or call me, I don't mind which, but just keep me in the loop. I'm really going to miss you, kiddo, and I want to know that you're safe."_

_Bella sniffed and nodded. "I will. I'm sorry I didn't stay as long as planned. I'll probably stop by in a few months."_

_"I'll look forward to it."_

_After another awkward hug, Bella glanced at the clock on the wall. It was half past nine in the morning. "You don't mind if I leave from here, do you? If it makes you uncomfortable, though, I could apparate from somewhere else. I really don't mind."_

_Charlie shifted, clearly not overjoyed by the idea of whatever Bella was going to do, but told her it was fine nonetheless. Bella nodded and smiled gratefully. She whipped out a wooden stick from her back pocket. Charlie's eyes trained on it like spotlights, and his face lost a little bit of its colour._

_"Love you, Charlie," Bella said._

_Charlie was just going to answer when Bella, with a little half wave, spun on her heel and disappeared into thin air with a crack. He jumped, shocked, before settling back down again._

_"I'll never get used to it," he grumbled, staring at the spot Bella had disappeared from. He shivered. "Creepy stuff." He waited a second more, still looking at the air like Bella would magically appear from it again, before he shuffled his way into the lounge room and seated himself in front of the television._

I was trembling by the time the vision had faded, shaking in Jaspers arms no matter how tightly he held me.

"What was _that_?" Edward demanded, his eyes wide, disbelief written across every fibre of his being.

I shook my head wordlessly. "I don't know, Edward."

"What happened?" Jasper asked, growing worried. He tugged me tighter to him, and I went willingly, eager to anchor myself to something real and true and believable. Absentmindedly, he rubbed up and down my forearm with his thumb, trying to soothe my tumbled feelings without his gift.

"I couldn't tell you, Jasper," I said. "I have no clue whatsoever."

Minutes passed in silence. I was thinking desperately. What I had seen – it simply wasn't possible. And yet, I had witnessed it with my very own sight. It was going to happen, whether it should be impossible or not. So that meant it – _somehow _– _was_ possible.

_Edward?_I called in my mind, not willing to voice my speculations aloud just yet. His eyes snapped up to meet mine, and I got the hunch that he already knew what I was about to say. _Maybe Bella isn't mentally unstable. Maybe she was telling the truth._

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "I was thinking the same thing, Alice, but it's not possible." His expression was wavering, and I knew he was torn between hoping that Bella was in her right mind after all and was telling the truth, and furiously disbelieving what the future had just told him because it would change _everything_.

I glanced at the clock on the wall – it was eleven thirty at night. Scanning the future, I saw that Emmett would stumble into a house full of dazed vampires in exactly twenty-eight minutes from his hunting trip.

"Someone has to tell us what you saw," Rosalie snipped. She gazed at me, expecting an answer.

"I saw Bella in her room at Forks. She was packing a bag to leave somewhere, placing all her things in that one duffel bag despite the fact it shouldn't fit." I shook my head. "It was extremely strange. Then she gave an owl a letter, and it flew from her room into the sky. She then went downstairs and said her goodbyes to Charlie. And then – she just . . . disappeared."

Carlisle frowned. "What do you mean 'disappeared'? Is she in trouble?"

"No, I don't think so. But I mean exactly what I said. She just disappeared into thin air. She turned on the spot, waved to Charlie, and vanished."

"Maybe you should take another look," Jasper suggested, casting a wary eye at Edward. "To see where she went, and if she's okay."

I looked at Edward, and he gave me a tense nod. I tumbled head first into the whirling mass of visions of the future, seeking out Bella like I had before, and came up with nothing. Just the same vision. With a sigh, I refocused on my anxious family in front of me, and gave my report. "I can't see where she's going. I don't think she's decided _where_yet – she's just decided to go."

"You normally see different possibilities, though," Edward thought aloud. "You didn't get any this time. It's like her future disappeared with her." Every single one of us stiffened then, realising the crucial end of this equation. It meant Bella didn't have a future, that she was no longer alive. It was the only explanation. Edward let out a low moan of pain, his head sinking into his hands again in a very familiar position. "You must be mistaken, Alice," he pleaded.

"I'm sure she just hasn't made the decision yet, Edward."

"How can you tell?"

"I can't. It's just a gut feeling."

"Someone should go to Forks," Esme murmured. "To keep Bella safe."

Before anyone could answer a different image took over my line of sight, future replacing present, and I gasped at the unexpectedness of it.

_Bella vanished from Charlie's, only to appear with a loud crack in the meadow she and Edward had visited so many times. The meadow where they had first confessed their love. Dumping her duffel bag, she walked around it, fingers trailing in the long grass that had replaced the flowers. She looked at the remains of the tree Edward had uprooted in his display of inhuman strength, and smiled fondly for a second, before breaking out in tears. Sobbing, she made her way over to it, collapsing against its fallen trunk. Her arms curled protectively around her middle, and she buried her face in its scratchy bark._

_"Edward," she whimpered, and that brought on a fresh round of tears. She drew her legs up against her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and buried her face against the fabric of her jeans, oblivious to the rain pelting down on her from the grey clouds above._

_Finally she stopped crying. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands before hauling herself to her feet and walking over to her drenched duffel bag. She had the wooden stick in her hand again, and she pointed it at her bag with an expression of intense concentration written across her face. The bag instantly became dry again. She then dried herself before picking up the bag._

_She was just about to vanish again when she had a second thought and, pointing the stick at herself, muttered, "Impervius," before doing the same thing to her bag. Bella then turned on the spot and disappeared from the meadow._

Edward was shaking, deep, guttural sounding sobs trying to tear from his chest. Frantically, I glanced at Jasper, and he understood my meaning and spread calm through the room. Edward growled at him, but let the calm come and ease his pain at seeing Bella so distraught. Slowly the cries subsided, but he couldn't stop shaking.

"What happened?"

I peered up at Carlisle sadly from my perch on Jasper's lap. "Bella disappeared from Charlie's like usual, only this time she reappeared in the meadow." Carlisle and Esme shared a significant glance, before turning their attention back to me. "She was fine, until she saw something that reminded her of Edward and broke down."

"What happened then?" Jasper asked, smoothing a hand down my spiky black hair.

"She vanished again, the same way as before."

After a few seconds of contemplative silence, Rose spoke up. "At least we know she's alive."

A strangled sound came from Edward.

"I'll take another look," I said softly. Edward didn't respond in any way, so, with my family's anxious eyes on me, I delved away from the present again.

_Bella was in Forks High, seated at a cafeteria table. She looked around her, as if committing it to memory, before standing and strolling through the tables until she came to a standstill in front of the table the Cullen's used to sit. She reached out a finger, and traced patterns on the plastic tabletop with a pained half smile on her face. She walked around the table, her finger never leaving the smooth surface of it, until she came to rest behind Edward's old chair. She gripped the top of it tightly, appearing to struggle for a moment before turning and walking away towards another table. This one she seated herself at, and stared at the empty seat in front of her for a long while, remembering how she and Edward used to sit here for lunch on the days away from his family._

_Finally, after nearly half an hour of sitting there in silence, she stood and made her way through the halls to the old Biology room. She tried the door, but it was locked. She then proceeded to pull out the familiar wooden stick, and while saying, "Alohomora," she tapped it to the doornob. The lock clicked, and Bella pushed it open and walked inside. She gazed around from the doorway for a while, before her sight settled on one particular lap table at the back of the room._

_She walked towards it slowly and sat down on one of the stools. She rested her elbows on the desk and gazed wistfully at the empty chair beside her. She ran a hand over the surface of the desk, as if reasuring herslef it was real, before reaching under the rim of the outside of it and doing the same. Suddenly she stopped, and looked under the desk in front of where her partner used to sit. There, in the wood, where two fist dents, ingrained into the wood as if it had been gripped way too tightly._

_Bella let out a strangled half laugh, half sob. "Oh, Edward," she whispered, and sat on her old Biology partners lab stool, sliding her hands into the dents. Her hands were much too small to have made them, but still she sat with a guilty and sad expression on her face as if she had done the damage herself._

I closed my eyes as the vision faded. She still loved him, I could tell. She was revisiting all the old sights they had went together, where all their memories were made. She was in unbearable pain from doing such a thing. The way she had gripped herself in the meadow . . . holding herself together. The way she'd cried, and winced fractionally each time she said his name.

_Oh, Bella._

This time I didn't wait for my family to ask what the vision was, and I was eager to share it with them, wanting to steer my mind clear of the subject of my best friends overwhelming pain. "She went to the school. She revisited the old Biology room and the cafeteria, lingering where she and Edward used to sit at lunch. In this vision, she didn't vanish again at the end."

"Who didn't vanish?" Emmett asked, appearing in the doorway. He was a mess, with a torn shirt and mud splattered all over his jeans. Esme looked at him disapprovingly, but refrained from saying anything. Emmett looked around the room, where we were all seated on various lounges in different states of shock and pain and disbelief, and Edward curled up against the wall. His eyebrows rose in surprise. "What did I miss?"

Rose beckoned him over to where she sat curled up on the white sofa, and quickly caught him up to date. Emmett sat quietly for a while, mulling things over. From the way Edward's head was tilted in his direction, I could tell my brother was listening to his thoughts intently. I turned in Jasper's arms so I was seated in his lap more comfortably, and kissed the hollow of his throat. He returned the favour by giving me a quick squeeze and pressing his lips to the crown of my head.

"When are these things going to happen?" Emmett finally asked.

Edward answered. "She first left Charlie's at nine thirty in the morning. I'm guessing it would have been around midday by the end of the last vision."

"Mmm," Emmett replied, already lost in his thoughts again.

"She has to be going somewhere, though," Jasper spoke up suddenly. I lent my cheek against his chest, enjoying the quiet rumble as he talked. "She left Charlie's with all of her stuff. She wouldn't have done that if she were just sightseeing. She's going to go somewhere, move somewhere, after she finishes visiting the places which hold memories of her and Edward together."

"You're right," Carlisle agreed. "But where, though?"

I thought back, skimming through all of my visions I'd had concerning our sister, hunting for a clue. "When she said goodbye to the owl, she mentioned something, or someone: The Weasley's. She told it to go there if it couldn't find her." I turned my attention to Edward. "Did she ever mention them before?"

He shook his head, eyes desperate. "No. Never."

I launched myself from Jasper's lap and shot upstairs before anyone knew what I was doing. In an instant I was back again, carrying my little white laptop carefully in my hands. I jumped back onto Jasper's lap again, got comfy, and opened up a search engine. I typed in, 'The Weasley's.' A list of sites appeared on the screen, and I quickly browsed through them faster then a human ever could.

Shaking my head, I glanced up to meet my families' hopeful gazes. "I don't think anything is here. The Weasley's didn't come up with much, no site, no Facebook page, nothing. Although," I added thoughtfully, "they are a small carpeting business in New Zealand."

"Somehow I don't think that would be it," Rose commented dryly.

"We have to keep trying," Esme insisted.

"What happened to letting Bella live a normal human life?" Edward asked rhetorically. His voice was muffled and strained. "It's what is best for her. We're no good for her – _I'm_ no good for her."

Looking my brother levelly in the eye, I said, "You know as well as I do that Bella is not a normal human. You saw the things she did in my visions, Edward. She is a witch. She even told you as much."

"I can't believe I didn't believe her. That I left her."

"Edward, honey, it'll get better," Esme said softly.

A vision overcame me, once again. All of this flittering from present to future and back again was making me disorientated and confused. But this insight into the future was wonderful. It was more than I could ever have hoped for. It erased all of my discomfort with the joy it brought. Springing from my husbands lap, I did a little dance, never minding my family, feeling happier then I had in months.

In his corner, Edward was beaming, even though his eyes were filled with worry and shame.

"What is it?" Emmett asked, watching me twirl around the coffee table.

"Bella is coming here, tomorrow! She's just going to appear in the front yard, duffel bag over one shoulder, wand in her other hand!"


	2. The Arrival

**Bella POV**

After saying goodbye to Uncle Charlie and visiting all the places that held memories of Edward and I one last painful time, I debated where to go. Glancing out the window, I saw it was around midday. I was much too far away to apparate straight to England, and even though I was terrified of the idea. It felt like I would be leaving unfinished business here in America. I really wanted to come clean with the Cullen's, no matter how they could react to the knowledge of what I was.

I had tried telling Edward my secret when he left to protect me from the world I was already in, but I could tell he didn't believe me. Part of me was betrayed that he had thought I was lying, while part of me was aching with unrelenting pain from the loss of losing him. There was also the overwhelming acceptance that I knew this would happen because he was too good, too true, too amazing to be for me. All of these conflicting emotions battled within me, leaving me a confused emotional wreck. And then there was that whisper, spinning on the edges of my mind, saying that Edward _loved_ me – leaving to save me wasn't just an excuse to leave because he was bored of fickle old human Bella. He had truly meant it.

To say the least, I was confused. And this fact was definitely not helping with my decision – my conscious was heavy, and I felt horrible after the Cullen's had told me the secret they'd painstakingly kept for years, while I had hid my own from them. They _deserved_ to know, I told myself. Even though they were not here with me, and had turned their backs on me, I could not stop loving them and thinking of them as my family. Families don't lie to each other, no matter what. But I didn't know if they even _wanted_ to ever see me again, and the news I bore with me wasn't going to be easy to accept – especially after they realised how I'd lied to them.

Deep down, though, I knew I wouldn't be able to live peacefully with myself if I didn't do this.

I was ashamed to say that I'd practically stalked the Cullen's. I'd had Nemo, my owl, fly after them with a charmed piece of paper on his leg. It would tell me where Nemo went, and since he was following my vampires, it led straight to their new house. It was chancy, but it should work since I knew their exact location.

Sighing, I pushed back from the – _our _– lab table that I'd been sitting at for the last hour and relocked the door with my wand. Gathering my bag, I turned on the spot, focusing on the Cullen's, and disapparated. Confusion rushed all around me, along with a familiar tugging at my insides. It was uncomfortable and irritating, but before I had chance to really feel the downsides of apparation, it was over.

I looked around me curiously. A large double story wooden house sat majestically nestled in amongst snow-covered trees and grass. It was eerily quiet, with the only sign of habitation the smoke rising from the chimney. It was stunning, and I could do nothing more than gape at it, shaking my head to myself at another one of Esme's flawless works of art. It was equally, if not more, beautiful then the big white house at Forks.

"Wow," I breathed, amazed. I blinked and silently reminded myself that there were seven vampires in there, no doubt aware of my presence and listening – and maybe watching – every move I made.

Blushing, I made my way over to the front door. Nothing had happened since my appearance and I was slightly worried. Maybe this was their way of saying they didn't want to see me – that they were already disgusted at the way I just appeared out of thin air . . . I gulped. Taking a deep breath, I told myself to stop being such a coward, and raised a trembling fist and knocked on the wooden door.

I didn't hear any sound from within the house, but suddenly the door swung open, revealing Carlisle. "Hello, Bella," he said, his voice warm, welcoming and wary all at the same time.

"Hi," I fumbled.

Carlisle smiled. "Why don't you come inside?"

I nodded. "Okay. Thankyou." I stepped over the threshold and into the Cullen's home, looking around curiously. Esme stood in the doorway to what appeared to be a kitchen, beaming, and it eased my fears a little to see that she was happy to see me. I carefully put my duffel bag, charmed by Hermione to be weightless and bottomless, on the ground near the door. Carlisle quietly closed the door behind us.

"Bella," Esme smiled, approaching me. She enfolded me in a warm hug. I fiercely told myself not to cry as I tentatively returned it. "It's lovely to see you again," she murmured, pulling back and looking me in the eye.

I blushed and tucked a lose strand of hair behind my ear, not knowing how to reply.

"Everyone is waiting in the living room," Carlisle said, walking down the short hallway and disappearing into another room. Esme and I followed him. "We've all been anxiously waiting for your arrival."

Oh. "So Alice had a vision of me coming, then?"

"Yes. Gave us quite a surprise, too." Carlisle glanced back at the wand I clutched furiously in my right hand, and I shoved it in my pocket, face burning.

Esme and I rounded the corner into the lounge room, greeted by the sight of all the Cullen's seated on familiar white lounges. Rosalie's expression was wary but not hostile, I gratefully noted, and Emmett sat beside her with a wide smile on his face. Alice jittered in Jasper's hold, beaming and bouncing, eyes bright with excitement and secrets. Jasper watched me with calculating eyes, reading my emotional climate and trying to figure me out, no doubt. I was hyper aware of the seventh person in the room, but I refused to look at him, knowing my heart wouldn't be able to take it.

"Bella!" Alice beamed. "I've missed you so much! I'm so, so sorry."

"Hello, Alice," I said, smiling at her. I could feel my fears and insecurities disappearing by the minute, and I glanced over at Jasper. Was it the empaths doing? Either way, I was happy for the relief of calmness for the moment. "I missed you too."

"Why don't you sit down?" Esme asked. I walked over and sat on the only chair available, other then the seat next to Edward. Esme and Carlisle sat on the other lounge, watching me curiously.

Silence and thick tension hung in the air, surrounding everyone like a dense cloak. I fidget and gnawed on my bottom lip, stressing over how to start with all of their eyes on me. How could one explain something like being a witch to someone who had no concept and knowledge of the magical world? This would be their first impression on witches and wizards, and I didn't want to make a mess. Oh, god. I should have known this idea was doomed to fail before it started.

"Are you really a witch?" Emmett finally exploded, unable to take it any longer.

"Emmett!" Esme immediately scolded.

"What?" he asked.

I could feel all of their eyes on me. I blushed and looked down, allowing my hair to fall forwards as a protective curtain around my face. I fiddled with my hands nervously in my lap, accurately aware of the way my wand seemed to burn red hot in my pocket, practically screaming at me. The others might have thought Emmett's foreword question rude, but I was secretly relieved. It was easier to start this conversation this way, rather then awkwardly bring it up myself.

I nodded. "Yes."

"How?" Jasper was the one who spoke, after a moments of silence.

I shrugged. "I was born this way. My family are all witches and wizards. Ted and Andromeda Tonks are really my parents. Renee is my aunt, but she's a squib – a person who cannot use magic born from a wizarding family. Uncle Charlie is a muggle, a magicless human, although he knows of our world through Rene." I smiled slightly, thinking of my family. "I have a sister, too. Her name is Nymphadora but she makes everyone call her Tonks. My family has a habit of giving their daughters the most disgusting names."

"I disagree. Isabella is a wonderful name," Edward murmured quietly. I glanced in his direction for the first time since I'd stepped into their household, finding him seated with his arms resting on his knees, leaning forwards towards me, eyes smouldering liquid gold. I swallowed. My memories hadn't done him justice. He was even more beautiful then I had remembered. My heart ached and tugged painfully.

"My name isn't Isabella," I stuttered, shame heating my face a bright red. "Although my nickname _is_ Bella. I used the name Isabella because I hate my real name and people would think I was weird. My mother is a cruel woman."

"What is your name, then?" Alice demanded.

I shook my head, smiling slightly. "Oh, no. You guys can just call me Bella. I am not inflicting that on myself."

Alice and Emmett protested, but I held firm. I'd been teased enough through my life because of my mothers' sense of humour.

"I came here to tell you the truth before I went home to England. I'm so very sorry I lied to you. You have no idea how sorry I am. Especially after you told me your secret – which I already knew by the way." I looked at them, wanting them to understand how sorry I was for this, no matter how hard it was for me.

"Bella," Esme said, walking over and taking my hand in hers. "We understand. We know how it is to live with a heavy secret you cannot tell. We don't blame you in the least."

"But you told me yours, even though you would get in trouble from the Volturi if they knew. I know there are consequences for spilling the beans in my world, various punishments and Azkaban, but it's no excuse. I shouldn't have lied to you."

"What do you mean, 'various punishments', Bella?" Edward asked in a low, dangerous voice. "And what is Azkaban?"

I shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, since I normally don't break the rules. But the Ministry would have some way to punish lawbreakers. I'll have to ask Mr. Weasley next time I see him," I added thoughtfully. "And Azkaban is the British wizarding prison." I shivered. "Home to the Dementors. I'd do anything to stay from there."

"You will not be sent there for telling us will you?" Carlisle asked, concern colouring his tone.

"No." I shook my head. "Only something major, such as using one of the Unforgivable Curses, will send you to prison. I doubt I'll get in trouble, anyway. The wizarding world is in upheaval at the moment. That's one of the reasons I'm here."

My answer only served to bring up so many more questions. Every time I answered one, more would arise. It was crazy. I had not anticipated how hard this was going to be. I had never had to explain something this momentous before and I was quickly working myself into a confusing mess. Taking a deep breath, I held up my hands in defeat. "Why don't I tell you my story from the beginning, trying to explain things as I go along, and you can ask questions at the end?"

They all nodded, and various statements of agreement echoed around the spacey living room.

"Okay. My parents are Ted and Andromeda Tonks. My sister is Nymphadora. My sister and I are both metamorphmagus – a master in disguise, a person who can change their appearance to anything they like at will."

"You can _what_?" Alice screeched, interrupting me already.

I gave her a stern look for interrupting me, but grinned anyway at her enthusiasm. "I can look like whatever I want."

"Prove it," Emmett challenged.

I bit my lip. "Umm, alright. What do you want me to look like?"

He rolled his eyes. "Anyone."

I concerntrated hard on my appearance. My hair lengthened and turned a bright red, my nose moulded into that renown Weasley nose, my eyes turned lighter brown-hazel and my lips lost a little bit of their fullness. I grew a few inches taller, and thinned a little bit. I glanced around at the gaping Cullen's, and smiled sheepishly. "I look exactly like one of my best friends, Ginny Weasley." Seeing their awed expressions, I decided to show off a little bit. My hair shrunk into crazy spikes and turned bubblegum pink, I shrunk a little bit, my lips turned a bright glittery gold and my eyes turned a deep brown similar to my natural colour. "This is Tonks' most-used look. She loves to use her gift to be flashy."

They were still speechless. I turned back to my normal self.

"I have a question," Rosalie stated. Edward growled a warning to whatever was in her thoughts, but I ignored him and gave her my full attention. This was one of the only times she had spoked one on one to me, and I wasn't going to ruin it. "If you can look like whatever you want, why do you chose to look so . . . ordinary? No offence or anything."

"Rosalie!" Esme gasped.

I blushed, and now that I had used my metamorphmagus skills after so long of restraining them, my hair tinted red, too, out of instinct and habit.

"Oh, my God!" Emmett said between loud bursts of laughter. "Her hair blushes, too!"

I ignored him. "I don't know, Rose. I just like to look like me most of the time."

"So, this is your natural look?" Edward asked, his eyes scanning my appearance. My blush increased and I fought off the red tinge in my hair, allowing it to return to its brown.

"Yes."

Edward smiled, looking overly happy and relieved for some reason.

"Shall we continue with your story?" Jasper asked, hinting politely.

I nodded. "So. I lived in England with my family my whole life. I – hang on a moment." Blushing, I pulled out my wand, and pointed it at myself, hyperaware that every eye in the room was trained on the wooden object. Doing a quick counter nonverbal spell, I removed the charm that gave me an American accent, returning my voice and accent back to normal. I placed my wand on the arm of the chair, and cleared my throat against the odd feeling, shaking my head. "I hate that charm," I muttered to myself. "Always makes my throat scratchy."

"Your voice!" Alice squeaked.

I grimaced. "I hope you don't mind the accent? If you do, I can always redo the charm . . ."

"No, no, it's fine Bella. Continue," Carlisle said, smiling slightly.

"When I was born, the war against the dark wizards was at a standstill, so it wasn't as dangerous as before. But I'll explain about that later. When my tenth birthday came, I received a letter asking me to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I smiled, absorbed in memories. "Hogwarts is in Scotland somewhere, but no one knows its exact location. The whole castle is charmed against unwanted detection. It's magnificent. You've never seen anything like it. It truly is magical in every sense of the word.

"When I went to Hogwarts, I was sorted into Gryffindor and I met Harry Potter along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. We soon became the best of friends, and we were all but inseparable. But being friends with Harry Potter . . . It's dangerous, to put it mildly."

I suddenly stopped, realising how wise it was to tell _Edward_ – the most protective person I had ever met – about all my various near death encounters with Voldemort. I glanced at him, and for the first time in months, I held his gaze. "Before I continue, I want you to promise me something." I waited a moment, searching his eyes with my own. "Don't freak out on me, even if you don't like what you hear."

Edward frowned, clearly puzzled. "Why would I do that?"

I sighed. "You'll see, trust me. Do you promise?"

Edward searched my face, before nodding slowly. "Alright." I turned to the rest of the Cullen's, waiting for their verdict. They all agreed that they wouldn't go crazy on me. I exhaled in relief. I prayed that they would keep their promise, even though I knew the chances were slim.

I went on to explain about all that had happened in my years at Hogwarts. Our very first encounter with Voldemort, the Philosopher's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets and Harry being a Parselmouth, meeting Sirius, the Tri Wizard Tornument, everything. I explained all of it; breaking into the Ministry, hunting Horcrux's, riding a dragon out of Gringott's, and lastly the final battle.

Finally I turned to Edward. "Magic is also the reason you cannot read my mind. I am an Occlumens, a person who can guard their minds against mental attacks, like such that come from a Legilimens. I think you may be a Legilimens, maybe, although you don't possess all of their abilities. Or maybe Carlisle's theory is right and it is something that just evolved with your change." I bit my lip thoughtfully. "You weren't a wizard in your human life, were you?"

Edward shook his head, his eyes wide with wonder. "I don't think so."

"Bella?" Alice asked, looking at me with amazement. "Did you really do all that stuff? Help defeat Voldemort with the other three?"

I nodded and blushed. "Harry did most of it," I mumbled in my defence.

Jasper raised his eyebrow at me. "Bella, you clearly down played a lot of that. You helped in defeating Voldemort as much as Harry, Hermoine and Ron did."

I shrugged, uncomfortable. I quickly reminded myself that it could be worse: they had kept their promise to behave during my explanation . . . sort of. They'd been tense the entire time, eyes trained on my like lightning bolts, and as I told them of some of the things I'd done, the dangers I'd put myself in, they'd been angry. At first I had thought they were angry at me, and I'd stumbled through the next part of my story, but then I realised they were only angry at me for not thinking of myself and I could continue with sureness. Edward had been in a deathly silence ever since I'd started telling the tail of our small group against the Dark Lord, and I could tell he was immensely unhappy and angry. It reminded me of the time in Port Angeles, when he'd saved me from the men that were trying to attack me. Wanting to ease some of his rage, I'd decided to distract him, which led him to tell him about my being an Occlumens.

"Tell me more about it, please, Bella?" Edward asked. "This Occlumency?"

"There's not much more to say," I told him. "It shields my mind against mental attacks. It's very hard to learn, and very few master the skill. Harry himself has never been able to successfully become an Occlumens. I was very determined, though, and finally I achieved it."

"Bella?" Emmett asked, interrupting our conversation impatiently. "Can you _please_ show us some magic?"

I laughed. I'd been waiting for them to ask. "What would you like to see?"


	3. The Explanation

**Edward POV**

Bella laughed in response to Emmett's question, and the sound eased some of the pain that had been tormenting my soul since I'd left her. I found myself grinning slightly in response; her happiness was infectious.

"Would would you like to see?" Bella asked in her thick, beautiful English accent. I felt like I could listen to her speak for hours, which was strange. I had certainly heard British accents before but none had enthralled me as Bella's did.

"Anything!" Emmett boomed. "I don't really know what you can do, so just do something cool."

Bella picked up her wand, twirling the wood over and over in her fingers thoughtfully. "Hmm," she hummed as she thought. I sighed. _Bella, Bella, my Bella._ She was here, she was home, bewitching me with her very presence.

I knew, of course, that things were far from repaired between us. She still didn't look at me unless it was completely necessary, and whenever she did her deep brown eyes were filled with astounding pain and sadness. It made my gut clench, horror and self loathing coating my every thought as I realised what I had done. I had left her, betrayed her and thought her mentally ill when she was trying to tell me her biggest secret.

"How about – actually, no, that's no good." She paused. "I'm not sure what to do. I've never had to demonstrate magic to someone before."

"Can you make something pretty?" Alice requested, eyes bright.

"Pretty like what?"

My sister shrugged. "I don't know. Just something pretty." Her mind was racing through possibilities, picturing all the things she thought Bella could do. She was still stunned at Bella's appearance changing act. She had all sorts of plans involving that, and I grimaced at some of them, knowing Bella would absolutely _hate_ them. She did not like being treated like a Barbie.

Bella picked up her wand, pointed it towards the ceiling, and said, "_Avis."_ A flock of canaries erupted from the tip of her wand, tumbling and flying through the air around the lounge room. All of my families thoughts echoed amazement and wonder, and all I could do was gape at the avians. The yellow birds twittered at each other.

Bella glanced over at Emmett, seated on the lounge next to Rosalie, clapping at the display. Her eyes glinted with mischief. She spun her wand in her fingers, aiming it at the large vampire, and said, "_Oppungo."_ Every single canary in the room lifted from its perched and tumbled towards Emmett, shrieking battle cries, claws extended. Emmett jumped in shock, his thoughts screaming panic and disbelief as something so tiny tried to attack him. He then laughed as the birds tried in vain to scratch his hard skin.

Bella waved her wand at the window on the wall, and it sprung open, and the bird's preceded to fly outside. She then closed it behind them, shivering at the freezing gust of wind that had blasted through, and turned to face us.

Carlisle's thoughts picked up the different actions Bella used when she cast her spells. "Bella, why do you only say enchantments sometimes to work your magic?"

She shrugged. "I'm capable of doing nonverbal spells as well as verbal ones. I do say the spells, just in my head, when I use them nonverbally." She frowned delicately. "It's a habit that I picked up in the war. It gives you a split second advantage over your opponent because they don't know what spell your firing at them until it leaves your wand."

"That makes sense," Jasper mused, thinking of how different magical wars must be to human ones. He was fascinated by the idea, and wanted to ask Bella more about them, but didn't want to bring up bad memories. He had felt the pain she had radiated when she spoke of the war, and didn't want to bring her hurt just because he was curious. I was grateful to him for that. The idea of Bella hurting, even if it was inventible, was horrible.

"What does your Patronus take form as?" Rosalie asked, her thoughts flickering back to when Bella had explained the charm used against Dementors in her tale of her life.

Bella bit her lip, and glanced at me out of the corner of her eye, evaluating quietly. When she caught me looking at her, she blushed and quickly looked back to Rose. "It, uh, my Patronus is a mountain lion."

I froze in shock. A mountain lion? She had said a person's Patronus echoed a deep part of them, or something or someone important to them. Did that mean . . . ? I felt hope unfurl in my chest. That meant I was still important to her – important enough that a symbol of me, something I was most like when I hunted, was the image her protector took when it warded off soul-sucking monsters.

"I, umm, never understood why it appeared as such until I met Edward. Then the reference became very clear," she mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"May I see it?" Rose enquired, ignoring Bella's obvious reluctance to pursue the subject.

Gripping her wand a little tighter, Bella spoke the charm. "_Expecto patronum."_A bright, stunning mass of silver pulsing light whipped from her wand. It formed the shape of a large mountain lion, standing strong and proud in front of all eight of us. It turned to face Bella, its tail flicking in tiny movements.

"Is it solid?" Carlisle asked, eager for knowledge.

Bella shook her head. "No. It's not an actual being – it's made from my love and joy and happiness. In order to conjure one, you have to focus on your happiest memories." She gazed at her Patronus as it prowled in front of her, her eyes far away. "That's why it is extremely hard with Dementors present, sucking every good feeling, every good memory, every warmth you've had in your life away."

I shivered, not liking Bella's dead tone of voice. It was startlingly obvious how strongly these things had affected her before if the memory of them even leached the life from her. I longed to take her tiny form in my arms and make it better, but I was on no terms to do anything like that. Instead I cast a pleading look at Jasper, and he spread calm and happiness through the room, zapping her down mood.

Bella waved her wand, and her Patronus wisped away as mysteriously as it had been formed. She looked around at us, raising an eyebrow. "Anything else?"

Emmett raised his hand. "I have a question: do you ride a broomstick?"

Bella laughed out loud, so hard that she had to wipe tears from her eyes. "Payback for thinking you guys sleep in coffins?" Emmett chuckled and shrugged. Bella grinned, still laughing a little. It warmed my insides. "Unlike in your case, I _do_ actually ride a broomstick."

She giggled at our expressions. "What? It's really not that surprising. Most learn to ride when they learn to walk."

Emmett shot from his seat on the lounge and bounded into the kitchen, returning before Bella could blink. In his left hand he gripped a broom. "Show us!" He shoved it at her forcefully.

This set Bella off again, laughing so hard she was gasping, clutching her sides as tears streamed down her face.

"Emmett," she said between her gasps. "I can't fly on that thing! It couldn't become airborne even if I wanted it to. It isn't charmed correctly. Just look at the dynamics of it." She poked the wooden handle Emmett still held. "It's made from flimsy wood, and the tails all wrong, and there's no grip." Her tone was serious, evaluating. She stood up and walked from the room, and I froze in sheer terror, thinking she was leaving. I could hear her shuffling down the hallway, stopping near the door where she picked up her bag and then stumbled back. I thawed again.

"_This_," she said as she entered the room, placing her bag on the wooden coffee table and opening it. "Is a broom stick." She pulled out a broom, caressing it lovingly. Its tail was groomed to perfection, the handle stained a dark brown, with the gold letters _Firebolt_ engraved in the side. Her tone was reverent. "The _Firebolt_ is the fastest broom in the world, going from nought to over a hundred kilometres in seconds. It was my birthday present from Harry last year."

"Can you give us a demonstration?"

Bella's eyes lit up. "I'd love to. Flying is my element."

Emmett coughed to hide his snickers, his mind going over how awkward and clumsy Bella was. Bella caught his muffled laughter anyway and narrowed her eyes at him dangerously. "I may trip over my feet on the ground, but I was born to fly, Emmett. And if you laugh at me again over flying, I'll hex you from here to next week."

Emmett shut up, his thoughts turning worried. "Hex?"

Bella smirked. "You'll be throwing up slugs for hours."

All of us were completely horrified.

"What?" she asked innocently. "It's not _that_ bad."

"Have _you_ really hexed people before?" Rosalie questioned, her mind rejecting the idea that this human, sweet little clumsy Bella, could ever harm anybody. She eyed my Bella in a new light – something closer to an equal.

"Of course." Bella looked surprised. She then quickly explained, sensing our bafflement. "In Hogwarts, there are a lot of . . . mini wars, I guess you could say, within the four houses." She paused to laugh lightly, eyes shining. "_Especially_ within Sytherin and Gryffindor. Hexes flying every which way and just general chaos is common in the hallways. I can't count how many times I've sent Slytherins to the Hospital Wing with some strange spell on them. Even before Hogwarts, though, growing up hexes were a regular thing. How else could I torment Tonks?"

This brought on another round of questions from my family. I just watched from a distance, listening intently to the conversation but not participating, amazed at this new aspect of Bella. As well as introducing us to a whole new world, she'd introduced us to a whole knew her. She had always been smart and funny, and adorable, and beautiful, but now I realised she was so much more. She'd always been terribly loyal, but I had not realised exactly _how_ loyal until she told us of her adventures with Harry Potter and her other friends. She'd never leave them – she loved them. And when she loved . . . she loved with everything she had in her. She was strong, and capable: a witch who was one of the main players in taking down the darkest wizard of all time. My heart swelled with pride. I think I fell in love with her all over again, harder then ever before.

"Don't overwhelm the girl," Esme scolded my siblings, drawing me back to the present.

Emmett complained loudly, but shut up when Esme gave him a stern look.

"Yes," Alice agreed, eyes shining with mischief. Her mind was singing a pop song backwards, and in German no less. I looked at her questioningly. "Give the girl a breather. Why don't you go for a walk, take a break away from all this, Edward, Bella?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, realising what her plan was. She gave me an overly innocent expression. _What?_ she sang, before returning back to her song. I growled lowly at her and glanced over at Bella. Her hair had a faint green tinge, too faint for human eyes to see but there none the same, and I wondered what significance it held. Bella met her eyes, hurt and hope and anxiousness burning into mine, and I knew we had to have this conversation – but not when it was forced on her.

"Bella, you don't have to if you don't want to," I told her, and even I could hear the pain in my voice. "You're not obligated in any way."

She bit her lip, shaking her head. "No, it's fine." She stood up and shoved her wand roughly into her pocket. "Let's go."

I followed in her wake, shooting Alice a glare over my shoulder as I walked past. Bella was blushing, playing with her hair nervously, and she tripped twice on her way out of the house, proving that some things certainly hadn't changed with this witch revelation.

Once outside, I took the lead. Bella followed behind me. A cloak of heavy tension coated everything around us. I could not stop thinking of the last time we'd been in a forest – what I had done. It made my stomach clench painfully tight and ice spread through my chest. We walked for a long time in silence, deep in our thoughts as we trudged along the path. Without thought, I helped her over logs and caught her by her elbow when she began to fall over tree roots and rocks. Every time she would look back at me, eyes shining with thanks and something else, before her continuing on her way.

Finally, we reached a small clearing. It was remote and untouched by human hands and a far enough distance from the house that my family couldn't overhear our conversation. It was beautiful, covered in a light dusting of snow and a small frozen pond in the centre of it. Bella walked over to the pond and stared down at it, her unreadable face reflecting off the surface. I followed her.

"Edward, I just want to say that I'm sorry," she whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

She bit her lip and turned to face me. "Yes, there is. I lied to you – I should have told you, no matter what. But I was too scared, Edward. Scared that you'd leave me if you knew, that you'd be disgusted that I wasn't the fragile human you fell in love with." She hiccupped, and even though I wanted nothing more than to interject and say that I could never, ever, in a million years be disgusted by her, I kept quiet. I realised that she needed this. It was an outlet of sorts; all that tension and nerves that had hugged her since she had appeared in our front hard needed to come out. This was her way of setting herself free.

"But," she continued, "I was so stupid. If I had only brought my wand with me when I ran off to save Aunt Rene from James, then you wouldn't have realised what accidents could happen. I could have protected myself. The same thing, with Jasper at my birthday party. If I had only told you sooner, you wouldn't have . . ." she trailed off, biting her lip and staring at the ground.

"Bella," I whispered, aghast. "Don't you dare blame yourself for me leaving you – that is all my fault, all my mistake. I'm the only one to be blamed for that. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologizing to you."

Bella shook her head mutely. "I never deserved you, Edward. I always knew you were too good to be true."

I gaped at her. "Bella, you do not view yourself very clearly. I only left you because I thought I was protecting you. I had no idea you were a witch, or that witches and wizards even existed. Never would I have left you because I was bored of you, no matter what I said and how I lied." My voice quietened. "I love you."

She flinched, and the cold that had been spreading through my chest suddenly turned into ice crystals. I felt like staggering, but part of me was just taunting me, saying, _really, what did you expect_?

"I'm sorry," she whispered, shaking her head. "I – I don't think I can believe you."

"I know. I know I no longer have, or deserve, your trust – but Bella, you have to understand." _Please understand._ "I really did leave to save you. At least, that's what I thought I did. I lied in the forest – Every single word I said was a lie." I took a step closer towards her. "How could you ever doubt that I could not want you? After all the thousands of times I told you I love you, how could one single lie erase all that?"

Her eyes met mine, tortured and sad. She was biting her lip so much that it was nearly bleeding from the abuse. I forced myself not to focus on this fact, swallowing the venom back thickly "Because it makes more sense for you not to love me." She gestured at me. "You're amazing: mind, body, and soul. I'm not ordinary, being a witch, but I _am_ an ordinary person. Average. There's nothing about me that could hold you, keep you interested. I've always known that."

I felt like shaking her. "Bella, there is nothing – _absolutely nothing _– average about you. You as person, not you as a witch. You are unique in every way possible." My tone was earnest and strong, and she watched me with wide eyes.

She shook her head to herself.

"I love you," I repeated. "I know what I did was unforgivable, and I know that you may have moved on, but – pardon?" I asked, surprised when I heard her mumble something so quietly that not even my vampiric ears could hear it.

She look up and met my eyes, shaking her head softly. "Not unforgivable."

I was stunned.

"And," she continued, blushing bright crimson, "I thought you knew this. I've told you this before, many times. I _can't_ move on. You're it for me."

"Bella," I whispered, stepping forward so we stood so close that we were almost touching. I could her body heat radiating in the air around us. Without realising what I was doing, I reached forward and took her hands, and pulled her to me, the hope that had blossomed in me taking charge and making me act rash. She stiffened in my arms, but then relaxed and wrapped her arms around me, returning the embrace. I think my dead heart started beating again.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into her hair. "I love you. I'll spend the rest of my existence trying to make it up to you, to regain your trust."

I felt something wet seep into my shirt, and I pulled back, shocked. "Bella?" She did not remove her head from chest, so I gently took her face in my hands and lifted her chin to look at me. "Why are you crying?"

She sniffled. "Because I'm happy, and scared that this is too good to be true."

I wiped a stray tear from her cheek with my thumb. "I'm scared, too. And happy." I brushed my lips across her forehead. "I'll never leave you again, Isabella Marie Swan, I promise you." I froze then, realising that he name wasn't Isabella Swan. I had no idea what it was, and it was frustrating me.

"Ynocencia," she whispered suddenly, peering up at me through her thick lashes. "That's my name. Ynocencia Arabella Tonks."

I brushed my lips across her forehead. "It sounds beautiful. Exotic."

She snorted and buried her face in my chest again. "Please still call me Bella. I hate my name."

I grinned and gently rocked us from side to side, swaying softly. She made a soft contented noise, so quiet and muffled by my shirt that I almost missed it. "Ynocencia Arabella Tonks," I murmured to myself, tasting the name, testing it, and liking what I found. "My beautiful Bella."

I don't know how long we stayed there, but finally she pulled back. She was the most stunning thing I had ever seen, with her dried tears, red nose, and bright, expressive eyes. I gently kissed her eyelids, enjoying the sigh she made when I did.

I had my Bella back.

"Come on," she whispered. "I'm freezing. Let's go back."

I nodded and pulled her closer to my side as we headed back the way we came.

We walked inside the house hand in hand. Esme's thoughts were so happy, so contented to have her family back together again. Carlisle was overjoyed at seeing me overjoyed. Jasper's thoughts echoed relief – my emotional climate when I was separated from my Bella had been killing him. Alice radiated smug satisfaction, her thoughts screaming, _I told you so, I told you so._ Even Rosalie was happy for us to a certain extent.

Emmett wolf whistled as we walked in and waggled his eyebrows at us. Bella blushed, her whole body turning red, hair included. Her eyes even turned a stunning red. I gaped at the red eyes along with the rest of my family – she looked like a _vampire_.

"What?" she asked, touching her face with her free hand. Comprehension dawned. "Oh. Sorry." Her hair turned to a light blonde colour, her eyes a startlingly bright green. "It's hard to constantly repress the metamorphmagus in me." She grinned, somewhat shyly.

"Don't repress it, then," I told her, twirling a piece of her blonde hair. "It's amazing, although I do like to see the real you."

Bella tugged me towards the couch I'd been sitting on before and curled up with me on it. I sighed, feeling complete with her by my side.

"I just realised," Emmett said. "You never gave us a flying demonstration."

"Mmmm. I know. Maybe later," Bella teased. She knew how eager he was – how we all were, really – and was purposefully delaying this. I was too happy to be angry at her.

_What? Damn her, the little witch. She knows how much we've been dying for this. And I have that bet with Jasper, too. He thinks she'll be graceful in the air. I think that's a load of balomy. I'm dying to be proved right. Damn you, Bella._I chuckled, hearing Emmett's thoughts spin in circles.

Suddenly he got what he thought was the brightest idea on the planet.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he sang, eyeing her broom. "May I please have a go on your broom? Just a try? Please? I'll be careful."

Bella shot to her feet. "Definitely not! No way in hell! You are _not_ touching the _Firebolt._" Her face was filled with horror.

Emmett sulked. "Why not?"

Bella sighed. "Don't take it personally or anything, Em, but for one you're massive. You'd crush it for certain. Two, as far as I know you have no magic. You wouldn't be able to get in the air. And three – just no. That's _my_ broom. No one touches it."

I chuckled over her protective nature.

"Back off, Emmett," Jasper finished for Bella, taunting Emmett.

Bella flopped back down next to me. "I think I just had a heart attack," she murmured. She pulled out her wand. "_Accio Firebolt. Accio bag._" Her broom and bag flew towards her. She stuffed her broom in it, and then zipped the bag closed, glaring at Emmett over the top of it.

"Okay, I get it, guys," Emmett mumbled, glaring at the rest of the vampires laughing at him. "No touching the broom."

Bella giggled and nodded, too, and melted back into my arms, her hair a glowing canary yellow.

We all talked for a while before Carlilse brought up a difficult question. "Bella, before you mentioned returning home – to England, am I correct?" Bella nodded mutely, stiffening in my arms. "When are you leaving?"

Bella bit her lip. "I don't know. I came here wanting to tell you the truth, but I had no idea that you would accept me. Or that – that things with Edward would be . . . fixed." She turned and gave my jaw a light kiss. I smiled down at her. She looked back to Carlisle's anxious eyes. "I'm torn. I want to stay here with you guys, because you're family –" at this all of their thoughts radiated and shone, none brighter than mine and Esme's "– but I have a family back in England, too. My friends. The Weasley's. My parents. I mean," Bella continued, her voice turning slightly hysterical. "My sister is married, to a werewolf no less, and that's hard enough without having a metamorphmagus child to look after. I've all but deserted them. I've missed Teddy's first months of life, and I haven't been there to help Harry deal with all the attention he received for defeating Voldemort, and –"

"Bella, stop," Jasper said, sending soothing waves of calm throughout the room when he realised she was working herself into an emotional rut. "Slow down."

"No matter what you choose," Esme said, reaching over and giving Bella's hand a squeeze. "We all still love you. We understand you have very important people in England, too."

Bella looked miserable, and wanting to comfort her, I softly hummed her lullaby. The grateful, loving look she gave me in response was all the thanks I needed.

Alice huffed and rolled her eyes. "Bella, can't we just come with you?"

Bella's eyes shot to Alice's. Through Alice's mind, I saw that Bella was gaping, eyes incredulous. "You – I –" she stutered.

I leant down and whispered in her ear, letting my ear brushed against her skin as I spoke. "I don't plan on leaving you for a long, long, time now that I've finally gotten you back."

She shivered, and when she spoke, her voice was soft and filled with emotion. "I don't want you all to think you have to do anything for me. I mean, after how I lied, and I don't want you move from your home just because–"

Rose snapped. "Bella, stop it." Bella stated at her, stunned. "You have to accept that we don't blame you for lying. We're not mad at you, and we don't feel indebted to you. Understood?"

Bella gnawed on her bottom lip. "I guess so."

Rose gave her a sweet smile and leant back on her lounge. "Thankyou." Emmett chuckled and draped an arm over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes at her thoughts of smug satisfaction.

"She's right, Bella," Carlisle said. "I'm assuming Edward has told you why we left?" Bella and I both winced fractionally, and my family gave me sympathetic looks. Jasper forced calm on us.

She nodded and rolled her eyes. "To 'save' me, yes."

"Then please understand it was only for that. You're family. We left you for no other reason." Carlisle smiled at her gently.

"And besides," Rose added. "What if we want to go to England? Remember, it's originally Carlisle's home, too. We haven't been there in ages, and we're _dying_ to see your world."

Bella looked at all of our faces, one by one, seeing nothing but eagerness and excitement. She sighed. "Fine. But I'll apologize in advance now – initially, a lot of people are going to freak when they see you with me. Vampires aren't exactly common. A lot don't know about us, or can't be bothered with us. I have never read anywhere of vegetarian vampires so everyone will immediately assume you feed off humans."

"_Everyone_ will know what we are?" Rose questioned, upset by the idea.

Bella nodded. "Yes."

Alice clapped her hands, bouncing and beaming. "I have to go book plane tickets!"


	4. The Weasley's

**Bella POV**

Cautiously, I leant back more comfortably in Edward's arms. His returning smile was blinding. We were on a plane, heading to England. I'm still confused as to how it happened, but the Cullen's were coming with me to Britain. I think it may have had something to do with Alice and her killer guilt trip, the way Edward's expression would change every time I hinted I was intending to go without them, and how Rose had quickly forced me to understand. I looked over at Alice, seating in the row next to me, chatting to Jasper, and scowled. She caught my eye and beamed.

"Are you eager to see your friends and family again?" Edward murmured into my hair. I could feel his lips moving as he talked. I shivered.

"Yes. I miss them very much." I sighed. "I've missed so much in my year away: Teddy growing up, the cleanup of the war, restoring Hogwarts, Ginny and Harry finally getting together for real. Hermione sent me a letter, saying that she and Ron were going to Australia to hunt down her parents again and see if they could restore their memories." I bit my lip, compassion and sadness welling inside me. "That must be awful for her. What is going to happen her parents can't remember?"

"I'm a bit confused, love, but I'm sure it will be all fine. What happened to Hermione's parents memories?" Edward asked softly, too low for the other passengers to hear.

I turned to face him. His eyes were a glowing light gold, flecked through with love and concern, and they made my heart beat erratically. I sighed and tucked my head into the crook of his neck. "Hermione was very brave. She knew her parents were in danger from Death Eaters and Voldemort because of her part in the war, so she did the only thing she knew to save them. She wiped their memories, building false ones in their place, and sent them on to live in Australia. She all but lost her parents. They won't remember a single thing about her, or the real life they lived before, until she can figure out a way to reverse the spell – if it is possible."

Edward nodded. "From what you've told me, Hermione is a very smart girl. She'll find a way."

I kissed his jaw, unable to help myself. I'd missed him so much, questioned everything when he left, and to finally have him back and know for sure that he loves me . . . well. It was amazing. I kissed his jaw again and smiled. "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

He laughed lightly. "It's a gift."

I smiled again and closed my eyes, thoroughly at peace. "I hope my other families don't frighten you away."

"Why would they do that?" he asked, his thumb rubbing my arm. Ever since we had, well, gotten back together, he hadn't stopped touching me. It was as if he was reassuring himself that I was here. I knew the feeling.

I laughed lightly and looked at him. "My parents are fairly normal. But the Weasley's . . ." I shook my head. "They are as much as my family as the Tonks are, if not more. I mean, I love my parents, but the Weasley's have always been really special to me." I sighed. "Is that a really awful thing to say about my family?"

Edward shook his head. "No, love. Please continue."

I smiled in spite of myself at the enthusiasm in his voice. "Arthur and Molly are the head of the Weasley family. Arthur works at the Ministry of Magic, and is fascinated with muggle things. He'll be grilling you guys mercilessly about what life if like living with muggles once he gets over the initial vampire shock. Molly is the person who holds the family together – she's a wonderful mother. God knows she's had enough practice with seven children.

"Charlie works in Egypt with the dragons. He's gorgeous." I grinned goofily as Edward stiffened. "I used to have the biggest crush on Charlie, but I sort of got over it when I met this vampire in America . . ." I trailed off playfully and toyed with Edward's collar. He grinned down at me.

"Anyway," I continued, shaking my head to clear my mind from the fuzziness his kisses always brought on. "Bill is the next Weasley. He works in Gringotts with the goblins. I don't know how he stands them, honestly. Goblins are absolute snobs.

"Percy works at the Ministry. He's such an uptight little ass." I laughed. "I never liked him much. He's the one that all but disowned his family. It killed Molly, and I sort of haven't fully forgiven him.

"Then there are the twins, Fred and George. They dropped out of school and started a joke shop. They're notorious for their pranks and jokes and the trouble they cause. They're sort of wizarding geniuses, and if they decided to channel their gifts into something other than mischief, they'd be prodigies for the right reasons." I stopped, thinking. "When I get hold of a pensive, I'll show you the epic fire work display that they put on when they left school and the other chaos they wrecked. It was amazing."

"What is a pensive?" Edward asked, curious.

I quickly explained. "It's a magical object which you can view memories in."

Edward gaped at me. "I can view your memories?" he asked, stunned, eyes wide with wonder.

"Of course."

"How does that work?" His voice was so hopeful it made my chest hurt.

I bit my lip. I had always known that he had wanted nothing more than to read my thoughts, and he thought this was as close as he was going to get. I wondered when I would tell him that Occlumency could be turned off. Not yet. I was too afraid – I always kept my mind defended, and I had very legit reasons to do so. "You get sucked into it, and you'll be _living_ my memories. You can walk around and observe, but you can't influence anything, or touch anything. It's a strange experience."

"Amazing," he murmured, his eyes smoldering. "I'd love that, Bella."

I shrugged, a bit uncomfortable under the intensity of his stare. I searched for a lighter subject. "On with the Weasley's. Ron is the next in the family, who you already know all about. Then there is Ginny, the youngest, and the only girl. I love her. She's one of my best friends, like a sister to me, and she's been hooked on Harry since she first saw him at platform nine and three quarters."

"What's your sister like?"

I smiled. "Tonks is amazing. She's sort of like a twin to me, despite the age difference. She's a metamorphmagus, too, so we always get up to mischief when we're together. She's crazier with our gift though. She wears absurd coloured hair, and clothes, and is always on the move. She's sort of eccentric, I guess, and so full of life it gets tiring sometimes. She's more outgoing then I am, and takes everything in her stride. Oh, and she's as much of a klutz as I am."

"You mentioned she was married to a werewolf?"

I nodded, mentally sighing under this Spanish Inquisition. "Remus Lupin. He's all but an uncle to me and the other three. He's the kindest person who has been dealt the worst hand in life. He was bitten as a kid by a werewolf, shunned by his parents, family, friends, everyone, and when he finally found lifelong friends, they were killed."

Edward was quiet, thoughtful. "I'm sorry. That must be very hard on him." We sat together in peaceful silence together, both deep in our thoughts, before he finally chuckled softly. I glanced up at him curiously. "One sister marries a werewolf, and the other dates a vampire."

I giggled, too. "And you and Remus are so much alike. He pushed Tonks away for so long in the beginning, but she was persistent. See the similarities?" I winked at him playfully. "He's overly considerate, selfless, and sometimes masochistic. _And_ considered a mythical creature like you. He left Tonks, too, trying to save her from him because he thought he was too dangerous and could kill her."

I realised what I had just said too late. _He left Tonks, too, trying to save her._ That subject was just too fresh, too raw, to be brought up in such a way. I turned to Edward, facing him front on, my own apologetic eyes searching his own tortured ones. "Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't think . . ." He buried his face in his hands, and I gently pried them away. "Edward, listen to me. I forgive you. I – I love you," I said, for the first time since before he had left. Edward's eyes snapped to my own, trying to read my thoughts through my expression, so I kept my face honest and loving and open. I traced the lines of his face with my fingertip, down the ski slope of his nose, over his chiselled jaw, and the purple bruise shadows under his eyes. Finally I reached out and tenderly traced the shape of his open lips.

He groaned and buried his face in my neck. "I love you, too." His voice was muffled, but it still warmed my heart. I could feel the goofy grin on my face.

"We're here," I breathed, staring around the airport. The Cullen's stood around me, looking about too as if expecting some big difference they now knew about all the magic in the country.

"Come on!" I said, grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him towards the exit. The Cullen's followed behind us wordlessly. I went outside and hailed a taxi, and we all climbed it. I was giddy. I gave the driver an addresses, and we were off, flying through the streets towards one of my families. I beamed around at my vampire family, my happiness working on overdrive.

"Where are we going?" Esme asked softly.

I shrugged. "I once had a friend who lived here. I remembered it because it has a nice secluded wood at the end of the street, which is exactly what I was looking for. We need to get some where out of the public eye, and then I'll set up a port key and we'll really be off then."

I could tell they were confused, but they all nodded and followed my lead, trusting me. I jittered the entire trip, beaming uncontrollably, and I could feel them all watching me in amazement and amusement. I was sure they hadn't seen me like this before. I just couldn't stop smiling.

_I was going home._

I paid the taxi when we pulled up at the random address, and waited until she had driven off before dragging the Cullen's down the street. We walked through the forest for a while so we were away from all of the muggles.

"Sorry, guys, but I just realized that I can't make a port key without notifying the Ministry of Magic in England. It's sort of illegal to do it without their permission, so . . . we'll apparate." I glanced at them nervously. There were an awful lot of them, and an awful lot of bags. Damn Alice and her need to have an over stocked wardrobe at all times. And I wasn't sure how they were going to react – the first time you apparate is extremely overwhelming and disorienting. I wasn't sure how a vampire would like feeling those human feelings. "Who wants to go first?"

There were no immediate volunteers. I bit my lip nervously. Edward walked over and took my hand. "What do I do?" he asked, eyes smoldering and trusting. I think I fell in love with him all over again.

"_You_ don't do anything. You just hold me arm tightly – and _do not_ let go. It won't be pretty if you do." I shuddered, thinking of how when I was learning to apparate, I'd seen someone splinter themselves. I held my arm out to Edward, and he linked his arms through mine. I made sure my duffel bag was secure over my shoulder and grinned at Edward. "Ready?"

"Not one bit," he laughed. "Let's go."

I gave a little wave to the Cullen's, smiling, and turned on the spot, focusing intently on The Burrow. I disappeared, colours swirling past me so fast I felt like I was sucked into some sort of rainbow whirlpool. Before I knew it, though, it was over. With a loud thump I landed on the ground, Edward gasping next to me as he landed unsteadily on his feet. He gripped my arm in a vice grip, and I winced at the slight pain. He picked up on the movement and immediately dropped my arm as if it were a hot coal.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I shook my head. "It's fine. Stay here, okay, and I'll go get the others."

Edward pulled me into his arms. "Wait. Is your arm okay?" He took hold of it gently, searching for any signs of harm.

"It is," I reassured him, and pressed a small kiss onto the corner of his mouth, nearly there but not quite, and disapparated.

I crash-landed next to the Cullen's, apparating so close to Rosalie that I was nearly on top of her. She jumped and spun in one fluid motion, shocked at my sudden appearance on top of her, and hissed at me defensively before she realized who I was. I blushed. "Sorry, Rosalie."

She gave me a searching look, stating, "That was unexpected." I nodded and blushed brighter.

"Who is next?" I asked. Jasper was the next to side-along apparate with me, and I was careful to warn him not to crush my arm. I then took Alice, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and then finally Carlisle to meet with the others. I was tired and a bit dizzy by the time I'd moved all of us from here to there, and of course Edward picked up on it.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked one we were all standing in the deserted street down the road from the Burrow.

I nodded weakly. "Yeah. Apparation with vampires is so much harder then with humans. There's so many of you and it's like you're . . . heavy, dragging through the change instead of flowing. It took a bit out of me." I shook my head. "I know that must sound really weird."

"Where are we?" Esme asked, looking around. It was the early in the morning, still dark enough for it to be hard for me to see, but I knew that they could see perfectly with their astounding sight.

I sighed happily. "We're near The Burrow – The Weasley's home."

They all scanned the countryside. "I don't see much."

I winked at them. "Magic." I took Edward's hand in my own, enjoying the feel of his large palm holding mine, and started walking down the road. After I had stumbled more then once, I sighed and pulled out my wand. _"Lumos."_Light broke through the darkness, allowing me to see where I was going.

"Won't they be surprised for all of us to just turn up on their doorstep?" Carlisle asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes, but it wont last for long. When you live at the Burrow, you get used to strange things happening."

Finally, after a few more minutes of stumbling, I could see the Burrow. Dawn was just breaking on the horizon, giving me enough light to see with without my wand, but not enough to make the Cullen's glitter. I quickened my pace as we started up towards the mismatched house. Gnomes were running around in the garden, and the windmill Arthur had set up as decoration in the front yard spun and creaked in the slight breeze. Some lights were on in the house, mainly on the first floor, signalling someone was awake.

When we all stood in front of the door, I turned to face the Cullen's. "Brace yourselves," I warned them, grinning from ear to ear. "Things can get a little crazy in here, but they're all amazing. Just – just bear in mind that they are not used to vampires, let alone vegetarian ones. They may react . . . strongly, and assume the worst." I gave them an apologetic look, but they had expressions showing a mixture of understanding, eagerness, and worry.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A few moments passed before I heard someone shout loudly on the other side of the door: "Merlin's Beard – its Bella!" The voice was male, and I was fairly sure it was either George or Fred, although I could never be sure which. The door burst open, and they both stood there, in their pyjamas, gaping at me. I laughed and they charged at me, both of them throwing their arms around me. I hugged them back tightly.

"Fred! George!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"Or is it George and Fred?" one of them asked, raising their eyebrows and thoroughly confusing me.

"We missed you," the other said before I could answer.

The first one shook their head. "No fun without you, you and all your trips."

Emmett chuckled behind me, where the Cullen's were standing. The twin's heads snapped up instantly, staring at the vampires they had failed to notice in shock. In the next second they had both of their wands in their hands, aimed at the Cullen's chests.

I fidgeted. I had been dreading this. "Guys, guys, calm down. These are the Cullen's. They're –"

"They're ruddy vampires!" one of them shouted. Fred, I think. The other one, George, bellowed inside the house. "Mum! Dad! Bella's trying to bring vampires into the house!" The commotion that started at that was uproar. I cringed.

"Yes, I know that, Fred." I scowled at him, before turning to the other twin. "George, shut up!" I hissed.

"No way, Bella, you know how dangerous these things can be. Get inside." They held the door open for me, eyes never leaving the Cullen's.

"Oh, for crying out loud – put your wands down before you hurt someone!" I cried, throwing my arms in the air. When they didn't move, I took action. Before they had realized what I had done, I had my wand out and aimed at them. "_Expelliarmus_."They were disarmed in an instant, and I gathered both of their wands in my left hand, glaring at them and their stunned expressions.

"It's too early for this. Vampires? I swear, boys, if this is another trick . . ." Arthur's grumbles preceded him. The red haired man appeared in the doorway looking extremely dishevelled. He took one look at the situation, me holding the twins wand, my own still aimed at them, seven vampires behind me, the twins gaping and stunned in their pyjamas and did a double take. "Blimey."

I glowered at him. "May I please come inside? The Cullen's here are _family._Kick them out, you kick me out." I crossed my arm over my chest.

"Let them in, Arthur," Molly commanded from the other side of the door. I could have hugged her.

Arthur gave the Cullen's one last hard look, before opening the door. I gave Fred and George their wands back, and we all walked inside tensely. I could just feel the Cullen's radiating stress – they were frozen, only moving when they had to. Their eyes scanned everything, everyone. I sighed. Edward's eyes moved to my face, and I reached out and took his hand, ignoring how every Weasley in the room stared at us in surprise.

"Hello, dear," Mrs Weasley said, walking forward. Edward let go of my hand as she embraced me, hugging me tightly to her. I returned it with equal force, burying my face in her shoulder. She pulled back and held me at arms length. "I've missed you so much. You're too skinny, girl!" I laughed and increased my weight dramatically. She laughed, too, and pulled me back into another hug as I returned myself to a smaller size. "It's good to have you back, Bells." She released me fully and cast an appraising look at the Cullen's.

I stepped back, and dissolved into Edward's side. Some of the tension left his long frame at the contact, and he wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled. "This is Edward Cullen," I said, starting the introductions, waving a hand at the godlike man beside me. "And Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie. I met them in America when I was staying with Uncle Charlie. They're pretty much family to me now." I stated the last sentence firmly, giving the twins a sharp look.

I turned to face the vampires. "This is Molly and Arthur Weasley, and the two twins Fred and George. I can't tell you who is which at the moment."

"It's nice to meet you," Molly said, stepping forward and extending a hand to Edward. He shook it with a slightly stunned expression on his face. I gave him a reassuring smile. Molly then greeted the rest of the Cullen's in the same manner.

"Now," she said, giving us all _The Look_ as she slipped into her Mum-Mode. "Why don't we get settled more comfortably and you can explain everything, Bells?"

I nodded and blushed, knowing they must be dying to hear the story. We all filed into the lounge room. Fred and George hung around, leaning against the doorway, watching all of us inside intently. They were obviously not very open to the whole vampire idea. I sighed. What a time for them to get serious and go all protective on me. Arthur, it seems, was in the same boat. He evaluated the Cullen's critically. Molly was the only warm one in the group.

I wasn't sure how the Cullen's were all feeling. I ran my gaze over them: Esme and Carlisle sitting in the four seater couch next to Molly and Arthur, holding hands. Emmett and Rose sat on a single seater, him on the actual seat, her half on his lap and half on the arm rest, looking tense but relaxed. Alice and Jasper sat on the other four seater couch with Edward and I. Jasper scanned everything, evaluating, tense and protective of the pixie next to him. Alice grinned at me when she caught my eye, and gave me a nervous thumbs up. I bit my lip and smiled back at her.

I realized, then, that everyone was watching me and waiting for me to speak. I blushed and hid behind my scarlet hair.

"You Cullen's are vampires, then?" Arthur asked gruffly, his gaze hanging on Carlisle. The vampire nodded. "Why the strange eyes?"

Carlisle spoke, calm and sure, despite the situation. I felt a rush of pride. "We are vegetarian vampires – meaning we only drink animal blood. We do not kill humans. This gives us the golden eyes."

Arthur's hard exterior melted a bit at this titbit. "_Really?_"

Carlisle nodded, grinning slightly. "Yes. We live in the human world, socializing, interacting, and living with humans."

"So you're sort of like muggle vampires?" one of the twins spoke up from the doorway.

"Yes, completely like muggles. We did not know of magic until a couple of days ago when Bella told us."

Molly tsked at me. "Bella, Bella. The Ministry's not going to be happy."

Arthur thought for a moment. "I don't think they'll mind too much, because vampires are already magical creatures and some are part of the wizarding world."

Emmett pumped a fist in the air, victory written all over his face. "Magical creatures? As in, we can do magic?" he boomed. He turned to face me, grinning widely from ear to ear. I peered back at him, a little wary. "Now you can't not let me ride your broom, Bella!"

"Emmett, I told you this before. You are _not_ touching my broom – under _any_ circumstances." I crossed my arms.

"But Bella –"

"_No_."

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "That isn't precisely what I meant, either." Emmett's expression fell dramatically. "Even if you were a wizard in your human life, there is no way you would be able to use magic now. I'm sorry," he added, seeing the large vampire's stricken expression.

"How did you lot all meet?" Molly asked, changing the subject and looking between Edward and I curiously. I blushed. I was pretty sure she could tell there was something going on between us. She was usually very initiative with these sorts of things, especially where one of her 'children' were concerned. I think I could hear the wheels clicking over in her head.

"I met the Cullen's in high school." I chuckled, remembering the first time I saw the lovely vampires. "It gave me a heart attack when I walked into the cafeteria to find five vampires sitting there, staring at me." I paused, debating how much I wanted to tell my other parents about what happened after this. I decided to make it short and brief. "I was in one of Edward's classes, and we became friends. Before you can ask, Molly, yes we became something more." I blushed. "They never knew I was a witch until I came and told them yesterday, and we journeyed here. You know the rest."

The twins snorted at the same time, creating an odd sound. Everyone looked at them in surprise.

"That Tonks family," Fred sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

George continued his sentence. "Always falling in love with dangerous creatures – one sister a werewolf, the other a vampire."

They laughed.

Molly smiled at me but otherwise ignored her immature sons. "I'm happy for you, dear."

Arthur nodded, but then drew side tracked. "So you lived with muggles that whole time? What was it like?"

Emmett chuckled, the sound deep and loud in the otherwise quiet lounge room. "Amusing."

"Amazing," Carlisle said at the same time.

Mr. Weasley shook his head, wonder across his face. "What was it like, using their contraptions? Their – their – what's it called again? Eloctry-whatever. That funny stuff, that makes their machines work."

Rose looked curious. "Electricity?"

"That's the one!" Arthur laughed, and any lingering doubts and hostility towards the vampires he had melted away. I exhaled a sigh of relief I hadn't realized I'd been holding and fully relaxed into Edward's side. I glanced up at him, seeing him looking at the twins thoughtfully, an intense expression of concentration written on his face.

"You should really be asking Carlisle over there these questions," Emmett said, jabbing a thumb at his adoptive vampire father, fully relaxed in the situation he'd found himself thrust blindly into. The other Cullen's were more quiet and reserved, letting him lead – within reason. I bit my lip, hoping they weren't too stressed, wondering what I'd _really_ led them into. "He's a doctor at the muggle hospitals."

"_Really?_" Arthur questioned, eyes wide and excited. Then a puzzled look crossed his face. "How on earth did you deal with all the blood without butchering the place?"

"Arthur!" Molly gasped. "Don't be so rude!"

Carlisle shook his head. "It's quite alright," he told Molly before turning to Arthur. "Over the years, as I repressed my natural instincts and resisted human blood, I grew very accustomed to it. It has affected me less and less as time wore on until I reached a point where it hardly bothers me at all."

"Blimey. What's being a doctor like? How do they cure their sick without potions and spells?"

Molly groaned. "Please, Dr. Cullen, ignore my husband if his questions bother you."

"It's fine," Carlisle assured her. "Please, call me Carlisle." He then turned to Mr. Weasley and answered the questions he fired at him as best as he could.

I turned to Edward and brushed my lips against his cheek. "Are you okay? It must be overwhelming, listening to their thoughts. You probably have no clue as to half the things their thinking."

He smiled down at me and answered me in an equally quiet whisper. "I'm fine, love. Just amazed. The twins . . . their thoughts are so in time it's scary. It's like a mirror – they think the same thing at the same time, just in different variations, and are always in tune with each other. They've already taken a liking to Emmett, and are plotting ways to get passed all sensing vampires in their pranks." He chuckled quietly. "They are quite inventive."

"Hey," I said, just as softly, laying my hand on his cheek. "I'm so sorry about how they reacted before, and Arthur." I glanced at the man, animatedly talking to the vampire opposite him about how toasters worked. "Although he seems to have warmed up just fine now."

"They are just protective of you," Edward murmured. "They love you – you're their little sister."

I sighed. "I know, but still. It wasn't very nice."

Molly stood up, breaking me out of my little bubble I'd grown wrapped up in with Edward. I glanced over at her, surprised, to find her smiling at me happily. "I am just going to make breakfast. What would you like, sweetie?"

I paused, thinking. "Anything would be fine, thank you."

Fred and George jumped in, requesting their meals. "We want pancakes, with extra sugar please Mum."

Molly nodded and walked off into the kitchen. Conversation hummed around Edward and I as George came over and started speaking to Alice and Jasper, and Fred to Emmett and Rosalie.

I sighed happily in Edward's arms, feeling at home in every way possible.


	5. The Party

**Edward POV**

Mrs. Weasley walked out from the kitchen, levitating a feast of food behind her for her children, her thoughts positively humming with the fact that her family was slowly coming back together. I smiled, knowing that Bella and the woman shared an amazing mother and daughter bond.

Bella gaped when she saw the sheer amount of food. "Molly, that's too much food!" she protested.

"No, it's not, trust me. Between the twins and Arthur, you and I will hardly have anything to eat," she countered, setting the food gently down on the table.

Bella was still eyeing the food warily. Molly Weasley dished her a generous portion of food and handed the plate to her. "Eat up, Bella. We've got a big day today."

Bella took the plate cautiously and started nibbling on a piece of toast, eyes far away, deep in thought. The twins came and took two heaped plates of food from their mother before migrating back to their doorframe, both of their thoughts radiating pleasure at the meal. I chuckled lowly at how in tune their thoughts were with each other. It was easily one of the most amazing things I had witnessed. I had read twins thoughts before, of course, but nothing boarded on the way these two were so in sync. It absolutely stunned me.

My Bella froze in my arms, pulling me from my thoughts. I glanced at her, curious, but she wasn't looking at me. She was staring at Molly, eyes narrowed. "What did you mean by 'big day'?"

Molly held up her finger in the universal please wait a moment gesture, and swallowed her breakfast before answering. "I've invited everyone around for a welcome home party – not only for you, Bella dear, but for Ron and Hermione. They are returning from Australia today with her parents."

This distracted the beautiful witch by my side for a moment. "Do her parents remember?"

Molly nodded.

Bella harrumphed before digging into her serving of food again. "Who is coming?" she finally asked, setting her empty plate and eating utensils down on the rugged, well loved coffee table.

Alice gaped at her, her thoughts racing a million miles an hour. _My Lord, Bella just accepted a party – easily! _Bella_! I never would have thought. I wonder why she throws such a fuss around us then? Maybe its because she doesn't like my parties . . . but that is nonsense – everyone loves a Cullen party, even difficult Bella. Maybe they have bewitched her? _Alice gazed around the room, trying to dissect any forms of treachery visually.

I could tell, unlike Alice, that all of the Weasley's were equally surprised by Bella's submission.

She sensed all our gazes on her, and squired uncomfortably, her face and hair flushing pink. "What? I really missed everyone. It'll be good to see them. But who exactly is coming?"

Arthur smiled at her. "We've invited everyone over, Bells. Tonks and Remus and the baby, all of our sons, Fleur, Ginny and Harry, Hermione and Ron, some close Order members. Neville is coming, and his grandmother. Hagrid said he might stop by if he gets the chance. Along with you and the Cullen's, here, it'll be quite the crowd, although your parents unfortunately can't make it because they are still on holidays in the Himalayas."

Bella was shocked. "All coming for a welcome home thing?"

Molly looked at Bella sadly, her thoughts wise. "Bella, we're throwing this because everyone needs it. The welcome home part isn't an excuse, as we would have thrown you all one anyway, but we made it such a larger scale because everyone needs a day or two to forget their worries. We finally succeeded in the war, but we lost a lot of close friends and family. We need some time to reconnect with each other, and shed our burdens for a bit."

"Oh," Bella whispered, biting her lip as understanding overwhelmed her. "_Oh._"

Deep silence settled around the room. Bella clung to me, as if afraid to let go. I tightened my grip on her, reassuring her I was here, and rubbed her side with my thumb, hoping to comfort her. Her hair was a dull grey, and it startled me more then the way her hair changed to vibrant colours randomly. It was so . . . miserable. Molly's eyes were far away and glistening. Her husband was deep in thought, thinking of all the things he should have seen at the Ministry that might have helped, what he could have done, who they lost, who he'd never see again. The twins were as in sync ever, their thoughts echoing their pulsing sadness in union.

Esme rose delicately. "Would you like me to help clean this up?" she offered Molly gently, gesturing at the left over items from breakfast. Molly looked up at her, and something passed between the two women, an understanding. I cocked my head, listening intently to their thoughts, but couldn't really grasp what it was no matter how hard I tried. Understanding? Compassion? Comradeship?

"Thankyou," Molly replied softly, rising from her seat on the old worn lounge and beginning to help Esme clear off the table. The two of them strolled into the kitchen, talking softly to each other. Arthur led Rosalie out the back to show her something about a flying motorcycle and Emmett tagged along, too. Alice and Jasper were curled up together on the couch, murmuring to each other.

Bella detached herself from me, and immediately I felt the loss that lack of contact brought on. She walked over to the twins. They smiled and held their arms open for her, and she fell into them with a small laugh.

"That's a better greeting," Bella giggled once they had released her.

"Yeah," George agreed, smiling happily. He looked over at Alice and Jasper, thinking, but then decided not to interfere in their moment. He turned to me. "Mate, we're sorry," he apologized, his thoughts singing with sincerity at the statement.

Fred cracked a grin. "We sort of overreacted."

I answered them, "It's no problem at all. You were just trying to protect your family."

Both the twins nodded, and understanding flowed between them and me, while Bella blushed a beautiful scarlet. She cleared her throat and looked at the boys curiously. "How has the joke shop been going?" She changed the subject not so subtly.

They both grinned. "Follow us," George whispered, beckoning to Bella and I. Bella giggled and looked around secretly, and after seeing no parental figures, stalked off after them up a worn looking staircase. I followed behind, amused at their need for secrecy.

"What are you guys up to now if you have it hide it from your mother?" she asked when we reached the landing.

I laughed, hearing their thoughts as they thought of all the past things they'd invented in the name of novelty that their mother had either found and confiscated, or they'd managed to keep hidden. Some of their inventions were truly amazing. I could clearly see why Bella called them geniuses.

Fred waved a hand dismissively. "The usual. We haven't been creating much new stuff, just improving the old. We've made a lot of new versions of the old Defence Against the Dark Arts merchandise."

Bella was interested. "That's cool. What've you come up with?"

They opened an old wooden door at the top of the stairs, and after all four of us had filed in, they locked and closed it securely. Fred flopped down on one of the two beds, while George sat on the other with Bella. Cautiously, I drew up the only chair and sat on it.

Fred was grinning wickedly. "Our pimple vanishing cream now lasts for ten days not ten seconds."

Bella snorted. "Lovely. Now, telling me something interesting. I've never had to stress about a zit in my life."

_Damn __metamorphmagus,_ they thought at the same time.

"Interesting?" George thought out loud. "Hmm. We've breeded a smaller 'cuter' race of pgymy puffs, and they now come in more colours. They're a massive hit. The girls love them."

I gaped at the being that was in the twins thoughts. "What on earth is that?"

With a start, they really realized exactly how little I knew of the wizarding world. It astounded them. "We bred them from Puffskeins. They're small, round, fluffly things that squeal and have no objection to being cuddled and whatnot. Here, we'll show you one," Geroge explained, getting up from his perch on the bed and slipping into the hallway.

He came back a second later, holding a purple ball of fluff. It hummed in his arms, eyes closed in contentment.

"Arnold!" Bella exclaimed, causing the purple ball's eyes to fly open. It squealed loudly and wriggled in George's hold.

George laughed and handed it to her.

Bella stroked the thing, and it hummed and went back to sleep, its purple fluff quivering under her fingertips. "Why isn't he with Ginny?" she asked thoughtfully.

Fred snorted. "Because Gin is too busy off snogging Harry to take care of him properly."

George sighed dramatically. "The two are inseperable. If Harry wasn't Harry, and he wasn't practically my bother, I'd hex him from here to next week for it, the git."

Bella frowned disprovingly at him. "Harry would never do anything wrong by Ginny, and you know it." Suddenly she burst out laughing, causing Arnold to squirm and squeak his surprise in her lap. "And good luck trying to hex Harry – he's too good! Have you ever dueled with him?" she asked, shaking her head to herself,

They both nodded. "A little bit in Dumbledore's Army. He was holding back and he still beat us. Have you?"

"Of course I have," Bella said, sounding surprised. "He beat me, too." She grinned at them, full of confidence, boasting a little. "But I managed to get a few good hits in – I nearly stunned the bugger." I smiled at her proudly.

George laughed, and even though he believed her, he couldn't give up the chance to tease her. "Sure, Bells, sure."

Fred's thoughts took a different path then George's for once, amazing me. It was more of a surprise then it should have been. "I want to duel against you, Bella. I don't think I ever have." Bella nodded eagerly, and Fred added, "We'll be pretty even, I think, but I'm still going to whip your ass." He grinned cheekily.

I stiffened. "Will you be hurt?"

"No," Bella replied, her warm brown eyes meeting my own. "The spells we use aren't harmful. He'd most probably just stun me or use some silly joke hex on me – not that he'd ever land a hit, of course."

"Bring it, Tonks," he growled, giving her a wink. Bella laughed.

"You lot!" Molly shouted up the stairs. "Get down here – they're here!"

Without hesitation, Bella dumped the pygmy puff on the pale green doona covers. It squealed and scuttered onto the floor, hiding under the bed. No one other then me seemed to spare it a second thought. Bella beamed at me excitedly, her hair turning a bright bubble gum pink. George and Fred shooed us both out of the room so they could get dressed properly out of their pajamas. As soon as the door was closed behind us, I pulled Bella into my arms, burying my face in her bouncing pink curls.

"I love you," I confessed.

She bit her lip and gave me a searching look. "Nothings changed, then, with my being a witch? Of seeing me as who I really am?"

I shook my head at the ridiculous idea. "No, love. Completely the opposite. I fall more in love with you with every moment that passes."

She grinned. "I'm glad." She kissed my jaw and then ran her nose across to the corner of my lips before kissing them, too. I smiled in response and gently kissed her back.

At that precise moment, the twins emerged from their room. "Merlin!" Fred shouted in shock, seeing Bella and I tangled together. Bella blushed and gave me a quick peck before removing herself from my arms.

"Let's go!" she shouted before they could make another comment, charging down the stairs without a second thought, blushing but her hair turned pink instead of red. Fred and George shot me warning looks and wandered down after her. I followed behind all of them, listenting to their thoughts as they planned the talk they would give me later – about how if I ever hurt Bella, in any way or form, they'd gut me, invincible vampirism be damned.

A scream echoed through down stairs, snapping me from the twins thoughts, and I rushed down the last few stairs. A red haired girl stood at the bottom of the stairs, hugging and jumping with Bella. I recognised her as Ginerva Weasley, Bella's friend. Bella's joyous emotions were influencing her apperance so much that even her skin was a mixture of yellow and pink, as were her hair and eyes. My heart warmed, seeing her so obviously happy.

"Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella!" Ginny shouted, dancing with my girl around the room. The other Weasley's and Cullen's drifted into the room, watching the reunion with smiles.

"I missed you too, Gin!" Bella laughed.

"What, no hello for me?" Harry asked, eyes twinkling, opening his arms for Bella as he watched the two girls, his thoughts happy.

She detangled herself from Ginny and launched herself at him. "Hello, Harry!" she laughed, giddy, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Merlin, I've missed you all so much!" she stepped back and beamed at him.

"We missed you, too, Yonnie," Harry said, smiling.

"We're never letting you run off to America again!" Ginny exclaimed, melting into Harry's side and snaking her arm around his waist. Both of their thoughts echoed love and contentment at this small gesture, and I smiled, realising that they were as in love as everyone had thought they were. "Charlie can come here to visit you from now on. You're forbidden to leave."

Harry was looking at the cluster of vampires in the room curiously. "Well, this is unexpected. I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

Fred grinned. "They're the Cullen's. They're absolutely awesome, don't worry." I chuckled. That was a far cry from his initial impression of us. The other vampires laughed, too, and Bella looked at the boy with her pink eyebrows raised.

"This one–" George jabbed a finger at me "–is Bella's boyfriend. We just caught them snogging their faces off in the hallway." He put on a show pretending to gag.

Harry's eyebrows rose incredulously. "Really, now, Yonnie? A vampire? Wait until Ron here's this! Better yet – the lecture from 'Mione! "

Bella huffed and crossed her arms, but she was still smiling. "Not you too!"

Ginny elbowed Harry, hard. "Be nice," she told him, before turning and smiling sweetly at Bella. "I'm glad you're happy, girl." Then her eyes turned curiously to me. _Bloody hell, he's hot! She sure knows how to pick em,_ she mentally exclaimed, casting Bella an aproving look. Bella giggled and nodded, understanding the universal girl talk language.

Ginny stepped towards me and held out her hand. "I'm Ginny. It's nice to meet you."

I shook her hand, surprised that she didn't flinch at the cold, although her mind did register it. "It's my pleasure, Ginny. I'm Edward Cullen."

Bella smacked her forehead. "Right. Introductions. Harry and Ginny, meet Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Alice and Edward Cullen. Guys, meet Harry and Ginny."

Before anyone could answer, the fireplace flared green, causing everyone in the room to jump, and a red haired man stepped out from it, brushing his clothes off roughly. He glanced around the room. "Hello, everyone," he said.

"Charlie!" Molly exclamied, rushing towards him.

"Slow down, Mum," he chuckled, hugging her back, having to stoop down a little to make up for their considerable height difference. His skin was covered in irregular scars, and he was more freckled then any of the other Weasley's, his skin nearly having a tanned look. Blisters and callouses covered every inch of him, giving him a tough appearance. Most shocking of all, though, was the burn mark that snuck up his right arm and part of his face, ending just below his ear.

"Merlin's beard, what have you done to yourself, Charlie?" Molly demanded, gaping at the burn, thoroughly horrified. Her mind was reeling in shock.

The man shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "We had a nasty horntail in the other day and–"

"And I down right told you dragons were too dangerous!" she exclamied, her mind seeing where this conversation would go since they'd had it so many times: he'd say it was their nature, that he'd be more careful next time, that the dragon was not to blame and it was his fault entirely.

Charlie sighed. "Mum, please. We've had this conversation. At least let me say hello to everyone else before you try to induce a career change on me." He kissed her cheek to lessen the blow and stepped around her, greeting the rest of the family and Bella. She then did the introuductions again and another round of greetings were voiced.

"Come with me, all you vampires," Molly said, bustling into the kitchen. "I have something for you." I searched her thoughts, being shocked into stillness at what I found..

I shook myself out of it and followed her from the room just as Bella, Harry, Ginny and the twins struck up a conversation with Charlie. Alice skipped into the kitchen, beaming, undoubtedly seeing what was about to happen. Arthur and the rest of my family followed curiously.

"Now," Molly said. "I know this is short notice, but I had some express ordered." She held up a bottle with glass tinted so dark it was almost black. Not even my vampiric eyes could see the colour of the liquid inside. My curiosity piped. "I didn't make this, as the potion is much too advanced for me, but it should work, although there are no guarantees." She paused and met Carlisle's eyes. "This is a potion that will dim you in the sunlight."

Everyone, bar Alice and I, gaped at her.

"It will what?" Rose whispered, hope tinging the corners of her mind.

Molly shrugged her shoulders. "I know that was an appalling word choice, and might be quite offensive, but it really will . . . well, it'll take the sparkles off." She tapped the bottle. "As long as you can keep it down, this will reduce your natural exposure to the sun so you only have a faint shimmer and you won't blind the guests." She hesitated. "Of course, you do not have to take this. If you want, you can always remain inside all day or –"

"Are you mad?" Rose exclaimed. "Of course we'll take it! We haven't been in the sun around people –other then Bella– for so long, I hardly remember it." Her voice lowered. "This is a gift, Molly."

"Thankyou," Esme told her, clasping Molly's hands in her own. "So much. You have no clue."

Molly smiled. "It's all right. Here – I'll get you some glasses." She bustled over to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed a handful of glass cups before uncorking the bottle and pouring the clear liquid into them. We all took one.

Feeling the need to give us some measure of warning, Molly said, "I know how difficult it is for you to consume human food – and you may not be able to keep this down."

Carlisle said, "We all understand."

"Cheers," Emmett said, rasing his glass to the air before tipping it back and swallowing it in one huge gulp. He shuddered. "Urgh." He fought to keep it down.

I grimaced, seeing everyone thoughts echo disgust as they swallowed the vile liquid. They went in not knowing what the outcome would be, blissfully ignorant, while I already knew from their thoughts about the way that it didn't want to go down, the way it settled emptily in the stomach, the way it made you want to gag until every drop was purged from your body. But even still, I threw the liquid back, gagging at the foreign substance, all for the chance to be free from the suns chains.

"That is absolutely horrible," I croaked, feeling the liquid slosh awkwardly in my stomach when I moved. Awful. I forced it to stay firmly in my body.

"There's only one way to test how it works," Alice said, and bounded out the back door and into the early mornings sun. The light shimmered on her skin, not off it. Instead of throwing rainbow light prisms everywhere, it held them lightly to her skin, hugging her. It wasn't dim, not by far, but it was definitely not bright, and to human eyes it would hardly be noticeable.

Alice squealed and did a victory booty dance.

Slowly, we all walked out into the sun. Esme and Carlisle hugged each other in its light, while Rose and Emmett wandered around the yard together, his arm hugging her waist. Jasper stared at Alice, his eyes never leaving hers, his thoughts brimming with adoration and wonder.

The door creaked open and Bella appeared in the threshold, staring at me with wide eyes, mouth wide open. "Edward . . ." Wordlessly, she ran towards me and flung herself into my open, waiting arms.

"It's amazing," she whispered. "You look – well, not human, you're much too beautiful for that, but you're less abstract. And I know how much this must mean to you."

I nodded, having no words. She absolutely had no idea. Unable to appreciate the sun, something nearly everyone took for granted, without hiding away in secret because of what I had become had always saddened me and left something missing from me. And to find it was possible, with people in the know, to be around them without sparkling like an inhuman freak, well . . . it made my day, to say the least, and to share it with my Bella . . .

I buried my face in her hair, overcome with emotion.

* * *

With rapt attention, I met Bella's family. They were funny, and crazy, and quirky, and loving, and so _whole_ together that it shocked me. It reminded me of what it felt like when all of my family was together, especially with Bella, and I rejoiced that Bella had this sort of loving connection with people. They laughed and joked and teased each other, and comforted each other when someone needed it, and fit together so seamlessly it was like they had never been separated.

They were all overjoyed to welcome Hermione, Ron and Bella back. They greeted them all with crushing hugs and smiles and stories and laughter. They all naturally reacted defensively when they met us vampires, immediately seeing what we were even though we were dimmed in the sunshine, but they all relaxed when they learnt we were vegetarians and had the eyes to prove it and that the other Weasley's accepted us. When they learnt of Bella and I, they congratulated us. Seeing Bella trust me unconditionally, they opened up to us vampires more too and began to trust us, even though they were still rightfully somewhat wary.

We were accepted.

"You're kidding!" Emmett laughed, pounding his fist on the table and pulling me back to the present. "Bella would never do that!" He was sitting at the table Arthur had set up put the back, animatedly talking to Ron and weaselling tales from the young man.

Ron nodded. "She did! She blew the pants right off the git. Malfoy was an idiot for ever messing with her."

Emmett laughed loudly. "Go girl!"

Across the table, Rosalie was talking to Fleur, a French woman who was married to Bill Weasley. She was tall, blonde, beautiful, and she knew it. She was also part Veela, which I found interesting. It was amazing seeing her and Rose together, after their initial greeting. They'd sized each other up, their thoughts calculating, both of them used to being the most beautiful woman in the room and not liking the competition. But then understanding washed between them, and they started talking about life in Paris, the current fashion, and started a sort of tag team. More then once I caught the men's thoughts gawking at them, especially Bill and Emmett.

Bella was off with Hermione and Esme, helping Molly prepare lunch. Charlie and Carlisle were having an in depth conversation about dragons, their habits, their defence techniques, why they were so close to extinction, the stories Charlie had to tell about his life with them. Carlisle was fascinated, through and through.

Jasper and Harry were comparing human and wizarding wars. With each story or idea they shared, they gained more respect for each other. They had both been thrust into the hardships and seen human nature at its worst in war, and they had developed a sort of comradeship.

Neville Longbottom, a curious friend of Bella's from Hogwarts, was having competitions with the twins over who could throw the garden gnomes the furthest or the highest. They were shamelessly beating him by miles. Alice and Ginny were watching them and talking about wizarding music, lazing in some deck chairs on the other side of the yard, rating the boys on their throws when the mood struck them.

It was amazing.


	6. The Game

**Jasper POV**

Mrs. Weasley, a bright, happy woman who positively radiated feelings of contentment, waddled out from the patchwork house with Esme, Hermione and Bella all carrying food out behind her. They set it all on the table, and the amount of it blew my mind, but when I felt everyone's hunger, I smiled, knowing it was an absolutely adequate amount.

Alice danced over to me and perched on my lap at the long train of tables that were set up all over the Weasley's yard to accommodate everyone. The others made their way over, feelings happy and content and belonging, and sat down, continuing their conversations with each other.

"Dig in," Molly commanded, sitting down herself. "Don't be shy!"

"We wont, Mum," the twins chorused, rubbing their hands together and eyeing the food appreciatively. I chuckled lowly, too quiet for anyone to hear, at their in sync emotions.

Everyone laughed and under Molly's strict eyes dug into the towering feast. Appreciative feelings sang through the air around us, a pleasant environment – and a far cry from the one I'd lived in before, when Bella was not with us, and Edward was torn apart. I pressed a kiss to Alice's hair. I much rathered this to that.

My vampiric ears registered it first, along with my families, before any of the witches or wizards. A car pulled up outside, and out stumbled two people by the sounds of their footsteps. A man thanked someone, a cab driver I think, and paid them before the car pulled away, leaving the two standing on the curb.

"Remus, take Teddy?" A girls voice asked. I stiffened and shared a significant glance with Alice. That voice was surprisingly like Bella's, and Nymphadora was married to a Remus. This must be her sister.

"Sure," the man replied before making his way up towards the house, his footsteps heavy and sure, his companions light and stumbling. They drew nearer and nearer, and when they heard us outside and not inside, they walked around the house into the backyard, eager to get to their family.

All of us Cullen's were staring expectantly at the spot that we knew they would appear at. Bella noticed our intensity, and looked over, too, just as the two figures appeared. The man was noticeably older then the woman, and had a worn, ruggard, tired look about him. I could tell that he was in pain, but it was overshadowed by the love he felt for his wife. That must be Remus, the werewolf. In his arms he cradled a green haired child, which appeared to be sleeping. I smiled at the odd sight and secured Alice down when she began to bounce in my lap with her infectious excitement.

Nymphadora Tonks, our Bella's sister, had bubble gum pink hair that stood up in spikes that looked curiously like Alice's. She wore purple jeans and a blue shirt that had the words _Weird Sisters_ printed across the front of it, with bright green eyes. She was a sight to behold.

"Wotcher everyone!" she exclaimed.

Seeing her, Bella shot from her seat next to Edward, and charged at the girl. "Nymphadora!" she shouted back her greeting through her wide grin. Her feelings of elation and longing and love hit me with a tidal wave, and I struggled to control them and not push them on everyone else at the table who was watching the pair.

Tonks' eyes doubled in size, literally, causing Ron to spit out the drink he'd been swallowing. "Wotcher Ynocencia!" she said back, grinning from ear to ear.

While both girls were running towards each other, hair blazing and flickering through colours faster then you'd think possible, eyes changing colour randomly, they both managed to trip within arms reach of each other. Laughing, they caught each other, stumbling against the other as they bashed against each other. Their appearances were so crazy and matching, that if I hadn't been able to smell Bella's blood and recognise her as Bella, I would never have been able to say who was who.

"I told you to call me Tonks!"

"And I told you to call me Bella!"

"Ynocencia?" Rosalie asked, too quietly for anyone but vampires to hear. "That is Bella's real name?"

Edward nodded happily. "Yes," he whispered, staring at his girl and her sister. His feelings sang of wonder and amusement and love. "Ynocencia. It's exotic, beautiful."

Rose rolled her eyes but didn't comment, and grudging agreement rolled from her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were visiting Uncle Charlie!" Nymphadora asked, pulling me back to the present.

Bella pulled back from her sister and gave her a sad expression, cheeky feelings rolling off her in waves. I smiled to myself at her game. "Aren't you excited to see me?" she pouted. "Trying to exile me to America again I see."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Smart ass."

Bella –_Ynocencia_– smiled. "I missed everyone one too much, and the Cullen's wanted to meet the wizarding world once they found out I was a witch."

"Umm, what?" the green haired witched laughed. She looked around the table, seeing everyone sitting there eating and laughing together, before her sights settled on us. Surprise pulsed through the air, then confusement, before reassurance and acceptance. She grinned at us. "The Cullen's are vampires."

Bella nodded happily. "Yup."

"Sweet! I've always wanted to meet a vampire!" Tonks exclaimed, before stumbling over to the vampire nearest her –me– and holding out her hand. I stared at her in shock, as did the rest of my family. There were no fears at all coming from her, no sign that my being a killer of her kind worried her. "I know you're not human, but surely you know how to shake my hand." She wiggled the fingers of her outstretched hand towards me. "I'm Tonks, Yonnie's sister."

Emmett laughed. "I like her," he commented, too low for anyone to hear.

Dazed, I reached out and took her hand, careful not to pulverize it in the process. "I'm Jasper. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tonks grinned at him and took a seat at the table, in Bella's spot, right next to Edward. She spun towards him. "And who are you?"

"Edward Cullen." His lips spread into a smile, and amazement rolled off him as he heard the girl's thoughts.

"Gee, thanks, Nymph," Bella grumbled, seeing her sister seated comfortably in her chair, surrounded by vampires. "I don't mind, go right ahead."

Tonks waved a hand at her dismissively without turning to face Bella. "Older sibling rights. Go sit somewhere else and let me socialise with the vamps."

Edward chuckled and held out his arms for her. "Come here, love," he said. Bella glanced at Tonks warily, trying to assess her reaction, and I did the same. The other sister was shocked and amused. Smiling slightly, Bella went and sat in Edward's lap.

"So. You two are, well, together then?"

Bella and Edward nodded.

Tonks shrugged. "That's cool, I guess. Just . . ." she sighed. "Who am I to tell you to be careful?" she gazed at Remus, who was seated at the other end of the table showing off baby Teddy proudly to the others. Tonks swelled with pride, motherly love, and happiness. She turned back to the conversation in front of her with a wry grin. "I'd be the biggest hypocrite in the world."

"Aren't you at all . . ." Edward struggled for words. "Misgiven?" he finally settled on.

Tonks shrugged. "I was shocked at first, but then I figured that if Yonnie trusts you, I do too. She's a smart witch. And your eyes are golden, so you don't munch on people–" she winked at us "–and besides, I've always been fascinated by vampires, and you're the first I've met. _And_ if you and Yonnie are together, then, well, you lot are practically family . . ."

Bella laughed and reached forward to hug her. "Thanks, Nymph, you're the only one who hasn't lost it yet when they find out."

Tonks ruffled her hair. "Just be careful when you tell Remus – he's really protective of you, you know, and he knows first hand what its like to be with the non-veg non-friendly vampires."

"What? When was Remus in trouble with vampires?"

Tonks shrugged lightly, her mood saddening dramatically. "When he was going undercover in the underground. There are vampires and werewolves down there, and fights happen a lot on the full moons."

"Oh." Bella gazed at the man down the table, juggling the little baby in his lap. "Poor Remus."

Down the table, a commotion was going on. A fight had erupted between nearly everyone present. "Are you mad! The Cannons are a much better side then the Falmouth Falcons!" Ron roared, standing up, enragement and defiant feelings flying off him. "Their chasers are the best in the comp!"

Bill stood up too. "You don't know what you're talking about, Ronald."

Ginny shot to her feet, her chair lying back with the force of it. I watched, amazed, as a young woman who had been so calm and content before turned into an emotional ball of fury. "You're all idiots. The Holyhead Harpies beat both teams last season! We won the comp and kicked all your asses doing it!"

"What in the world is going on?" I asked Bella, struggling to contain all the emotions flying at me faster then lightning.

She waved a hand at me dismissively as her and Tonks shot to their feet, too, just as Ron, Bill and Charlie started downing the Holyhead Harpies again, whatever they were. "Do _not_ insult the Harpies!" Bella fumed, shaking with her anger. She took a menacing step towards Ron.

"They're a bunch of girls who can't play Quiddich to save their–" Ron started to say, but cut off abruptly when he had Tonks', Bella's and Ginny's wands all aimed at him dangerously. He held up with hands, back-pedalling quickly, eyes wide. "Okay, okay, calm down! Yeesh."

"What are Harpies?" Alice asked, confused.

"An all-girl professional Quiddich team," Harry explained vaguely, watching what was proceeding like a hawk.

"What is Quiddich?"

Everyone gaped at Emmett, fight momentarily forgotten.

"What is Quiddich?" Charlie repeated, aghast. "What do you mean 'what is Quiddich'?"

Emmett shrugged his massive shoulders. "I'm new to the whole wizard thing, man. Cut me a break."

Ron rounded on Bella. "You didn't tell him about Quiddich?"

"Well, no, I was too busy explaining things like Voldemort to them," Bella said defensively. "What do you think is more important, Ron?"

"Quiddich!" everyone shouted.

I smiled into Alice's hair. This mysterious Quiddich was more important then the explanation of the most evil wizard in history? It really must be something special then. Judging by the high running emotions from nearly all present, it certainly was. Most of the men, and Ginny and Bella and Tonks, treated it with reverence.

"Quiddich is a wizarding sport, played on broomsticks," Arthur explained, eyes crinkling with laughter when Emmett did an air punch at the word broomsticks. "It involves six goals, four balls, and seven players on each side."

"How is it played?" I asked curiously, my interest being fed by the tumble of emotions around me.

Arthur sighed. "First off the–"

"We'll show you!" Ron shouted, cutting his father off. "We were going to have a match later, so we may as well have one now instead. Everyone's finished eating, right?" He glanced around and everyone nodded. "Cool. I dibs Harry on my team, then!"

Bella was appalled. "No way! You can't just get the best seeker for yourself, Ronald Weasley!"

Molly stood and everyone fell silent. "This is not an argument to have over the lunch table," she scolded. "Go get your brooms everyone, and go play your game out at the field. We'll –" she gestured at herself and a couple of the other older or uninterested guests "– come down to watch later. Oh, and George, will you be a dear and set up the goals? Last time Arthur tried one of them broke."

Movement bustled around us. A few people ran inside the house and returned with broomsticks, and the Weasley's retrieved theirs from the rusty old shed that sat on the corner of the yard. I stood up and took Alice's hand. She kissed me before beaming at me and tugging me along with her behind the stream of witches and wizards that were making their through the bush towards a very large clearing. Heated debating echoed around us loudly, the main topic professional Quiddich and the World Cup. It was quite confusing.

"Isn't this exciting?" Alice asked, gripping my hand tightly.

I chuckled at her. "Trust me, I know. The emotional climate right now is unbelievable."

"Aww, you love it," she cooed at me before dancing off to speak to Bella, who was wrapped around Edward _and_ having a heated argument with Bill at the same time. I followed them.

"This is crazy," Edward murmured lowly, so only Alice and I heard.

"You're telling me," I muttered. We grinned at each other in comradeship.

Soon, we were in the large clearing. The grass was long and waist height, waving in the breeze, and the twins had set up three tall golden hoops at each end of the field. In the centre of the field, the group was arguing over how to divide themselves into two teams.

Finally, they decided to make it as even as possible, with the two teams split as: Fred and Arthur as beaters, Bill, Tonks and Fleur as chasers, Harry as seeker and Ron as keeper in the first team. The second team had George and Percy as beaters, eager Ginny and Bella and a grudging Hermione as chasers, Charlie as seeker and Remus as keeper. Neville long bottom, a young boy who I hadn't talked too much, volunteered to be referee after he had helped split the teams as evenly as possible.

All of us Cullen's sat on the sidelines along the edges of the beautiful field, with Molly and the others. Teddy was fawned over as Molly took care of him as his parents played the game, and Alice and Rose positively doted on him. I winced fractionally at the longing coming off Rosalie.

"Now," Neville said as they were about to begin the game. "I know how you lot get. Let's try not to hurt each other too much, please since Mrs. Promfey isn't here to bandage you up." He looked sternly at Harry and Charlie in particular. Neville walked over to a great big chest and released a little shimmering golden ball with wings into the sky. It shot off, fast, rising steadily into the clear sky. He then gave the four beaters each a wooden club before releasing two other balls into the sky. The rocketed towards Fred and he knocked it spinning into the sky, grinning evilly. He then handed another larger ball to Ginny and stepped back.

"Game on!" Neville shouted, and it began.

Everyone threw their legs over their brooms and rocketed into the sky like lightning. Bella and Harry, the only two with _Firebolts_ rose the fastest, almost too fast for the human eye to see. I heard Edward gasp beside me as he watched his mate spiral into the sky. Emmett laughed and his feelings were glowing so bright I was surprised he didn't start doing a happy dance. Rose watched on with slight awe and envy.

Initially, the game confused me. It was action, action, action, action from the moment they mounted their brooms. Everyone was zooming everywhere, calling to each other, passing balls and hunting for snitches and hitting bludgers at each other. It was organised chaos. And, to top it off, I was amazed just watching them fly. It took me a few moments to get past that fact to actually observe the game going on.

When I did finally the feel of it, though, I was shell-shocked.

The game had rhythm, and everyone worked as a team – especially the chasers. I hadn't thought I would ever see anything move with as much grace as a vampire, but seeing the wizards and witches zip through the air on their brooms . . . well, it came pretty dang close.

"She's amazing," Edward whispered, eyes never leaving Bella as she and Ginny streak off across the field together, dodging and passing around the oncoming team effortlessly.

"Come on, Perce, hit it!" George screamed at his brother. Percy, frowning in concentration, zoomed off towards Bella when he saw the one of the large, brown, hard bludgers was spinning towards her.

"No, no, Bella," Edward whispered, eyes wide, seeing that Percy wouldn't make it in time.

As if hearing him, Bella glanced back, before seeing the incoming bludger from the corner of her eye. Completely keeping her calm, she passed the quaffle to Ginny within a second, who sped off with Hermione towards the goals. It was almost on her now, and Edward started to rush forwards, but Bella just _rolled_. She dropped to the left of her broom, rolling around in a complete circle around it, before coming to rest straight again. Everyone, bar those playing Quiddich and the other witches and wizards, gaped at her as she sped off to congratulate Ginny and Hermione who had managed to score another goal against Ron as if nothing had happened – like it was a regular occurrence.

Quiddich sure wasn't boring or lack the thrill of excitement.

"Holy . . ." Rose muttered.

"I _like_ this Bella!" Emmett boomed.

Bella laughed from her perch on her broom as she heard him, miles up in the air. We all craned our necks and looked at her, but soon were distracted as both Harry dived towards the ground. Alice squealed, and I gaped as Charlie sped after him, both hurtling to the ground vertically like hurricanes on brooms. I scanned the area for the snitch, and it was over the near the goals, nowhere near where they were heading. I frowned, wondering what the hell was going on. Harry pulled out at the last moment, and Charlie only just did, too, only just avoiding crashing. He brushed the ground as he pulled up to shoot off after Harry again.

"Bloody hell mate!" he laughed, shaking his head. "You sure you don't want to go professional?"

Harry laughed. "Nah, too much attention."

Charlie snorted.

Down by the goals, Ron was crooning, his feelings awed and a little jealous. " The Wronski Feint! Merlin, Harry, that was amazing! I'm surprised you didn't get flattened, the both of you!" He laughed and cheered for his friend, and in his distraction, Hermione and Ginny managed to score.

"Pay attention, git!" Fleur screamed, flying past him. Ron shut up and focused on the game after that.

"He's seen it, for real this time!" Edward said excitedly, tearing his eyes off Bella for the first time since the game had begun to watch Charlie fly across the pitch after the snitch. "The snitch is down there at the opposite end of the field."

My eyes narrowed in on it. I glanced to Charlie, half a pitch away from it and zooming in fast, and Harry, at the complete other end of the field. Harry saw what was going on, and tore off after Charlie, faster than fast. Charlie had a heads start, but the other broom far outpaced his own. They were both determined to win, I could feel it. It was close, and I had no idea who would get to it in time. Everyone's feelings of excitement, cheering, expectation and competitiveness overwhelmed me and I shot to my feet, yelling, "Go! Go! Go!"

My family glanced at me, shocked and surprised, before turning back to the game. Alice giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist, screaming along with me. "Catch it! Go!"

Charlie's hand was outstretched, reaching desperately for the snitch, as was Harry's. They were all but side-by-side now, a few metres for the snitch. I held my breath, watching anxiously, and completely stopped trying to contain everyone's emotions. It was pointless, really. Harry put on one last burst of speed, reaching, grabbing, touching, closing in around the snitch. Everyone erupted in cheers.

The game was over.

Neville blew a shrill whistle, beaming. Everyone flew around the pitch, screaming and congratulating each other. Ginny and Bella had their arms around each other, doing a victory lap, controlling their brooms without their hands in a sure display of control. Neville walked over to us after he had landed and quickly explained, "Harry caught the snitch, ending the game, but the other team already had so many points that even with the added points he got they didn't win. Hermione, Ginny and Bella are excellent chasers. It was a tight game." He gave us a timid smile before moving off to speak with Molly.

Everyone landed and came over to the groups of people on the sidelines.

"We won!" Ginny shouted, rubbing it in Ron's face. "Suck on that, brother!"

"What was that about girls not being able to play Quiddich?" Bella sang at him, smiling in victory.

He huffed and glowered at them, but he was smiling.

"Did you like seeing your Auntie kick your Mummies back side in Quiddich?" Bella crooned at little Teddy, who was watching everything with wide, purple eyes from Molly's arms. Bella laughed at him and turned her eyes purple, too. The little boy then turned his blue and stared at her. Bella laughed at him.

"That was amazing, wasn't it?" Alice said, wriggling in my arms.

I nodded and pressed my lips to hers in a chaste kiss. "It was. Everyone is very enthusiastic about Quiddich – it was quite the experience. Muggle sports can't compare."

She laughed, and the sound was like bells.


	7. The Proposal

**Edward POV**

The fire crackled, images made from magic dancing in the flames, mesmerising me. Bella sat curled into my side, her head resting on my chest, near sleep and completely spent from her tough game of Quiddich earlier today. I traced patterns on the open expanse of her arm, swirls and spirals, content.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Mmm?" she hummed.

"Why did you win if the other team caught the snitch in Quiddich?"

"Oh. Well, catching the snitch ends the game and gives the team who catches it a lot of points, but we were already so ahead that we still had the most points at the end of the game, letting us win." She snuggled further into my chest after her explanation.

I nodded. "You really love it, don't you?"

I felt her smile against me. "Yes. When I was a little girl, I wanted nothing more then to be a professional Quiddich player. It was my dream."

"Was?" I questioned curiously. "Why the past tense?"

Bella turned to face me. Her pink irises surprised me, but it quickly faded as I was getting used to her rapidly changing appearance, especially when she was feeling something strongly. I was learning that red was extreme embarrassment or anger, and pink and yellow were love and friendship . . . I absolutely adored this insight into Bella's mind and feelings. "I guess I didn't have the time to fantasize about being a Quiddich star. I mean, my childhood from the moment I set foot in Hogwarts was sort of turned on its head. Voldemort was after us, and I guess we all had to grow up really fast."

I considered this for a moment. "What are you going to do then? What other sorts of wizarding jobs are there?"

Bella laughed. "So many, Edward, I couldn't tell you them all. It's like the muggle world in that aspect – so much to chose from." She thought for a moment. "Well, for starters there's the Ministry of Magic. There are a lot of jobs there, like Arthur's. I guess I could be a dragonologist like Charlie in Romania, or a curse breaker like Bill. I could work in a shop in Diagon Alley, but that would be awfully boring. I could teach at Hogwarts, or become an astrologist." She sighed. "An Auror, maybe? But, honestly Edward, I haven't thought much about it."

"Isn't an Auror some sort of wizarding police officer?" I questioned warily. _Of course_ Bella would pick a dangerous job.

"I guess you could say that," she giggled. We were quiet for a few long moments. Finally she spoke, her voice hardly above a whisper. "All I really want is to be with you. Forever. I don't really care about anything else – including jobs. Their nothing in comparison."

I stiffened. "Bella . . ." My voice was a warning.

She turned to face me. "Edward, I love you. So much. I can't leave you – you can't leave me, not again." Her voice was pained, and her eyes turned a flat grey. I broke inside. She shook her head. "I – I was broken without you. But I don't want to just grow old, while you stay young forever."

"Bella, I want you to _live_. And you know I will never –can never– leave you again." My voice was pained, tortured.

Silence for a beat before she calmly and simply stated, "I want you to change me."

I closed my eyes and leant back from her. "You do not know what you're asking, Bella." I opened my eyes to look into hers. "Are you willing to watch all your family and friends grow old and pass on while you stay young forever?" I waved an arm at the house where both of our families and friends were interacting. I lowered my voice. "Are you willing to give it all up? Are you willing to give up your magic?"

She winced. We both know that struck a cord but it was the truth: plain and simple. No other fact was going to change that. "I love you. I want to be with you. And I can still be part of their lives until they passed on – they would know that I was immortal and won't age. And my magic?" she met my eyes, a fire burning bright behind them with such a force that it made my breath catch. "Edward, I can live without magic. I cannot live without you."

I pressed my forehead to hers. "Bella baby, I don't want to have this conversation with you now."

"Now is as good a time as any," she argued. She watched me, evaluating, but I refused to break the silence. Minutes passed. Finally, she sighed and asked, "Please, just consider it?"

My eyes locked with hers. I thought it over, unwilling to give her an answer I was sure of.

I knew how it had felt to be separated from her for those few months before she had apparated into our yard. I had been lost, broken, not whole, impaired. _Incomplete._ From the way the way Bella had reacted the few times we had spoken about this, from the way she looked in Alice's visions of her before she apparated to us and the way she broke down in the meadow I knew it had been the same for her. Without the other, we weren't whole.

But she was asking the impossible of me.

Bella needed _life_. I couldn't be selfish and turn her, make her one of the living dead just for myself, even if she did think she wanted it. She had a family, a life, friends and people who cared about her here. She cared for them, too. They were all bound together, linked deeply and I had no idea what would happen if Bella were changed into a vampire. The loss of her family and friends over time would wound her deeply. She was a witch, too. Magic was part of her. I was scared of what might happen if it were taken from her, since it was essentially taking part of herself away.

"Please, just _think_ about it Edward. You don't need to decide now," she whispered, watching the thoughts and emotions flitter across my face. "I love you. I want to be with you forever. My magic is nothing compared to what to what you mean to me. And this is all of our decisions to make, too."

I sighed, waring with myself. "I promise you I will think about it."

"Thankyou," she murmured, and then kissed me.

The back door burst open, and Bella blushed and pulled away. "Bloody hell!" George exclaimed. "Every time I see you two you're snogging!"

He walked over and sat down opposite us on one of the fold out chairs, watching the fire. He was thinking heavily – something about fire works. I chuckled. His eyes glanced to mine. "What's funny?"

I glanced at Bella. She was biting her lip. So far, no one knew any of us had any special extra abilities. Bella looked at me. "Are you guys going to tell them?" she whispered into my ear.

I thought about it. They were bound to find out sooner or later. I would rather have our family tell them as a whole instead of them figuring it out by themselves. They were all extremely smart. The moment I reacted too strongly to their thoughts, or their emotions started playing up, or Alice had a vision, they would realise something was amiss.

"Yes," I softly said to Bella.

She said, "I'll go get them then."

"Tell Fred that the plan is on and to bring the fireworks out," George called after her.

She nodded before disappearing inside the house.

George sighed and leant back. He grinned at me over the fire. "Bet you've never seen fire like this, have you?" he gestured to the flames, where animals and tiny flame people were walking around and cart wheeling in a mini circus. They were putting on quite the show.

I shook my head. "It's amazing. Did you invent this?"

"I wish," he sighed wistfully. "But this charm has been around for years and years – its probably older then you are." He laughed and I chuckled, too. It was still strange for people to know about my age and vampirism –and even stranger to have them joke about it– but it just showed how much they had all already adjusted and accepted the idea.

A few minutes later my Bella returned with everyone else following in her wake. They all chatted together and sat down around the fire, immersed in story telling and gossip. My family were curious, knowing there must be some reason Bella and I had invited everyone out, most of their thoughts questioning.

_They're all going to react very different, Edward, _Alice warned. _To you the most, and then Jasper. They don't really mind my visions at all – there are already seers in the wizarding world! Proper seers!_ She beamed at the thought. _I can't wait to meet one! I always thought I was one of a kind, a loner, but this is amazing. _

I gave Alice a smile, telling her I understood.

"We're going to tell them about our gifts," I murmured, my lips barely moving, explaining what was going on to the rest of my family, talking too low for anyone else to hear. "Any ideas on how to start?"

They all shrugged. _Sorry, man, _Emmett and Jasper thought. _No clue. You're on your own. _

I turned to Bella. "Bella, how do we tell them?" I asked quietly. "You know them best."

Bella shrugged. "I don't know."

I sighed. "Great."

She met every single vampires eyes across the fire before turning back to me. "Here, I'll help, but don't flip." She kissed my lips quickly before facing the fire again. "Hey, everyone!" she called. Everyone glanced at her, their thoughts all curious and Bella smiled before continuing. "There's one thing they didn't teach us about vampires at Hogwarts that you should probably know about."

They all stiffened. "What?" Remus asked, eyeing Emmett who sat next to him warily. Emmett beamed down at the wizard. "Don't worry, I'm one of the normal ones," he chuckled, patting the wary looking wizard on the back. I rolled my eyes.

"It's nothing bad, don't worry," Bella assured the rest of them. "It's just that some of them have extra abilities and powers, like a few of the Cullen's here. Jasper is an empath, and Alice can see the future – but she works differently to a seer," Bella added, her head cocking to the side thoughtfully, "She doesn't do anything like divination. She just has visions of the future randomly – nothing like Trelawney. And. . . and Edward can read minds."

Shocked silence, both mentally and physically, then –

"What!"

"He's an Legilimens? Like Voldemort?"

"_How_? Vampires do not have magic!"

"I _knew_ something was funky with that guy! Didn't I tell you, Harry?"

Bella shot to her feet again. "Calm down, people!" She glowered at them. "He is _not_ like Voldemort! How dare you say such a thing." She crossed her arms over her chest and I could tell that she was very upset. "We don't know if it actually is even Legilimency. I mean, he can't plant anything in your mind; lies or visions to mislead you if that's whats got you worried. Edward doesn't need eye contact. He can't _search_ your mind, either. Just see what passes through at the moment."

"The more important question is whether Occlumency stops him," Arthur said, breaking through the chatter.

Bella nodded. "It does. Edward can't read my mind."

Immediately, in a split second, Remus' and Tonks' minds disappeared. Ginny's did, too, along with Arthur's. Harry's grew hazy and static, like his thoughts were hidden behind a veil. It was hard to read, but I could still make out his thoughts – just. He must not be a full Occlumens then. I gaped at them.

"You're all Occlumens," I marvelled.

Nymphadora huffed. "You could've told me sooner, Yonnie. I would have put my shields up."

Bella shrugged delicately. "Sorry, Nymph."

Something clicked in my mind and I spun to face Bella, so fast that no one saw the movement until I was fully turned. "You can turn this on and off? This Occlumency?"

Bella nodded and avoided meeting my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

Her eyes met mine, filled with pain and sadness. "I was scared. I – I've been attacked mentally before by Death Eaters, Edward. It was the reason behind my becoming an Occlumens. I wanted to defend myself against mental attacks. Don't get me wrong – I know you would never ever harm me, but I couldn't bring myself to take it down. I don't even know if I _can_ – I haven't exposed my mind in nearly four years. It's natural now."

I pulled her to me. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry, but you still could have told me. I wouldn't ever force you to do something you were so opposed against."

She buried her face in my shirt. "I know that."

Hermione cleared her throat. "I'm very curious – you are not a regular Legilimens then?" I shook my head no. "Hmm." She paused. "That's fascinating. Do you know where you developed these powers from, then? Were you a wizard in your first life?"

"Not that I know of," I admitted. "I can honestly say that I don't think I was."

The young witch shook her head, eyes wide with wonder, pouncing on the chance of new knowledge. "Then where do you believe you got such powers from?"

I looked at Carlisle, offering him the chance to explain. He smiled and turned to face Hermione. "I have a theory, Hermione. When we are changed, everything enhances. Our strength and speed, our senses along with our emotional strength and range all increase. I believe that we bring one of our strongest traits into the next life, too, stronger then ever when we were humans." He paused, waiting to see if Hermione was following. She nodded. "Jasper was very charismic in his last life, and rose through the military very quickly. We think that manifested into becoming an empath." He gave a slight nod to Alice next. "Alice does not remember any of her human life, for various reasons. We do know she was in a mental asylum – for her visions maybe? We cannot know for sure. And Edward was very considerate of what people thought and wanted in his human life, and that's where we think the mind reading evolved from."

Hermione was amazed. "That is very interesting. I'd love to know more."

As Carlisle, Hermione and a group of others disolved into conversation, I turned to Bella. She was quiet, clinging to me like she never wanted to let go, and my heart broke for her. I ran my hand up and down her back, trying to reassure her.

"What am I feeling?" Fred asked Jasper, across the fire from us.

"I asked first!" George protested. He spun to face the cornered empath. "What am _I_ feeling?"

Jasper reported with a smirk, "It doesn't really make a difference with you two who asked first – you two are so tied together your emotions are nearly identical."

They both looked positively crushed.

Jasper laughed. "See? You're both disappointed. Now you're amazed. And now you're mischievous."

Fred turned to George. "Mate, stop copying me!"

George huffed. "I'm not _trying_ to feel the same things as you. I don't know I'm doing it!"

"Calm down," Jasper smiled. He pushed calm on them, and laughed outright –a rare occurrence– at their expressions as the unwanted emotion overtook them.

"Mate, are you on the same page as me?" Fred asked, looking seriously at his twin.

George nodded solemnly. "Our business is going to skyrocket."

Jasper was immediately wary. "What?"

They both grinned, and it spoke of secrets and mischief and mayhem. "Just think of all the novelty items we could make and sell, Jasper, if we found a way to harness your gift and bewitch certain objects with it."

Jasper narrowed his eyes at them. "What if I don't want to do this?"

They both considered for a moment before shrugging. "Oh, don't worry. We'll find a way to convince you, mark our words."

Alice laughed and Jasper rolled his eyes.

I heard someone approaching, and I looked up to see Remus. He gave me a small smile, but I had no clue as to what he was thinking as he still was shielding his mind. "Bells?" he asked softly.

I looked down at her. I'd been rubbing her back in circles for the past hour, roughly, as I listened to the conversations flowing around us and she hadn't made a sound since she'd curled up on me. Her breathing was low and even, eyes peacefully closed.

"She's gone to sleep," I said in surprise.

Remus looked at her tenderly for a moment. "She did have a big day – the plane trip, apparating you lot here, Quiddich. I'm surprised she lasted this long," he said. He looked up and met my eyes. "Upstairs, the third door on the left is Ginny's room. You can put her in there, if you'd like."

I nodded. "Thankyou." I stood carefully, cradling my girl to my chest, careful not to disturb her. I walked quickly into the house, up the creaking steps, and into Ginny's bedroom. Posters and photos hung everywhere, and the bed was neatly made. I laid Bella down under the covers and hesitated for a moment before finally climbing next to her, on top the covers so I wouldn't freeze her.

I looked around the room as Bella slept peacefully beside me. I had not been in a witches room –besides Bella's, and she had been careful to keep anything 'magical' out– and was fascinated. The posters featured mainly the Holyhead Harpies and the Weird Sisters, a band that had been on Tonks' shirt today. But that wasn't what held me captivated – it was the fact that the pictures moved. The Harpies were dressed in what I could only assume was their Quiddich uniform, and they flew around on their brooms and posed for the camera, cheekily pulling faces at me. The Weird Sisters played air guitar and screamed into microphones, but no sound was made. It was amazing.

Next to me, Bella rolled over, and mumbled, "Quiddich."

I smiled widely. I was grateful this little trait hadn't changed. Her sleep talking was a wonder all in itself.

"Edward," she muttered, and then after a moment added, "Shoot the quaffle, git."

I laughed incredulously. Bella had just called me a _git_. I buried my face in her hair, still chuckling quietly. God, I loved this woman.

"You're flying too far . . . not passed the hoops . . . Edward . . . Edward, no . . ." she mumbled into the pillow and rolled over restlessly again, into my chest. I looked down at her, frowning slightly in worry, wondering what she was dreaming about. It certainly wasn't pleasant. "No . . . Edward . . ."

"Shh, I'm here," I whispered, stroking a hand down her hair.

"Don't go, Edward –" I froze. "No – you're not meant to away from the pitch . . . Edward, don't leave me . . . No, Edward, don't, please, no . . ."

_No._ I scrunched my eyes so tightly closed they nearly cramped. She was having a nightmare – about me. I'd broken her that much when I had left. The pain I felt at this was unmeasurable. I watched her, tortured, finally _really_ grasping how much I had hurt her when I had abandoned her. She had hinted at it, and told me earlier when she was trying to convince me to turn her into a vampire in a much gentler form, but to have visual proof in front of me was something else entirely. I felt like I was dying all over again.

She whimpered and started crying.

And I lost it. I bolted upright and sat, frozen for a moment before I reached over and gently shook her awake. "Bella, Bella, baby," I whispered. My eyes burned with unshedable venom tears. "Bella."

She blinked and squinted up at me for a moment. "Huh?" she murmured. She opened her eyes wider and really looked at me. "What's wrong, Edward?" She sat up quickly – too quickly. Just as she was loosing her balance to fall, I reached over and secured her against me. "Edward?"

I was too busy crushing her to me, enfolding her small body in my own, to reply right away. "Oh, Bella, I am so terribly sorry," I whispered.

"Huh?" She rubbed her eyes, and feeling the wetness, glanced down at the tears trapped on her palm. She started at them for a moment, her expression unreadable as her mind slowly started waking through the fuzziness sleep left behind. "Edward?"

I forced my lips to move, to speak. "Bella, you were having a nightmare. About me. About me leaving."

"_Oh._" She looked shocked, and saddened. "Oh, Edward, I'm sorry."

I looked up at her sharply. "_You're_ sorry? Bella, I'm the monster who left you."

She shook her head. "It was my stupid dream. We were playing Quiddich – you just kept flying away from me, and whenever I would get closer, you would fly further. It was strange. But it was only a dream, Edward. I've told you that I forgive you, and that I love you. Nothing can change those two things."

I gaped at her. "Bella, I tore you apart." She flinched, but didn't deny it. I nodded sadly. "We both know it. It was horrible – for the both of us. I wish . . . I wish I hadn't been so stupid." If only I hadn't left her, she wouldn't have been put through so much pain that could have easily been avoided.

"I –" she cut off and swallowed thickly. Bella store at me with wide eyes, frightened and sad but understanding and hopeful. Judging by the slight crease in her brow, she was thinking intently. I watched her warily. Minutes passed in silence, Bella quietly warring with herself over something I could only guess at.

"Bel–" I started to say, but she cut my off by her raising a single finger. I stayed obediently quiet after that.

Bella took a deep breath and met my eyes, love shining through first and forth most through the confusing jumble of emotions. It broke my heart all over again. She watched me for a moment longer before a small smile spread across her face, only it faltered and became more of a grimace then anything else.

_I trust you, Edward._

I jumped a foot in the air. Immediately, I knew what was going on. It didn't matter that I had never heard her mental voice before in my life – it was as familiar to me as my own. My own eyes bore into hers as astonishment washed through me.

_I really do. And I love you. More then you could possibly ever know. I wanted you to see, really, that I am complete with you here and for you to let the dream go. I know you wouldn't believe me if I tried to physically tell you, so I decided to open my mind to you – to show you. _

"Bella . . ." I had no other thought – I was too overwhelmed.

She smiled. "Is this very strange for you?"

I barely heard her since I was paying so much attention to her thoughts. They fascinated me. They overwhelmed me. "Yes, it is," I replied, finally hearing her, before changing my mind. "No, it's not . . ." I shook my head, thoroughly distracted. It just simply felt _right_.

_You should see your face._ She giggled, and an image of my face flashed through her mind: my eyes wide, mouth open, shocked into not breathing, my body a frozen statue. I snapped my mouth closed immediately and gave her a cheeky smile.

_Edward, I want you to _really_ know that I love you, trust you completely, and want you to be with you forever, _she thought. Her longing at that moment, her longing for me –to be with me, forever– was so strong that I felt like staggering. I stared at her, the overwhelming feelins in my chest creating a pressure, building and building with every thought she had. _What happened, before –_her mind quickly played through my leaving, but not too quickly for me to see the shadows of the pain I had caused her, and even just those shadows ripped me apart– _feels like it no longer exists with you here. With you I am – whole._

The building emotion finally erupted in me with this last sure statement, and I pulled her to me faster then humanly possible. She gasped, not expecting it, but I quickly covered it with a kiss that surpassed each and every one of the ones we had shared in the past. It seemed to –as impossible as it sounds– to hold _more_. She sighed, feeling it to, and wrapped her arms around my neck, her hands playing in the soft hair near my the base of my hairline. I pulled away, reluctantly, when she needed to breathe again and peppered her face with kisses. Her thoughts were singing, thinking nothing of me, thinking nothing but love.

"Ynocencia," I breathed. "My Bella."

I knew, then, that I could never let her go. I knew that I could never live without her. And I knew, more importantly, that she felt exactly the same. I wanted to share everything with Bella, from now to tomorrow, from next week to next year. But it went further then that, too. I wanted to share the next decade with her, the next fifty years, the next century. I wanted to spend eternity with Bella. _Forever_. Just as she asked. Why should I deny her the thing she most wanted, especially since I wanted it so much as well?

I closed my eyes, and let conviction spread through me.

_Oh, Bella. My Ynocencia. _

I kissed her again, easily as meaningful as before, before pulling back and looking at her seriously.

"Ynocencia, will you marry me? Be mine, and I yours, _forever_?"


	8. The Wedding

**Four months later**

**Bella POV**

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," Edward murmured. He tugged on my hand, pulling me closer towards him. I was more then willing to oblige.

"I think you have it the other way round," I mused.

He grinned, and tried to discreetly pull me onto the dance floor. I raised my eyebrow at him, knowing his plan. He chuckled as I caught him red handed. "Come on, love. It's customary to dance with your new spouse, is it not?"

My lungs and heart seemed to stop working before I broke out in a wide grin. Edward swooped down and pressed a kiss to the corner of my mouth at seeing my amazed, overjoyed expression. I kept forgetting that I was _married_ now – me, Ynocencia Tonks, the clumsy, blushing, metamorphmagus witch. Wait – it was Ynocencia _Cullen_ now. I beamed up at Edward, unable to find the words to explain how I felt.

He seemed to understand, though, because he leant down and gave me another soul searing kiss.

"Dance with me?"

I melted.

Everyone politely gave us some space on the dance floor to dance, even though this was far from the first that Edward had coerced me into tonight. Edward spun me, and we started slowly moving, my clumsy steps looking far worse then usual compared to his own graceful ones. I focused intently on not stepping on his toes, even though I knew I could never hurt him, and tried my best to at least appear somewhat fluid.

"Thankyou," Edward said softly, drawing my focus off my feet and to his face.

"For?" I asked him.

"Being you." He lifted a hand and fingered a lock of my gently curled brown hair. Where he held it, it turned a faint pinkish colour. Edward chuckled, eyes sparkling. "I love that I can see your love, so to speak." I smiled, and decided to keep the slight pink tinge to it if it pleased him so much. I could hardly sense it or see it at all, so it must just be his vampiric sight that allowed him to notice it. "And," he continued, tapping the side of my head, "thankyou for being you in here, and in here –" he tapped my chest, just over my heart "–and in there." He sighed and leant his forehead against mine, bringing us closer together as we danced. I sighed happily.

Today, thanks to the majority of the females I considered family, had turned out perfect. The ceremony had been amazing, from my dress to the cake, from the vows to the first dance, from the guests to the reception. The decorations had been fantastic, the flowers were beautiful, and somehow someone had forced even the twins to wear their formal robes and behave to a certain degree. There hadn't been one Weasley style prank since I had woken up this morning, which was wonderful. But frankly I was becoming worried, wondering when the theoretical ticking bomb was going to go off.

Some of my friends from Hogwarts, my biological family, Hagrid, some of my magic neighbours from when I was growing up, the Weasley's and their various spouses, Hermione and Harry, the Cullen's, Charlie and Renee – they were all here today. They all accepted the Cullen's. They all accepted my decision, even if they were puzzled by it. They were happy for me. I was happy. Edward was happy.

It was more then I could ever have hoped for or dreamt of; it was perfect.

The song we had been dancing to ended, and my parents walked over. Dad smiled at me and asked, "Give your old man a dance, Yonnie?" I nodded and blushed, transferring myself from Edward's embrace to my fathers. Mum started dancing with Edward a little ways off, and I gave my _husband_ –it was still a very strange concept to think of him as such a thing, and it gave me warm happy feelings in my chest every time I said or thought it– a smile over my fathers shoulder from across the room. He caught my eye and mouthed, "I love you," while my mother was not looking.

Ted chuckled, catching the exchange. "You guys really are inseparable. Sort of reminds me of when I first married Dromeda."

I pulled a face at this information. Dad laughed before turning serious. He regarded me intently. "Bella, are you sure about this? I know you're sure of Edward and this marriage, a blind man can see that, but about becoming . . . immortal?" He cringed a little bit.

"Dad . . ." I whispered. I knew this was hard for him, but I knew he was making an effort, doing his best to understand and accept my choice. "I love him more then life. I want to be with him forever, and I'm lucky enough in that he feels the same way. I – I will still be Bella. I'll still be here; I just won't ever age and pass on. I can still be part of everyone's lives. I'll just be a squib vampire."

Dad sighed. His eyes were swimming with emotion, and it made some deep part of me sad at the pain there, but another part loved and cared for at the deep concern. "I know, sweetie, but this is a big thing. Eternity isn't for the light hearted and can you really go through it magicless?"

I bit my lip. I had thought a lot on this, before Edward had proposed marriage and forever, as well as afterwards. Magic was me. I was magic. I was linked to it deeply, and the thought of never being able to use it again in the rest of eternity – well, it was horrible. But compared to a life without Edward, or a life where I grew old and wrinkled and Edward didn't – that was just plain _unbearable. _Horrible didn't even come near it. So when proposed with the all but impossible scenario, where I had to weigh and pick out of two of the most important parts of me –Edward and Magic– Edward had won out. I could not live without him; it was physically impossible. I'd lived without magic for periods of time, like when I visited Charlie, and it had not ripped me apart. It was possible in a way that living without Edward wasn't.

So I looked into my father's eyes, and answered him as truthfully as I possibly could, "Eternity just doesn't seem like an impossibly long time when I think about spending it with the Cullen's and Edward. The future looks bright and _good_, filled with happiness. Eternity doesn't sound tedious – it sounds like an opportunity. And I know that being without magic is going to take an awful long time to get used to, and it will be very hard at times, but I know I'll manage to get through it with Edward by my side."

Dad nodded, reassured. A few beats passed in silence before he softly said, "I love you, Yonnie. Always have; always will."

I kissed his cheek as the song ended. "I love you too, Dad."

Charlie danced awkwardly with me after Ted did, then Emmett, then Harry, then the twins, then Edward once more before Ron stole me away, and finally Carlisle came and danced with me. Each dance was different, and I was definitely entertained watching the twins fight over who got to dance with me first, and heart warmed when Ron stumbled through his expression of his happiness and friendly love for me awkwardly with more then one reference to food, and amazed when Emmett turned out to be an exceptionally graceful and fluid dancer despite his great size.

Currently I was dancing with Carlisle, who was just as much an impeccable dancer as the rest of them. "I am overjoyed, Bella, to have you in the family," he said. He took my hand and spun me before taking hold of me again. I felt like I was in some far away land. He was the king, majestic with his beautiful blonde hair and fatherly caring golden eyes, and I was just someone lucky enough to be given the chance to dance with him. I felt like I was a common person posing as a princess, and any moment someone will come now and slap me back into reality. Only, they never did. This was _real_.

"I'm very happy, too," I told him softly but sincerely. "And I am very glad that you are all glad to have me."

Carlisle smiled down warmly at me, honey eyes glowing. "You have no idea how much you complete us, Bella. You are someone special to all of us – a daughter to Esme and I, a best friend and sister to Rosalie and Alice, a friend and little sister to be protective over for Jasper and Emmett. And for Edward . . . well, you are everything. You cannot comprehend how meeting and experiencing love with you has changed him. He just positively shines with you, Bella dear, and all of us are so happy to see him happy for the first time in so many years."

I smiled up at my new father. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"No problems." He leant down and dropped a kiss on the top of my head before releasing me and going to find Esme as the song drew to an end, the last lingering notes fading into the background as the band decided to take a breather and mingled in with the crowd.

I quickly hurried off the dance floor before anyone could pull me into another dance. I mingled with the guests, talking and reconnecting with people I hadn't seen in months if not years, enjoying everyone's presence and accepting their well wishes. All the while, though, I found myself searching for Edward. I could not find him anywhere, but I was quickly distracted from looking to intently as one of my father's closest friends cornered me and started talking to me about vampires. It as extremely awkward for me, and I was quickly becoming angry as the man continued to talk about my family as if they were animals instead of people.

"Excuse me," I snipped, trying to remove myself from the conversation.

The man, I think his name is Douglas, caught hold of my elbow as I tried to walk past him. I exhaled sharply, trying to reign in my anger. "Wait a minute, Ynocencia. Could you tell me how you managed to kiss the vampire at the alter without the specimen's venom invading your system?"

I glared at him, my anger rising by the minute. He had called me Ynocencia, which normally I didn't really mind if it was used exceedingly sparingly, but it just served to tick me off more in this instance. And he was still referring to my family as something _lower_ then him – he wouldn't even call them by their names, even though he undoubtedly knew them. He referred to them as things like 'the vampire' and 'the specimen.'

I snapped.

"How dare you," I said, advancing on him. I pulled out my wand from where it had been hidden in my dress and pointed it at him. "How _dare_ you. They are _humane_, more so then you seem to be, and if I hear you referring to my _husband_ as 'the specimen' or 'the vampire' again, you'll be sorry. If you can't understand this, leave before I make you, because I swear to god I'll hex you so hard you won't know what hit you."

The man, Douglas, was staring at me with wide eyes. "Ynocencia, you seem to be under misunderstanding exactly what a vampire is. You see, they cannot be tamed. They are wild no matter how–"

Just as I was about to cast a very horrible hex on the man, a shot of purple looking light shot over my shoulder and hit him square in the chest. I'm not exactly sure what the hex did as it had been cast nonverbally and I did not visually recognise it, but it made him gasp and clutch his family jewels. He gasped and gaped at the person behind me, horror and pain written over every inch of him. I whipped around to face the person who had cast the spell. Maybe I should congratulate them,

Nymphadora grinned at me lazily, twirling her wand in between her forefinger and thumb. "Sorry, Yonnie, I couldn't resist. I've been dying for an excuse to hex him since he started on about Remus' being a werewolf, the git."

"What did you do to him?" I asked slowly, shamelessly grinning too.

"Oh, just something I picked up back in school. I just shrunk his prize and joy, and I've heard it's a quite painful experience."

I turned around to face the man again, feeling somewhat guilty and sorry for him, but he was no longer behind me. I only just caught a glimpse of him as he stumbled through the crowd, moaning and hunched over, cupping himself where it counts. I sighed and turned back to face my sister. "Tonks, can you please make sure he doesn't hurt himself . . . for too long? Just make sure he's fine by the end of today. Mum and Dad will have our heads otherwise."

Nymph shrugged. "Sure. I'll _try_ to remember." She winked at me before disappearing into the crowd again, all but skipping, bubble gum pink hair bouncing as she mingled. I shook my head to myself.

"Defending me?" an amused voice asked in my ear.

I spun and crashed into Edward's chest. "Ow!" I exclaimed, taking a step back and rubbing my nose. "Damn, Edward, you hurt."

"Sorry, love," he murmured, kissing the tip of my nose better. He gently pulled me through the crowd to the outskirts of the whole get together, to the edges of the garden meadow we had been married in. It was actually the field the Weasley's used to play Quiddich, but where it had been shabby before with weeds and long wild grass it had now been transformed into something much more beautiful. The grass had been mowed so it was a lush green, with little white flowers in it that I suspected Ginny had something to do with. The bushes and trees had been groomed into perfection around the meadow, and there were a trail of fairy lights and ribbons with bows ringing through the green foliage. The sky was a beautiful cloudless sky blue and the weather was warm. In the centre of the clearing a large white gazebo stood, where we had been married in, with chairs gathered all around it orderly. Tables laden with food and drink sat around the edges to the clearing, opposite a large open tent where a wooden dance floor had been conjured. The band, which was here after Fleur had called in a favour, was set up in the beautiful gazebo.

"You never told me – were you really defending us?" Edward asked, grinning as he sat us both down on a garden bench on the outskirts of the party. It was secluded, surrounded by bushes with twinkling fairy lights in them, and the whole setting felt magical in a way that had nothing to do with witches and wizards.

"What?" I blinked. It took me a moment to come out of my wedding-induced haze and back to the present. "Oh, yeah. But that git was really peeing me off anyway." I peered at Edward anxiously.

He chuckled. "That git? You looked like you were ready to murder him."

I sighed and rested my head against his chest, enjoying the quiet rumble as he chuckled. "I think I was. He was just so rude and inconsiderate and mean. And stupid. Who insults someone on their wedding day and verbally bashes their husband? The man was an idiot."

Edward looked at me with sad eyes, all playfulness dropping from him. I sobered immediately as well. "Bella, I hear their thoughts. More often then not people are going to react that way instead of the way your close friends and family did. And even though they try to conceal and hide it, I know everyone is worried about you." He took a deep breath, eyes searching mine. "What happened to Tonks will happen to you. You'll be shunned for your relationship with me, just like she is with Remus." He continued in a much quieter voice. "I don't want you to go through that, Bella."

I pulled back and looked at him seriously. When he wouldn't meet my eyes, I reached forward and cupped his face with my palms, tugging him towards me. I could never move him on my own, but he obliged to my wishes and met my eyes. I stared at him hard. "Edward, I do not want to hear anything like that today. It's our _weddingday_. I want it to be happy and filled with love. I want us to be _us _without any worries about what other people think, because I honestly don't care, not now, not ever. I _love you_ and that's all that really matters."

His eyes had grown unbearably soft while I talked. He leant forward and kissed me sweetly. "Okay, Bella. I want that too. No more worries." He smiled at me, but behind all the love I could see the whispers of worry and concern. I leant forward and kissed him again, and when I pulled back they were gone. I smiled in satisfaction.

"I love you."

I giggled, feeling almost giddy as the warmth in my chest expanded, seeming to encompass my whole body. "I love you, too. But we better get going back."

He stood and draped an arm around my shoulder lightly, but strong enough to pull me tight against his side. He smiled down at me and gave me another quick, chaste kiss before leading us back to the guests.

* * *

Ginny giggled as she removed some of the many bobby pins from my hair gently. We had been upstairs getting ready for my honeymoon with Edward for the last half hour. After getting changed into a more comfortable dress, she had set to work on my hair, chatting all the while. All of them up here: Ginny, Esme and Rosalie seemed to take an interest in the story of Tonks decrowning Douglas from earlier, although Esme was more concerned then anything else. "So he just hobbled away clutching his bal–" Ginny laughed, but was cut of.

"Ginny!" Esme exclaimed loudly, scolding.

Ginny turned to face the motherly vampire. "Sorry, Esme. I'll mind my mouth." Esme smiled at her, and I knew that she was overjoyed in that moment, her mothering side beaming. Ginny turned back to my hair, and her eyes met mine in the mirror. "So?"

I laughed. "Yes. You should have seen his face, Gin! He won't be downgrading vamps and werewolves for a long while after what Tonks did to him."

Ginny nodded, removing the last pins from my hair. I sighed in relief and shook my curls free. "You really have no idea how lucky you are, Yonnie," she mused, lifting a strand of my hair and abruptly changing the subject. "I'd kill to be a metamorphmagus."

"I know I'm lucky," I allowed, "but it really can be a pain in ass. I mean, it can be really hard to control at times. And it's not always a pleasant thing to have your appearance being influenced by your moods all the time."

Ginny giggled. "At least it helps you get all the hot guys – just look at Edward!"

"I'm curious, Bella," Rosalie asked, raising an eyebrow. "You do not alter your natural appearance at all, in any way?"

I blushed, giving me away even if I didn't want to tell them.

"Caught ya!" Ginny crooned. "Now you have to tell us!"

I fidgeted, feeling all of their eyes waiting on me expectantly. I exhaled roughly. "Look, guys, it's practically nothing."

"Then why not tell us?"

I folded my arms across my chest, but I couldn't come up with an answer. I glowered at them. "Fine. I'll tell you. All I do is curl my hair a tiny bit more so it doesn't frizz and choose the length. I cover up any pimples I have, as well as a birthmark on the back of my neck."

"You have a birthmark?" Ginny asked in surprise. "Really?"

I nodded and turned, shortening my hair until my neck was exposed. My birthmark was a pale coffee colour, a shapeless blotch in the middle of my neck. "See? Nothing special." I changed my skin back so it was unblemished and grew my hair long, turning it a light blue. "Why did you ask that, Rose?"

She shrugged and flipped over on the bed so she was lying on her stomach, facing me. "I was wondering if even you, being completely not vain, would pretty yourself up at all."

I shrugged. Rose had never been warm to me before, when they had thought me nothing more then an ordinary human, but now as I showed them the real me and the magical world, she'd been opening up to me. She actually addressed me personally, and viewed me as more of an equal. Some of her hard exterior dropped around me, but only a little. I was glad either way. I was planning on spending the rest of eternity with Edward and the Cullen's –my family, as of today, I reminded myself once again– and it would be very awkward if Rose still somewhat hated me.

The door burst open, and Alice shot in. She skidded to a stop beside the bed Rosalie was lounging on, and beamed at the room in general before launching into a fountain of instructions. "Rose, I need you to go to check the car, and make sure it's tuned well enough and has a full tank of petrol. Esme, I need you to go pack Bella some dinner for tonight and some snacks to take with her. Ginny, I need you to give me a few bottles of that potion that makes us dim down for Edward."

"Whoa," Ginny muttered, shaking her head at the little vampire. "You need to calm down."

Alice grinned. "I love you too. Now, go!"

Esme gave me a mothers hug before going downstairs, Rosalie trailing behind her. Ginny took a few more seconds to get over her shock and get moving. She cast me a stunned smile over her shoulder. I nodded my understanding. Alice really was a force of nature – she'd only been in the room for the past twenty seconds and already she had seized control and set everyone to getting it all ready for Edward and my depature.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

I glanced at my bags, packed last night by the pixie herself, down at my sundress clothed body, the sandals on my feet, the small over the shoulder handbag on the bed which held the bare essentials and my wand, Edward's mothers ring on my finger, and smiled. "Yes, I am."

Alice squealed and threw her arms around me. "I'm so happy for the both of you, Bella! You're really are my sister now. It's great isn't it?" She stood on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek before taking all of the luggage she had packed me on her hands and marching downstairs.

I took a deep breath before following after her.

Downstairs, everyone was clustered in the Weasley's lounge room, drinking coffee and hot chocolate and eating cake. I paused on the landing and took them all in for a moment, a deep longing welling inside of me: Harry animatedly talking to Ron, his arm absentmindedly slung around Ginny's shoulders as she talked to my parents. Tonks curled up on the couch with Teddy, looking like the world revolved around the little bundle in her arms. From where he talked with Hermione and Arthur, Remus glanced over at them protectively and lovingly every few minutes. Molly bustled through the group, talking and laughing, refilling mugs and serving buiscuits and cakes. My mother and father were talking to Neville's grandmother, while Luna and Neville were playing a game of exploding snap with George, Fred and Jasper. Emmett, Edward and Uncle Charlie were watching Fluer and Charlie have an interesting game of wizarding chess, cheering them on, while across the room Bill was talking to Percy, gesturing wildly with his hands at the stunned man. I glanced Renee and Esme walking into the kitchen, chatting, Carlisle just behind them.

_My family. _

"Yonnie!" Tonks shouted, breaking me out of my dazed state. "Come over here and say goodbye to me and Teddy before you leave." She grinned and beckoned me over wither her free hand.

"Hello, Teddy," I said, crouching down beside the two on the lounge. He turned his large green eyes to look at me, and immediately change them to match the aqua my own hair and eyes were when he saw it. I laughed. "You're a cheeky little bloke, aren't ya?"

"Here, you mind him for a sec," Nymph said, placing the baby securely in my arms before she walked off into the throng of people. I shifted him awkwardly, trying to get more comfortable, before sitting down in the chair Tonks had just occupied. Teddy blinked, and his hair grew longer, a deeper blue, before his eyes faded back to lime green. I giggled and mimicked him, familiar with this game.

"You're not skilled enough for that one yet, buddy," I told him, laughing as he tried to mimic the different colours of my eyes. One of them was pink, the other was blue. He couldn't get it right, and kept going from both blue to both pink to finally settling on an in between purple colour.

"Thanks for that, Yonnie," Tonks said, reappearing. She carried a bottle in her left hand, a bib in her right. I gave Teddy a quick kiss on his forehead before passing him to his mother to be fed and stood up so they could sit down again. Tonks sighed gratefully. I perched on her arm chair as she started feeding the baby. "I'm going to miss you so much," she said softly, glancing up at me.

I bit my lip. "I'm going to miss you too. But I'll see you again."

Tonks nodded, her eyes sad. "I know, but we won't see each other for a few years. You'll be changed, turned into a vampire, and you won't be able to come near us until you can control your thirst. That will take a while." She glanced down at the baby in her lap as he pulled away from the bottle, and readjusted him before giving it back to him to drink again.

My throat closed up. I knew this, yes, and accepted it but it didn't make it any easier. "I know, Nymph," I whispered. "I know."

"But we have to be positive," she said, returning to her old self, the fire that burned within her sparking back to life from the embers our conversation had left behind. "At least we will be able to see each other again. _And_ you will be a vamp." She snorted. "You, Bella who gets qeasy at the sight of blood, a blood drinker?" She shook her head to herself. "Man, you really must love the guy."

I sighed. "You really have no idea."

I walked through our guests, saying my goodbyes and thank you for comings, feeling down. They were all happy for me, but sadness laced through their words. I was going to be separated from them for a few years at the least. There was no way I would be able to be anywhere near them once I was a newborn, and there was no way I would ever risk being close to them until I was absolutely certain that I would be able to resist the thirst. We all knew this. And they accepted it, even if it saddened them.

I was no stranger to the things I was dealing with and the consequences that would accompany me as I turned into a vampire, though. I know that less and less people would view me as Bella after the change – they would only see the vampire. It made me feel horrible to think this, but there was no denying it. At least I knew my family and friends, the real people who count, would still see me as me.

"I'll miss you, so much," Molly whispered, pulling me closer. "I expect regular owls, and you are not allowed to downplay any of the things you are going to be going through, understood?"

I nodded, even though I knew that we both knew I wouldn't be able to help it when the time came.

My Mum and Renee cried when I said goodbye. I reassured them I was going to be fine, that I would owl them and call them at least once a week, that I would definitely comeback and visit them once it was safe. By the end of my conversation with them, I felt like crying, too. It was going to be very hard to go without seeing everyone for years on end.

"Yonnie," Harry said, pulling me aside with Ron and Hermione. Without saying anything else, he pulled me into a tight hug, and Ron and Hermione joined in. I was surrounded by my friends, the people who I had been on the wildest roller coaster ride imaginable with, people who had always had my back as I had theirs. There were no words to describe how I was feeling.

They were slow to release me. When they did, Harry clasped the top of both of my arms, and gave me a long look. "You know that we're here for you, no matter what, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, guys, I know," I whispered, blinking back tears.

"_Anything,_" Hermione reinforced. "Absolutely _anything_."

Ron bumped his shoulder with mine, looking awkward. "We're going to miss you, Bells."

I threw my arms around him, causing him to freeze awkwardly before wrapping his arms around me, too. He patted my back, glancing towards Harry for support. They all laughed at him and I even managed a weak chuckle. "It's okay, Yonnie," he mumbled, rubbing my back.

I sniffled. "I know. Thanks, guys. Love you."

Hermione's lip was quivering when she spoke. "You'll owl us regularily? You will tell us everything? Tell us that you are okay? Because I know, I mean I've read a few books on vampires and the changing process is very painful, and afterwards can be very hard for the person – I mean vampire, and Bella I don't want you to be lost or in pain for too long, and . . . "

"Of course I will, 'Mione," I said, reaching over and giving her hand a squeeze. She took a deep breath. I knew, as did the other two, that she got babbling and unsure when she was very worried and stressed. It rarely happened, as Hermione was normally the coolheaded one of our group, but it was always a strong sign that she was very distressed when it did. Ron slung an arm over her shoulder, and she relaxed against him.

Harry spoke up then, eyes burning. "You will call on us for help, if you need it, won't you, Bella?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know exactly what you think I'm going to be doing when I go away, Harry. I'm going on a honeymoon –" my whole body flamed crimson at the admission, the guys cleared their thoughts awkwardly, and Hermione blushed but smiled at me. I hurried to move on "– then I'm getting bitten and change into a vampire. For the few years after that I'll learn to deal with my thirst, adjust to being in human company without killing everyone, and then I'll come back when I'm safe."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, Bella. I just have a bad feeling."

Ron snorted. "Mate, I just think you've been living for too long in constant danger. You're addicted to it. The minute you take it away, you're craving more, to the point where you're making up dangerous situations. You're mental."

We all laughed, and the tension completely evaporated. We were just as we always were – four friends, so close we were like siblings, the people the other knew would always be there and have their back no matter what. In that moment, there was no impending sadness over separation, fears of what the future held, worries over the others safety. We were just Ron, Hermione, Bella and Harry, simple and united.


	9. The Lessons

**Bella POV**

Sun. Sand. Ocean. Palm trees. Heat. Salt. Coral. Fish.

Pillow cases. Feathers. Head boards.

Paradise.

_Edward_.

* * *

I snuggled in closer to his chest, closing my eyes and humming contently. We were on a flight back to Alaska, where the Cullen's had moved backed to a few weeks after we had left England for our honeymoon. They had stayed with the Weasley's at first, but as Edward and I drew closer the returning home, they had moved back to get everything ready for our arrival and my change. We were going to be saying somewhere in Alaska, and at first that had made me uneasy as I had yet to meet my old vampire rival, Tanya, but Edward has reassured me it would be fine. He had also said that with them nearby they would be able to help with restraining and helping me resist the burning thirst. That had convinced me more than anything else had. I would do anything to prevent murdering anyone, no matter how natural it was considered of what I was about to become.

"I hope you liked our honeymoon?" Edward murmured, pulling me from my thoughts, and the way he said it make it sound like a question.

I glanced at him, surprised. I was certain that he must have realised how much I had enjoyed our stay at the island. I thought I had made it pretty obvious. "Of course," I said. My surprise carried through in my tone, too. "I loved it. The island was very beautiful."

"The island was the only memorable thing? Really?" he asked, cheeky but solemn. His eyes were searching, half serious half playful.

I took one of his hands in both of mine, squeezing it tightly. "Not by a long shot." I blushed furiously. "You know the island paled by far in comparison." I did not explain in comparison to what, but it was both known to us. I felt my face heating a darker crimson, remembering our midnight swim, the broken headboards, the pillows and feathers scattered all around the bedroom.

Edward chuckled, and the sound was somewhat relieved.

What a silly man.

"Watch the appearance, love," he murmured, twirling a piece of the rapidly changing red hair around his middle finger. "You don't want to scare the muggles."

"Right." I glanced around, biting my lip. Across the aisle from us a business man sat next to a mother trying to soothe her young five year old boy, who was crying over a dropped cookie. No one seemed to have noticed the way my hair randomly changed colours. I exhaled a sigh of relief and turned back to Edward.

"I'll miss that." Edward trailed a finger down my cheek, where the remains of my bright blush still lingered.

"I won't," I muttered, focusing on trying to reign in my hair and skin colour.

The air hostess walked down the aisle slowly, a trolley rolling along behind her lazily, handing out food to the passengers. When she asked Edward what he wanted, he politely said nothing. I just got a glass of lemonade, willing her to leave and stop ogling my husband, although I couldn't really blame her for it with his godlike looks.

"Edward?" I put my glass down and turned to him, deciding it was best to just come straight out with this conversation and not beat about the bush. I toyed with my hands nervously, though, knowing this conversation was going to be strained. We had both decided it was going to happen, but didn't know when or exactly how.

"Bella?"

"When am I going to be changed?"

He froze instinctively, and two minutes passed before he thawed again, exhaling in a loud gust of air that blew the hair back from my face. "I'm not sure, Bella," he answered honestly. "Whenever you are truly ready. But not until we are settled in the new house, when you've decided you've had enough witch moments and experiences and are ready to say goodbye to your magic, and when the family are around us. I want Carlisle to be present, just in case . . ."

I nodded, thoughtful. "Okay then. I can agree to that."

He kissed the palm of my hand, eyes smouldering. "Thank you."

That had gone far easier then I had originally thought. I was glad.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. We talked quietly, softly sharing memories and ideas and wishes and dreams. When we were not whispering together, we sat in companionable silence, just happy and content to be together. During the flight, Edward always had some hold on me, whether it was my hand, an arm around my shoulders, seating me on his lap, or peppering chaste kisses all over my face and neck and shoulders.

Hours later, we arrived in Alaska. I stumbled through the airport tired but happy, following Edward blindly through the maze of terminals and people and luggage bays knowing that he must know where he was going. Sure enough, half an hour later we were walking out the exit, Edward effortlessly carrying all of our luggage singularly, me stumbling and bleary.

Alice was waiting for us outside under the cover of night. As soon as she saw us she squealed and launched herself at Edward, wrapping her tiny arms around his waist and beaming up at him. She didn't say anything, so I'm guessing she was just talking to him in her thoughts. He chuckled and kissed her hair before returning her hug as best he could with all our luggage in his hands. Alice detached herself from him and wrapped her arms around my waist then, resting her head on my shoulder an gazing up at me.

"I've missed you so much, Bella," she said. "Really. We all have."

I squeezed her as tightly as I could, still fairly sure that she would hardly feel a thing with her strength. "I missed you too, Alice."

Alice pulled back and took hold of both of my hands, swinging them happily. She didn't seem to be able to stop moving or smiling. "So, tell me – how was your honeymoon?" She winked at me –actually _winked_ at me– as my eyes widened and I blushed.

"It was, uh, very nice, thank you," I stuttered.

"You're too much fun, Bella," she giggled, nudging me with her shoulder.

"Leave her alone, Alice," Edward mumbled as he began leading us through the car park to where Jasper or one of the other Cullen's were undoubtedly waiting. He wouldn't look at Alice or I, focusing solely ahead, and I got the impression from his stance and expression that he was as embarrassed to be having this conversation with our sister that I was. That made me feel marginally better.

"You guys do realise that over time everyone our family is going to know _everything? _It's a bit hard to keep anything a secret when you're vampires."

"Alice!"

"Okay, okay!"

The conversation was steered to less awkward topics after that as Alice chatted about what the family had been up to while we had been gone – lots of cleaning and redecorating, apparently, with bets and competitions on the side from Jazz and Emmett. I only half listened, too tired to really focus, and relaxed against Edward. He smiled down at me, and I mouthed the word, "Thank you."

"Jasper!" Alice shouted, causing me to jump in surprise, craning her neck to look over the top of cars to where I could faintly make out a mess of honey blonde hair. He must have heard her, despite the fact the distance between them was too far for a human to ever be able to hear anything, and turned in our direction as she darted off to him.

Edward rolled his eyes beside me. "Every time they greet each other it's like they've been months apart," he explained. "Even though Alice only has been away for about fifteen minutes."

"That's sweet," I said.

When we reached the recently reunited couple, they were standing beside the Volvo –which I couldn't help but stare at, since it was the first time I had seen it since Edward had left, and it held so many important memories– hand in hand waiting for us. Jasper gave me a warm smile but kept his distance, and helped Edward put the entire collection luggage Alice had packed us in the boot.

"Esme has been dying to see you two again," Jasper reported as he pulled out of the airport. "Oh, and Bella? I'll warn you now. Emmett can hardly wait to make you show him as much magic as possible before you are turned. Don't be surprised if you are ambushed as soon as you get home."

I laughed. "I don't mind showing him some stuff." I giggled. "I could give him a lesson – never mess with a witch."

Jasper's eyes met mine in the revision mirror. "You recon a witch could take on a vampire and teach 'em a lesson?"

"Of course." I nodded happily, picturing Emmett's expression as I knocked him off his feet. All of their eyes were on me now, and all shadowed doubt. I raised an eyebrow at them, a silent challenge. "You guys haven't seen us in war. You've only seen us playing around, not especially harmful spells and hexes," I said.

There was a pause as I thought for a moment, memories flashing like lightning, and I sobered. "You haven't seen someone be tortured mentally with nothing more than a thought and a wand. You haven't seen someone be killed with only two words and no way to protect themselves once it is fired. You haven't seen someone literally be turned inside out. Being a witch is a far cry from fun and games."

Edward took my hand. Something in my voice must have tipped him off, and I knew what was coming. "Did . . . did that happen to you? Were you tortured by someone in your mind?"

I bit my lip, considering. I knew I had to tell him sometime, and now was as good as any. "Yes." My voice was quiet, husky, choked. I cleared my throat before continuing. "That's why I had Occlumency lessons with Tonks every time I saw her until I had mastered my mind and became an Occlumens – so it could never happen again."

He scooted over in the backseat of the car and crushed me to him. "I'm so sorry, Bella." His arms wrapped around me, strong marble and loving, and I felt safe and secure. "I know it must be extra hard, with me, and my mindreading . . . I never knew, Bella. I never knew."

I pressed myself into his chest. "It's okay. It was a long time ago. I'm fine now."

He tilted my face up towards his, and pressed a kiss to each cheek, then my nose, before finally meeting my lips with his. "Are you sure?" His voice was muffled against my skin, and I could feel his lips moving against the side of my face with feather light touches as he talked. I shivered.

"Positive."

"Do you . . . who did this to you? Was it this Voldemort?"

I shook my head, blanching at the thought of Voldemort ever touching my mind. I had no idea how horrible it must have been to Harry, to experience the things Voldemort did to innocent people, feel the delight he achieved in doing it . . . "No. It was just one of his Death Eaters. I'm not sure who – there were a lot of them there, and it was all confusion." True, but I did have my suspicions about who it had been, although I couldn't be certain.

"When was this?" Edward's eyes were hard, a dangerous flicker lit behind all the concern. I took his hand in mine, hoping to show him that I was fine, that they couldn't hurt me anymore.

"During the World Cup. I got separated from the others and while I was searching for them I ran into some Death Eaters." I felt my throat close up, but I forced myself to keep speaking. "I obviously got into some trouble with them, and I'm sure you can guess the rest."

Edward didn't answer; he just held me, and that was enough.

* * *

"Hello, Bella," Rosalie said, smiling slightly, and pulled me into a quick hug. I was surprised, that was for certain, but very happy. Maybe things between the beautiful blonde and me would be alright, less frigid and wary. I sure hoped so. "Edward." She gave him a quick nod and a hug as well before stepping back and letting the rest of the family greet us.

Emmett was overly enthusiastic, picking me up and spinning me around the air. I felt like a ragdoll, and when I told him as much, he just laughed and gave me another massive hug. Carlisle greeted me like a long lost child, and that more than anything else made me feel like a part of this family outside of my relationship with Edward and my close friendship with Alice. I was amazing and just what I'd needed.

Hugging me tightly, Esme whispered into my ear when she welcomed me home. "I don't think I got a chance to tell you before you left, Bella, but I just wanted to you to know how happy I am that you are a part of this family." She smiled warmly at me, and it was a smile I recognised. It was a mother's smile, warm and caring and loving in a way that nothing else could be. It had also been a constant in my life, whether coming from Mrs. Weasley or Andromeda, and to see its familiarity now when I was on the threshold of something new and unknown and challenging was a huge relief. I threw my arms around her without a second thought. "I feel privileged to have you here as another one of my daughters, Bella."

"I love you," I said. I'm pretty sure my eyes were glistening with tears, but I couldn't care in that moment. My mind was still reeling, happily playing through her mothers smile, mothers acceptance, mothers love over and over again like a movie on repeat. "I'm so happy to have you as a mother, Esme."

Esme's expression in that moment was so full of overwhelming emotion that it nearly hurt me to look at. Her smile was past beaming, her eyes glistening with venom tears that could never be shed, the love and happiness almost unreadable they were written in such a magnitude across her expression.

Carlisle walked over and placed an arm around her waist, smiling at me fondly before wrapping his free arm around my shoulders and leading us into the house.

* * *

"How do you remember it all?"

"Remember what?"

"All the spells and stuff?"

I shrugged at Emmett. "I don't know. It's sort of necessary – you just do. And besides, I hardly remember every spell I have ever leant, although I do remember the vast majority of it. I also remember a lot of the potions I've learnt, which most people don't. I guess I have a good memory."

"You've mentioned potions before," Edward said. "But never went into depth about them. What do they do? How do you make them? Are they very difficult to learn to make? What sort of ingredients do you use?"

I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear, thinking intently. Edward and I had been home for a week now and during that time I had been quizzed and grilled on everything they could think of – which turned out to be an awful lot. I answered everything as best as I could and found that as time wore on I became more sufficient in explaining things easily and more thoroughly. It was a refreshing change from all the bumbling explanations I'd tried to do before. "A potion can be made to do almost anything. Poison, kill, enhance, stun, heal, charm – anything you could possibly imagine. There are ones to make a werewolf less dangerous during the full moon, ones to change ones appearance, some to enhance a person's physical strength or speed. Some are liquid forms of luck, some make the drinker invisible, others carry poisons so deadly not even the most skilled healers could cure the person who drinks them." I grinned at them. "Then there are the love potions, and of course there are a few who treat vampires."

"Like our dimmer," Emmett clarified. I nodded approvingly, feeling like a teacher. It was a surprisingly good feeling and experience. I tucked that piece of information away; maybe sometime in eternity I could teach. "What other ones are there for vampires?"

I blushed and glanced at Edward from the corner of my eye. He was focusing intently on the book he was reading, but I was positive the man was far from oblivious to the conversation going on around him. I glowered at him. Leave me to explain this, then. "There is one to weaken a vampire – give them a humans level of strength and speed."

Emmett snorted and glanced between Edward and I curiously, trying to figure out why I had eyed him in such a way before. Realisation quickly dawned and he broke out in a wide, trouble making grin. I knew from that grin alone that he had definitely figured it out. "You two used that on your honeymoon, didn't you?" he looked at me eagerly. "So he wouldn't kill you when you –"

I blushed and pulled a face at him, quickly cutting him off. "If you must know, yes. But there are also other vampire potions," I continued, trying furiously to change the subject. "There are a rare few to make them immune to blood for short periods, and some that knock them out completely."

Emmett blinked. "Like vampire sleeping potions?"

I shook my head. "No. You won't dream or achieve any rest – you will just be dead to the world for a few hours at the most."

He grinned. "Awesome!"

"What do you make potions with?"

I turned in my seat so I was facing Edward and placed my feet in his lap. He glanced at his page number before putting is book down on the coffee table. I snorted when I saw the cover – _The Absolute Guide to the Magical World._ I sighed contently and turned my attention away from his reading material when he started to massage my feet.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I hummed lazily.

He chuckled. "I asked you what you make potions with, love."

My face heated with crimson fire as Emmett snickered from his spot on the other side of the lounge room. "Oh. Right. Well, the standard material is a cauldron – shut up, Emmett!" I shouted. He had erupted into loud laughter the minute I had mentioned 'cauldron.' This had happened a lot over the last few days of my explaining things to them.

"Sorry, sorry, but you witches and wizards are all so stereotypical! Brooms, spells, potions, cauldrons . . . Even vampires aren't that bad."

I contemplated throwing the television remote at him, before deciding I wouldn't sink to his level, no matter how tempting it was. And besides, I'd probably only break the channel changer in the process. "Real mature, Emmett, real mature," I muttered at him. I turned back to Edward. "Anyway. We use cauldrons and other things like mortars and pestles in most potions, but the more complicated the potion, generally the more obscene objects you will have to use. As for ingredients . . . a lot of roots and leaves, plant things, mainly. You do get your stranger ingredients, too, but nothing really crazy like human hearts of anything."

He nodded, eyes expressing that he was thinking something over intently. "Do you have to be magical to brew potions?"

I blinked. My first reaction was to say yes, but I quickly realised that may not be true. You did not have to cast any spells, well not usually, or enchantments to make potions. It was sort of like cooking, relying on following a recipe as well as intuition and instinct. I couldn't see why a squib –or even a muggle, in fact– wouldn't be able to brew potions if they were taught correctly. I told Edward as much. He was fascinated, to say the least.

"So it is possible that _I_, as an example, could possibly make potions?" His voice was excited, his eyes bright.

I nodded. "I don't see why not. As long as you're taught how to do it properly."

"Will you teach me?" he asked. Edward hesitated a moment before adding, "Only if you want to, of course, Bella."

I rolled my eyes at him. He was so polite – all the time. "Of course I would! I've always loved potions. I'd love to teach them to you."

"Really?"

"Really."

I stood up and crooked a finger at Edward. He shot to his feet, eyeing me curiously, and followed me as I walked into the kitchen. "_Accio bag." _Once my bag had flown into the room, I set it on the marble counter, and started ruffling through it.

"Exactly how much stuff do you have in there, Bella?" Edward stared incredulously at the growing mountain of clothes, books, souvenirs, food, Hogwarts robes, owl feed and school books that was growing beside my bag.

I huffed. "More than I thought I did, certainly. Pretty much everything I own is in this bag, and it's obvious I haven't cleaned it out in a long time. I can't find anything!" I reached into its depths again to pull out a little bottle. I placed it on the counter, looking at it with a disgusted expression on my face. "Ew, that is so gross. That is an old bottle of Scabber's rat tonic."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Peter Petigrew, you mean?"

I shuddered. "Yeah, him, the little rat." I exhaled. "I cannot tell you how relieved I am to be a metamorphmagus and not an anmigus."

"Really? From what I've gathered, that is a much wanted gift in the wizarding world."

I snorted. "It is. But I find the idea of changing into an animal and back again a bit gross. And very weird. I don't know how Professor McGonagall does it. The gift of being a metamorphmagus is highly prized, too, and thought to be exceedingly strange but at least I stay _human._"

Emmett laughed from the other room and called out, "Didn't you see Tonks at the wedding? She was entertaining your guests by changing her nose into an animals – picks and geese and cows. It was hilarious, Bells!"

"I'm not as strange as my sister is," I called back, laughing. "Actually, I think I'll disown her. Something's just not right with her."

Emmett laughed.

"Can I help you find what you're looking for?" Edward asked, watching me struggle to pull a jumble of old text books out of my bag.

I shook my head. "No. I've found them. These here are my old textbooks and workbooks from Hogwarts. There should be some potion ones in there. And," I said, pulling out my cauldron and advanced potions kit. "This is my trusty cauldron and potions kit."

Edward's eyes lit up. He grabbed one of the many schoolbooks lying on the counter and flipped through its pages so fast that I doubted there was any way he could possibly be reading anything written in there at that speed, even if he was a vampire. He set it back on the table, picking up my potions kit in its place, flipping through its compartments eagerly. The familiar smells of dried herbs and distilled liquids floated up to me and I inhaled deeply, smelling a piece of home.

"Where do we start?"

I looked over to see that Edward had set my mortar and pestle, cauldron and potions kit over on a bench that wasn't cluttered with all of my many belongings. As I watched, he rubbed his hands together and gave me a cheeky smile, eyeing the cauldron hopefully.

I walked over to him, picking up one of the kitchen knives on my way over and handing it to him. "First, we teach you how to prepare all the ingredients correctly. The fun stuff comes later after the hard work, mister."

As it turns out, Edward _could_ make potions. I was as happy as he was at this fact, because it meant that I was turned, I would be able to do it as well. I could hang onto a piece of my former life when I started my new one. It made saying goodbye to my magic a bit easier, but not by much.

A week more passed, and the entire time I was ready to become eternal. Edward and I talked to Carlisle about it, and we all decided that they would all hunt first to make it easier on all them, before Edward came home and turned me. I reassured them repeatedly that I was ready to say goodbye to my magic, even though the thought of it still sent pangs of loss and sadness through me. I didn't think I would every truly be ready to say goodbye to it, not ever, but this was as close as I was ever going to get.

I was ready.

* * *

Pale lips. Cool kisses. Icy skin. Whispered promises. Sweet I love you's.

Sharp fangs. Pierced skin. Red blood. Silver venom.

Warm. Heat. Fire. Hot. Burning. Pain.

Eternity.

_Edward._


	10. The Change

**Rosalie POV**

"Thank you, Rose," Carlisle said, offering me a hand and helping me up. We both stood and admired my handiwork. I had spent the last couple of hours tuning the engine and washing his car. It was now smooth, sleek, and the engine purred without a flaw. It was beautiful. I felt smug, self righteous and proud. _No one_ knew cars like I did.

"I am going to go check on Bella and Edward," Carlisle told me. He was already in the house before I could reply. I shrugged and walked back into the garage with the intention of playing with the Jeep. Emmet had been complaining about it again.

Everyone was so skittish and nervous. So what if Bella was changing? We all knew the change worked, we'd all been through it. We all knew she'd be fine, wake up in two days time as a thirsty newborn on some level. Edward apparently did not though. He was an emotional ball of stress and worry up stairs in his room, holding Bella as she changed, pacing the room, perfecting everything in his sight, stroking Bella's clammy skin, playing with her hair, regularly asking for updates off of Alice and Carlisle. He was so melodramatic. I felt like going up there, forcing him to sit still and screaming at him to stop it. Just because Bella had yet to make a noise, release a scream, cry for death didn't mean she wasn't fine.

The girl just had a high pain threshold, that's all.

I grudgingly had to admire her strength.

My view of our little Isabella Swan –Ynocencia Arabella, actually– had changed dramatically over the last three months. She had guts, I could give her that much. She apparated into a family of vampires home who she thought hated her just to explain her case. I could try to understand how she managed to do it for those reasons, but the truth was I couldn't. If I was her and I had all of this magic at my disposal, I would have come in and gotten some revenge. Pay back, bitch. Not try to shed understanding. And she had explained everything willingly, and while I had resent her at first for ever withholding her secret while we had given away ours, I had been too fascinated to harbour the feeling for long. Going to England had also been an experience in many ways. Bella had defended us – against her _family._ That gave me the first real glimmer of the way she loved all of us and not just Edward. It gained her yet more respect in my eyes. And then, while there, she kept a cool head the entire time and continued to stand up for us.

And then she married Edward.

I realised then that if I was going to spend eternity with her as a sister, I should at least try not to hate her, for it would be a tediously long time if I did.

I had come to this conclusion while the pair was still on their honeymoon. So when they returned I greeted Bella as I would Alice. She was surprised, to say the least, but she took it all in her stride. This scored her yet more points in my eyes. In the weeks that followed Edward's and Bella's homecoming, I made sure to at least talk to her a little bit. I did not let her think I was getting all buddy buddy with her, not by any means, but merely enough not to resent her at even the mere mention of her name. It was refreshing for the both of us, I think. I listened to everything she told us about the wizarding world – and not just out of courtesy. I was honestly interested. I even watched some of the potion lessons she gave my brother, although I did not participate as the others did.

I could honestly say now, after getting to know her a bit, that I was sorry she was burning upstairs.

Jasper appeared in the doorway of the garage, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up from where I was bent over the engine of the Jeep and asked him what he wanted. Jasper rarely bothered me unless it was important or he was exceptionally bored. Under these circumstances, with Edward's Bella burning upstairs, I guess this more of an importance visit then a friendly chat. Turns out I was right.

"I know we only just went hunting," he said. "But would you like to come with me when I leave later today?"

Ah. That explained why he came to me. The others were as attached to Bella's bedside as Edward was. They wouldn't leave her to go hunting with him, not in a million years. I suspected he could really weasel Alice away if he wanted to, but he wouldn't manipulate her into doing something like that for something as small as this. I shrugged at him. "Sure. Where are we going?"

"Thanks Rose. And I don't mind; you pick. We'll leave in an hour." Jasper turned and walked away again at a slow human pace. I picked up my spanner again and went back to work.

* * *

"You take this one," Jasper offered.

I didn't answer. I just shot off through the forest, tracking the bear as it lumbered as fast as it could through the trees and scrub. I snarled as I chased it – this was one of the things that would have killed my Emmett. I did not harbour the same love of battling bears as my man did, but I always hunted differently when I hunted bear like I did with no other animal. It was almost like revenge. It was almost like a message – what you dared touched is _mine_ and you'll pay for it, many times over. Either way, it was satisfying as hell.

I could see it just up head now, panting heavily as it scrambled up a sharp incline in the side of the mountain. I didn't hesitate. I never hesitated. I pounced. I landed on the things back, causing it to let out a loud bellowing cry as I reached forward and snapped its neck. It fell to the ground in a mess of fur and blood. I quickly got up from where I was splayed on it and crouched, lifting its neck to my lips, and drank.

Once I was done, I quickly disposed of the carcass. Jasper appeared then, wiping the last traces of blood from his mouth. He himself must have hunted while I went after the bear. I stood and turned to him. "Are you done?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No but let's start heading back though and I'll grab something on the way."

I snorted. What an exceptionally human thing to say. _I'll grab something on the way_. It sounded like he was going to stop in the drive through for a coffee or something.

We tore through the forest fast, heading for home. We were silent for the most part. Jasper wasn't a very vocal person, and neither was I. The silent wasn't awkward or strained, but not overly comfortable either. We only spoke when we had something worth saying. It was a refreshing change from going hunting with either Alice or Emmett.

Ten miles or so from the house, we both picked up the scent of a heard of elk. "You go ahead. I'll catch up with you," my brother said, slowing and sniffing in the herds direction.

I gave Jasper a single nod. "Have fun," I told him. He winked at me before sprinting off to the left while I kept running on home. I could smell the different scent trails written across the entire area. Esme had gone through here about three days ago, headed southwest. Emmett and Jasper's scent lingered in an area where there were a few knocked down abused looking trees. I guessed they had been wrestling here – yesterday, by the freshness of their scents. Edward's scent was very faint, overshadowed slightly by Bella's bloods aroma.

I stopped when the house came into view and brushed off my clothes, straightening my pants and blouse, ridding myself of any twigs and leaves and snow. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times before I was content that it looked fine and headed into the house, knowing I looked beautiful.

* * *

"How is she?" I asked Esme, wandering around the island bench in the kitchen to where my mother stood, peering into the pantry. I wondered what she could ever be doing in there. There was never any need for food and it was empty.

"She's fine," Esme said. She turned to face me, closing the pantry in the process. "Edward is still very distressed." Esme smiled sadly. Her eyes shadowed the pain she was undoubtedly feeling at having her daughter go through the change. "They obviously love each other very much."

"They're mates," I said simply, raising an eyebrow at her. "Of course they're going to love each other extremely."

Esme nodded her agreement. We both stopped and listened when a thumping echoed through the house. It descended the stairs loudly. I smiled, recognising the footsteps immediately. Emmett appeared, swinging around the doorframe to lever himself into the room with the most momentum possible.

"Did ya fix the Jeep, Rosie?" His eyes were bright and keen. His dimples hugged his cheeks tightly, calling to me to kiss them. I shook off the urge.

"I didn't have enough time," I told him. "And I have to go pick up some parts later on in the week for it." There was just something not quite right with the venting system . . . I was sure I only needed a new part for the air conditioning circuit and then it would be fixed.

"M'kay," Emmett hummed. He walked into the kitchen as Esme left with a polite smile. Emmett's expression, usually happy and not overshadowed, was clouded with pain and worry. It wasn't right. I felt a brief flash of anger at Bella for doing this before it faded away. Emmett was capable of dealing with his own problems. He was strong in every sense of the word – something I loved and admired him for. He'd be fine.

"Is Jasper still hunting?" He slung an arm around my shoulder and tried to lead me out of the kitchen. I shrugged it off and walked away by myself. I wasn't in the mood for being cuddled – honestly, I rarely was. He trailed after me, but settled the score by resting his palm on my back.

"Yes," I replied. I sank onto the couch and flicked the television set on. "He went off after some elk just before I got back. He'll be here in a little while."

Emmett joined me on the white sofa. "That's good. Bella should be waking up soon. Alice is continually reminding Edward of this."

"How long, exactly?"

Emmett didn't get the chance to answer because Alice called down the stairs, "Two and a half hours."

The rest of Bella's change passed in silence. Her quiet was making everyone in the house a bit jumpy. I was relieved it would end any minute now. The witches lack of screams and cries for death had already sent curiosity off in our father, I could tell, although he was overshadowed greatly by worry. Edward stupidly asked if the change was actually occurring on more than one occasion. I rolled my eyes at him every time. Of course it was working as it should. We could all smell the change in her scent from human to vampire and see her appearance altering – although that didn't mean much with Bella. The fact that she was strong enough, somehow, to resist the temptation to scream bloody murder did not change this fact. It just showed her strength.

"Forty-two seconds," Alice reported.

The silent room nodded.

Edward sat on a wooden chair beside the bed Bella laid on. His hand clutched hers tightly. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle stood as a sort of protective guard in front of Alice, Esme and I. I thought it unnecessary, but I kept my mouth closed. It wasn't worth it to argue and object now. There were more pressing matters at hand – such as Bella's awakening.

Alice took a deep breath beside me and stopped jittering in place. I knew then that it must be soon.

Not moments later, Bella stirred. Her eyes shot open. They took in everything possible – a natural defensive reflex. In a movement no human would ever be able to make she all flipped off the bed and landed splayed across the opposite wall. All of our eyes followed her warily.

A beat passed in silence before she exhaled with a low, "Merlin . . ."

"Bella?" Edward was slow to rise. We all knew he didn't want to frighten her but as soon as he moved, she shrank into a low crouch and hissed at him dangerously. Not a second later she straightened again and gaped. "I'm so sorry, Edward! I didn't mean to!" She pressed her hands to her mouth. Even _I _could tell she was horrified.

It was a natural thing to do – why was she apologising? Oh, please don't tell me we have another vampire in this coven that was disgusted at anything that goes against human nature. I snorted. Edward was bad enough without his mate having the same issues.

Edward heard my thoughts and turned to glare at me over Emmett's shoulder. I smirked at him. _It's true – and you know it. _

He ignored me, turning to evaluate his wife instead. I did the same. She was stunning – her hair was a glossy perfection, waving to midway down her back. Her eyes were a bright red, matching the ruby of her lips. She had always had a good figure, but now she was beyond amazing – even for a vampire. I felt a pang of jealousy before I reminded myself that _I_ was still one of the most stunning creatures on the planet.

Alice danced forward to the newborn, ignoring Jasper's low growled warning. She took hold of Bella's waist and spun her. "Turn! Turn! Let me get a good look at you."

I'm not sure why it caught my eye, but it did: Bella's birthmark – or lack thereof. I frowned. She had mentioned in the weeks after she had come back from the honeymoon and before the change that her metamorphmagus skills constantly required the use of her magic. As such, after the change, they should not remain when she lost her other magic. That meant that she should appear as she was naturally – bithmark included.

"What happened to your brithmark?" I asked her.

She froze across the room, where Alice was critically examining every inch of her. Bella's eyes snapped to mine. With her free hand, she reached up and felt the back of her neck. "It's not there,"she mused. She turned around, lifting her long hair up so we could double check. The simple move stunned all of us present. A vampire _never_ turned their back on someone they'd only been in the presence of for a little while, regardless of whether they knew them as a human or not. It went against our nature. It made us vunerable. And to see a _newborn_ do it – well.

Bella always had been different. I guess she always would be too.

"Is it there?" she asked, worried by our shocked silence.

Edward shook himself from his stupor. "No, love. It is not."

Bella turned back around. Her hair swung gracefully as she moved, long brown waves shimmering. Jealousy reared its head in me again. I grudgingly had to admit it – her hair was beautiful. It could possibly rival my own – _possibly_ – not definitely.

"I thought I'd be forced back to normal when I changed? No more metamorphmagus?" She looked around at us for confirmation. I'm not sure why – we didn't have any experience in turning witches into vampires. She is the one who knew all of that. We all either shrugged or nodded. I just stared at her, eyebrow raised.

"You're the one who knows the finer points to turning a witch," I reminded her.

She bit her lip. "Yes, I do. Magic is living, evolving. When you are changed and 'die' the magic in witches and wizards passes away, too, like it would with any other normal death."

Alice gasped, breaking the thoughtful silence that had settled over the room. "It's there, it's there! It can see it. It just appeared – like magic! "

Bella jumped. "My birthmark? How?" She frowned in concentration, holding a finger up to tell us to be patient when Emmett started to speak. I stepped into his hold, enjoying the way his arms snaked around my waist to hold me tighter – now was one of those rare times I wanted to be cuddled.

Bella's eyes were wide. Her mouth was slightly parted, and her lips were trembling slightly. It was obvious she was receiving the shock of her life. "It's still there," she breathed, "my metamorphmagus skills."

"Oh, Bella." Edward crushed the girl to his chest. I told myself to wait patiently and not get angry at them. They weren't trying to piss me off intentionally. Give them their moment. Then we could all figure out what the hell was going on. Patience. I must find patience.

"It's not supposed to be possible," she whispered into his chest.

I huffed a sigh, hoping that my hinting at impatience will hurry it up. Patience can go damn itself.

Bella turned to face us with apology written all over her face while Edward glared at me. I ignored him, secretly smug. My hinting had worked, then. The girl wasn't too far gone in her Edward-induced haze to miss it.

"Do you have all of your magical abilities?" Carlisle asked. "Or just your metamorphmagus?"

I tried to wait patiently as Bella thought it over. I didn't mean to be rude or anything, it's just that I was an instant gratification kind of person. I wanted to know – _now_. I didn't want to wait or be patient. I generally got angry or resentful when things were held from me, whether on purpose or not. I hoped that Bella wouldn't take too much offense – after all, I _had_ decided I wanted things to be good between us for the rest of eternity.

"Just my metamorphmagus, but I'm not sure," she said. "I _think_ I can feel my magic there – just out of reach." She bit her lip. "Do you guys have my wand?"

Wordlessly, Jasper picked it up from the table and handed it to her.

The suspense was tangible in there air, even to me, as we all waited for Bella to see if she still retained any more of her magic. She positioned her wand more firmly in her hand, gripping it tightly.

"Don't break it," Emmett spoke up when the wood started to respond to the pressure of her hold on it. "You have to remember you're much stronger then you were."

The newly turned vampire froze before thawing again, shifting her hold so it was light on the wood in the process. "Right," Bella muttered. She gave Emmett a nod of acknowledgement. "Thanks, Em."

Bella cleared her throat and clearly said, "_Lumos_."

The tip of her wand ignited, flickered and died within a matter of seconds.

Bella's face crumpled. I could tell she had been hoping that somehow she had miraculously kept her powers and taking away that hope stung. We were all aware of her much it meant to her. I, along with all the others, wanted her to have her magic if there was even the slightest chance she may be capable of performing it. Although we all accepted her decision, none of us were happy to see her sacrifice part of herself for us and Edward.

Edward wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry without the tears only humans had.

Carlisle walked over to the door. He held it opened, gesturing for the rest of us to leave. I filed out first, Emmett and then the rest of them all following. Carlisle closed the door gently, allowing the couple to have some time to themselves.

Alice was the first to speak. "I didn't see this coming. I was too busy focusing on when she would wake up, not how. I'm sorry."

"It's not you're fault, Alice," Jasper said. He pulled her close to him. The emotions in the house must be affecting him greatly because he was radiating a low hum of pain and love and comfort. Without really realising what I was doing, I walked over and allowed Emmett to wrap his arms around me and pull me down next to him on the lounge as it affected me.

"Our poor Bella," Esme murmured. "Just when she came to terms with having no magic, she's given some of it and the lingering chance for more."

Carlisle nodded. "Being a newborn is hard enough to deal with without this added extra stress. We'll have to make sure she's alright."

The general room nodded. "I just don't understand how it is possible," Jasper said. "Bella said herself it was meant to die. All the other witches and wizards thought this would happen to. It's supposed to be impossible."

"We'll talk more to Bella about it later," Carlisle said. "For now I think she needs some space. They both do. This can't be easy on Edward, either." He faltered for a moment. "Although Bella's magic doesn't seem to be there fully, or work properly."

Emmett's chest rumbled next to me as he spoke. "Maybe someone should call Hermione. She's pretty smart. She'll know what is going on."

"I think we should speak with Bella and Edward before that," Esme said. "But it's a good idea."

Footsteps sounded down the stairs. Bella and Edward appeared, hands linked tightly. Edward had eyes only for Bella, but the woman was looking at the room forlornly. "Hi," she said shyly.

Emmett laughed behind me so hard that he shook me too. Annoyed, I scooted out of his hold and claimed my own piece of lounge. "Hey Yonnie!" he boomed. I sighed. Sometimes I really had to wonder why he thought some things were just so funny.

She jumped at the mention of her other nickname and grinned at Emmett.

"Come on," Bella said. She led Edward to the spare lounge and sat down with him. She looked nervous and unsure and frightened. I tired to empathise with her but part of me couldn't help but notice that she was the only vampire before that I had seen that looked _weak__**. **_I quickly took that back – I knew Bella was anything but weak. After all of her wizarding adventures and the way she stood up for herself and her family proved how strong she was. She just appeared – _vulnerable_ right now.

"Bella, do you have full control of your metamorphmagus powers?" Carlisle asked gently.

She gave a single nod. "Yes." In a blink of an eye she morphed into a black haired Native American beauty with dark almond shaped eyes before returning back to her own image. The change was faster then it ever was then when she was human. It was almost instantaneous. We all gaped at her.

"Do you . . . do you have any idea how this is possible?"

Bella shook her head. "No. I have no clue. All of the textbooks say it should not be possible, that I should be a vampire squib but I obviously can use some of my magic. I don't know if any other metamorphmagus' have ever been changed before so I can't be sure if it's something that all of us keep or if I'm just an oddity."

"Emmett had the idea before to ask Hermione," Edward told her.

Bella smiled and nodded. "That would be smart. She would be the one to know and if she doesn't she won't rest until she finds answers or reads every text available to help solve this thing. I'll owl her later." She sighed. "Have any of you seen Nemo?"

Had I seen the snooping owl? Yes, I had. We all had. It still avoided us vampires like the plague but it had been so concerned for Bella that it had flown close enough to the house to see inside the windows. It had seen that she was changing and flew off. No one had seen it since. Frankly, I was slightly relieved. It was weird to have a bird practically spying on us. It was unnatural and creepy.

Esme told Bella what had happened to her bird.

"He'll be back," she said firmly. I couldn't help but doubt this though. She was a vampire now; animals all avoided us. "And when he is, I'll send him with a letter to Renee. But for now, can I borrow you're mobile, Alice?"

Alice handed her the silver phone without a question. We all watched with varying shades of patience as Bella flipped it open and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Hermione asked on the other end. She sounded breathless and panted heavily into the phone. I grimaced. Humans.

"Hi 'Mione," Bella said. "It's me, Bella."

"Bella?" Hermione exclained. "Hi! Are you okay?"

"Yes – no – I don't know. That's why I'm calling. There's been a slight . . ." Bella paused, looking at for the appropraite word. " . . . surprise. I've been turned, and I still have my metamorphmagus magic."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. My vampiric ears strained for any sound and found none. Not even the other witches breathing. "What?" she finally asked when she replied. "That's impossible."

"Yeah, I thought so too," Bella whispered. "Turns out we were wrong."

"Merlin, do you have any of your other magic?"

"No – well, sort of. Whenever I cast a spell it begins then just dies. I can't even light the lumos charm. I can feel my magic but its different now. Instead of coating me and layering everything, it's like its hovering just out of reach." She paused. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Sort of, I think. So you can't reach it all?"

"No."

"Hmm."

We all waited as Hermione thought. I could practically hear the wheels turning in her mind and I was continents away. The girl really was exceptionally smart. Bella held her breath as she waited. She had been tense ever since she had come downstairs and it had only intensified when she phoned her friend. I knew how hard being a newborn was: the thirst, the senses, the strength and speed, the flighty emotions. I couldn't really grasp what was happening to her right now, although I didn't understand it must be hard.

"We're going to Diagon Alley today so I will pick up any vampire related books that I can while I'm there. Tonks and Remus are coming to the Burrow for dinner so I will ask Remus. He's the only person who I can think of who has had the most contact with vampires – wait, Hagrid!"

Bella's following smile lit up her face like a beacon. I frowned. I had heard of this Hagrid before but I had never met him. He had been unable to come to the get together lunch a few months ago at the Weasley's and he had been caught up in urgent business the day of the wedding. Everyone had been crushed this mysterious person couldn't make it.

"Of course!" Bella exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that? I'm sure he has met plenty of vampires or even knows people who have. You're brilliant, Hermione."

"I'll owl him right away," the other girl said. Her excitement echoed through the phone. "Are you sure you're alright, Yonnie?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It is just very different. You have no idea how bad humans senses are and how weak you are. "

Hermione sighed. "I'm sure it's amazing, Bells. You have to tell me more about it later, but for now I've got to go get ready and owl Hagrid. Stay safe."

"I will. Love you, bye."

"I'll call you as soon as I find anything out. See ya."

The phone clicked off.

Bella handed Alice the phone and turned to face us. "Did you guys catch all of that?"

"Yes," Jasper said. "Vampire hearing. There's no reason for you to rehash it."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Who is Hagrid, Yonnie?" Emmett asked. I watched her curiously. Seems that my man had been thinking along the same lines that I had.

"Hagrid is one of my greatest friends," Bella explained. Her eyes lit up as she continued to speak. It was obvious that she liked him very much. "He is a very unique person. What most people would view as monsters and dangerous creatures he views as lovely friends. He used to teach Care of Magical Creatures." She paused thoughtfully, eyeing Emmett. "He's probably twice the size of Emmett – maybe three times. He's absolutely huge."

"What!" Emmett shouted, aghast. He prided himself in his strength and size. "No way!"

I was doubtful as well. No one ever neared Emmett's size – let alone tower above it. I was sceptical.

"Yes way," Bella giggled. "Hagrid is half giant – but he is nothing like a real giant. Giants are cruel and mean. Hagrid is one of the nicest people I have ever met."

"A half giant? Really?" Emmett asked. His grin widened and I immediately knew what was coming. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he could be so predictable. "Is he strong? I bet I could take him in a fight."

Bella bit her lip. "Hagrid is very strong. But he is also half human. He can't near a vampire's strength. I don't want you to hurt him . . . I doubt he would wrestle with you anyway. He's not stupid enough to get himself into that. And besides, I already told you. He's a big softie."

"You're no fun," Emmett pouted. "I'm sure I could convince him."

Smiling, Bella just shook her head at him.

Conversation started up around us. I listened intently as Carlisle and Edward started debating about Bella's magical gifts. Bella herself was arguing with Emmett and Jasper about giants and vampires while Alice and Esme were watching the boys fight with smiles. At least conversations were never boring with Bella and her magical world around.

"Wait – stop," Edward commanded. Everyone paused in what they were saying to look at him with surprise. I narrowed my eyes at him. What was he doing? He was staring at Bella in shock. "I can't hear your mind!"

I relaxed. It was nothing then. Just my brother being melodramatic again. Edward had never been able to hear her mind. Nothing new there. It had come as a shock when she had explained it was because of her Occlumency, a skill she had learnt to use with her magic –

Wait. Magic.

My eyes, along with everyone else's, snapped to Bella's. If her Occlumency was still working then that meant that she still had her magic. "I – I can feel my mind shields," she stuttered. She paused and concentrated intently on something for a moment. "But I can't move them or take them down or even reinforce them. They are as untouchable as the rest of my magic is."

"This is getting strange," Emmett stated. He glanced around the room for support. "Very strange."

"It just doesn't add up though," Jasper said. He ignored Emmett's comment. "You are not meant to have any magic and yet you have your Occlumency and metamorphmagus skills. You can feel your magic, so it is there and hasn't died as it should, but it is unusable. It doesn't make sense."

"I know. I'm really hoping Hermione and Hagrid know something to help us solve this," Bella admitted sheepishly.

"Are you sure you are alright, love?" Edward asked her. He took one of her hands in both of his. Although I got the feeling that I was going to get sick of their public displays of affection pretty quick, I told myself to have patience and understanding. Emmett and I had been much the same for a very long time – and we had been even worse. I should give them some credit for their restraint. Also, I was happy that Edward had found someone. He might be a pain in the ass, but he deserved this. And besides – it saved me from having to live with a depressed, unhappy, sullen Edward for the rest of eternity. I had to thank the girl for that.

"I'm fine," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "Really."

"Are you not thirsty?" Carlisle asked.

Bella jumped in shock. "No. Well, yes. I wasn't but now that you've mentioned it . . ."

Edward stood, pulling Bella up with him. "We should go hunt. I'm sorry, Bella. It completely slipped my mind. You must be hurting." He ran a finger down her throat, looking pained. She shivered.

"I'm not really," she admitted. "But it just feels . . . scratchy. Not burning like you always describe it as." She shook her head.

"How interesting." Carlisle's eyebrows rose. "Indeed, you are a very interesting newborn Bella." He grinned at her.

A red tinge overcame Bella's cheeks. It was not a blush but it was something akin to it. It must be her habits influencing her metamorphmagus skills. We all laughed. Some things never changed, that's for sure.

Edward led Bella out the door to go hunting. I sighed and turned on the television after they had gone. I sure hoped that Bella was right and that someone would know something, whether it be Hermione or Hagrid, because I really didn't want to spend the rest of time puzzling over this mystery. It would frankly be quite annoying.


	11. The Magic

**Bella POV**

"Your turn," I told Edward, playfully nudging him with my shoulder, dragging my eyes off of him for long enough to scan the surrounding forest. Much like the first time I had seen Edward in the sunlight, I was simply amazed and my eyes seemed to be permanently riveted on him. It was an effort to look elsewhere for long enough to hunt properly and take down the two elk I had drained earlier.

"Right," he muttered, inhaling deeply, smelling the mixture of scents on the breeze. He couldn't seem to be able to take his eyes off of me, either. He had kissed me for minutes straight when he had first seen me glittering in the sun. I had never before been gladder for a vampires lack of need for oxygen in my life. I grinned at him.

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?" he asked, cupping my cheek with his palm and rubbing his thumb back and forth tenderly.

I nodded happily. "Yes. I've always wanted to see you hunt." And some part of me selfishly wanted to take notes as well. The two elk that I had taken down before had been messy and had been in a lot of pain before I realised that I should probably snap their necks and kill them before trying to drink. It had been embarrassing, but Edward had reassured me that I had done fine. I wasn't sure I completely believed him.

"Okay then," he chuckled, eyes light and dancing. "Let's go."

Before the thought of running through the forest at this break neck speed and not concentrating intently in avoiding trees had terrified me. Now as a vampire, I realised how silly I really had been. It was so easy, so natural. I could easily weave through trees and leap over boulders without even the slightest hesitation. It was exhilarating.

"Can you smell that, love?" Edward asked, slowing down a little beside me.

I followed his lead and drifted to a standstill, sniffing. "Yes. It smells better then the elk. What is it?"

"Bear. Are you sure you don't want to take this one?" His dark eyes bore into my own. "I honestly don't mind. I can also go find something else." The grin he flashed at me was crooked and made my knees wobble. "The forest is stocked plentiful."

I shook my head. "No. I'm full. You go ahead."

With one last crooked smile he took off after the bear. I followed behind him, leaving a healthy distance between us out of instinct. I somehow knew it wasn't a good idea to get close to someone when they hunted, to impose of their territory, their meal. I trailed behind Edward slowly, just barely keeping him in my sight as he stalked his prey. He truly was magnificent as he wrestled with the large animal, easily breaking its neck and draining it. Never once did he make a mess. His clothes did end up in torn rags like mine had. I bit my lip as I slowly walked towards him, feeling more embarrassed than ever at my earlier amateur attempt.

"You're much better then I am," I told him.

"I've had a hundred years worth of practice." There was that crooked smile again.

I was still doubtful. "I bet you didn't butcher it on your first hunt."

He took my hand in his and started to lead me through the forest at a slow humans pace. "My first hunt was not much better this. I made a far bigger mess, believe me, my Bella."

I couldn't help but find it hard to believe after seeing him taking down a full-grown bear without a single hair being ruffled from perfection. I'm pretty sure he read the scepticism in my expression because he just laughed and took my hand in his before starting to run through the woods again. The wind whipped through my hair, spinning it gracefully on the wind. It made me feel wild and untamed and free.

"I'm _really_ glad that you love running as much as I do."

I smiled up at Edward. "How could I not love it? It's amazing."

He just smiled and shook his head.

From the way our families' scents were becoming more and more frequent and potent, I realised we were travelling towards home. We'd be there very soon, given the speed at which we were travelling. The quickness of our movements didn't hinder any of my senses at all in any way, though. I could still see every leaf on every tree, every rock, every single animal track in the snow, everything. I could still feel the snow give way under my feet, feel the way Edward's hand gripped mine tightly, feel the way the wind rushed past me so fast I felt like I was being sucked into a vortex. I could still smell everything from the different trees scents to the animal droppings littering the ground, from the river to the distinctive aroma of a burning fire, from Edward's heavenly scent to – to –

- _to what on earth was _that_?_

I whipped around to the west, my nose raised to the breeze that was flittering towards me from that direction. Before I'd even realised what I was doing, I was shooting off through the forest towards the scent, breathing deeply, only vaguely aware of Edward's distant cries behind me. The scent was alluringly beautiful, seeming to fill me and make me complete, sending shockwaves of need tingling through me that turned painful pretty quickly, like some sort of sick twisted withdrawal. I was addicted already and I didn't even know what the scent was, let along tasted it, its blood flowing through my lips and satisfying the aching burn in my throat . . . I growled and pushed my legs faster, harder, growing closer to its source by the second.

"Bella, you don't want this!" Edward shouted behind me. Part of me, the tiny part of me that hadn't been affected by the heady scent, realised the he sounded panicked and desperate and . . . angry, almost. That part of me felt like it should stop and go comfort him, fix whatever I had done wrong to make him angry. "Please, Bella, stop!"

I ignored him.

Well, at least I _tried_ to ignore him. It was a futile attempt for many reasons: one, since when could I ever –even in a million years– ignore _Edward_ of all people? Second of all, ever since I had awoken as a vampire, there seemed to have been some switch that had been flipped inside of me. It just positively shouted all sorts of instincts at me like protecting the hunt, steering clear of other vampires feeding, act defensively before you assumed the situation was fine. Currently, this instinct encyclopaedia was absolutely screaming at me, it's message as clear as day: _danger_. Mixed in with this single demanding message were other littler ones: he's imposing on _my_ territory, _my_ hunt, and I better protect _my_ back before he gets to the source of the intoxicating aroma. I was protective, feral.

But this was _Edward_.

And I could only think of one thing that he would want me to stop hunting.

The shock of the realisation of how I'd been acting, what I'd been doing, whom I'd been running from and considering attacking was so great that it stopped me mid-flight.

I jerked to a halt, mere centimetres from the edge of the cliff. It wasn't that I hadn't seen it before – it was just that I had been to caught up in the hunt to really consider how I was going to get down there to the source of the throat-burning scent. At the bottom of the cliff, nestled between a frozen creek and more of the snow-covered forest that seemed to be everywhere I looked was a small cabin. A plume of smoke rose from the small chimney and into the sunny sky. A man was chopping wood around the side of the house, the pounding of the axe creating a steady _thump, thump, thump_ accompanied by the ringing of splitting wood. A woman was grabbing groceries from the back of a ute, trying to juggle as many bags as she could without dropping anything onto the snow frosted ground.

I started to turn around to Edward, horrified. It had only been a split second since I had stopped, my vampiric senses taking in everything faster then a human could ever imagine, but it had not been a second long enough. Edward, running so fast to catch me, was surprised by my sudden unexpected stop. My eyes locked with his as comprehension dawned on both of us, and he desperately tried to stop, to slow down, but his momentum carried him over the edge of the cliff and hurtling into the air.

Logically, I knew the drop wasn't that large. Logically, I knew that a vampire was indestructible. Logically, I knew that nothing could ever harm Edward's marble body. Logically, I knew that it was possible as in my human-blood induced frenzy, hadn't I been considering jumping off it too? Logically, I knew he would be fine.

But, unfortunately, logic wasn't ruling at this moment in time.

I screamed as he started to go hurtle down towards the ground. As soon as the sound left my lips, though, Edward jerked to a sudden painful halt in midair. The magic that had been teasing the edges of my mind, always there but just out of reach, came flooding through me with such strength that I felt like crumpling to the ground. It poured through me in a rough torrent, like a furious dam being released as the floodgates opened, untamed and uncontrollable.

Edward gaped at me from where he was being held in midair. "Bella?" I dimly heard him call, as if from a great distance. My mind was still reeling too fast for me to pay much notice to him. It was trying to deal with the onslaught of magic while my vampiric instincts were still taking in every single detail –no matter how small– in the immediate are. It was a dizzying mix and a small part of me wondered if I was going to be the first ever vampire to faint.

Down below, the man and lady that had been bustling about the small cabin had paused to stare up at us. A shrill scream split the air as the woman pointed up at Edward, frozen and glittering many feet in the air like some sort of beautiful archangel disco ball. The man started to panic, too, and I forced myself to unfreeze. As soon as I moved, though, the web of furious magic that had been holding Edward collapsed, and he hit the ground – _hard_.

He jumped lightly to his feet immediately, staring up at me where I had refrozen at the top of the cliff. "Bella, baby?" he called, ignoring the two humans completely. His eyes were reverted on me, wide with disbelief and confusion.

In seconds I had flown along the line of the cliffs edge, following it as it dropped down and softened into a steep slope, one that I ran down so fast that even my vampire self was having a hard time dodging the trees and streams that nature threw in my way. I heard Edward running through the forest towards me, searching for me, and I threw myself into his arms when we met in the strip of forest that hugged the outskirts of the clearing that the cabin sat nestled in.

"Oh my god," I cried into his shirt. My hands ran up and down his arms, over his chest, around his back, checking and reassuring myself that he was okay, all in one piece, alive. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Of course I am. Just a bit . . . shaken." Seeing my wide eyes, he quickly clarified. "Not from the fall, love, but from the – the being suspended in the air. I'm still quite unsure as to how it even happened." A frown creased his brow.

I pressed my lips to his, kiss him desperately, needing to reassure myself further that he was perfectly fine. As soon as I pulled back, breathing heavily, I fumbled to explain. "My magic, Edward. I've got it. I –" I broke off as I heard the two humans shouting and crying escalate. I pulled back from Edward and looked at him with wide, worried eyes as comprehension dawned on me, followed quickly by horror. "Oh, Merlin. What are we going to do about _that_?" I pointed in the direction that the couples cries were coming from. "I – I've just exposed us."

"We'll deal with it," Edward said firmly. I couldn't help but notice he didn't say _how_ we would exactly deal with it. I bit my lip, still mentally freaking out. "Tell me about your magic. What happened? It just came back? Is that why I didn't fall? This is amazing, Bella!"

"Yes," I admitted sheepishly. "The magic overwhelmed me and I just acted, I'm sorry. That was not magic performed properly with any skills or training – it was wild, instinctual. Like what wizarding children do in times of need before they are sent to Hogwarts and learn to control it. Sorry about its unexpectedness."

"I see." Edward smoothed a hand down my hair before gripping me tightly around my waist, holding me close to him. "So your magic is still completely with you? It won't leave again?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm positive of that. It's here. I can feel it." I beamed at him. "But it's also much stronger then it ever was before." I frowned, concentrating on where my magic pulsed through me, easily three times as powerful as it ever was before. I had always been a good witch, confident in my abilities, sure with my magic, possessing a larger then average amount of it – but I had never even dreamed of it being this strong. It must have been enhanced along with everything else during the change, instead of dying, for some mysterious reason.

"Is there some sort of magical thing that we could give them – the humans? Some sort of potion or remedy we could make?" Edward asked hesitantly, drawing me from my thoughts. I grimaced as I listened to the couple shout in the background, getting themselves quite worked up.

I smacked my forehead, mentally giving myself a, _Duh Bella_. "Of course. I've been such an idiot. I can just erase their memories."

Edward froze in my arms. "Like what Hermione did with her parents?" he asked warily. "Bella, I don't think that would be the best idea, making them forget _everything. _Won't that just result in more problems?"

I pecked his lips quickly, smiling at his concern. "I didn't mean like Hermione. Well, I did, but I meant in a much smaller amount. They would only forget the last few hours of their lives."

He exhaled. "Okay then. If you're sure – but can you resist their blood?"

"Yes." I nodded and linked his hand with mine, threading our fingers together tightly. I pulled him with me towards the couple, removing my wand from the back pocket of my jeans with my free hand. I was thankful that I had kept it with me, despite my thinking it that my magic would be withheld from me forever. Old habits die hard, I guess.

I gave Edward's hand one finally squeeze before whispering, "Stay here."

I stepped out of the shaded forest and into the clearing. The two didn't notice me at first and continued their conversation – something about no mobile reception and filling the ute up with a full tank of petrol so they could get out of here. I tightened my grip on my wand as I walked towards them, clearing my throat. They spun towards me, shock and fear written all over their faces. Just as the woman opened her mouth to scream again, I interjected with a polite, "Hello."

This seemed to scare her more then anything. Trembling, she fell back into the mans arms, causing him to stumble under her weight.

I sighed and pointed my wand at them, keeping a firm grip on my overly strong magic. I didn't want to accidentally wipe all of their memories like Edward had feared just because it was way more powerful then I was accustomed to. "_Obliviate." _Once the memory charm was done, I disappeared into the forest, running so fast they wouldn't be able to see me when they regained their senses.

Done and dusted.

"Wow," Edward breathed, watching as the humans stumbled around the clearing, dazed and disorientated before shrugging and going back to chopping wood and unloading the car. "You are amazing."

If I had the blood to blush I would have. Instead my metamorphmagus magic took over staining my cheeks a bright crimson. Edward watched me with wide eyes, lifting a hand to trail down my red cheek with wonder written all over his expression. "I thought I would never see you blush again." His smile left me breathless. "I don't think I have ever, or will ever be, happier that you are an appearance changing witch then I am now."

I swatted his hand away, huffing. "Damn embarrassing magic," I muttered, mostly to myself.

He chuckled, eyes sparkling, and asked, "Race you home?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and in an instant I was a fast moving blur in the forest. "Cheat!" I heard him call after me as he took off behind me. My laughter mixed in with his but I didn't let it distract me from the task at hand. I was determined to win. But when we stumbled into the clearing that our home sat in, we were at a dead tie.

I declared myself anyway. "I won that one!"

Edward scoffed. "You wish."

I huffed. "Fine. It was a draw. I'll win next time though."

We made our way inside and into the lounge room. The mood transformed from light and carefree into something heavier with tension and questions as we called the rest of our family downstairs and into the dining room for a meeting. Jasper shot us a curious look and tried to lighten the atmosphere, relaxing everyone to a more comfortable level. I gave him a grateful smile.

"By the time I saw it," Alice told Edward and I sheepishly as she walked into the room, "It was too late. Sorry."

Edward nodded. "I know. Don't be sorry though. It's not your fault."

"What happened?" Rose asked, folding herself into one of the beautiful chairs that were seated around the old large wooden dining table. Looking at her sitting there majestically, back straight, chin high, blonde hair pulled into an elegant twist at the nape of her neck, I could easily envision her as a mysterious princess conferring with her council in a far away fantasy land.

When I focused back on reality, everyone's eyes were on me, and I realised with a start that they were waiting for me to explain who I store at Rose. The metamorphmagus in me blushed, my cheeks tinting pink, and everyone laughed.

_Help?_ I thought desperately.

Edward jumped before turning and beaming at me, the same elated expression in his features that always came when he heard my mind. "We ran into some trouble while hunting," he told them, his eyes never leaving mine.

_Thankyou. _I gave him one last timid thought before putting my shields back up again.

"What sort of trouble?" Esme asked, clasping her hands in front of her, worry evident in her eyes. "Are you both alright?"

"Yes," I reassured her, wondering how I was going to say this. I decided to just come out with it. "I just – started hunting some humans."

Edward continued before any of them could react, although I did see them eyeing me with an assortment of different expressions: understanding, sadness, acceptance, evaluation. I fought the metamorphmagus urge that told me to heat my cheeks red and focused on what Edward was saying. "She broke off, though, mid hunt. It was amazing. But she stopped just at the edge of a cliff, where the humans were in the valley below. My momentum carried me off of the cliff. I would have survived the drop but Bella didn't seem to realise that and . . . well, she caught me."

"Caught you?" Emmett looked at us like we were crazy.

"With my magic," I clarified. "It just rushed through me – and I couldn't help but act instinctively. I used untrained, wild magic. The kind wizards and witches possess and use in times of need before they learn to harness their gifts and use them safely. Edward completely stopped in mid air." I took a deep breath, well aware that all eyes were glued to me, watching my every movement and expression, listening raptly. "The humans saw us and started screaming –" I ignored Rosalie's and Jasper's low hisses "– and I lost my grip on the magic. Edward fell. I ran around to meet him at the bottom of the cliff, and after realising that I still had my magic, I wiped the whole encounter from the human's memories."

It was silent when I finally finished speaking. I glanced at Edward nervously. He took my hand in his under the table, rubbing his thumb across the top of my hand reassuringly.

"That is amazing," Carlisle finally said, watching me with a wide smile. "Your control is unheard of."

"Along with her vampiric magic," Alice chimed in, giggling.

"It's a proven fact now," Emmett said, rolling his eyes. "Bella's never going to be normal. She's too weird."

I ignored them, instead musing aloud. "I should call Hermione. She's going to have a field trip now." I grimaced as an uncomfortable thought crossed my mind. "I'm going to be some sort of wizarding oddity. Or vampire oddity. Either one. Wizards are going to want to test my abilities, experiment on what I can do, and the vampires . . ."

Edward hissed, low and menacing. His eyes were narrowed dangerously and I got the feeling that whatever he must he thinking was terribly violent. "I _will not_ allow you to become an experiment." He gripped me tightly, irrationally, as if they were going to break through the door at any moment to whisk me away to poke and prod at my magic and me.

"No," Emmett reinforced. "We won't."

I was slightly stunned at their response. "Guys, calm down. Nothing's going to happen."

"Yeah, I know," Emmett grumbled. "Because we won't let it. But they're going to _want_ to."

"Bella dear," Carlisle asked. He seemed to be the only one that had kept a cool head. "Is there any way they can force you into doing what they want? Any laws? Any loopholes or anything that you know of in the wizarding world or Ministry?"

I shook my head, mentally thinking through the laws I knew.

"None that I know of," I told Carlisle. "There aren't many vampire laws in the wizarding world. I thought the – the vulture vampires in Italy dealt with the vampire world and their laws. But to answer your question, I'm sure that the Ministry can't do anything to me if I do the right thing by their wizarding laws and don't cause trouble. They don't own me."

Rose cracked a smile across from me. "Vulture vampires?" she laughed. "You mean the Volturi?"

My cheeks turned red. "Yeah. I, umm, forgot what they were called. I knew it was something along those lines."

Emmett chuckled. "You were close enough. It's a pretty apt description. Vulture vampires."

Edward wasn't amused. He turned to me with troubled eyes, something almost like fear written in their depths. "The Volturri could get their hands on you? You're certain?"

I could immediately tell that he was immensely troubled by this thought. I reached out a hand and laid it on his cheek, gently stroking my thumb back and forth. His eyes softened but it did little to ease the tension that held his body rigid. "I wouldn't know," I told him softly. "I'm pretty hopeless on this side of the fence. Muggle world and wizarding world? Piece of cake. Vampires? Not so much. This is your area of expertise."

He exhaled. "Right. Well, they can only take you by force if you do anything wrong, like breaking any of their laws and exposing our kind to muggles. You cannot be forced to join them. They can offer you to a place in their ranks, to become part of their Guard but you are free to refuse." A wry grin twisted his lips. "Trust me, I know. Aro is determined to recruit Alice, Jasper and I."

"And now you," Jasper said. Although he was blunt, I was grateful he didn't sugar coat it or do anything but ever tell me the truth. "For Aro will want you more than he has anyone else in all of history."

To say I was uncomfortable with this was an understatement. "Err, you're sure I can say no? I don't want to get into any trouble."

"We're positive, dear," Esme reassured me.

Relieved, I exhaled the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. I certainly didn't want to end up wrapped up in some sort of vampire elite army, confined and trapped under what was essentially the vampire king's rule. From what I had heard he sounded controlling and evil – not someone I wanted to spend the rest of eternity living with.

"What do you mean, Carlisle?" Edward snapped, startling me.

I glanced over at Carlisle to find him regarding Edward calmly but intently from his seat at the head of the table. "You know exactly what I meant." His eyes never left my husbands.

Emmett huffed quietly next to me. "Here we go again," he muttered, sullen. "Off with damned one sided conversations."

Everyone ignored him, so I gathered his displeasure at such communications was a common thing. I gave him a sympathetic look, sure that in time, I too would hate these secret conversations as well. Carlisle must have taken note, though, because the next time he spoke he spoke aloud for everyone's benefit.

Edward snarled, "No, I don't. It is unnecessary and will only put Bella in danger."

Carlisle glanced at me before looking Edward levelly in the eye. "It will be better in the long run if we get it over and done with now. Aro will be furious when he finds out that we didn't tell him immediately if we do not, and it will do nothing more then serve his anger and jealous to flare. He will view it as a personal insult, seeming how he views me as a close friend."

Edward shook his head. His voice was flat. "No."

"Would someone please tell me whats going on?" I demanded. From what I had gathered, I did not like the sound of this conversation or where it was heading. "Are we going to tell the Volturi?" I felt a thrill of fear travel down my spine. I tightened my grip on my wand unconsciously.

"Definitely not."

Carlisle ignored my husband and turned to me, honey eyes shining with kindness. "It would be the smarter path to take."

Jasper folded his hands in his lap. "He's right. I am in complete agreement with Carlisle. They may not have a reason to attack us or forcefully recruit you if we do not tell them and they find out some other way, but it will help smooth things over if we go to them first. It will make Aro feel powerful, in control – something that is bound to disappear when he finds you will not go with him and add your abilities to his collection." He chuckled. "He will be royally pissed then."

"Oh," I said. It was the only thing I could think off. _Very intelligent, Bella. _

"I still don't like it."

I sighed. "Edward, I get why this isn't exactly in your must do this, but everyone else seems to think it is necessary. I sort of agree. I mean, it's better to get it over and done now, and have less hard feelings from this Aro guy. I know your protective of me, too, but it's sort of unnecessary –hey, don't look at me like that! Just listen!– I'm a vampire now, remember? And besides that, I am still a witch. An extremely strong one at that. My magic has nearly tripled in power since I have been changed. I am far from without many defences and would whip you guys offensively."

"I . . ." Edward picked up a piece of my hair and plaited it absentmindedly. "I just worry about you. It goes against every fibre in my being not to and although I know you are a strong, independent, seasoned witch, my instincts still tell me to protect you as if you were but a human."

I kissed him softly. "Silly man."

Rose cleared her throat. "I thought our skin was impenetrable by magic. That's what everyone was saying."

I cocked my head to the side, watching her. I hadn't know she had been paying that much attention to all of the conversations that had gone on at the Weasley's and everything I had shared with them over the last few months. "It is. You're skin is too hard, too dense for a single witch to ever harm you. Sort of like a dragon. But also much like with dragons, if many witches or wizards work together and fire a spell simultaneously it will accumulate power and break through their defences." I cleared my throat anxiously. "Not to sound full of myself or anything, but magic is so strong now, that I think I might get through our skin."

"You can," Alice chirped, nodding. "I've seen it."

I felt a thrill race through me. I was extremely happy at this fact but also anxious and wary. This just proved how potent my magic had become. Scarily so. I had never known or heard of anyone with this much magic before, apart from Dumbledore, who was in a category all by himself, and –I shudder to even think it– Lord Voldemort. Who was I, little insignificant Bella Tonks - Bella _Cullen_, now, actually- to wield something to this magnitude?

"I don't really understand what difference it makes," Emmett said, frowning to himself. "I don't mean to insult you or anything, Yonnie, but I just thought that you were all the same, so to speak, and just cast your incantations on the same level."

"Well," I hummed. "The strength of witches and wizards varies will vary widely. Most can attempt and complete a wide variety of spells but with different levels of success and strength. Age and background influence this greatly, as well as how hard the witch studies and trains." An idea struck me, an easy way to explain this in a way they could understand – visually. They'd all see a Patronus before, after all. "It's sort of like a Patronus. Some will be nothing more than a shimmer of light and others will be fully formed strong animals – some wizards may even be able to produce many at the same time. It all depends on the power and strength of the magic behind the charm."

"Ah." Emmett nodded.

The mountain of a vampire had teased and taunted me mercilessly ever since I had threatened to hex him with a slug vomiting incantation and he had found out that a single witches spell could not harm a vampire. But now my magic was enhanced, and he was no longer safe.

I grinned at him. "Guess what this all means, Emmett?"

Warily, but with challenge written in his eyes, Emmett asked, "What?"

"You're not safe from any of my spells anymore. Just think of all the fun we'll have."

His expression was priceless.


	12. The Vote

**Alice POV**

"I still find it unbelievable," Jasper said without taking his eyes from the page in front of him. "That this entire world has been living besides us and we never knew of it – even when we were technically part of it."

I nodded my agreement. "The odds are unbelievable – it's amazing that we didn't know about this sooner with my seeing the future and Edward's mind reading. Bella said the Volturi know about the wizarding world and coincide with it, taking councils with the Ministry when it is necessary like when there's a crisis and things like that. So in the past Edward should have read it in the Volturi's minds – they must have hidden it extremely well for him not to pick up anything at all. And Carlisle was never told anything when he stayed with them either. It's very strange."

"But now we're in the know – with a lot of reading material." He waved the copy of _The Absolute Guide to the Magical World _that he had borrowed off Edward at me. "The more I read the more I realise it will take me an age to know everything. Even Bella, who was raised with this going on around her, says she far from knows everything about it."

"I know, Jazz." I leaned over and glanced at the page he was reading, my eyes taking everything in quickly. At the top of the page, in italics, was the title _Gringott's and Goblins_. I raised an eyebrow at him in silent question. Goblins? That was new.

Eyes bright and interested, Jasper turned to face me fully, placing the book on the table and taking my hands. "Gringott's is the wizarding bank. Goblins work there. They guard everything and deal with all the transactions. They're extremely protective but hard to get along with – very _very_ dedicated. I've heard few of the stories Bill has told about working as a curse breaker there. They must be impossible to work with. – I couldn't do it."

"The bank the four rode a dragon out of?" I clarified, frowning. I _really_ wanted to see a dragon; probably more then I wanted to see anything else in the wizarding world – except, maybe, a unicorn and Hogwarts.

Jasper nodded. "That's the one. The dragon was guarding the high security vaults, the ones miles under the ground. I have no idea how Bella and Ron and everyone managed to do it. It's meant to be impossible." He picked up his book again and started scanning all through it furiously.

I grinned at him. "Proud of our Bella, huh?"

He nudged me with his shoulder playfully. "You have no idea."

I let him go back to his book. He seemed very absorbed in it. I was glad he had found something to interest him again since for the last half a century or so, his main source of entertainment was chess, hunting, reading and philosophy. I couldn't help but be selfishly glad that this hobby was something I could enjoy, too. Philosophy never really interested me but just like he tagged along with me on my shopping trips, I had stuck by his side and participated when he went through that faze.

I wandered into the kitchen, where Bella was giving Edward and Emmett another potion lesson. She had owl-ordered in more equipment and ingredients, much to everyone's delight, and the boys were determined to make good use of it all. I think Edward just enjoyed finding a place and something he could do in his wife's world, while Emmett was just dying to make a potion that would knock out a vampire. He also had big plans for truth serums, too. I was just glad I could see all his plans before he decided to prank _me_. The main person he was plotting against was Bella – to 'get back' at her after she had hexed him with a spell that made him Irish dance around the lounge room for ours with no possible way to stop.

"Add the roots now," Bella told Edward, nodding towards the smoking cauldron that sat on the island bench. It was letting off a hazy blue spiral of steam and had a smell that was delicious but unidentifiable. "Stir it anticlockwise until the vapour turns a dark purple colour."

Edward nodded, focusing intently on his cauldron.

"How thin do these things need to be?" Emmett asked. I laughed as I watched him hack another root to pieces viscously, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration, frowning deeply. It was obvious how more interesting and challenging these lessons were then the usual high school ones we received.

Bella glanced over at him, her eyes flying wide open as she spotted the mess he was making and she all but flew over to help him. "That's thin enough, Emmett. We don't want a root powder." She sighed. "You have to remember that these things are a humans idea of thin, okay? So only about this much." She held her fingers up in the air as a demonstration, a sliver of space between them.

Emmett nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"What's this?" I asked Edward, taking a seat on the stool in front of his smoking cauldron and peering in.

"A potion that will change a vampire's strength to that of humans," he told me absentmindedly, looking down at the potions book for his next instruction.

"Yeah," Emmett quipped. "Me and Jasper are going to wrestle and the loser has to take it and keep it down for a whole day." He beamed. "It's going to be wicked."

"Jasper and I," Esme corrected from upstairs where she was tidying Carlisle's study.

Emmett rolled his eyes as Bella laughed. "I'm making some more of that potion that dims us down." He waved a wooden spoon at me. "You better all be grateful. It's extremely difficult but Bella said I was ready to do it." His chest swelled for a moment. "My blood, sweat and tears are going into this."

I grimaced. "Ew."

Carlisle made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, holding a thick letter. "Here's my mail, Bella." He grinned at her and gave her a one-armed hug. "Thanks."

"Is this the last of it? No one else has anything else they need to send o England?" she asked, twirling the letter over and over in her fingers so fast that it looked like a spinning top. When everyone told her that they didn't, she grabbed a larger envelope with a few other letters into it and added Carlisle's to the mix. Bella then let out a loud, shrill whistle. A few moments passes before the steady _flap, flap, flap_ of wings neared the house and a golden owl shot in.

Bella held out her arm and the owl landed on it, eying the rest of us warily. Nemo had disappeared before, but like Bella predicted, once she was changed he came home. He wasn't as affectionate to Bella as he had been before but he still trusted her. The stunning golden owl still avoided the rest of us at all costs, though, and I tried not to be too disappointed. We _were_ vampires after all – it was to be expected.

"This is to go to the Burrow," she said, tying the package to his leg. She regarded him sternly. "You rest frequently, Nemo. There is no rush at all. Sleep when you need to and eat. No forgetting this time. And stay safe."

Nemo hooted and took off.

"Thank you!" Bella called after him. He gave another loud cry before disappearing from sight.

"Will he be alright?" Carlisle asked, staring at the place where the golden bird had disappeared. "It is a very long distance to fly."

Bella nodded. "Yes. He's an amazingly smart owl. With the exception of Hedwig, Harry's old owl, he's the smartest owl I know." She beamed proudly. "He's a very quick flyer, too. They'll get the parcel just over a week or so."

Emmett let out a low whistle. "Good owl. I want one."

Bella snorted but offered no explanation as to why. Instead, she walked over and tinkered with Emmett's brewing potion until the liquid inside turned a clear colour instead of a pale yellow. She then evaluated Edward's potion before telling him it was going great. He smirked smugly and lent down to kiss her – for an awfully long time, it seemed.

"They will both be finished in a little bit. Emmett's will need to settle for a few days, but Edward's will be ready to go right away," Bella said, brushing her hands against her jeans. I grimaced as I watched her. She still lacked any fashion sense at all, even now when she was a vampire. But I had an eternity to change this fact and I was _very_ determined. Within a century or so, I would turn Bella into a willing participant in my shopping adventures and we would sit down and discuss the latest trends and styles together – with enthusiasm.

Edward snorted and raised an eyebrow at me. "You really think that's going to happen, Alice? Have you seen it?"

"Well, not exactly." My mood dampened but I was determined not to let this get me down. Bella _will_ be fashion worthy in a few years. I won't let it be any other way – ever. "But I don't need a vision to tell me this."

"What?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," Edward and I chimed at the same time. We grinned at each other.

Bella huffed and glared at us. Her hair turned a dull orange, nearly a red, and I giggled. She was so crazy. She was just opening her mouth to speak when Emmett interrupted her by crooning, "Ooooooo, scary. The metamorphmagus comes out to play!" He laughed and pointed at her hair.

She glowered at him but otherwise ignored him. I smiled happily. Bella had fit into our family so seamlessly already. It was like she had been here as a vampire for years not a few weeks. I had always been close to Rose –I considered her my best friend, or one of them when Bella came along, and a sister– but we never got on the way Bella and I do. Rose and I were close and great friends, yes, but she could be so cold and sullen sometimes where Bella was nearly always happy and open and accepting. Bella was my ultimate best friend – there was no one that I'd have around for eternity as my sister.

Across the table, Edward smiled at me –an all out, full smile– as he heard my thoughts.

_I love you, too,_ I told him. _You're the best brother. _

"Okay," Bella said, packing away the potion equipment and drawing Edward and I from our moment. She put Edward's strength reducing potion in an assortment of different bottles and vials before cleaning up Emmett's and moving it out of the way to stew. "Today's lesson is finished."

Carlisle, who had wandered into the lounge room after giving Bella the letter, called us all into the room for yet another family meeting. It was the third one we had had in weeks, and seeing Edward's tight jaw and hard eyes, I knew what was coming. I quickly double checked in the future. Yep, I was right. The Volturi conversation – _again_.

"We need to come to a decision," Carlisle said, bracing his arms on his legs once everyone had come inside and got settled, "On whether we are going to tell the Volturi. I say we take a vote."

Edward's teeth gnashed together.

Carlisle worked his way around the room, asking one family member after another what they thought we should so – tell or not to tell. Turning to Jasper first, he asked him to give his vote. Jasper replied with a firm yes, not offering an explanation as to why. Rose was next. She flipped her hair over her shoulder before turning to our coven leader. "They're going to find out sooner or later. So I say yes. That gives them less . . . ammo, I guess you could say, if they decide to punish us for whatever reason." Her eyes flickered to Bella's then away again. Bella hid behind her hair.

"Emmett?"

Emmett leant back on the lounge, crossing his legs at his ankles and sighing heavily. "I don't know," he admitted. "I can see both ways. But, sorry dude," he said, nodding at Edward, "I recon the other way is smarter. Besides," he flexed his arms to show off his muscles and grinned a wide grin, seriousness dissolving as he returned to his old self. "If it comes to muscle power, we can take them. Bella can use her hocus-pocus against their powers and we'd be fine!"

I blinked at him, too stunned to say anything. I'm fairly sure no one else had thought of that – that Bella's magic would probably be able to overthrow the Volturi Guard's evolved powers, especially if it is as strong as she's been telling us it is. Beside me I saw Jasper's face spread out into a lazy smile, while Edward and Bella were still gaping at Emmett.

"Wouldn't they be too strong for me?" Bella asked uneasily. "I mean, my magic is pretty strong, but there are so many of them . . . I can't be a one-person army. Will I even be able to use anything against their abilities?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, thinking, pondering. Finally Jasper spoke up. "I believe you will be able to. After all, your Occlumency stops Edward."

"But I can't do anything against you and Alice," she reminded us, gnawing on her lower lip anxiously.

"Well," I said, my thoughts racing a mile a minute. "I don't think there is anything that can stop a seer from doing their work, is there?" Bella shook her head slowly. I grinned. "Then I don't see how you think you're going to be able to stop _me_."

"Is there anything like empathy in the wizarding world?" Jasper asked before she could reply. I jumped in my seat, smelling victory.

"Not exactly," she admitted. "Only through potions and such. Nothing like what you have. It's always temporary and they can't manipulate emotions."

Jasper chuckled. "There you go then."

Bella sighed. "I guess so." She didn't sound convinced or sure of herself.

"How about we not worry about it now?" Edward asked, speaking roughly through gritted teeth. "For it is not going to happen. I _will not_ have Bella taking on the Volturi – _ever_."

Bella turned to him. "Don't take this the wrong way, love, but you can't decide everything for me. I can make my own decisions, especially when it's something that will influence the whole family and potentially bring down the Volturi on us. Carlisle's right. It should be a vote."

Edward gazed at her, expression unreadable. From the corner of my eye I saw Rose looking at Bella with something akin to pride. I tried to hide my smile.

"Sorry," Bella said, speaking softer this time now that she realised she'd gotten her point across. Edward's hand, which she'd been holding, she brought to her lips to skim a quick kiss along his palm. "I know you only care about me but you're overeating. You don't seem to be able to think straight when you think I'm in danger."

Edward sighed. "Sorry, my Bella." He turned to the rest of us and grimaced slightly at Rose's smug look. I eyed him expectantly, thinking, _cough it up _at him. He smiled slightly and said, "Sorry everyone. Bella's right . . . I am incapable of being rational in these situations."

Carlisle gave Edward a proud acknowledging nod before turning to his newest daughter. "What's your vote, Bella?"

She bit her lip. "I guess I say yes to telling them now," she said, looking everywhere but at Edward. "I don't want to cause anymore troubles then necessary. It seems to be . . . safer this way in the long run."

Carlisle nodded. "Edward?"

Edward gazed at Bella for an immeasurable moment before shaking his head. "I still say no, I'm afraid. I just can't do it."

"Esme?"

"I–no." She gazed at Carlisle with swimming eyes, tears unable to fall. "I know it's necessary, and smarter, but I just can't. She's my daughter and they'll try to take her away . . ."

"I still believe we should tell them," Carlisle said, seeing it was his turn to voice his opinion. "Alice?"

All eyes turned to me. I tried not to shift too much in my seat and leant back into Jasper for support. He wrapped a strong anchoring arm around my shoulders, something that soothed me as much as the calm he spread through me with his gift. I know the family didn't mean to, but they all put extra into what my vote stood for, even though they knew and understood that my gift was unreliable. I could see the future – they expected me to use this to my advantage and vote according to what would be the best outcome. Little did they know, I did not know what would happen in this situation. I had seen that we would end up telling the Volturi voluntarily but I did not know how they would react yet as they had not received the letter and made a decision.

"I have not seen anything," I warned them – just like I always did. "But I say yes to tell them."

Carlisle exhaled and rubbed his hands together. "Okay then. So, majority wins." Everyone nodded, some a little reluctantly. "We tell the Volturi." Edward growled lowly but offered no actual objection.

Esme reached over and pulled Bella into her side, wrapping her in a motherly hug. Bella returned it a little timidly. I smiled, just waiting for the day –for I knew it would come, I had seen it– that Bella would embrace us all without any hesitation at all, no matter how slight it was now.

"Should we call them?" Esme asked Carlisle over the top of Bella's bright yellow head. "Or write them?"

Carlisle hesitated for a moment, debating.

"You'll write to them," I piped up, helping.

Carlisle laughed softly. "Thank you, Alice." There was a pause. "I'll go get started right away." He headed up stairs with a vampires speed, and I could hear him gathering his paper and supplies from his study before sitting down in the large chair with a sigh, smoothing the paper out in front of him carefully.

"Come hunt with me?" Bella asked Edward once Esme had released her motherly hold on her.

"Of course, love," he murmured, taking her hand and letting her lead him from the house and into the wild forest outside.

Once they were out of hearing range, Esme turned to face the rest of us who were still sitting in the lounge room. "I'm really worried about them," she whispered, eyes shining and bottom lip quivering, a sure sign of sadness – one of the few a vampire could physically show since we had no tears to shed. "They will want our Bella, and Edward will do anything to protect her. He'll end up getting hurt and then Bella . . ."

Emmett reached over and tucked Esme under her arm, much like Esme had just done to Bella, dwarfing his mothers small frame against his mountain of body. He squeezed her shoulders tightly. "We know, Esme, but we won't let them hurt our two new lovebirds. Yonnie is family now."

Esme nodded. "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

Carlisle appeared at her side, streaking down the stairs in a fast moving blur even to my quick vampire eyes. "Not silly. You're just being a mother," he said softly, raising the back of her palm to brush against his lips. "Will you come help me write this letter? It is proving more difficult than I thought it would be. I need your insight and gentle words to make this easier."

Esme smiled up at him, a smile that was only ever for Carlisle, and wandered upstairs with him. "Thank you, Emmett," she said before leaving, bending down to give Emmett's cheek a soft kiss. She smiled at all of us. "Thank you to all of you as well."

"It's no problem," I chimed after her for all of us.

"Are you positive you cannot see anything at all?" Jasper asked me, breaking the still silence that had descended on the room. He scooted over closer to me on the couch, so his leg was resting against mine, his arm around me, my head resting on his shoulder. "Nothing from Italy at all?"

I focused on the future for a minute, double searching and checking over everything. I saw glimpses of Bella and Edward hunting mountain lions, laughing as they stalked their prey. I saw Jasper beating Emmett on the X-box a few hours from now. I saw Esme and Carlisle going for a late midnight romantic stroll. I saw Rosalie arguing with Emmett over something. I saw Bella fixing the potions. I saw –

_Aro sat in a large heavily decorated thrown on a dais at the front of a large room. A band was playing music somewhere in the background, a drum driving a resounding rhythm through the air forcefully, and human dancers twirled their scantily clothed bodies on the dance floor for the ancient vampire. He laughed and clapped as he watched them greedily, leaning over to make a comment to Caius who sat beside him watching the proceedings with an angry scowl. _

_"They look as beautiful as they smell, do they not, my friend?" Aro asked. _

_Caius didn't answer. _

_"All in god fun," Aro told him gleefully before turning back to the twirling women. _

_The dancers finished the dance they were doing before another upbeat song started and they began another, hips swaying as they belly-danced. Aro laughed, liking this performance even more then the last one, but sobered when a young girl vampire entered the room, carrying an envelope with only the word _Aro _written on the front. _

_"From Carlisle Cullen," the girl said, handing him the envelope. "From him and his coven of pathetic vegetarian weaklings."_

_Aro's eyes lit up dramatically as he tore open the letter quickly. "Thank you, Jane," he mumbled dismissively as his eyes scanned the page. As he read his expression clouded, the delight that had been there previously draining away quickly and being replaced with something harder. He frowned, eyes narrowing as he glared at the page before him. _

_"Leave now, my darlings," Aro said pleasantly to the dancers who continued to spin around the floor, oblivious to what was going on around them. His voice rang kindly, like he always spoke to them, but they heard something else behind the carefully composed front. They all froze in surprise before quickly hurrying from the room and out of the large door Jane had disappeared out of not moments earlier, a few casting questioning looks behind them as they left. _

_"Caius." Aro thrust the letter towards him. The blonde haired vampire took the paper, scanning it quickly before gnashing his teeth together and shaking with anger. _

_"It is impossible," Caius snarled. "I of all people know this better than anyone else." _

_"Yet it has happened," Aro remarked, eyeing the vampire carefully. "That is one thing magic has taught me over the years – the impossible never stays such a thing for long." _

_Caius regarded his brother with fury burning in his eyes. "They are lying. I know this. If there was ever a way to retain your magic through the change, I would have done it. It is not possible." If face was so distorted with rage and anger that he didn't look beautiful anymore – something that was meant to be impossible for a vampire. _

_Aro wasn't affected by it. He reached over and patted Caius' hand soothingly, although there was some hidden emotion in his expression. "I know, brother. But magic evolves. We've seen it happen through the ages with our own eyes." _

_"I want her here. If she can achieve the impossible, which I'm sure she hasn't, than I want her to come here and do the same for me." _

_"I am intrigued by this latest development," Aro murmured. "But I see no need to harm the girl, although –" he paused and smiled at Caius "– it does seem that I need to pay my dear old friend Carlisle a visit and properly introduce myself to his vampire-witch daughter." _

_Caius snarled. "I _will_ find out how she did it, Aro. You understand this. I –" He broke off and let out a loud bellow – a roar, of sorts, but too harsh to ever come from anything 'natural'. It was purely a vampiric sound and the Guard members around the room had to work hard not to flinch at the hostility it held. _

_Aro regarded him intently but said nothing, and their surroundings faded into blackness which finally swallowed them, too. _

I shrank into Jasper's side as the vision ended, confused. Caius . . . From the sounds of things, the ancient vampire had been a wizard in his human life. He was clearly going to be very mad when he found out Bella had her powers and he did not . . . I shivered. And Aro. He'd reacted better than any of us could ever have guessed or even thought he would. He had been calm – but also contemplative. Not sinister, but there was something from the way he'd acted that just made me put my guard up – equally as much as Caius' behaviour did.

I didn't like it one bit.

"I take it you saw something?" Rose questioned.

Jasper pulled me closer to him. "Yes," I said, looking over the proud Rosalie and trying to regain any semblance of my normal attitude. "I saw Aro opening the letter. He appeared calm, but he was . . . I can't describe it. I think he's planning something. I can't be too sure. But Caius read the letter as well. He is absolutely furious. From what I gathered, he was a wizard in his past life. He does not have any of his abilities now as a vampire. He wants to get hold of Bella and make her tell him how she kept her magic. Like I said, he's furious – well, more than furious really. He's _livid_."

Carlisle and Esme had come downstairs while I had been talking. Carlisle placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, which along with Jasper's influence, helped me to relax. "Has Aro or Caius got anything concrete planned?"

"Caius wants to come and get Bella and take her back to Volterra," I told him. "Aro restrained him but is thinking of coming with the disguise of more friendly terms – to catch up with you, who he referred to as his 'dear old friend' and introduce himself formerly to Bella. Most likely ask her to go back to Italy with him, too, no doubt." I snorted. We all knew Aro would never leave without offering Bella a place in his Guard, and most probably doing the same to Edward, Jasper and I. "But," I added, "they have not made a decision. It's all thoughts and consideration now."

Esme walked around the lounge to sit next to Rosalie opposite me. She smiled gently at me, eyes kind but worried. I was saddened to put her through so much worry and stress with my visions but knew it was inevitable. "Anything else important happen?"

"Well," I started, pausing. "Caius was dubious of Bella's magic but Aro accepted it immediately. He said something about magic evolving and those things they thought impossible aren't always that. It was –" I faltered for a moment, realising the truth of what I was about to say "– it was almost as if he was expecting something like this." I was about to say this that would have been impossible, but what Aro had said ran through my mind, and I kept my mouth shut.

Indeed, impossible was becoming possible –and probable– very quickly around here since Bella had unveiled herself as Ynocencia. It was time to accept it.

"Our poor Bella," Esme murmured. "Attracting the Volturi's attention is never a good idea, no matter if it is unintended."

"Chin up, you lot," Emmett said, speaking up for the first time. "You're all turning into mini Edward's – seeing the worse in everything. We'll be fine. The Volturi's laws will work against them. They won't be able to harm our Bella or smuggle her off the Italy." I tried, I really did, to believe what Emmett was saying but it was impossible – no, not impossible, I reminded myself, it just wasn't working. I couldn't ignore the fact that there was a something inside me just screaming to act, to run, to avoid the Volturi at all costs. I knew that nothing good at all would come with this incoming in counter.

The saying _rules are made to be broken_ rang through my mind, and I wondered briefly if the Volturi would think so, too, when it came to Bella and her _unlikely_ –not impossible anymore– magic.


	13. The Letter

**Edward POV**

Their thoughts betrayed their worry before their conversation did.

I slowed automatically as I focused on what they were thinking. Bella followed my lead, looking at me curiously, but I held up a finger to quiet her as I listened. Alice had had a vision. Of the Volturi. Coming for Bella.

I growled, my frustration and anger enveloping me in a heavy cloud. I _knew_ this would happen. We all did, on some level, but they'd rather put my Bella in danger now then put her in danger later and serve potentially harsher consequences. I understood this, truly I did, but I didn't want to put Bella in – _ever_. If I had it my way, Bella would never be known to the Volturi and if worse came to worse and they found out about her they'd at least never know about her magic. I know this was a childish, impossible belief since Aro would be able to read about it as soon as he touched our hands but I just couldn't think straight in situations where Bella and the word danger were involved.

I was scared out of my mind, too. It was something I wasn't used to – especially on this level. Whenever I had been frightened in the past, it had been over something small, something that could easily pass. My fears bad been illogical. But since meeting Bella, as well as finding love and friendship and happiness, I had also inherited logical fear with her presence. Before while she was human it had been fear that I would hurt her, or she would become ill from some human disease, or she would become prey to another vampire. Now it was fear that the Ministry of Magic would want to get their hands on her and experiment, that the Volturi would force her away and break their laws when they heard about the prospect of an extremely powerful vampire witch – the fear that, however and in any way or form at all, Bella would be harmed and we would be separated for any length of time.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked, gnawing on her bottom lip. I reached over and freed it from her teeth before she broke the skin and stung herself with her own venom. My silly, beautiful girl.

I realised then that I had been lost in my thoughts, and those coming from the household, for minutes. I took her hand and hurried into the house, quickly explaining as we ran, "Alice had a vision of the Volturi receiving Carlisle's letter."

I didn't miss the shiver that ran through Bella's body, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. My jaw clenched.

We both removed our muddied boots and shook off any excess snow from our bodies at the front door before making our way inside to the lounge room. Alice sat curled protectively into Jasper's side as they waited for us. I could hear Carlisle and Esme talking quietly upstairs. From their thoughts I found out that Rose and Emmett had gone hunting not long ago.

Bella and I sat down. Alice started talking.

Nearly an hour later, she'd gone over every aspect to her vision many times and explained the theories everyone had brainstormed earlier while we were hunting as to when they will come, who will come, or if we'll be summoned to Volterra. Bella was quiet for the most of the discussion and I grew more worried with every second that passed while she had that thoughtful expression on her face. Only once Alice and Jasper had left to go upstairs did I turn to Bella, and finally not able to resist any longer, asked her, "What are you thinking?"

"Hmm?" She turned her large apple green eyes to meet mine. "Oh, not much. Just wondering what is going to happen and . . . and about what Emmett mentioned earlier, about how I might have to fight them."

I stifled my growl and pulled her to me. "Emmett was just being overly imaginative. You will not have to fight them." I would make sure of that – if it was the last thing I did.

She smiled against my chest ruefully. "You can't know that."

She was right – when was she ever wrong? I shook my head to myself. It really didn't matter now. She just had to understand that she had to lie low with the Volturi no matter what, something that fighting them definitely wouldn't do. "I just won't let it get to that, so it's a moot point."

Bella sighed, her breath rustling the soft fabric of my shirt. "You're impossible."

From upstairs, Alice called down, "I don't believe in the word impossible any longer."

I snorted, reading her thoughts about how, for once, she was in full agreement with Aro after hearing what he said in the vision.

Bella didn't pay too much notice in Alice; she just wrapped her arms around me and pressed her face into my chest. It was a familiar position, but something was different. I looked down at her, stroking her purple hair from the crown of her head to her mid back. "What's wrong, love?"

"I'm worried about you," she mumbled. "And the others. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"You just worry about keeping yourself safe."

I wouldn't be able to tell you if it was seconds or hours later but Emmett and Rose eventually came home and the peaceful, needful silence and comfort we had been sitting in disappeared. Emmett wanted a potion lesson with Bella, and even though I could tell she was a little unwilling and looked at me with longing in her eyes, she went along with him with a small smile. She was always so unselfish and self-sacrificing. I did not join them for this lesson this time, though. I felt a little guilty about it as it was the first lesson I had ever missed, but I desperately needed to talk to Carlisle.

I found him upstairs in his study, pacing. The letter sat on his desk, just beckoning me to it, and even though I'd heard the jist of its contents in Carlisle's thoughts, I still strode over to it and picked it, reading the following:

_To the Nightime Patrons of the Arts;  
Aro, Caius and Marcus._

_It has been too long since I have last spoken to you, friends. I hope you are well and everything in Volterra is running smoothly. My coven and I send you our best wishes._

_I find I have more to tell you in this letter than the lighthearted talk of friends, I'm afraid. You see, we have a new member in our family: Ynocencia Arabella Cullen, formerly Ynocencia Tonks, but called Bella only. My son, Edward, found his mate in Bella while she was a human. We soon discovered, through unlikely circumstances, that young Bella is a witch. After meeting her wizarding family and friends at Edward and Bella's wedding and being introduced to the magical world, Bella was changed into one of us in order to be with Edward for eternity._

_This is where things get interesting, my friend, and very confusing. Bella retained all of her magical gifts – she can wield her magic as well as she could in her human life. We do not understand why this is such or how, since Bella was firm in her belief that magic was alive and died with the human aspects of us during the change. Our wizarding friends also were strong in this belief. They have checked records and found that no other vampire has ever kept his or her magic, such making Bella the first of her kind that we know of._

_Through respect for you, and the laws provided for vampire kind, I am telling you this but please understand that Bella poses no threat and is in complete control of her magic, as she has reassured us many times, and will not violate any of the rules in places for either vampires or witches._

_My family and I send you our best regards and kindest wishes._

_Sincerely,  
Carlisle Cullen._

I read it over three more times before finally placing it back on the desk. I felt like we should say more – _explain_ even though we could not. I felt like we should say less – that the more they didn't know about Bella and her gifts, the safer she would be. I had no idea how you could possible improve the letter in either direction, so I just gave Carlisle a firm nod of acceptance. It would have to do.

"I am truly hoping things will go well," he murmured, walking over and taking a seat in one of the large black sofas that lined the only wall that was not covered in dark wooden floor-to-ceiling bookshelves. I sat in the chair opposite him. His thoughts continued to add to what he verbally didn't: his intense fear of Bella being hurt, of anyone in our family being harmed or separated, and his overwhelming fear that something would happen to his beloved wife, his Esme.

I hesitated a moment before speaking, wondering if I should pull him from his heavy thoughts or not. "Carlisle," I began slowly. I reminded myself to be civil with this conversation and not lose the plot. Aro was not here –_yet_– and anger would not help anything at this point in time, no matter how satisfying it would feel. "You know Aro the best of all of us. Do you really think he will be . . . vicious towards Bella?"

Carlisle's eyes flashed to mine, surprised. "Vicious?" he repeated stunned. "Not at all."When my expression betrayed my confusion, he explained further, with me hanging on his every word and listening very intently. "All of you seem to be under a misunderstanding of Aro. He is a leader – and a very good one at that, when it boils down to it. He is not harsh unless someone breaks the rules. The stories of the Volturi's black and white view they have when it comes to breaking the laws in place colour the way people and vampires view them as a whole. They are not as horrible and malicious as you may think they are. Aro will not come here and tear Bella from us. It would ruin everything he has built for himself and betray the power he holds. He would not risk that, or the control he has on the vampire world. If anything he is ambitious, not viscous._"_ Carlisle chuckled to himself at his rhyming.

It didn't pass me the way he was selective in who he spoke of when he referred to the Volturi's beliefs and what they would or wouldn't do. My eyes narrowed dangerously. He had not mentioned a thing about the other two. "What of Marcus and Caius then?" I asked.

Carlisle paused and I intently listened to him collect his thoughts. "Marcus . . . Marcus is no worry. He is, for lack of a better word, dead. Aro killed his wife when he caught wind of Marcus' and her plans to leave Volterra and the brotherhood. He has been left numbed, bored, tired. He is a vampire who has lost a mate." Carlisle's gaze met mine sadly. "You of all people know how this is, Edward. Over time his rage and sadness turned him into the state he is in now."

Oh. I exhaled roughly, sadly. I could understand that all too well.

"And Caius. Well, Caius is the most . . . violent, I guess you could say, of the three." Carlisle's troubled eyes met mine. "He easily becomes resentful and hatful, which is what I fear is his attitude towards Bella is – at best. Without Aro's control I believe that Caius would abuse the power he has, yes, but he will not do that as long as Aro is the prime leader of the three."

I couldn't help the dangerous hiss the rattled through my teeth. _This_ is what I feared – that someone like that was coming after my Bella. It didn't matter that it wasn't the most powerful of the three, the leader, with this attitude but one of the other two. It didn't matter that Caius had no extra ability. It was the fact that _anyone, anywhere_ wanted to hurt _my wife_.

"Edward, please calm down," Carlisle said. My anger had been rising and rising with the more I thought about this situation. "No good will come of it."

I forced myself to relax. "Right." I could still feel the protectiveness, the anger, the frustration brewing like a storm within me. It was all being fuelled by an impossibly strong undercurrent of fear. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "So Caius is our main worry?"

Carlisle hesitated, thoughts carefully composed. "I don't believe that he will come here and strike out, harming Bella or any of our family. I do not think he will grab Bella and run, so to speak. I don't think we have to worry about this impending visit as long as Caius' jealousy and rage does not escalate and Aro is in control of the group."

"But a later visit, then?"

"I wouldn't know, Edward. We will just have to wait and see."

Alice materialised by my side then, frowning. She paced the length of the room twice, thinking, before finally flopping down next to Carlisle on the leather couch. "You guys are assuming too much," she accused. "We don't know that they are coming here. I have not seen _anything_ after that first vision. You're forgetting that the Volturi rarely leave Italy. There is a more likely chance that we will be summoned there."

I stiffened. We would be forced to walk right into the viper's nest, right the lion's den, right into any plans Caius might be concocting . . . And we wouldn't be able to refuse going. That would likely be seen as a death sentence. The Volturi would realise something was up, become suspicious, and send people after Bella and the rest of the coven. They would act first and ask questions later – some of us would be hurt, if not killed. I leant back in the lounge and ran a hand through my hair, frustrated. We were –for lack of a better term– caged in. Trapped in this game of the Volturi's.

Alice reached over and slapped me. Although it didn't hurt, I recoiled, surprised. "What was that for?" I demanded, touching my cheek and glaring at her smug expression.

"Thank God someone finally did it," Rose muttered down stairs. Emmett chuckled, his thoughts flying. _He finally got it! He must've been thinking hard about something for Alice to land the hit. Maybe I should use that as my new tactic – distract Edward in a fight then pulverise him. Man, this is going to be good! _He radiated excitement and victory as he imagined beating me in a wrestling match and I heard Jasper struggling to control all of the emotions downstairs.

"I could see your expression," Alice said, ignoring the commentary on the first floor completely. "And I know you. You are blowing this way out of proportion. You need to calm down."

Emmett's infectious mood finally overwhelming him, Jasper sang out in a hippy-like voice, "Take a chill pill, dude. You just need to unwind and _rreelllaaaaxxxxxx_ a bit."

Rose snickered as everyone burst out laughing, even Bella. I rolled my eyes but made no comment, sort of grateful for the way the tense atmosphere had considerably lightened. But I was quite annoyed and angry, too. How could they be making jokes at a time like this?

Alice gave me a warning look and wiggled her fingers at me. I sighed and gave her a nod, getting the message. No more overreacting – well, at least I'd try not to. As Jasper put it, I needed to 'take a chill pill.' I cracked a grin. Alice gave me a bright smile of approval.

Carlisle got to his feet. "I need to head out to go run some errands. I will be back shortly." He paused when he walked past me, stopping and laying a hand on my shoulder. "Edward, Caius is loyal to Aro, and Aro will not do what you fear most. I think you are imagining worst case scenarios – things that I truly believe won't happen." His words comforted me, but his thoughts did not. He knew I could hear them and tried to mask them, but I still heard: _It all really depends on how strongly Caius feels on the matter and which direction he will swing to when he acts. There are so many possibilities and this might be his breaking point. Aro may not be able to hold his leash, for I know Caius has been chomping at the bit for decades now . . . _

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said, responding to what he had voiced and showing no signs that I had heard what he had thought. I did, however, tuck that information away for later. I stood and offered Alice my hand when Carlisle walked downstairs and drove away in his newly tuned car by Rosalie, and together we walked downstairs.

Emmett, Bella and Rosalie were talking magic while today's potion lesson brewed beneath a cloud of silvery mist. Bella was describing to Rose what mermaids and mermen looked like and how different they were in appearance as well as nature to what the muggle legends and myths described. Her hands waved through the air as she spoke animatedly, a huge smile gracing her face.

"So, they're actually pretty evil?" Rose asked, interested. I was grateful to her, knowing that she was making an effort to get to know my Bella and be nice to her.

Bella nodded as I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Yep." She popped the 'P'. "They aren't very compassionate or understanding. They also have a lot of wars within their different shoals. I sort of feel sorry for the Giant Squid who has to share the lake with them."

Emmett was incredulous. "Giant Squid?" he echoed. "Get out!"

Bella grinned. "Yeah, in the Hogwarts Lake there is a Giant Squid. He's harmless and has been there since forever."

Alice sighed wistfully. "I really want to go to Hogwarts. More then anything."

Bella cocked her head to the side, her thoughts playing across her face as she thought quickly. I really wanted to hear what she was thinking but after hearing the story behind her Occlumency shield I was reluctant to ask her to remove it. She had been mentally attacked and taking her shield down, no matter how safe she was, for any period of time troubled her greatly. I wouldn't put her through that just because I was selfish and wanted to know what she was thinking.

"I think, one day, we might be able to go," she finally said. All of our faces lit up like it was Christmas morning and she laughed. I could feel the smile widening on my face "Don't get too hopeful, though, because there are no guarantees. We might not be allowed."

"Do they have Hogwarts visiting days or something?" Jasper asked.

Bella snorted before she could stop herself. "Sorry, Jasper," she apologized. "They don't have anything like that. I would just have to beg and plead and do anything in my power to convince Professor McGonagall to let us in." She paused, thoughtful for a moment. "Checking the library at Hogwarts would also be a good idea when we're hunting for vampire-witch information. The Room of Requirement would also be very helpful." Bella winked at us. "I'll tell her that and then she'll be easier to sway to let us all have a peek around."

Alice beamed and clapped her hands, bouncing on the spot before grabbing a disgruntled looking Rose and twirling her around the lounge room. She was unaware of Bella's sudden plummet into a sad mood but I was. I turned her to face me, lifting her chin with my finger, eyes searching hers. "What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"Nothing," she replied equally as softly. "I was just thinking that – I was just wishing Dumbledore was still here. He was amazing, Edward. There is no one I admire more. If he were here, he'd know what to do and what was going on."

I didn't know how to respond to this, so I just hugged her tightly, not allowing even a sliver of air between us. She didn't speak either so I slowly rocked us side to side for what could have been hours but what in reality felt like seconds. Alice and Rose stopped their dancing and led their husbands away, giving Bella and I some privacy. I gave them a grateful smile over Bella's head.

"I wish you could have met him," Bella finally murmured, pulling back and watching me with haunted eyes. I ran a hand down her cheek, hoping to offer her some sort of comfort. "You would have liked him. He was crazy – but a genius, always striving for the greater good." She sniffled and smiled at me and this time it was more genuine. "He believed the greatest magic of all is love."

"I think he might have been right." I kissed her nose. "From what I've heard of him, he knew what he was doing, Bella. And besides, he'll live on." I knew this much. Just look at any of the greatest figures in history that have passed away. They are still around, just not in the flesh. "In everyone's memories and the histories – who will ever be able to forget him? Besides, he is still here in his portrait, right?"

Bella nodded, her smile growing. "You're right. Thank you." She reached up on the tips of her toes to kiss me.

We were watching sports on television with the rest of the family, bar Carlisle who was still out, when Alice's mobile phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket and immediately handed it to Bella. Looking suspicious, Bella flipped open the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Wotcher, Yonnie!"

"Nymph!" Bella's smile lit up her whole face and she straightened in her seat. "Hey! How are you?"

"Good, good. We've all just gotten back from Diagon Alley." Through the phone, I could hear a smile enter her voice. "A little birdie told me you were still magical."

Bella laughed. "So you saw Hermione then?"

"Yes I did, you lucky girl. Do you have any idea why you've still got it all?"

Bella frowned. "Why? I don't know _why_. I've been focusing more on the _how. _It's meant to be impossible. "

Tonks chuckled. "True. So, have you figured out the how then?"

Bella glowered. "Bit hard when I'm in the middle of nowhere in Alaska. I thought you and Hermione were going to have a dig around with Remus and the rest and find Hagrid and ask him."

"Keep your pants on, Yonnie. Hermione is buried up to her neck in books in the lounge room right now, reading to her heart's content, researching. Remus told me to tell you that he is glad that you retained your magic, and that if anyone deserves it, it's you." Bella's cheeks tinged an adorable pink. I chuckled silently. "He also says that he's sorry but he knows no one in the underground who is anything similar to you. Something like that would spread like wild fire down there and he's heard nothing. So the underground is scratched off the list."

Bella tried not to let her disappointment show but I still saw it lingering in the back of her deep brown eyes. "Okay then. What about Hagrid?"

"Ah, Hagrid . . ." Nymphadora murmured, uneasy. "Well, that urgent business that he had to attend to that he couldn't make it to your wedding? It was Grawp. He's sort of gone walk about and is off trying to find the other giants. Hagrid went after him and hasn't been heard from since."

Bella groaned. "I knew that giant was trouble from the moment I saw it. I should have seen this coming. Merlin. Do you even know if Hagrid is still alive?"

"Sorry, Yon. He hasn't been heard from. But I'm sure he's fine, somewhere off in the wilderness dragging his errant giant home."

"Who's Grawp?" Rose hissed to me. I looked at her and shrugged, mouthing 'no idea' at her.

Bella rubbed her eyes with her hand, frustrated. "Okay. Well, as soon as he's home, call me?"

"Of course. But now tell me how you're going? What's being a vamp like? I bet it's wicked!"

Bella went off on a long discussion of what a vampire's life was like with her sister. She described everything from sight to hearing, from speed to strength, from the thirst to the flighty emotions – everything she could think of. I listened curiously, amazed at the way she viewed our lifestyle. We viewed some things in the same light but on other aspects of vampirism we were completely opposite in our thoughts and opinions. I smiled and played with her hair as she continued rambling to Tonks, happier then ever before.

"Well, Teddy's woken up and is causing havoc, so I've got to go. See you, _Cullen_," Nymphadora said cheekily. The largest smile overcame me then. I didn't think I would ever get over the fact that I was married to this wonderful woman – that she was Bella Cullen now. Our siblings had teased us about it good-naturedly and although that had always made me ecstatic, it was nothing compared to what I felt when a member of Bella's family referred to her with my name.

Blushing her metamorphmagus blush, Bella replied without missing a beat, "See you, _Lupin_."

"Touché," Tonks laughed. "Love you Yonnie, bye."

"Love you too, Tonks."

Bella hung up the phone and handed it back to Alice. Emmett spoke before anyone else got the chance to say anything, piping up with a quick, "Who's Gwarp?"

Bella laughed and leant back in my arms. Absentmindedly, I started tracing patterns on the sliver of skin on her arm beneath the sleeve of her blouse. "Gwarp is Hagrid's half brother. He's a full giant who was rescued by Hagrid because the other giants picked on him because he's 'small'." She rolled her eyes and used air quotes around the word small.

Alice frowned. "If they picked on him why would he want to go back to the other giants?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. No offence to Gwarp or anything, I mean he's a great giant and help a lot in the Final Battle and all, but he's sort of dim witted."

"Will Hagrid be back?"

Bella worried her lip between her teeth as she gazed at Alice. Finally she released it to speak. "I don't know, Alice. I think he will. He's strong. Magic can't harm in. Grawp would fight for him if they're in trouble – if Hagrid finds him. He's resourceful and has friends all over the countryside." She chuckled, but the sound was forced and her eyes were tight. "I'm sure he's in a pub in a small village in Ireland somewhere, having a drinking contest in true Hagrid style."

"Hagrid's a drunk?"

"He just . . . umm, sort of. Sometimes?" Bella looked guilty for some reason but then the expression tuned into defiance. Her chin rose in challenge as she prepared to defend her friend. She was always stunning me. I felt a thrill of pride for her and tucked her in closer to my side.

"Anyway, moving on," Alice declared, waving her hand dismissively as she took note of Bella's mood change. "We have to get ready for the Denali's visit. I forgot to tell you before but they'll be here in two days. Coming for a visit and to check out Bella with their own eyes." Bella let out a strangled squeak and Alice winked at her.

"At least Tanya will leave you alone now that you've got Bells, Edward," Emmett chuckled. I glowered at him. I did not find a need for Bella to know about Tanya and her, ah, flirty ways.

Bella looked between my scowl and Emmett's waggling eyebrows with confusion on her face. "Who's Tanya?" she asked.

"No one of importance," I said.

"A certain woman who has wanted to get into Edward's pants for the last fifty years," Emmett said at the same time.

Bella raised a purple eyebrow, eyes never leaving mine. "Oh?"

I shifted uncomfortably. Although Tanya was a dear friend of mine, I did not care for her attempts to seduce me. She had made being polite and civil with her very hard and our friendship was strained at best. How could I explain this to Bella? Her eyes were still piercing my own and I knew I had to try. It's not like anything even happened, anyway. "Tanya is a friend of the family. That's all there really is to it."

"It _sounded_ like there was a lot more to it. Is she an old girlfriend of yours or something?"

"What? No!" I all but shouted. I shuddered at the idea of Tanya and I being in a relationship together. It was ghastly. "Tanya was just . . . interested in me. But I did not see her as anything other then a friend, a cousin whose advances I had to turn down a few times. Nothing _ever_ happened between us. Even ask Emmett." From the corner of my eye I could see Emmett enthusiastically nodding. I held my breath, waiting for her response.

Bella glanced at Emmett before her gaze turned to mine, holding it for what felt like an eternity but what was probably only a few seconds. Her purple eyebrows frowned at me. "Well, you're _my_ husband now. She'll back off." She spun her wand through her fingers lithely, expression menacing.

"Or else," Emmett added, roaring with laughter as he imagined a showdown going down between Tanya and Bella. In his mind, Bella fired curses and hexes at the strawberry blonde like lightning, obscene things happening to the vampire as a result of the oncoming tidal wave of magic.

I hid my own grin.


	14. The Denali's

**Jasper POV**

The air hummed with tension and apprehension, mixed in with other things. Bella was wary, territorial and defensive along on top of the other two feelings. Edward was anxious but curious. Esme was overly worried, Alice was excited, Emmett was expectant and eager, and Rose was pretty much indifferent as we all waited in the lounge room for the Denali Coven to arrive. Carlisle was the only relaxed one as he lounged against the couch with Esme in his arms, eyes on the plasma no one else seemed to be paying attention to.

"They'll be here soon!" Alice trilled. "They're only six minutes away."

The anxiousness escalated.

For the next six minutes I tried to keep control of it and turn into calm and reassurance to channel back into the room. It worked – to a degree. As soon as we heard the car's engine rumbling in the distance, drawing closer, the emotions spiralled out of control and I became no more than a conduct for the feelings rather than changing them. I tried to keep my own helplessness and frustration from adding to the mix but I'm not sure if I succeeded or not with the way everyone started fidgeting and shooting each other pleading looks.

The car stopped outside, doors opening and closing as five footsteps started heading towards the house with purpose. Carlisle rose to his feet and headed to the door, opening it before they could knock.

"Kate," he greeted, smiling. I watched –never missing a single detail– as he reached over and pulled her into a hug. "Welcome." Carlisle ushered them all inside, making idle talk as he did so. We all rose and greeted the girls and Eleazar when they entered the lounge room.

"I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Bella," Edward said once the initial greetings were over. I didn't miss the flare of jealousy that reared its head in Tanya but I did ignore it. "Bella, this is Irina, Tanya, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen," Edward continued, although his eyes did tighten as he read of my assessment in my mind.

Irina stepped forward first. "Hello, Bella. Welcome to the family." She gave Bella a quick hug, causing Bella's emotions to spike with surprise and shock. I sent her a small nudging of calm – more of a reminder than anything else. Kate, Carmen and Eleazar then introduced themselves in a similar manner that Irina did. When Tanya approached Bella, both Bella and Edward drew wary.

"Bella." Tanya reached over and placed a quick kiss on Bella's cheek. She drew back and appraised Bella once more at arm's length, speculation and envy saturating every inch of her. Tanya's eyes flickered to Edward briefly before returning to his wife. "Congratulations. Welcome to the family."

"Err, thanks, Tanya." Bella smiled timidly, confusion and hope washing over me from her. She stepped back into Edward's arms, a bit shaken.

Alice wove her way through the small crowd towards me, drawing my attention from the couple to her. I smiled down at her, her infectious excitement and happiness taking control of my own emotional climate. She took my hand and pushed me down onto the couch before curling up so close to me she was nearly on top of me. I chuckled down at her, knowing she had something up her sleeve. "Take a seat," she told our family and guests, waving a hand at the empty lounges all around us. "Get comfy and they then you can ask all your questions."

Everyone sat down obediently and I heard Emmett mutter, "Damn future seeing pixie." Alice beamed proudly beside me. I hid my own smile.

Alice clapped her hands together twice and sat up straighter, using my chest as a prop up for her elbow to support the rest of her petite body. Although I wasn't really given a choice, I didn't mind at all. "Right," she commanded. "Shoot. Bella's used to all the questions now. Don't be shy, she's cool with it, just go for your life!"

"Gee, thanks, Alice," Bella muttered to herself, rolling her eyes. Rosalie snickered.

Silence hung in the air for a moment. Beside me, I felt Eleazar deep in concentration, weighing his words before he spoke. "I hear you have amazing control to human blood, Bella. Phenomenal control, really."

Bella nodded. "Yeah," she mumbled self-consciously. "I started to hunt humans once before and managed to stop." She swallowed. "I've been around them a few times since then and have been okay, thankfully, although I am far from immune."

Carmen lent forward, eyes bright and intrigued. "That's amazing. You're very lucky. Most vampires can't even dream of having that amount of control.

Didn't I know it. I felt a thrill of bitterness run through me at the thought, quickly followed by shame. I was happy for Bella, exceptionally so –no one should have to go through the tedious strain of resisting human blood, thinking day after day it would never get easier, that it was a futile attempt– but was just that, if I was honest with myself, I envied the girl. To be immune so easily – it was the greatest of gifts. In a month Bella had progressed more then I had in half a century. I hung my head, ashamed of my jealousy, gripped Alice tighter, and avoided Edward's searching gaze.

Conversation swerved from the topic of bloodlust to magic around me. The Denali's, much like we Cullen's, had never heard of wizards and witches and all the rest of the magical world before. It was as much of a learning experience for them that it was for us – one Bella was thrust into teaching. I felt sort of sorry for her having to explain everything twice but I could tell she wasn't bothered by it. She was happy, understanding and eager to share her world with our extended family.

"Truly fascinating," Irina murmured, leaning back in her chair. "I'm having a hard time grasping all these new intriguing concepts."

"You get used to it," Rose snorted. "Trust me."

"So you are having potion brewing lessons, Edward?" Tanya asked. At his brisk nod, she added, "That sounds wonderful. How's it been going?" Her eyes never drifted from Edward's and it was clear who she directed her question to, even though Bella, the expert on all things magical, was wrapped in Edward's arms right next to him. She was being rude and just plain petty.

Anger flashed through Edward before he calmed himself. I watched him, worried, ready to step in if I needed to. Things could easily go downhill from here, especially if Edward thought he had to defend his Bella. "It really is amazing." He smiled. "I love it. And I have a brilliant teacher." He leant down and placed a lingering kiss on Bella's forehead – a subtle message for the strawberry blonde.

Jealousy and resentment rose from Tanya like putrid fumes. Growing worried, I sent calmness her way.

The rest of the afternoon passed with a tumble of emotions. Throughout it all I held onto Alice. She was my anchor in times like these. Although her emotions changed like everyone's did, they were not as easily affected. They were hardly ever angry, sad, depressed, envious or anything else slightly unpleasant. It was rare when they were. I enjoyed living in Alice's tropical emotional climate. It was always sunny and warm – pleasant. Wonderfully blissful, actually. Alice was a woman who was happy with her lot in life, didn't brood on what she didn't have –she took action and went and got it if she wanted something– and always saw the glass half full rather than half empty – an optimist through and through. Being around her was always like receiving a huge breath of refreshing air.

I loved it. I loved _her. _

As in tune with her emotions like I always was, I immediately knew when they spiked and something disturbed the tropical summer. Something heavier and darker rolled in, like a monsoons rain. I flashed to her side and took her hands in mine, trying to hold my concern from infecting the rest of the room. I had been with her long enough, been through this scenario enough times, to know she was having a vision – one that troubled her and sent fear coursing through her tiny body.

Behind me Edward growled, low and dangerous. I didn't pay him any attention; too busy focusing of my distressed wife. "Alice?" I asked. Her escalating fear and panic was affecting me and making my voice sharp. I worked to calm myself before continuing to speak; enhancing her dark emotions would not help anyone in this case. "What do you see, Alice?"

She said one word, "Volturri," and it was enough to send fear spiralling around the room and defensiveness become one of the strongest emotions.

"Aro is writing a letter. It is short. It . . . the letter is a summons to Volterra to meet with the brothers. Aro is alone writing the letter in a rooftop garden. He isn't angry or mad from what I can see. He seems – thoughtful and keeps pausing to look at the sun and the flora around him before continuing on with writing. He is going to send the letter through the muggle post. We will get it in . . . in about a week and a half, there abouts."

The tension in the room was so tangible I could literally taste it on my tongue, bitter and rough. I reigned in my own fear sharply before it could race out of control like a wild brumby. I was strong. I was a fighter. I would make sure Alice and I, and all the rest of my family, got through this. I found the only shimmer of any resemblance of calm present in the current situation and sent it out into the screaming, shouting, rioting, panicked room.

"You are all overreacting again!" Alice fumed. The calm washed against the anger her fear had fuelled, sapping its strength until she wound down and was no longer a small cyclone on a path of destruction. "You lot must always assume the worst. It is only a _summons_. They're just inviting us over. It is _not_ a death sentence, contrary to what you all believe!"

Edward bristled. "You haven't seen that, Alice, damnit! It could very bloody well be a death warrant."

Alice flinched at the accusation and I growled reflexively.

"Boys, boys, stop it!" Esme cried, stepping in between the staring contest Edward and I had suddenly found ourselves in. She clasped her hands together and the worry and fear I felt surrounding her was so strong I immediately became guilty. I should be helping them, calming and reassuring them – not fighting with them. Esme tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before continuing, eyes darting between Edward and I with worry. "I know everyone is worried, but please. This is not the time."

"I'm sorry, Esme," I told her sincerely. Edward echoed me.

Esme sank back into Carlisle after breaking up the fight. There was a moment of tense uncomfortable silence; no one knew what to say after that, after Edward's and I little show. Finally Eleazar broke it, saying, "I truly believe that Aro is only curious. It is . . . unlikely that it would be a death warrant. They would just send someone out here to take care of business if it was that."

Everyone in the room shivered. I myself couldn't help the way the hairs on the back of my neck rose and a shiver passed down my spine at the mention of the Volturri coming after us. I had faced many vampire wars, yes, and knew an awful lot about combat in the vampiric world and was confident in my ability to protect my wife and my family but even the mere mention of the royal vampires sent fear through me, a survivor and victor of battles. That spoke volumes of how powerful, how dangerous, how fear-striking they all were.

"Bella," Carmen spoke softly and I could feel her striving to direct the conversation onto lighter topics. "Would you be very much against showing us some of your magic?"

Bella forced a smile, her feelings still a whirlwind of worry and fear and inwards turned guilt – the silly girl thought it was all her fault. "Not at all, Carmen." She removed herself from Edward's grasp and stood fluidly, looking down at him with questions in her eyes. "Are you going to come watch too, love?"

He nodded and rose to his feet, his eyes flickering to Tanya and back again, evaluating. "Yes," he told her strongly, slipping his hand into her own. Bella and Edward led the way outside, the Denali Coven trailing after them and Emmett, always eager to see magic, bringing up the very rear.

"I am going to go for a hunt," Esme said, getting to her feet. "Does anyone else need to go or want to come?"

"I will," Alice offered. She wriggled out of my arms and dashed upstairs to get changed into more comfortable clothes. I gave her a quick kiss when she and Esme passed me on their way out the door. "Stay safe!" I yelled after her and was answered with a tinkling laugh and a faint, "Love you, Jazz," carried on the wind.

Rose picked up a car magazine and curled up on the couch, leaving Carlisle and I to find something to do since we were the only three in the household. I debated going and watching Bella's magic show before deciding it would probably be the stuff I had already seen before. I follow Carlisle upstairs and into his study, sinking into the black leather couch with a relieved sigh. Now that everyone is gone, the emotional turmoil I'd been sitting in for the last few hours ceased to exist and I was free.

"Game of backgammon, Jasper?" Carlisle offered, sitting down and placing the board on the table between us. I nodded and helped him set out all the pieces. We both rolled our dice, and when he got the larger number, he played first.

For a few minutes we were both absorbed in the game, concentrating, considering what risks to take and where to move our circular pieces. Finally I aired my thoughts, even though they were not exactly relevant to the game we were playing, "How do you think Bella kept her magic, concentrating purely on the vampire side of things?"

Carlisle made his move before replying, smirking to himself as he hit my piece and sent it to the wall. "I have puzzled over this a lot since we found out she kept her powers," he admitted, leaning back in his chair. "But I just seem to be going in circles. I have so many theories . . ."

"What's your most likely one then?" I questioned, scowling as I saw I had rolled a five and a two – I had needed a three to hit him.

Carlisle moved the very piece I had wanted to hit to safety when it was his turn before answering. He looked up at me afterwards, tearing his eyes from the board and regarding me seriously. I enclosed my dice in my hand, not rolling yet since the conversation had turned serious and suddenly needed my undivided attention. He chose his words carefully, wording them specifically. "I think that, somehow, the magnified trait that Bella brought into this life is linked somehow to her magic. I'm not sure what her trait is – there are so many strong, unique aspects to her. I'm not sure if it's even possible, but maybe her strongest trait _is_ her magic – that would explain why her magic is amplified, too – or maybe it's just that her trait is linked so deeply to her magical abilities that they survived the changed and were enhanced, too . . ." He sighed.

I mulled it over. Sure, it was plausible, but something told me it just didn't add up. I studied every inch of what he had said. If it was because her magic was her strongest trait, wouldn't all witches and wizards turned vampire have their powers too? Their magic would be an amazingly strong trait in them as well. That didn't explain why Bella was the only one; besides, that would have been more an ability then a personal trait.

I explained my reasoning to Carlisle, adding on the end, ". . . I think the last theory to be the most likely. If her trait is entwined with her magic so deeply, then it's possible that the magic was dragged across too." I hesitated, absentmindedly jiggling the dice around in my palm as I thought it through. "But a personal trait isn't really linked to an ability, not really. It could be formed because of an ability – like being conscious of other people's feelings after being an empath, even if only for a short period of time like if you took a potion or something. The ability can disappear but the trait will still be there afterwards. It just shapes us. So that doesn't explain why her magic is still present . . ." I sighed. "They are both still a plausible theories though."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully, going over what I'd given him to think about and gestured down at the board. I released my dice across the tabletop, smug when I realised I was close to beating Carlisle.

"Have you shared any of your theories with Bella or Edward?" I asked.

He sighed. "Not yet. I've been trying to gather my wits first. It's still all a jumble – although I'm sure Edward has heard them forming in my mind."

Taking a page out of Alice's optimism book, I pointed out, "It's a start."

Carlisle chuckled. Conversation died down as we focused on finishing the game, with me finally winning, although not by much. After a quick congratulations, Carlisle started reading a book our resident witch had given him on Hogwarts and I wandered down stairs again, deep in thought. I finally came to the conclusion that I didn't think that his theories were really possible without outside work, without something from the wizarding side of Bella playing a major part. I wasn't sure what that was, so I kept an open mind to Carlisle's theories. Maybe Bella would shed more insight into the situation when she found out.

Bored, I finally decided to go and watch Bella's magic show. The Denali coven was watching her, awed and fascination flowing off them in waves as magic poured from the tip of her wand. Edward looked on proudly from where he sat in one of the sidelines with Emmett.

Tanya raised an eyebrow as she watched Bella transfigure a leaf into a mouse. "That sure is . . . _unique_." The way she posed the word made it sound like an insult. I frowned at her, annoyed and tried to focus on keeping Edward's rising anger restrained.

Bella eyed her, something brewing behind her golden eyes. "What do you mean by that, Tanya?"

The other vampire shrugged delicately. I watched the exchanged warily, my eyes darting between the two like I was watching the tennis on television, evaluating the rising emotional climate with a little worry. "I just thought that from the way everyone spoke of it so highly, magic would be a little more, how could you say this, _productive_?" Tanya said, eyes never leaving Bella's as she insulted her and the world she came from.

"Productive?" Bella echoed. Her crimson eyebrows rose. "You should have said earlier that you wanted to see productive, Tanya." Her eyes flashed and her wand spun in through her fingers like a bottle top, finally coming to point at the blonde vampire like a compass.

"Yes!" Emmett gave a fist pump from where he was sitting next to Edward. "Told you all this was going to happen!" Smug pride and anticipation rose from him.

Edward had flashed between the two female vampires before Emmett could finish speaking and gently lowered Bella's wand. Once I realised what he was doing, I sent tranquillity and calm their way, dissolving the harsh rivalry of emotions into something gentler, successfully unwinding the situation. "We don't want anyone getting hurt, love," Edward murmured to Bella. Once he was sure Bella was calm, he straightened and turned to Tanya, barely masked fury evident on his face. "Excuse me, but I think you should be careful with what you say. I have seen, through their minds, the memories these wizards and witches carry from their wars. It would be very wise not to antagonise my wife if you value your safety at all and don't want to be made a bumbling fool of."

Tanya took a while to answer. When she finally did, she spoke to Edward and Edward alone – a horrible habit she had picked up since she had arrived this morning. "I did not intend to antagonise, Edward dear. I was merely stating a fact from what I had seen; it's all been party tricks so far."

Edward exhaled in a harsh gush of air and pinched the bridge of his nose. Finally deciding to intervene before Edward or Bella would say something they'd regret, Kate stepped forward and took hold of Tanta's arm. "We should go hunt," she said, eyeing her sister meaningfully. "It was a long journey up here and we've all been under a bit of stress and need to unwind." In the blink of an eye all three of the single Denali sisters disappeared into the forest, only Carmen and Eleazar remaining behind with Emmett, Edward, Bella and I.

Emmett sulked. "I was all for some ass kicking, Yonnie! What happened?"

Bella, along with everyone else, scowled at him and chose to ignore his childish comment. Instead Bella turned to me, "Thank you," she told me, before letting Edward envelope her in his embrace. "I'm sorry if I put another rift between the two of you. And for thinking of hexing her." She chuckled humourlessly. "And I guess I should thank you for stopping me too, I guess, while I'm at it."

Edward rolled his eyes and leant down to kiss her. Deciding to give the couple some time since I felt the building of their emotions as they became absorbed in their own little world, I ushered Emmett and Eleazar and Carmen inside. We migrated to the lounge room, taking our seats with relieved sighs and stretching our legs out in front of us.

After a few minutes of meaningless chatter, I finally asked what had been on my mind since they had arrived. "Eleazar, what do you personally think the Volturi are going to do when we go to their summons? Carlisle has speculated, we all have, but you were part of them and can probably assume the most accurately."

The other vampire debated. "Aro will want to touch all of your hands, of course. He will ask you a lot of questions and be friendly. I'm not sure if he will be able to read Bella's mind, with her Occlumens shield, and once he touches any of your hands and sees that it can be taken down he will want Bella to take it down and show him. I do not . . . I do not know if it would be wise to refuse him." Eleazar's eyes searched mine for some inkling that I understood. I nodded, mind racing a mile a minute.

"It's inevitable, Aro taking our hands," I said. "But Bella? Bella . . . she would not want him to touch her hand and see everything." I may not be the greatest of friends with our latest addition to the family or know her exceptionally well but I knew this. There was no way Bella could, or would, possibly want that. "She will cling to her shields."

Eleazar pursed his lips. "It all depends, really, on what mood Aro is in – whether he will try for force or go with the friendly angle. He might see all of this information on Bella and her shields in your minds, Bella might refuse him access to her own mind and memories, and he might accept this and play the good guy, trying to gain points in your eyes. Or he will see it as defying him, the prime ruler of the vampire world with all of these powerful Guard members at his disposal, and force her." There was a pause. "Maybe not force Bella, she's too powerful, but threaten someone close to her."

From the look we shared then, I knew Eleazar and I were on the same page: Edward.

"Well," I sighed. "I guess we can only hope for the best." My thoughts drifted to Alice, my beautiful Alice who was going to be put into all of this mess and danger, and I wished desperately that I could do something other than _hope_. I wanted to take action, to do something. Sitting around and waiting had never been a strong point of mine, and although I was patient, I would rather be out doing something productive in a situation in this, despite the fact there really was nothing I could possibly do.

"If you need us," Carmen spoke softly, reaching over and gently grasping my hand. "My family and I are more than willing to help. You know this."

I nodded reluctantly. I appreciated the gesture, but really, they were as hopeless as we were in this instance. If things went bad with the Volturi, which I sincerely hoped they didn't, they there was nothing we Cullen's or the Denali's could do – and no one in our family would allow the Denali Coven to meaninglessly go down with us . . .

Alice words rang in my mind: _you're all overreacting again – it is only a summons – it is not a death sentence, contrary to what you all believe! _And I forced myself to take a deep breath, calm down, control my depressing imagination and stop overreacting. I tried furiously to try and view the world, and this whole situation, a little like Alice did: with pure optimism, despite the fear of the unknown upcoming event. But that was another thing, another quirk of Alice that I knew – when things got too hard, too fearful, too depressing, she tried to mask all of the things inside her that spoke of this and liven the world, and herself, with always looking on the brighter side no matter how dire the situation was.

I knew, deep down though, that this was going to change our whole lives. This summons to the Volturi was not a thing to be treated lightly; it was not to be viewed purely with optimism, nor purely with pessimism. You had to be neutral, evaluating the situation without either view factoring your assessment in order for you to get the clearest take on what was happening– or what was going to happen– and use this to your advantage to get yourself and your family out alive and unscathed.


	15. The Meadow

**Bella POV**

Even though I was wrapped in Edward's arms outside in the snow, I still heard the conversation going on between Jasper and Eleazar on the Volturi inside. I payed attention, listening carefully, aware that Edward was too from the way he stiffened at the mention of Aro trying to force me to reveal my mind to him. Guilt crept up on my and enveloped me like a cloak. This was all my fault; if I wasn't such a vampire witch oddity, the Volturi wouldn't have taken an interest in our family and my powers, and no one would be in danger. Although I understood the necessity to talk and dissect the situation for our safety and understanding, it was only serving to worry and make me more afraid. Part of me childishly wanted to just pretend nothing was going on and for everything to go back to normal, but the larger, wiser part knew this was essential.

The sound of approaching footsteps startled me from my thoughts. I turned in Edward's arms to face the forest, half expecting Tanya to come charging at me from beyond the wilderness of trees and scrubs. Instead Esme and Alice appeared, looking refreshed, golden eyes glowing. They were a much more welcome presence and I slumped against Edward with relief.

"Hello, dear," Esme said, walking foreword and placing a kiss on my cheek. I smiled. Ever since we had gotten home from the honeymoon and I was turned, I had spent a lot more time connecting with the other Cullen's. I had formed a special bond with Esme especially; she was the mother I needed and I was the daughter she'd craved for centuries in ways that Alice and Rosalie weren't.

"We ran into Kate, Irina and Tanya while hunting," Alice said, raising an eyebrow. "They were having an interesting argument."

I glanced up at Edward, surprised to see his face twisted into a half smile, but it wasn't at all pleasant. I wondered what exactly he was seeing in Alice's thoughts before deciding I didn't really want to know, not if it involved Tanya Denali.

"Are you okay, dear? I head you and Tanya had a bit of a misunderstanding," Esme murmured, looking at me with concern written all over her delicate features.

I was distracted from answering by Jasper as he flashed outside and took Alice in his arms. I remembered what Edward had said at the airport, something that felt like it happened a million lifetimes ago: that they always greeted each other as if they were parted for decades and not mere hours. Jasper wrapped Alice in his arms, his eyes never leaving hers, and touched their foreheads together. The moment was private, sensual somehow, although they didn't kiss or do anything else. I averted my gaze and turned back to Esme, taking a moment to remember what we had been talking about before Alice and Jasper's reunion had distracted me.

"I'm okay," I reassured her. "It wasn't anything big. Just a few words spoken before Edward stepped in between us and her sisters took her away to hunt."

She took my hand and began leading me back towards the house. "If you're sure then, dear." I nodded, glancing behind me to find Edward trailing behind us. I turned back to Esme when she started to speak again. "Did we miss anything major while we were hunting?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. I just gave our guests a magic demonstration." She nodded as we entered the house, her gaze travelling upstairs to where I could hear Carlisle turning the pages to a book. I grinned to myself. He had wanted some wizarding material to read, and after going through some of the basic stuff, he was onto _Hogwarts: A History_. I could just picture the fun he and Hermione would have in their conversations the next time they met.

I turned to Edward as Esme darted upstairs to her husband. His gaze searched mine for something, and I bit my lip at the utter intensity his eyes held. He grinned his crooked grin at me, breathing my name out lowly, "Bella . . ." I looked up at him, waiting for him to continue whatever he was going to say. He never did though. He grabbed my hand gently and ran with me faster than I would have ever thought possible out of the house and into the surrounding forests. I looked at him questioningly as he led me through the maze of trees and frozen creeks.

"I've missed you," he said softly, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. "Ever since you've been turned we've hardly had any time alone. Everyone's been troubling over the Volturi, and I just needed to get away with you for a little bit, to just hold you and be us without the fear of the world crashing down on us at any moment." He hesitated. "Is that alright with you?"

I smiled and shook my head to myself. Silly man. Of course it was alright with me. Turning towards him, I said, "You read my mind – well, metaphorically speaking."

He chuckled, and the sound was lighter and more carefree then it had been in days.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, looking around. None of it was recognisable and we'd drifted far from the scent trails of our other family members and into 'untouched' wilderness. I was clueless but content to let him lead me anywhere – I'd follow him to the ends of the earth if that's where he wanted to go.

Edward grinned at me and that, combined with his smouldering eyes and the velvet of his voice when he spoke, was enough to make my knees go weak, "Just a place I know of. I think you might recognise it."

For some reason my mind flashed to the meadow in Forks, but he couldn't be taking me there, could he? It would be an awful long way to run, but you just never knew with Edward . . . My musings were put to a rest when we emerged from the forest and into a tiny clearing, one with a stunning frozen pond to the side, the whole place veiled and decorated with the grace and unparalleled beauty of nature without any other human factors influencing it. It was almost overwhelming to look at; my vampire eyes saw so much more then what my human eyes had. I was mind boggled.

"Wow . . ." I turned to Edward and flung my arms over his neck and dragged him down so his lips crashed against mine. "Thank you!"

"I thought you would like it," he chuckled, eyes dancing. He gazed around the natural clearing before his eyes landed on mine once more. His hand cupped my cheek and I _think_ I melted. "This place is very special to me." Edward pecked my lips. "Very fond memories it holds."

Fond memories indeed, I thought, looking around. This was the place he had led me to when we went for our walk once I had first apparated to the Cullen's after he had left me – the place where we reconnected and re-established that we did, after all, love each other and that he only left me to protect me and that I didn't blame or resent him for it in the least. I smiled against his mouth. "I love you."

He kissed my cheek, then my other one, before finally meeting my lips with his. When he pulled away I was light headed, never mind the fact that a vampire couldn't become dizzy, and had the goofiest grin on my face. "Come on, my Bella," he grinned, taking hold of my and once more and leading me over to a fallen tree. Using his extreme strength he crafted a seat for us in it in a matter of seconds. We both sat down, with Edward smiling at me, eyes light with what almost looked like a child's mischief. I shook my head to myself. Strange man.

I wormed my way under his arm and curled into his side. "Is this private enough? No worries here at all?"

He chuckled. "Sort of. The – the fears and worry and drama are as far away as their ever going to get. I can't see to push them from my mind altogether though, I'm afraid."I nodded. I knew exactly what he was talking about. Even though it was just us, completely disconnected from the world here, no matter how hard I concentrated on how good it felt to be held by him or how pretty the surrounding forest was, my worries and fear over the looming Volturi excursion still plagued me.

"Before I came," I started, "Did you come here to think and get away from all the others and their thoughts?"

Pain flared in his eyes, so I kissed the back of his palm to take it away, only succeeding to a certain degree. He gave me a grateful smile nonetheless. "No, I did not," Edward admitted, pulling me closer. There couldn't possibly be even a slither of air between us now. "I was dead to the world, Bella. I didn't care. I didn't even really hear their thoughts, not really. It was just a constant drone, the same as their voices and conversations. I was too consumed, too torn apart by not being with you to even think about seeking refuge."

"You welcomed it," I accused, knowing him well enough now to know this was true.

He shrugged and wouldn't meet my eyes. "I saw it as the price I had to pay."

I groaned in frustration. Stupid man. My stupid, stupid, lovely man. "You're unbelievable." I sighed. "I'm glad I came quickly then." I smiled softly. "I don't want you to be hurting."

Edward looked down at me and seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "Alice had some visions of you before the one where you arrived here," he said slowly. I frowned, wondering what she could have possibly seen, since I hadn't done much. I, too, had been dead to the world. "Of you visiting certain places; places that held memories of us," he clarified gently. "Like the biology room, the cafeteria, the – meadow."

_Oh_. In all the excitement of reconnecting with the Cullen's, going to England, marriage, the honeymoon, vampirism, my magic, the Denali visit and the upcoming Volturi play date I had forgotten about that. "Yes?" I asked, trying to keep my voice neutral and devoid of pain, wondering why he was bringing this up now.

"Well, I was wondering, before that did you ever visit our meadow?"

_Our meadow. _I liked that – a lot, more so because it was true. Edward and I didn't own that meadow but it was _ours_ in a way it could never ever be anyone else's. I felt the smile growing on my face and mentally told myself to focus on the conversation at hand.

"No, I didn't. It was too painful."

Edward nodded sadly and pressed a kiss to my temple. "One day . . . one day would you like to visit again, perhaps?"

"Of course. I love that meadow – our meadow." I grinned. "I would have gotten married there if I could have."

"I'll keep that in mind," he grinned mischievously.

A memory stirred then, a memory a thousand years old, a memory from my human years before Edward left. Human memories were hazy and blurry, and I couldn't grasp it all, just the fundamentals. Edward was saying, just mentioning it in passing, something about two of his family members –was it Emmett and Rosalie or Alice and Jasper? For the life of me I couldn't remember– about being married _again_. I gaped at him and squeaked, "You want to get married _again_? We only just did!"

Edward threw his head back and laughed the first real laugh I'd heard from him in what felt like forever. I smiled at him, his mood lifting my own until I felt like my heart was soaring. "Oh, Bella," he chuckled. "Not just yet, not unless you want to?" He cocked an eyebrow at me. I furiously shook my head no, although some part of me wanted desperately to nod. He chuckled again. "But, during the course of eternity, I plan on marrying you many times."

Oh. Well, he had just successfully turned my knees –and the rest of my body, for that matter– to jelly and seemed to have sent my frozen heart into palpitations. I leant into him for support. "I miss it."

"Our meadow?"

I nodded.

"Me too, love. Second to being with you, it's my favourite place to be in the whole world."

I was surprised. "More so then all of those beautiful cities you've visited? Rome and Venice and London and Paris and all those tropical islands?"

"Of course." His eyes smouldered. "Bella, after all this Volturi mess is over, we'll go back and visit. I swear it to you."

Inspiration struck. I didn't see why we couldn't –the Volturi letter wasn't coming for a week or so, and the visit itself was a few months away, so immediate danger was not going to be a problem– and I could transport us to Forks and back in a matter of seconds, especially with my amplified magic. I was sure that the distance I could apparated over had increased dramatically with my increased amount of magic, too, so that wouldn't play a factor now either. I jumped to my feet, dragging a startled looking Edward after me as I did so, and spun to face him.

"Let's go now!"

His voice showed his surprise. "To our meadow?"

I nodded, grinning widely. "We both want to and I can get us there and back in a blink of an eye. It'll be the best break away from all of this that we can get and – and I can visit Uncle Charlie while I'm there." I beamed at the prospect. I missed all of my family and the idea of visiting Charlie, even if it was only for a little while, was absolutely wonderful.

Edward's smile took over his face. "Okay then. Just let me text Alice and – oh, wait, Bella. We can't."

I frowned. "Why not?"

His gaze searched mine. "We have guests. It's impolite."

I felt my face fall. Right. Tanya and her coven were here visiting. I had forgotten. Edward was right – it _was_ impolite, and although I knew his was still deeply ingrained with his earlier century gentlemen view of life, I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit rejected, thinking he'd rather stay here with Tanya then run off to our meadow with me. It was stupid and I knew it wasn't true, but some part of me just couldn't help but think it . . .

"Bella, Bella, don't get me wrong. I want to go – more than anything. But, manners, it's so impolite . . ." He looked torn; torn between what he wanted and what he thought was right. I nodded my head slowly in agreement. We could always go later, I guess and we had more than enough time, eternity reall–

My thoughts were cut off by Edward's phone ringing. His gaze held mine for a second more before he lifted it to his ear, answering with a gruff, "Hello."

"Hi Edward, hi Bella – I know you're listening," Alice trilled. I felt my cheeks turning red. Bloody all-knowing pixie vampire. "Now, don't you dare come home, Edward Cullen. Go have fun. I think it's a wonderful idea, Bella, visiting the meadow. Don't listen to my dim-witted brother. He's too old fashioned for his own good."

Edward glowered. "Alice –"

"Don't argue with me on this, Edward. I know best, remember?" Edward looked like he thought this was debatable. I had to stop myself from giggling and focused on what Alice was saying. "And besides, after what Tanya did this morning, showing no manners at all to Bella – this is not as half as bad as what I think is acceptable for you to do. Just go. Bella wants to."

Edward sighed and looked over at me. I shrugged at him. I wanted to go more then he could possibly know, but I didn't want to go if he didn't. "Okay," he said into the phone and flipped it closed, sliding it into his pocket before Alice could reply.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," I told him, trying to ignore the way my good mood had suddenly washed away with only the barest traces lingering behind.

"I want to, Bella," he whispered. He leant forewords and kissed me softly before taking my hand. "If you don't to apparated, love, we can drive down." He grinned his crooked grin but it didn't reach his eyes, not quite.

Striving for the happy, light mood we were in a few minutes ago, I said, "I don't mind at all. Let's go!" I spun on the spot without another word, gripping Edward's hand tightly in my own, and vanished into a whirl of colours and wind, only to appear out the other side in the meadow that Edward and I both held so close to our hearts. And suddenly, I didn't have to strive for that happier atmosphere – it descended on us naturally, something magical about this meadow that just couldn't let the two of us be anything other than over the moon.

Edward twirled me into him, crushing me to his chest while his hand snaked to the back of my neck and tilted my face to his, kissing me roughly. My hands fisted his shirt as I returned his kiss. We broke off from habit, as if we needed to breathe, and he reached down and started kissing all along my collarbone. "I love you," he mumbled into my skin, over and over again.

"Stop," I told him, trying to gather my wits since they had just completely flown through the window.

"No." His lips found mine again and I completely forgot why I had wanted him to stop in the first place. When he broke away, though, I remembered and I pushed him away with a playful grin. "Stop for two seconds!" I laughed at his sulking expression.

I pulled my wand out of my pocket and envisioned a net over the whole clearing and cast the spell to repel water, hoping it would work and keep the rain from our meadow. "_Impervius_." Grinning, I then used a charm that released hot air to dry Edward's and my own rain soaked clothes off.

Edward chuckled. "Have I mentioned that you're amazing lately?"

I hummed happily and nodded.

We spent the next –oh, I don't know, half an hour? Hour? I didn't really care, however long it was, only that it didn't seem to be long enough–wrapped in Edward's arms, entwined, kissing. When we finally broke apart my hair was a dishevelled mess and I had to straighten my shirt so I was decent. I grinned when I say Edward doing the same. I wrinkled my nose, concentrating hard, and turned my appearance so it was completely naturally me, without some of the vampiric effect. I looked like a human.

"I love it when you're Bella."

"I'm always Bella."

"You know what I mean."

I looked over at Edward to find him studying me hard, eyes raking up and down my body, exploring my expression thoroughly. My cheeks tinged red. I decided, right then and there, that if it pleased him so much I'd make an effort to look Bella more often instead of the crazy colours and patterns I'd started wearing lately when I started missing Nymphadora. Although the rest of the Cullen's undoubtedly noticed it, they didn't mention it or ask why I sudden looked like a rainbow, to which I was grateful.

Edward and I were just getting ready to run back to Charlie's when I remembered something I'd wanted to talk to him about. "Wait! Edward!"

"Yes?" he asked, looking back at me curiously, still posed as it he was going to shoot off into the forest at lightning speed at any moment. I shook my head and beckoned him over – I wanted his undivided attention.

"I – I've been thinking about something," I stuttered, sounding awkward. I didn't know how he would respond to this. It was strange, and he was so used to being the only one of his kind . . . "Ever since I realised I had my magic, really." I fidgeted with the seam of my shirt, looking down until Edward reached foreword and tipped my face upwards so my eyes met his with one of his long, lean fingers.

"What is it, love?"

I decided to just spit it out. "What would you say about me becoming a Legilimens?" It came out in a fast, high pitched squealing rush. I mentally coursed myself.

Edward rocked back on his heels, clearly surprised. "A mind reader? Why?"

I broke his gaze, suddenly becoming very interesting in the dense forest that surrounded us. I studied its canopy like it held the secrets of the world. "I don't know," I admitted. "I just thought it would be beneficial. I want to learn all of the magic I can if I have the rest of eternity . . . and this is just something I've always wanted to do." I couldn't seem to stop speaking, so I kept jabbering away, my voice rising higher and higher in my near panic. "I mean, if you don't want me to, don't worry about. It might make you uncomfortable with me being a mind reader, too, and you might not want me to read your thoughts, but I wouldn't do it you didn't want me to, because I would be able to control my Legilimency in ways that you couldn't and I would never force –"

"Bella, love, stop," he interjected. "Breathe," he commanded. I took a deep breath, thankfully that he had stopped me before I could make an even bigger fool of myself. "I wouldn't mind at all if you wanted to become a mind reader. Bella, there is no one more I would trust more with my thoughts."

I exhaled in a loud rush and hugged him close to me, more relieved than he could possibly know, not even fully sure myself why I was so relieved and happy when he said this. He crushed me as tightly back to him, seeming to understand anyway without words having been said.

Minutes passed before he pulled back and brushed the pad of his thumb over my eyelids and over the tops of my cheeks, seeing the venom tears glistening in my eyes and unable to fall. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Finally he asked, "How are you going to become a Legilimens?"

I sighed. "I'll have to have someone train me or if worse comes to worse teach myself from the books . . . it'll be hard but I'm completely determined to do it."

Edward shook his head to himself, a bronze lock falling in front of his eyes. I smoothed it back gently. "You've told me how to become an Occlumens but I have no idea how someone becomes a Legilimens. It must be complicated." He paused thoughtfully. "I wonder if I could help at all, even though I am not a normal Legilimens mind reader."

I smiled. "If you could, that would be great. And to answer your question . . . I know the basics but not enough for me to become a mind reader right away – I have a lot of researching ahead of me. You have to learn to control your mind, grasp it and understand it completely –something I can already do from being an Occlumens– but where in Occlumency you bring it into yourself and build shields, in Legilimency you push it outwards and project it into other people's minds."

"So your Occlumency already has you a step there?"

"Yes. But I'm still very far from becoming an accomplished Legilimens."

I stepped out of Edward's arms and started towards Forks again. "Are we ready to go?" I called over my shoulder at him, smiling. He didn't answer me; he just shot off into the forest like a bullet. I ran after him, pushing myself to run the fastest I possibly could. I had still yet to beat him in a race – something I was determined to do, if nothing more than for the satisfaction of knocking him off of his pedestal. He was very cocky and smug when it came to his speed. I wondered briefly if I could recruit Emmett to help me with my goal – I was sure he'd be more than willing to help.

We looped around Forks, ending up in the forest behind Charlie's. I stopped at the end of the trees, gazing up at the big white house. It held so many memories – Charlie and I watching muggle sports on TV, the little bits of awkward conversation we'd engage in over dinner. And there were the memories of Edward – lying next to him on my bed in my room, him singing my lullaby to me, his first meeting with Charlie, the first night he'd stayed, the way he'd stared at me like I was the only thing in the world when he'd seen me coming down stairs towards him for prom.

"You ready?" Edward asked, taking my hand. I nodded and we started walking off towards the back of the house. He raised his fist and knocked lightly on the backdoor when we'd crossed the yard and stood on the threshold. For some reason, I felt nervous, and fidgeted with the wedding ring on my left hand.

Charlie opened the back door, looking suspicious. Probably wondering whoever it was hadn't walked around to the front of the house like a normal person – something Edward and I couldn't do because they neighbors might see us and question where the bloody hell we'd came from. Charlie's suspicious expression twisted into a wide smile when he saw it was us.

"Bells!" he exclaimed, stepping forward and hugging me gruffly. I guess the surprise of seeing us had temporarily dissolved his awkwardness at physical affection. Once releasing me he stepped back and appraised Edward, holding out a hand for him to shake. "Edward," he greeted, giving my husband a single nod.

"Hello, Charlie," Edward said.

"So, what are you kids doing here?" Charlie asked, looking between the two of us curiously. "Come in."

We wandered inside and I caught the first whiff of my scent as a human. It was very faint – I hadn't been in here for nearly six months, before I even apparated to the Cullen's. I glanced at Edward out of the corner of my eye, scrunching up my nose. He chuckled silently and nodded, mouthing, "I know. You still smell good." I wouldn't say I smelt 'good' –but not bad, either– it was sort of neutral. To say the least, it didn't want to make me hunt or exactly repulse me either.

"Edward and I just decided that we'd come visit," I told Charlie, watching as he shuffled into the kitchen, opened the fridge and got a beer out before shuffling back to the lounge room and the game on television. Edward and I followed him, sitting on one couch while Charlie sat on the other and cracked the seal on his drink.

"That's nice of you," Charlie mumbled. Clearly, the surprise had worn off and the awkwardness was returning. I tried to hide my grin. Some things sure did never change, that's for sure. It was sort of a relief – a constant in all this chaos that has been brewing in my life lately. "So how've you been?"

"We've been fine," I replied immediately. Charlie raised his eyebrow. I sighed. "How much do you know already?"

He blinked at me. "Pardon? Know what already?"

I bit my lip, silently cursing my Aunt Renee and her lack of communication skills with Charlie. Once again, like so many other instances in the past, he'd been left out of the loop. Sure, he's a muggle, but he is in the know and deserves to know what is going on in his family –because that is what he is– family, despite the fact that he and Renee are divorced. I took a deep breath. "I'm a vampire, Charlie."

"Huh." Charlie squinted at me before his gaze shifted to Edward and back again. He squinted at me harder and I could practically hear the gears turning in his head. I shifted uncomfortably, wondering what he was doing. "I don't mean to offend, but Bells . . . aren't you meant to look . . . I don't know – different or something?"

I smiled and couldn't help but restrain the giggle that escaped me. "I am," I reassured him before he could become even more awkward and bumbling. "But I can still choose what I look like. In fact, I have all of my magic."

Charlie took a swig of his beer. "Really? I mean, I'm no expert in magic or anything, but I thought vampires couldn't be magical for whatever reason."

I sighed. "You're right. But I do have it all still. We don't know why. Our friends and family in Europe are doing some research but we haven't come up with anything yet."

"You should ask Hagrid," Charlie told me immediately. Hagrid was one of Charlie's favourite people in the wizarding community. They both drank, although Charlie never as heavily as Hagrid did, and they'd always bonded over booze. I had no idea how this friendship of theirs worked – Charlie was a muggle and although Hagrid wasn't against socializing with muggles or squibs, that didn't really give them many conversation topics. Charlie was a sports-centered muggle police officer and Hagrid was a monster-loving half giant. It boggled my mind just trying to figure it out.

Feeling a little guilty and angry at my family for forgetting about Charlie, I told him, "Hagrid and Gwarp have gone walk abouts, Charlie." I hurried to reassure him once I saw his startled expression. "I'm sure their fine – Hagrid and Gwarp are quite the team and look out for each other. They'll be back in no time." _I hope_.

"You're a horrible liar, Bella."

I sighed.

"But I'm sure you're right," Charlie added. "Hagrid's a smart bloke. He'll be alright."

"I really hope so."

"So everything with you and the Cullen's has been good then? They treating you well?" Uncle Charlie's gaze flickered to Edward, menacing, before flickering away.

"Charlie!" I exclaimed. He had no subtlety at all. My eyes moved to Edward, too, wondering if he was offended. His lips gave the barest twitch when he saw me looking, a smile of reassurance only I could see, and he squeezed my hand. Alright, so he wasn't hurt or angry by Charlie's comment. That didn't mean it was okay though. I scowled at my uncle. "They have been more than good. They've been amazing, caring, loving, and considerate of others feelings." Charlie flinched a little and I immediately felt guilty at my slight gab. I bit my lip. "Sorry, Charlie, that was mean. I know you're just worried, but there really is no need. The Cullen's are the best family anyone could ever wish for."

When he spoke, Charlie's voice was gruff, "That's good to hear."

Edward spoke up then, for the first time since we had gotten here, his voice passionate. "I wouldn't ever let something hurt Bella, sir, whether it come from family or some outside force." At the mention of an outside force his eyes flashed and I felt the low growl building in his chest, too low for Charlie's human ears to pick up. I shot him a warning look. I didn't want Charlie to know about the upcoming trip to Volterra. It was hypocritical of me I know, seeming how I'd just been mad at everyone else for leaving the poor man out of the loop, but I didn't want to worry him unnecessarily. There was no point on telling him since he could not help in any way and would only sit here worrying if we did tell him.

"I would hope not," Charlie grumbled to himself in response to what Edward had said, before saying louder, "So how's being a vampire like, Bells?" He paused for a second, the blood draining slightly from his face. "Wait! Why are you here? I thought you couldn't be around humans without eating them – oh God." He started to scramble to his feet and away from me.

"Charlie, please sit down," Edward said calmly. His head was cocked slightly to the side – a trait I had realized he had when he listened intently thoughts. Charlie regarded him warily, still half raised from his seat on the couch. Edward sighed. "Bella is no danger to you. Although a new born, she has remarkable strength and hardly any bloodlust. You are very safe."

Charlie grunted and turned his eyes in my direction. I gave him a nod – I'd never ever hurt him. He sighed and lowered himself once more into the couch. "Alright then."

Before anyone could say anything, Edward asked slowly, "Are you expecting friends over, Charlie?" His voice was even and controlled but I could hear something behind the carefully composed voice, barely masked behind it all. I frowned at him – what had he felt the need to hide? He wouldn't meet my eyes, his gaze focused solely on my uncle. Charlie and I both blinked in surprise. Friends? What was he – then I saw how Edward's head was still tilted thoughtfully, obviously concentrating hard on some incoming thoughts. The low gurgling of an engine broke me from my assessment of him and my gaze automatically flittered to the front window, where I saw an old Rabbit pull up behind the old police cruiser.

"Oh yeah," Charlie exclaimed. "You remember the Black's, don't ya Bells? Billy Black and his son Jacob? Well, they're coming down. I can't believe I forgot." He smiled at me, obviously waiting for me to reply and tell him that I remembered these two Native Americans. But I found I couldn't since my body was frozen and my mid was whirling with worry and panic as I watched Edward's body tense and his hands ball into fists, eyes filled with fury and locked with the old mans in the passenger seat of the old car.


	16. The Treaty

**Bella POV**

Charlie lumbered to his feet and shuffled off to the front door, opening it widely with a smile. "Billy, Jacob, hi," he said, clapping his old friend on his shoulder. Billy's expression was far from being as friendly and open as Charlie's was. He glowered past Charlie, paying him no mind at all, eyes locked with Edward's. Behind him, Jacob stood with his hands planted on the handles for his wheelchair, glancing curiously between his father and my husband.

"Dad, what . . . ?" he asked, frowning. He took a deep breath. "Wait – what." His eyes snapped to where Edward stood just behind Charlie, me in front of him with his arms wrapped around me. Jacob growled and started shaking. In response, a low grumble started building in Edward's chest and he jerked me behind him.

Charlie was as confused as I was. "What's going on?" he asked. "Now, you boys I don't want any fighting –"

"That –" Billy inclined his head to Jacob, interrupting Charlie "–is a bloodsucker. It has your daughter – it has you. Get out of the way, Charlie. Bella, come here." Jacob had moved from behind Billy, who was now wheeling himself back down the end of the porch. He was shaking so hard he blurred – even to my vampiric eyes. I couldn't help but cringe for some unknown reason from where I was peering around Edward.

Charlie was flabbergasted. "But I know that. It's Bella's husband, Edward. Bells is a vampire too – I don't see what the problem is –" At the mention of my being a vampire, Jacob let out a loud growl roar that made Charlie, Billy and I shrink away and – exploded. Clothing was torn, flittering to the ground in rugged pieces while hair replaced fur, claws replaced fingernails – and wolf replaced man.

Sufficient to say, I gaped. It was the only thing I could do.

"No!" Edward growled, pushing me back into the house roughly. Surprised and caught off guard, I went flying. I crashed into the lounge, crushing it within seconds. Charlie stumbled back, staring wide eyed and gasping at the wolf in his doorway, while Billy wheeled himself down the driveway frantically, calling for Charlie to follow him. The wolf –Jacob I assumed– was low slunk to the ground, growling as he paced back and forth from side to side like an overgrown furry crab – preventing Edward from getting to Charlie and Billy outside. I scrambled to my feet, stopping briefly to dust of the lounge remains from my jeans, and darted off to Edward's side. He was standing shock still, as stiff as a board, the only thing moving his eyes as they darted from side to side; taking in Jacob's every movement.

"Get back, Bella." Edward's voice was low and dangerous; he didn't look at me, eyes only on the wolf in front of him. When I didn't say anything or make a move to go away, he said louder and harsher, "_Get back!_" I flinched but held my ground, pulling out my wand. Jacob's eyes darted to me and away quickly, widening at the sight of my wand. He never stopped pacing or growling. Edward never moved.

It didn't look like it was going to get better anytime soon. In fact, it looked like the opposite, like it would head downhill without a moment's notice. Jacob looked like he was preparing to pounce and attack Edward at any given moment. From the way his hands were balled into fists, his jaw locked rigidly, I could tell Edward would fight too if it came to that. This was something I could not let happen – Edward might get hurt. Or, more likely since a wolf did have any hope against a vampire that I knew of, Jacob would get hurt, something I couldn't let happen since it was Charlie's best friend's son. So I pointed my wand between them and did a quick nonverbal spell so Edward wouldn't hear it, recognise it, and react. A wall of what looked like dense air appeared between the two and encased them both – shields.

"Bella," Edward growled from where he was encased in his bubble shield, unable to move anywhere. Jacob whined from his own cage.

"Are you an amigas?" I demanded of Jacob, crossing my arms and glaring at him. "Come on, change back. You're not going anywhere until you do."

I heard Charlie asking what was going on and Billy demanding for me to release Jacob "for everyone's safety" but I ignored them both, gazed locked with Jacob's. It was the only explanation I could draw, that he was an amigus. He certainly was not a werewolf –he looked too healthy for that and besides, it wasn't a full moon– and the only way a person could ever turn into an animal was if they were an amigus. The only question that was not answered was _why_ that he ever thought _he_ –even as a wolf– could take on a _vampire_? That was complete insanity, never mind that fact he was a wolf twice the size of a horse.

Again Jacob seemed to move so fast that even my eyes couldn't keep up with the transformation from wolf to man. I blinked at him – a human habit that had carried on through the change. Jacob stood there in his shield bubble, half crouched over, back to me, hands snaked around to cover his naked private parts. My cheeks flamed red and I turned away faster than humanely possible. I hadn't thought of this outcome when I told him to change back. Billy told Charlie to grab some pants from the front seat of the car, and within moments Jacob was dressed again – but still encaged behind my charm, as was Edward.

"Let me go?" Edward requested. I glanced between Jacob and him, wondering if they'd behave. Jacob gave me a brisk nod and said, "And yes, I am an amigus – of sorts. So you can remove the spell." He grimaced and jerked his thumb at the bubble that encased him.

I sighed and removed the charm. Once free, Edward walked over to me at a humans pace, making sure to not show Jacob his back in the process. He was still defensive, on alert. I still didn't really understand why – surely he couldn't think that Jacob, a mere amigus, could harm him or me as vampires? I wound my fingers through his when he reached my side and gave him a questioning look, hoping he wasn't mad at me for encaging him.

Billy had made his way back up to the scene from the driveway and was glancing up and down the street, even though there didn't seem to have been anyone about to have seen the commotion going on just before. "Let's go inside before someone notices," he grumbled. Charlie walked into the house first, looking shaken and slightly paler than normal, and Billy, Jacob, Edward and I followed him. There was a tense moment where Jacob and Edward both refused to move, unwilling to show their backs to the 'threat'. I snorted and pushed them both ahead of me, nudging my wand at them, carrying the sinking feeling that I was the 'bad guy' in this trio.

Once inside, we all stood around in a tense atmosphere. Billy and Jacob were as far away from Edward and I as they could possibly get and they'd dragged a baffled Charlie along, too. I turned to Jacob and said, "Please explain. Yes, you are an amigus. You're a wizard. So you obviously know about vampires. What on earth possessed you to attack us when you know you'd die if it came to a fight?"

"You're a vampire," Billy interjected when Jacob began to open his mouth, shooting him a sharp look. "I can smell you. But you look like a human and use magic – we're not the ones who should be explaining, you should be, bloodsucker."

"Hey!" Charlie snapped to his senses, rounding on Billy. "Don't speak to Bells like that, Billy. She's my niece – she's humane. They both are. I don't care what your tribe's beliefs are and how it used to be – you will not hurt or hunt or even lay a finger on either of them."

"But –"

Edward spoke up, interrupting whatever it was that Billy was about to say, his voice carefully controlled. "We are not like others, despite what you think. We do not feed on humans – we even lack the red eyes to prove it." Both Jacob's and Billy's eyes drifted to Edward's face, where his hard golden eyes stared back at them. Jacob frowned while Billy pursed his lips. "As a result of feeding only on animal blood and resisting human blood for decades, even centuries for some on our family, we have the golden eyes." There was a pause. "You can rest assured that no vampire within my family will ever hurt a human."

"Then how do you explain that," Billy spat, gesturing to me and my vampirism.

"_That_," Edward growled, "is my wife. She chose to be changed. It was not against her will."

"And yet you say you never hurt humans."

"Bella knew what she was getting herself into, being a witch and knowing of the vampire world. She knew that –"

"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not here!" I cried. "Enough is enough." They shut up and Edward shot me an apologetic look that I ignored – I was too busy watching Charlie as he fidgeted and opened and closed his mouth, obviously trying to say something. He rubbed the back of his neck and said gruffly, "I mean, I am no good at things like this, and a muggle, but why don't you guys just explain it all before you kill each other? 'Cause I know Jacob's just acting on instinct and trying to protect us and I know it's stupid because Edward and Bells aren't anything like the vampires you've dealt with before. Just . . . talk." He spoke to the floor, or to the wall, or to the blank television screen – never looking at anyone or meeting their gaze. It was clear how uncomfortable and freaked he was. In any other circumstance I would have comforted him but I didn't think that was a good idea with the way Billy and Jacob seemed to think I'd drain him at a moment's notice.

"I think that's a good idea," I said, trying to help Charlie out. He exhaled and gaze me a tiny fake half smile that faded quickly.

"Talk then," Billy grumbled, jutting his chin at Edward and I stubbornly.

Edward's jaw tightened. "I've already told you – we are vegetarian vampires. We haven't fed from humans in decades; this allows us to blend in with them. My father works as a doctor and is never tempted by blood as he has been resisting for many centuries. My adoptive siblings and I all attend high school while our mother does a lot of charity work."

"Why'd you change her then if you're so good? You never explained that."

I glared at the old man. "I have a name you know – Bella. And he changed me because I love him more than life itself and want this. There has never been a decision I've been so sure of in my life. Both our families and friends accept this, so no matter what _you_ say –a man who I have only known for fifteen minutes– will make me change my mind or make me feel any different." I lifted my chin, feeling defiant and strong, and didn't tear my eyes from Billy's – no matter how uncomfortable his stare was making me feel. _Rose would be proud. _

"What . . . what about your magic then?" Jacob asked. "That _is_ impossible."

Both Billy and I looked away from each other and to Jacob, efficiently breaking the death staring contest going on. Jacob was shaking slightly, repressing the urge to change forms no doubt, and looking at me with intensity I wasn't sure I liked. I shifted awkwardly as I puzzled over what to tell him. This certainly was the million dollar question – my magic.

"Well it seems it isn't as impossible as the whole world seemed to think it was." I sighed. "We have no idea why or how though." I paused for a moment, thoughts whirling. "But we _do_ know what triggered it – because it was unreachable from me at first even though I still had my Occlumency and metamorphmagus skills," I quickly explained for Charlie's and the Black's benefits, seeing their blank expressions. Edward glanced at me sharply, surprised. I smiled when I continued, more than glad to have put at least one of the puzzle pieces together. "What triggered it was my thinking Edward was in danger."

"But how could that release your magic?"

Damn, there was a flaw. Another puzzle piece I couldn't put together – because I sure didn't know the answer. I mulled it over, biting my lower lip as I thought, and coming up with nothing. I glanced at Edward out of the corner of my eye. I could still see that he was reading their thoughts intently, but from the thoughtfulness and concentration in his expression he was thinking heavily, too. What was it about Edward being in danger that unleashed the magic inside of me? I didn't know the answer – at least, not yet. I was determined to find out and unravel all of this mysteriousness surrounding me and my magic.

"Why don't you tell them your side of the story?" Charlie asked gruffly, looking at Billy.

I had nearly forgotten about that, I was so caught up in my own thoughts. I turned to face the old man, too, waiting. He didn't look too pleased at Charlie's reminder but opened his mouth and began to explain nonetheless. "In our tribe, the Quileute's, we have _some_ forms of magic – but not wand magic or anything. This is pure natural." His eyes met mine. "Not all like the Europeans magic. This magic that is in our tribe can be traced back to the very beginning – before white settlers, before we were even fully civilised, back to the dawn of life. We possess it purely because it is necessary – as a protection method – and nothing more. It was almost like evolution made it for us when we needed it and the cold ones came."

"I . . . I don't understand. Can you not do magic with wands and such?" I asked. That's what I had gathered from what they'd been eluding too but it seemed impossible. I've never met or even heard of a wizard or witch that could not do the basics of magic with a wand. Everyone had that – it's just that only a select few had extra gifts like being a Parselmouth or an amigus or a Metamorphmagus. Never before have I heard mention of a person –or a tribe of persons in this case, really– only having one of the extra gifts and not the . . . normal magic, I guess you could call it.

"No, we can't," Jacob scowled. "Which just downright sucks if you ask me."

Billy nodded. "Our magic is slightly different from your magic. We still use some of it subconsciously without realising it in things like rituals and healing remedies but we cannot perform an actual spell. Maybe once we could have, long ago at the beginning of our gifts but we adapted and evolved to suite out needs and the rest was lost. In saying that though," he continued, a bitter smile growing, "our 'amigus' are not your normal everyday shape shifters."

Jacob grinned threateningly at Edward, eyes hard, "We're bloodsucker hunters."

I frowned. Like I had said before – no mere wolf could ever hurt a vampire. I hated to burst their bubble, but their whole big tribal secret was just a delusion . . . Billy spoke before I could mention anything though and it turned out I was wrong. "We're not 'normal.' For one our wolves are the size of horses." He paused to see if we were following and both Edward and I nodded. I _had_ noticed that before but quickly dismissed is since size isn't really any match against a vampires speed and strength. "The wolves are also faster than anyone would ever think possible and strong enough to disembowel a bloodsucker."

"It's true," Edward admitted, almost a little reluctantly, it seemed to me. "I've read it in their minds."

"Get outta my head, Legilimens!" Jacob growled.

"I'm not a Legilimens," Edward growled back, teeth gnashing together. I tightened my hold on his hand, briefly scared that he was going to go over and decide to rip Jacob to shreds after all. "I have no control over it – trust me I wouldn't be in your head if I could help it, not with the way you're thinking of _my_ wife."

Jacob's cheeks tinted red as his eyes flashed with anger. I shifted uncomfortably, aware of the way Charlie was shooting daggers at the boy across from me. Even Billy was frowning at him, with something like disgust on his face – although it wasn't for the reasons I initially thought it turns out when he said, "Son, that's a _bloodsucker._"

"I know but she doesn't _look_ like one," he mumbled in his defence, shooting me a look from the corner of his eye.

I shrugged lightly and explained, "I'm a Metamorphmagus."

"That'd bloody be right," he muttered to himself.

While I had been talking to Jacob, Edward had left my side to go and discuss something with Billy in a strained, tense voice. "Seeming how we are vegetarian and are not going to harm anyone –especially those you are protectors of– would you be against working out an understanding between your tribe and my family?"

Billy regarded him suspiciously. "What do you mean an 'understanding'?"

Edward thought it over for a moment. I made my way to his side, offering him my support without words, even though it didn't seem like he needed it. He had it all under control. Slowly he told Billy, "A truce of sorts."

Billy's eyes became thoughtful. "I'm listening."

"Well –" Edward paused "– we will never drink from a human but if we ever do, which we won't, you're . . . pack can abandon the . . . truce, the treaty and come after us like they would any other human-blood drinking vampire."

"You must not ever come to La Push," Billy added.

"Of course," Edward agreed easily. "But Forks is neutral territory – we own land here."

Jacob's teeth gnashed together so harshly and suddenly that Charlie and I both jumped a little bit, the sound ringing in the almost-silence. "So it was you," he fumed. "You were the vamps who forced the change on us a few months ago. We were going to come after you but by the time enough of us had phased and we'd gotten the okay from the council you'd left." He looked sorely disappointed that he hadn't gotten the chance to fight the Cullen's while I couldn't have been more relieved – that was something I wanted to avoid at all costs.

"I cannot make this decision without the agreement of the other elders on the council," Billy warned Edward, ignoring his sons rant completely. "But I am nearly positive it will be all agreed upon to make this treaty." His eyes flickered to me. "You have an extremely powerful coven – with the seven of you as well as the vampire-witch. We would be foolish and unwise to go after you with only the few phased wolves we have at the moment – or ever, for that matter, so you agree this treaty unless broken will go on for eternity or as long as your coven lives?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. But I too must double check with my family but I am sure they will support this – we don't want lives lost unnecessarily."

"Well then," Billy said, grabbing hold of his wheels and starting to manoeuvre himself towards the front door. "How about we meet here in two days time with the votes of our people?" He glanced at Charlie. "You don't mind, do you mate? It's neutral territory here – that'll make it easier."

"Not at all," Charlie said. "As long as you guys don't start a war in my living room." He glanced back at his crushed couch with a forlorn expression and I hid my grin .Once Billy and Jacob had left, I told him, "We'll you a new one, Uncle Charlie, don't worry." I shook my head and tried to focus on Charlie – after all, he was the once we'd came to visit. I was just dazed. It hadn't even been fifteen minutes since Jacob and Billy were trying to attack Edward and now they'd left with the promise to return and negotiate a treaty? It was madness – it was absurd.

"You don't have to do that, kiddo," Charlie said gruffly, clearing his throat awkwardly and snapping me from my head and back into the present. "I can buy a new one easily."

"We insist," Edward said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Besides, I'm sure Esme would love to help you pick out a new couch – or even a whole new living set for that matter." I felt him grin against my hair as Charlie's eyes widened with panic and he muttered a hasty, "No, no, just a lounge is fine enough, thanks."

"Well that certainly was eventful," I said. I removed myself from Edward's grasp and plonking down on one of the free, uncrushed seats in the room. Charlie followed my lead, picking up the beer he'd discarded on the coffee table when the Black's had arrived and taking a long swig. I was surprised to see it had made it through the ordeal unscathed. "Needed that," he muttered to himself before taking another long drink. I grinned – liquid relief, huh, Charlie?

"Do you really think the others won't mind about this treaty and agree to it?" I asked Edward worriedly. I watched him move around the room –at a humans speed for Charlie's sake– and start to clean up the lounge debris. My mind flickered to Rosalie and how I knew she never liked to have things going on without her input, and how she strived to be independent in everything that she did; I knew her well enough that she would resent –just a little bit, just for a short while, it may even just be a brief flash, but it would still be there– Edward's taking lead here despite the necessity of the situation.

"Of course." Edward's voice betrayed his surprise as he glanced up to meet my eyes from where he was still cleaning on the floor. "I meant what I told Billy before. _No one_ in our family would want a war with the wolves – ever."

I nodded, releasing a loud sigh. "Okay then."

Once Edward finished cleaning up the mess in the lounge room we said our goodbyes to Charlie, promising to be back as planned in a few days time. "Hold on tight, love," I told Edward as he gripped my arm like a vice. I waved to Charlie as I turned on the spot and apparated to the Cullen's, feeling a weird flash of déjà vu – the last time I had disparated from Charlie's like this it had practically been in the same manner, minus Edward on my arm, and I had been going to explain myself to the Cullen's – leaving home, not _returning_ home. Because that's what the Cullen's were now – home no matter where we were.

I beamed at the realisation as our feet touched down in the front yard in Alaska, turning to Edward and whispering, "Home sweet home." I then launched myself at him.

He chuckled when he pulled away from my kiss. "Someone's enthusiastic."

I smiled. "Come on. We have to go explain to them all about this treaty arrangement thing." I took his hand in my own and led him into the house. I felt my light mood dampen when I found not only the rest of the Cullen's but the Denali's waiting for us inside. I had forgotten they were here during the last few hours as everything went on around us: the joy of being in the meadow again, the reunion with Charlie, the almost fight between my husband and Jacob, the story of the Quileute's magic, negotiating the treaty terms. I tried to keep the smile on my face as I greeted everyone but I wasn't too sure on how I succeeded seeming how both Jasper and Edward shot me understanding, sympathetic looks.

I left the explaining to Edward – he was always thorough and in cases like these his mind reading was valuable. He picked up any slight confusion, any questions, and theories and pieced everything together in ways that no one else could. It was sort of amazing to watch, really.

No one seemed to really mind that Edward had briefly taken the reigns off of Carlisle back there in Forks since the head of our family wasn't present. I wasn't surprised and yet I was at the same time. Even Rosalie was cool with it and I paused to ponder if such things like this had happened before in the past – and not just with Edward but with the others too. But, really, when I thought about it there was not really a typical 'leader' for this coven – because, after all, we were a family not a coven. Carlisle was still the person we turned to in times where we needed a leader but he was more there for guidance – his word was not law. Just like how Esme went for other types of guidance. They were two of the main supports of this family, I realised then, helping hold everyone together. The parents. We were free to do what we pleased but everyone respected each other and Carlisle enough to listen to each other and take the rest of the family into consideration. Their trust in each other was undeniable, too.

I had never felt so proud or loved them so much as a whole, as the Cullen's and not individually, and I was more than ecstatic now that _I_ was a Cullen, too.

"So are we all going down to meet these wolf hybrid people in two days then?" Emmett asked excitedly.

Carlisle and Edward shared a significant glance. "I don't know about all of us – they might view it as a threat or a show of hostility and things could go bad. We're on rocky enough waters as it is," Carlisle said. He sighed. "But I don't see why the rest of us couldn't stay at the household in Forks while we meet with the Quileute's." He squeezed Esme's hand gently, looking at her with softness in his eyes. "We can check up on our home."

"If they bring their whole pack we should bring our whole coven," Emmett argued. He crossed his thick tree-trunk arms. "Fair's fair."

"But we don't know that they're bringing all the wolves though," Jasper reminded him. He turned to me and asked, "Would you be able to find out if they are through Charlie?"

I nodded and gave him a one-shouldered shrug. "Sure."

"Will you apparate us there and back, Bella?" Alice asked. "Because if you don't Rosalie will go have to double check that all the cars are in perfect condition." She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at our sister. Rose raised an eyebrow at her but the action didn't seem scornful – it seemed playful. I smiled happily, glad I was getting to know the beautiful blonde better and not freaking out and getting scared whenever she did something – well, at least not as much as before, anyway.

"Of course I will," I told them. I laughed as I teased them, "I know how you lot love your speed – this is the ultimate express service right here; instant gratification." I opened my arms wide to show them what I was talking about.

Alice giggled.

"If you are leaving in two days then, we will leave tomorrow to give you enough time to prepare," Irina said. I felt a bit guilty at the relief I felt over that statement – these were the Cullen's family and I wanted them gone? I shook my head to myself. Some time in eternity I had better get on better terms with them – well, only Tanya, really. The rest I got along with perfectly fine.

Unlike apparating with all of the Cullen's as a human, apparating with them as a vampire was a breeze. It hardly took any effort at all on my part and I was left wondering how easy side along apparition with a feather-light human would be. All of us ended up coming to this meeting with Quileute wolves since they were bringing their whole pack – something Emmett was extremely happy of.

We stuck together as we ran from the Cullen's old white mansion to Charlie's through the forest. Edward never seemed to leave my side. I knew he was very worried over the possibility of things going bad with the wolves and me being hurt but he was being ridiculous – I could protect myself very well. I was a vampire for one, and two, with my magic no wolf amigus boy would be able to hurt me. Alice, I saw, also had her very own constant protector. We shared an understanding look when our hovering husbands weren't looking and both ended up giggling at the situation.

Charlie and the wolves were waiting in the back yard for us. Charlie stood awkwardly next to Billy, fidgeting nervously, as a handful of wolves paced the back yard with what looked like an agitated gate. When they heard us coming they all turned to face us, standing in line with Billy and Charlie, hackles up and ears back flat against their skulls.

"Hey there Bells," Charlie said when he saw me. I went and gave him a hug, meeting him halfway. The backyard seemed to have been drawn into two: the wolves' side, _their_ side and the vampire side, _our_ side. Once he released me, Charlie shuffled off to stand off to the sides in no man's land awkwardly, looking frightened and unsure.

"We are open to and accept the idea of this truce, this treaty," Carlisle called. His voice was calm and collected – he had stepped up to play leader in this situation. I felt safe under his lead and trusted him completely. "We agree to never set foot anywhere near La Push and never feed from a human."

"On behalf of the Quileute tribe I accept and agree to this treaty and swear to uphold it until any of its terms are broken," Billy said, his voice gravelly and almost majestic. "But on two other conditions though," he added, his gaze roaming over the eight of us Cullen's.

Carlisle nodded and Billy continued to speak.

"You never intentionally harm humans – that means don't injure them. You don't have to drink from someone to hurt them," Billy said. "And that you never . . . bite someone; change them into one of you."

"I am a doctor – I would not ever intentionally hurt anyone." Carlisle gave a wry grin but it faded quickly. "And neither would any of my family." He paused, his gaze travelling over the seven of us standing behind him. He closed his eyes, considering something heavy the rest of us –besides Edward– could only guess at before opening them and turning to face the tribal elder again. "We will never change a human into one of us." He cleared his throat and repeated the words formerly back to Billy, his voice strong and sure, "On behalf of the Cullen Coven I accept and agree to this treaty and swear to uphold it until any of its terms are broken."

Billy bowed his head in acceptance, as did the largest, black wolf –the pack leader, I'm guessing– before the rest followed suite, some a little reluctantly. Slowly they melted back into the forest surrounding the yard but not before Jacob phased and wheeled Billy out the front after a quick goodbye to Charlie, the rumbling sounds of an engine trailing after them as they left.

Esme and Alice went off to talk with Charlie about what new couch he'd like while the rest of them went over to examine the small things the wolves had left behind: their horrid scent, slight paw prints to examine in the mud, fur and a couple of shreds of clothing from when they'd phased.

I was glad, and slightly surprised, that things had gone so smoothly – and so quickly.

I led Edward upstairs and into my room, sitting down on my old bed and looking around at the plain decorations. Edward laid down on the bed and pulled me down next to him, tucking me into his marble side. I sighed contently and let the minutes pass by peacefully before I finally summoned the courage to ask something that I had been thinking about ever since it had happened. "Edward, what was . . . distressing Carlisle so much when he looked at us after the wolves asked if he agreed to never turn anyone again?"

Edward laced his fingers with mine and lifted my left hand to his mouth, brushing his lips across my wedding ring before answering. "He was thinking how he never planned to change us. It just – happened. We all had some horrid story behind us: rape, suicide, disease, bear attack. He was wondering if there will ever be another time like that in the future where he would possibly change someone because they weren't meant to die, not yet . . ."

"But he decided he wouldn't," I said, stating the obvious since he had obviously just agreed not to.

Edward shrugged. "Our family is complete but if we had to, or had the chance to, to put it more accurately, I know we'd accept someone else. It's just that now that window is limited down to already turned vampires."

I pulled away to stare down at him with wide eyes. "You think we'll have more people join?" For some reason the idea sounded completely impossible to me. I couldn't wrap my head around it – it sounded impossible. "Everyone has a mate though!"

Edward chuckled. "Bella, you yourself just joined. Besides," he added, pulling me back down again and cuddling me against him. "We wouldn't refuse them just before everyone already has a partner – or if they themselves didn't." He rolled his eyes.

I bit my lip. Merlin, I was the biggest hypocrite alive. I myself had only just become a Cullen and yet here I was saying no one else could – or would? I wouldn't blame them for trying or wanting to – in my opinion the Cullen's were the best family on the planet and everyone in their right mind would want to join their family, vampirism be damned. I suddenly found myself growing exciting wondering what this new person that may or may not ever come would be like.

"The possibilities are endless," I realised. I turned to Edward, bracing myself with my elbows on his chest and beaming down at him. He grinned at me as he played with a brown lock of hair – I had made myself appear Bella for him today. "Just think," I told him excitedly. "In a few hundred years you've gathered eight family members. Just think how big we'll be at the end of eternity!"

"'A few hundred years'? 'The end of eternity'?" he echoed, chuckling. "Bella, love, there is no end for eternity." He chuckled again, shaking his head to himself. I frowned down at him. "But I know what you're saying," he continued. "We'll have a lot more siblings if anyone ever joins – it's still an if though." He laughed harder, louder this time before sharing his thoughts. "We're a weird bunch, though – we might scare them away." He ticked the list off on his fingers, still chuckling. "A future seeing shopaholic pixie, a muggle doctor, a mind reader, a reserved empath, a pigheaded vain mechanic, a fight obsessed mountain of a vampire – not to mention the vampire witch!"

"Hey," I objected, smiling despite myself as I elbowed him. "I think we're plenty normal."

He shook his head, his smiling normal. "One person –_one person_, Bella– out of eight is normal: Esme."

"Thank you, dear," Esme called quietly from downstairs. "That's a very nice thing of you to say."

"I still say the rest of us are normal," I muttered to myself, trying to ignore Edward's smug look.

Edward shook his head before reaching up to brush his lips against mine. "Delusional girl."

I narrowed my eyes at him and his cocky grin and tried my best to resist the temptation to throw a pillow at him. "Git."


	17. The Brilliance

**Emmett POV**

"Just look at the size of it, Rosie!" I exclaimed. I pointed to the ground in front of us where a large five-toed footprint was etched into the dirt. It was just positively _huge_ – which made sense seeming how the beast itself had just stood in front of me and it had been the size of a freaking horse. "It's like with Ian Thorpe," I told my wife, turning to face her. She raised an eyebrow at me, obviously wondering how in the hell a giant vampire eating wolf could be like an Olympic swimmer of all things. I chuckled. "He's huge – all swimmers are. They have big feet. So they can swim faster. So seeing their footprint, you can know how tall and big they're going to be . . ." I trailed off, glancing at the animal imprint on the ground again.

Rose wasn't impressed with my logic. She pressed her lips into a hard line as she evaluated me. "I worry about you sometimes," she told me. "I really do." She shook her head to herself and started to wander off again, eyes on the ground, hunting for the big prints.

"What?" I demanded, scrambling after her. I brushed the dirt from my clothes even though I didn't really see the point –they were just going to get dirty again and I could wash them at home– but Rose always bitched me out if I looked a mess. "It makes perfect sense." It was also common knowledge: swimmers –at least the really good ones– have big feet; they always have and always will. Just like the mutant wolves have super sized feet . . . I didn't understand how she couldn't get it.

"Sometimes you can be really brilliant," Rose said without looking at me. "But then times like these come around." She sighed to herself, pushing some foliage out of her way as she ducked out of the forest and into Chief Swan's backyard. I followed after her, deciding to drop it. I didn't want her to get into a mood, like I always somehow managed to do, even when I didn't want to or wasn't trying to. It wasn't worth it – not over swimmers feet at least.

Rose went and started talking to Alice and Esme about fabric prints and colour themes. I could see Charlie sitting there with the funniest expression on his face. I burst out laughing. He looked lost, positively being walked over by Alice and her stiletto heels as she and Esme took it upon themselves to redecorate his simple house. Whenever he tried to protest Rosalie flipped her hair and asked him in an almost sultry voice if he really didn't trust them that much, didn't he want to have a nice looking house, didn't he want them to have their fun? He gulped and shifted uncomfortably every time she turned on the charm.

Most people think Rosalie is a bitch for doing things like this – among other things. Sure, she wants to be right – who doesn't? She wants to look her best all the time – who doesn't? I mean, _c'mon_. Humans went through a whole damn period of their life where that's _all_ that they want and it lasts for years. She wants to be included – who doesn't? No one wants to be shunned – no one wants to be the Nigel No Friends. She wants to know what's going on around her – who wouldn't? She wants to be in charge of her own life – who doesn't? She can manipulate people to get what she wants – who has honestly never done that? No one's perfect. She's determined – who wants someone who's a pushover? She's a fighter – who wants someone who's just going to give up? She doesn't like to get involved in petty human gossip – honestly, who does? So she holds herself aloof. She's confident – and that scares people, because they aren't, and they want to be, and they don't really know how to react and act with someone like Rosalie. None of _that_ makes her a bitch. It just shows that she knows who and what she is and uses it to her advantage. Most people think she's 'stuck up' because she knows she is the most beautiful person on the planet –I might be being biased here but every other male and even some females aren't, alright, so it's bloody true and just about everyone knows it– and uses this to her advantage. You know what I say?

You got it; you flaunt it.

And, I chuckled to myself, she sure did flaunt it.

What most people didn't know about Rosalie that there was a girl under the tough exterior. And not just any girl, no. This girl was bright and funny and protective of those she cares about –and she does care, even if she's not one for making a show about it with physical affection and shouting it from the rooftops. This girl is caring and soft and –sometimes, just sometimes, in those rare moments that come around every fifty years or so– she can be shy and hesitant. This girl is playful and sweet and loving. She's just as beautiful as the tougher side of Rose that everyone else doesn't –apart from those rare few, well, really only me if I'm being honest with myself, I'm the only one who really knows the sweet girl –get to see.

You couldn't pin Rose as just one of the two: soft, sweet girl or hard, no-nonsense woman. She was both, all of it, everything anyone could ever want all wrapped up in one stunning person. I'm not saying that she's perfect – I'd be the last one to ever tell you _that_ for I was the one who lived with the woman, was married to her, knew how frustrating and annoying and aggravating she could get. How practically every time when you had a disagreement it turned into World War III, how difficult it was to get something right with her, how hard it was not to get lost trying to figure her out –I nearly had it, after these hundreds of years together, even though she was still throwing surprises at me as much as she did the first day we met– about how just downright _confusing_ she was. She may not be a _bitch_, per say, but she could be downright _bitchy_ sometimes. No, I certainly was not saying Rosalie was perfect. I was saying, however, that she was anything I could ever want: loyal, strong, smart, independent – just _beautiful_ in every sense.

I smiled, watching her tease Charlie, not seeing only the flirty woman who was charming her way to get what she wanted but seeing the lighter playful side, that carefree happy side, the caring side in how she never dragged him on for too long and only initiated it when he began to protest against the list of things Esme was now ordering online with express shipment.

God, I loved her.

"I bet you $500 Charlie will have a heart attack with the way Rose is going," Jasper spoke quietly, quickly next to me. I shook my head to myself –it was so easy to get lost whenever Rosalie was involved– and focused on my brother. "You're on," I told him, grinning. "You just make sure you pay up." Because I knew Rose well enough to know I would win this. She would play with the bloke maybe, yes, but she wouldn't let him have a heart attack.

The sweet girl was there to balance the tough woman – always.

Carlisle wandered in then. He assessed the situation, frowning when he saw Charlie being ambushed by the three designer-clad hard-core decorators. He made his way over to them, saying, "Esme, my dear, I don't think Charlie wants or needs–" he paused to look at the screen of Alice's laptop where their purchases were listed with a total at the bottom that made Charlie's eyes bug out of his head "–a new extra large bathtub with golden clawed feet."

"Yeah, but Carlisle –" Alice piped up.

"But nothing," he interjected sternly. It wasn't often that he got to play the 'typical' father role and I could tell her was enjoying it. Charlie seemed pleased, too, shooting Carlisle such a relieved, thankful look that you'd think he'd just saved him from being eaten by sharks or something. I burst out laughing again. Man, this bloke was hilarious.

Carlisle managed to get Rose, Esme and Alice under control and limited their purchases down to two matching couches, a new television cabinet with a plasma and a dark stained wooden coffee table – not even a third of what they'd thought to buy him before. Charlie protested weakly but it didn't take much for Rose to convince him. He looked guilty pleased about the new television and didn't put up _that_ much of a fight. I snickered at him. I'm onto you, Chief.

"I'll have to drop by and watch the sports with you on your new screen when it gets here," I told him, walking up behind the Chief and clapping him vey extremely gently on the shoulder. It still seemed to rattle bones and he let out a gruff squeaking noise that sounded really strange coming from a grown man. From across the room Esme shot me the scolding look she always gave me when I did something wrong. I shrugged at her when Charlie wasn't looking. What? I was just having some fun. It's not like I'd hurt the guy.

"Yeah, okay," Charlie grumbled, nodding. "That'd be . . . cool." He took a swig of his beer and I wondered if we were going to drive him into becoming an alcoholic. I hadn't seen him without some putrid smelling booze in his hand since we got here. I glanced at Alice out of the corner of my eye, tempted to ask, but I knew Esme would be horrified of my asking something like that, or even thinking it, in front of our host – even if he wouldn't be able to hear the too-quiet-for-human-ears words.

"We make him really nervous," Jasper murmured quietly next to me. "Especially you, Emmett, with the size of you." My grin widened and I flexed my muscles as a experiment. Charlie eyed them from the corner of his eye and took another drink nervously. Awesome. Finding a new way to entertain yourself around the muggle human uncle? Check!

We stayed for the rest of the day at Chief Swan's. The girls sat and chatted around the dining table since the lounge room was in shambles, Carlisle and Charlie talked a bit about how everyone in Forks was going, was the hospital okay, are the fish down by the lake biting, how were things at the station, blah blah blah. It was boring and I quickly lost interest in the whole conversation. I went outside to find Jasper going over the wolves prints again, marvelling at how big their strides were and how fast they'd been moving. I had already gone over this with Rose so I launched myself at Jasper when he wasn't looking, tackling him to the ground and successfully erasing half the wolves prints –opps– while still managing to entertain myself.

"Jesus!" he shouted, rolling to the right and throwing me off of him. He bared his teeth at me and hissed at me. I cackled and taunted him, "No, not him. It's Emmett," and grinned in anticipation as he crouched down, sinking low to the ground, making it clear he was going to fight and wrestle with me. Unlike last time, I was determined to win this one. I wouldn't _not_ let this one end without thrashing the guy. It was time to even up the scores. And I don't think my pride or my ego would survive otherwise.

"Bring it on," I taunted, crooking a finger at him. With a growl he launched himself at me – fast. Jasper was quick, I'd give him that – quicker than me but not as fast as Edward, or even his little pixie wife, who was almost as fast as Edward. Jasper wasn't overly strong, though. He was pretty average over all with speed and strength. It was his experience and instinct that tipped the balance for his favour – and his ability to remain calm with a level head and, of course, manipulate his opponent so they were uncertain and fumbling.

Jerk.

I grinned as he soared through the air towards me and launched myself at him when he was close enough, wrapping my arms around him in a vice grip and flying him into the closest tree, changing the direction he was heading for to my favour. Well, that's at least what I intended to happen. Instead he slipped through my grasp and darted off through the trees.

"Running scared, are we?" I laughed and ran after him. I had him this time – I could just tell.

"No," he called back to me. "I'm taking us away from the Chief's house so you don't expose us and demolish his back yard." I could see him darting through the trees ahead of me, using his speed to get further and further away. When a large boulder came up ahead, I used the side of it as leverage to throw me through the air towards him, my extra strength flinging me at him before he could run any further away and crumbling the rock to smithereens within seconds of my foot touching it. It was enough though. Jasper spun just as my hand grabbed his arm and he threw a hard punch. It my jaw and I went flying through a few layers of good forest.

_Damnit_, I _was_ going to win this one.

Jasper was on me then, tackling me to the ground, and we wrestled for a few good minutes. I finally got the upper hand on him and was winning –_yes!_– when I started to feel queasy. I immediately knew what was up. I mean, c'mon. Vampires do not get 'queasy' since our stomachs were frozen and it was pretty damn suss that you started to feel things that would throw you off the fight when the empath started to lose.

"Stop – it – you – cheat," I growled at him, trying to grab hold of his right arm while still holding him down face first in the ground. He didn't answer me – he just intensified the feeling. I managed to get him completely trapped, unable to move at all with no way to possible get free. I started to feel lost and helpless and I felt my hold slackening. I growled and focused my hold on him, trying to shake off the foreign feelings – damnit, I thought to myself, I had no reason to feel like someone had just killed my dog. "Admit that – I – won – this one – and – I'll – let you – go."

"Feeling sleepy?" he asked me, abandoning the helplessness and throwing fatigue at me in torrents. I felt my hold on him _really_ slipping this time and focused on something that was sure to override the sleepiness – Rosalie. How much I loved her, how gorgeous she always looked, how soft her kisses were . . .

"Urgh! Fine, you win!" Jasper said, exasperated. I let out a loud, "Boo-yeah!" in celebration before releasing him. I stepped back as I watched Jasper pull himself to his feet, smug and full of self congratulations. I had just _known_ that I was going to win this one for once. I had felt it in my bones. Even better than the actual victory – the bragging rights. I couldn't wait to tell Rosalie –she knew how long it had been since I had beaten Jasper, nearly a year, and that I had been dying to kick his backside from here to next week– and she would be so happy and proud of me.

Jasper dusted his pants off and scowled at me. Unable to resist, I crooned, "You even used your powers and you still couldn't beat me!" I pumped the air with my fist. "Oh yeah, who's the pro?" I grinned at him. "That's right, I am." Man, that felt good to rub in his face after he'd been doing it to me for months.

"You just remember who's won the most overall, man. The last year you haven't been able to even land a hit."

Okay, that stung a bit. I jumped to defend myself. "Yeah, because you cheat and make me feel gooey emotions all the time. You're too scared to face me one on one like a man without your feelings to hide behind."

Jasper scoffed. "I wouldn't go there, Emmett. You don't even near my skill. You'd be thrashed in a vampire war."

"Actually, I think I'd go pretty okay, seeming how I just flogged you," I retorted, grinning. _Man, I love bragging rights. _

Jasper just rolled his eyes at me and sighed. "C'mon, we better get back before Esme starts worrying."

Before he could do anything or realise what I was up to, I shot off through the forest, as fast as I possibly could. But Jasper knew me pretty well now after all these years, and as Rose always said, sometimes I could be pretty predictable sometimes. So he knew what I was doing before I even said, "Race ya back," and the head start I needed to win didn't end up being big enough. Within seconds we were neck to neck and somehow –_somehow_– he beat me back to Chief Swan's and I wanted nothing more to wipe his smug victory expression off his face.

Instead, I settled for proclaiming my own more important win. "Rosie, I won! I just kicked Jasper's ass in a fight."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Well done, baby." She kissed my cheek before turning back to Esme and Alice.

"I beat him in the race home though, don't you worry," Jasper told Alice, evening the score. I scowled at him. Steal my thunder, why don't ya? He just grinned cockily at me.

Alice giggled. "I know, Jazz." She blew him a kiss before turning back to the other two but not before giving him a wink.

Edward and Bella were still upstairs in her room and since I had no idea what they were doing –and wasn't completely sure I wanted to risk finding out– I tried to find someone fun and entertaining to hang out with down stairs. Charlie and Carlisle were still jabbering away about nothing worth talking about, so I crossed them off the list of possibilities. Jasper had turned on the television and was standing there watching the news since there was couch. The girls had moved the conversation on by now and were talking about redecorating the new house we moved into next. Yeah, maybe I'll pass on that one.

I wandered around the house, looking at the stuff in the kitchen, the photos of Bella and Renee that sat on the walls. There were some other photos with people I recognised in them – witches and wizards from England. There was a photo of Bella's real parents, one of Bella with Harry, Ron and Hermione and one of Charlie and a large giant of a man with a long beard: Hagrid, maybe? This man sure fit the description Bella gave of him.

There was also one from the get together reunion welcome home party thing we'd had at the Weasley's a few months back. I studied the moving picture carefully. Carlisle stood with his arm around Esme and Rose at the very back of the photo while I had my arm around Rose's waist. Alice was slung over Jasper's back, looking like she was getting a piggy back, beaming at the camera next to Esme while Jasper chuckled back at her. The Weasley parents off to the side in front of us vampires, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Remus holding Teddy in the middle of the photo. Tonks and Bella were next to him, their appearances and facial expressions and shapes changing rapidly. Edward had his arms wrapped around Bella from behind, beaming down at her as she and her sister turned their noses into that of a ducks like a pair of loonies – I was seriously thinking about getting those two committed, no joke, but they were just too wacky and fun to lock away, not to mention Edward and Remus would hunt me down and kill me if something happened to either of the sisters. The rest of the Weasley's and their spouses were spread through the photo with Fred and George placing kisses on Fleur's cheeks while Bill yelled at them and Fleur smiled indulgently, looking like she had little patience, but enjoying herself somewhat. I chuckled. God, I loved those two redheads. We had so many pranks planned . . .

"What are you looking at?" Bella asked, walking up beside me. "Oh, wow. I had forgotten that had been taking. It seems like ages ago."

"It's an awesome photo. Everyone's moving." To me these days, any moving photo or poster was awesome. I was determined that next time we went anywhere that sold magical things I would get one of these cameras for myself and take as many photos possible.

"Yeah, everyone looks so happy," Bella agreed. She sighed wistfully. "I miss them all so much."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze – I didn't like Bella when she was upset at all. She was my little sister now and I wanted her to be happy and keep her appearance bright and cheerful like Tonks'. "It'll be okay. We'll probably see them all really soon anyway since your some weird ass vampire with super control."

She giggled. "Thanks, Em – I think."

"Yeah, it's a compliment," I said. "You never have to worry about slaughtering anyone. That's something to be proud of. Ask anyone." I gestured around with my hand as if someone to ask would magically appear for backup. She glanced around and I saw Jasper nodding in agreement from his stance in front of Charlie's small television set. I couldn't wait until Charlie got his big screen. He'd love it. It'd blow him away – I could just imagine his awed, wide eyed expression right now.

"Well, thanks again Emmett. For everything." Bella turned and gave me a full out hug before kissing my cheek gently and pulling away. She smiled at me and said, "You're a great big brother."

I chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I knew there was a reason I wanted you in the family." No one else would tell me that. And that was another thing I liked about Bella – she didn't flip out about me ruining her hair. She just used her crazy magic to make it all need and tidy and blue again.

Charlie wandered over then with a large envelope in his hands. "Bells, I was meant to owl this up to you but I forgot. Sorry." He blushed and fidgeted with the corner of the letter in his hand before holding it out to Bella. "It's okay," she reassured him before opening it and looking inside curiously. I peered over her shoulder to see what it was, too. It was a copy of the photo I'd just been looking at – the group photo. Except this one was more blown up then Charlie's own was, almost the size of a poster. Bella gasped and threw her arms around Charlie. "It's lovely, thank you!"

"Don't thank me," he said, retuning her hug awkwardly before releasing her and shuffling off to Carlisle and their boring as bat shi–err, crap, I mean– conversation again. "You should thank Molly. She's the one who sent it."

Bella went off to show Edward the photograph and I was left to examining the Chief's house by myself. I hoped he wouldn't mind – Charlie seemed like a nice enough bloke. I walked around to near the front door, wrinkling my nose against the remains of the putrid wolf shape shifter's scent out there. Near the door, hanging up on nice neat little hooks, I found Charlie's gun belt and police jacket. Sitting on the floor below it all were his works boots. I glanced around before slipping his gun from its place on the belt, checking that the safety was on, before looking it over.

I swear to God I wasn't going to shoot anyone or go on a rampage or anything! I swear! I was just looking it over – I thought guns were cool, but Carlisle and Esme had forbidden us from getting any, not to mention Rose would have my guts for garters if I ever brought one home. I was just looking. But when Charlie walked past at that moment, saw me turning his gun over and over in my hands before deciding to pose like I was in a cop movie in a half crouch with the gun held out in front of me with both hands, he let out a strangled yelp, is eyes bugged out of his head so far I was worried I would have to call Bella in here to do some emergency magic eye-restoring and he rushed at me like wildfire.

"Put that down right this instance, boy!" he roared at me. The level of his voice could rival mine and the vein in his forehead looked like it was about to explode, giving me a brief worry about Jasper's and Bella's control – as well as mine, for that manner.

"But I'm just looking – and the safety is on," I protested, swinging around to show him. But I was still in my 'cop movie' stance from before and Charlie seemed to think I was aiming the thing at him. He let out another strangled yell, and that's when Carlisle appeared. He took in the situation and had the gun out of my hands before Charlie could blink. I think I was as stunned as the human was. I don't think I have ever seen him more so fast.

"Emmett," he said, his voice carefully composed. Oh, man. I knew this voice. I was in big crap – especially when I saw everyone else over his shoulder, trying to get a look. Esme and Rose looked furious while Jasper, the jerk, was trying not to laugh. "What are you doing?"

I straightened up and tried to explain without getting myself into any more trouble. But I'm not sure it worked because Carlisle's expression just got cloudier while Jasper seemed to be having an even harder time keeping his laughter in as I fumbled over my words and went around in circles.

"You nearly gave Charlie a heart attack!" Bella exclaimed when I finally gave up on explaining, rushing over to see if her uncle was okay. He seemed to have returned to his normal colour –not the reddish purple he'd been before the gun had been taken off of me– and his pulse had slowed down again so I was assuming he'd be fine. At least, I hoped he would be. Bella would probably hex me from here to next week with some God-awful incantation if he wasn't.

That reminded me, though – the mention of heart attacks. "Jazz, you still owe me $500 from our earlier bet. Rose never gave him a heart attack," I told him, holding out my hand, demanding my payment. In the back of my mind I couldn't help but notice that I _always_ won these bets – well, nearly always. At least I always seemed to whenever Jasper didn't cheat and use Alice to see the outcome. I just had the touch, I guess.

Esme and Carlisle's eyes nearly bugged out of their heads, but nowhere like Charlie's had. It was sort of frightening how much that seemed to be going on around me, really, when I thought about it. Jasper scowled at me and hissed at me, too low for the human Chief to hear, "Now you've put my head on the chopping block too. Why'd you have to say that _now_ of all times and places_? _Aren't you in enough trouble already?" Too late, I realised I'd just dug myself a deeper hole – and dragged Jasper down with me. _Ah, sorry bro._

"It's getting late," Bella said, eyeing the cluster of us Cullen's warily. I hadn't notice it until then but it _was_ dark outside. The clock on the wall read half past eight – was that past bedtime for the human uncle or not? I didn't know since I had never payed that much attention to humans. I frowned, considering. Bella turned to Charlie and gave him a hug and a kiss. "We should probably be leaving."

Charlie nodded. "It was nice having you visit."

"Thank you for allowing us to meet with the wolves here on your land," Carlisle said, grasping Charlie's hand with his own.

"And thank you for allowing us to repay you the sofa – among other things." Esme smiled gently at Charlie and gave him a quick hug. "If you ever want to rebuild your house or redecorate or rearrange or anything along those lines, you must call me," she told him. "It's a hobby of mine and I'd love to help you – even have all expenses paid for, even. It would be an honour." She laughed lightly before stepping back again.

Charlie seemed dazed, blinking a few times before his eyes seemed to be able to focus properly. "Um, okay . . ." he mumbled and frowned half heartedly at Alice when she giggled at him. I myself was trying to keep my own loud laughter in. I knew it wasn't going to help me in this situation, not with the way Carlisle and Rosalie were eyeing me. I gulped. And besides, I've always been told –frequently– that my laugh is _loud_. I couldn't really help it. I mean, you just laugh. You don't _think_ about it; it's not a science or anything. It was natural. But I knew if I let it out now I'd end up getting a scolding, damnit – yet another lecture on how I'm meant to act around humans. Judging by the number of these talks they've given, Carlisle and Esme should look into starting a business or write a book – _Associating With Humans: A Vampire's Guide_ by Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

Actually, I realised with a start, that was a pretty good idea, writing a book like that. I might actually suggest that, at another time when they weren't all about to bite my head off for nearly killing Charlie and taking bets with Jasper about his health, because we could actually publish it in Bella's world. And it might –actually might– help draw some over to the vegetarian way of life and show them the light.

Rose's words rang through my head from earlier: _"Sometimes you can be really brilliant – but then times like these come around." _I realised then that 'these times' were over for now –I had learnt my lesson already and we hadn't even left Chief Swan's house and they hadn't even started dishing it all out, hadn't started the 'don't mess with the humans' speech– so I could go back to being really brilliant – starting when I told them about my great book idea:

_Associating With Humans: A Vampire's Guide_. Bloody brilliant.


	18. The Summons

****

Edward POV

I think some part of Bella wanted to apparate us all around the world and back – she kept marvelling at how easy it was now, how it took hardly any effort on her part, how she could travel much larger distances. That was why she was so eager to try something new and different when it was time to apparate from Charlie's and back up to Alaska.

"Everyone holding on?" she asked, glancing to either side of her. I was on her left while Emmett gripped her arm on the right. She wanted to try two people side along apparation and we were the first two to volunteer. Emmett nodded, still somewhat distracted with his 'brilliant' –his words, not mine, although I wasn't saying it's wasn't a good idea because it was– book idea. I gave Bella a smile and my own nod and before I could finish saying it was fine we were off – faster than ever before, landing in our lounge room within seconds, if not milliseconds.

"The ride always ends so quickly," Emmett complained loudly. He was one of the few people in our family who actually liked –well, loved, really for Emmett– apparation. Where the rest of us sane people thought it discomforting and nauseating he found it thrilling and exciting. He was beyond ecstatic to have something to adventure with, especially since theme parks didn't do much for vampires – not scary or exciting in the least and the rides weren't fast at all.

"Gee, sorry," Bella said sarcastically, rolling her eyes before disapparating. Not ten seconds later she reappeared with Carlisle and Alice, then Rosalie, before finally bringing back Jasper and Esme. If it were possible for a vampire to look woozy, Esme would be. She rubbed her temples and gave a small grimace.

Carlisle wasted no time in rounding on Emmett, his thoughts consumed with the speech he was about to give him about the stunt he pulled on Charlie. He was disappointed, angry and confused – he had no idea what Emmett had been thinking when he had spun and pointed Charlie's own gun at him. Emmett told him he was just looking and he faced Charlie without realising what he was doing until it was too late, intent on proving to Charlie that the thing had the safety on. Carlisle believed him, knowing no one in this family would ever harm a human willingly, but it did little to lessen his anger.

"Just imagine how the wolves would have reacted to that – mere hours after we agreed to never ever harm a human," Jasper chuckled as we made our way outside. We didn't really want to listen in and endure Emmett's lecture, even though I could still hear it going through their minds as they processed it all – as well as their unspoken added thoughts on the matter. I sighed, wishing even though I knew it was impossible that it could just be _silent_. Maybe I'd have to escape with Bella and her blissfully quiet mind –just for a little while– soon, even though we just got back from Forks and it hadn't even been half a week since our visit to our meadow.

"They would have tried to murder us," I told him truthfully, flinching slightly at the thought of Bella being stuck in the middle of a vampire versus werewolf war. I knew Bella was frustrated with me being, in her opinion, overprotective but I honestly couldn't help it. She was everything I had ever wanted –more, actually– and I just couldn't stand to have anything happen to her. Logically, I knew she was more than capable of protecting herself. She was a vampire, for starters, as well as a witch – and a witch was more than capable of taking a vampire in a fight. She was, possibly, the most lethal person on the planet. But I couldn't think with logic and calm understanding whenever danger and Bella were involved – instinct ruled then. And instinct told me to protect my love, my life, and to protect myself. So that's what I did, never mind the other facts.

Alice, Bella, Jasper and I hunted. We all had fun, darting through the trees chasing each other and wrestling. Bella never fought, even though Alice tried to draw her into a small play match. I was horrified, even considering anyone –even my favourite sibling, Alice– attacking Bella, even in a mock fight. Bella wasn't exactly enthusiastic, either, but she drew thoughtful after that. I wondered what she was thinking about before deciding I probably didn't want to know if fights triggered it.

On the way back to the mansion, we all found out what Bella had been thinking about when she asked my brother, "Would you be able to teach me how to fight, Jasper?"

I snapped my automatic response: "No way." I didn't even have to think about it. It was instinctual.

Jasper and Bella both ignored me. Alice threw me a withering look. _You are so predictable and narrow-minded, Edward,_ she thought at me. _You're the most frustrating person on the planet and I really wish that one day you'll grow at least half a brain! _I growled at her. _This is a good thing. You want Bella safe, don't you?_ she asked me.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Surely she was joking. She _knew_ Bella's safety was one of the most important things to me in the world. Finally I nodded though, wondering what game she was playing at.

_Well then let her learn to protect herself – no, shut up, Edward, just listen for once. What if you're not there one day – you can't be? And Bella's in danger? And she doesn't have her wand with her, so she has no magic defences? If she had to fight? And because you wouldn't let her learn to defend herself, because of your own fears, she pays the price of having no defences and is harmed? Hurt? Killed, even? _

I flinched. Alice said nothing else. She didn't need too. She just turned to Bella and Jasper who'd become dissolved in making plans for her fighting lessons. The scenario, the picture she had painted – it was abhorrent to me. I sighed. Damn Alice. She was right. I'm putting Bella in incredible danger right now because I was too afraid of the idea of her ever being in a serious fight with anyone. But I was putting her in more danger by her not letting to learn to defend herself.

By the time we had made it back to the house, Jasper and Bella had figured out a whole plan for him to teach her as much and as often as he could. Jasper and Alice made their way inside, where Emmett was sulking, Rose was talking with Esme, and Carlisle was reading. Bella turned to me and pulled me against her, wrapping me in a warm hug. "Are you okay?" she whispered. "I know this is hard on you."

I nodded against her, trying to remain focused on the conversation and not be distracted by the way her fingers were running through my hair. "I freaked out at first," I told her, "But then Alice straightened me out –" I chuckled without humour for a moment "– and I realised that you need this – in order to stay safe and always come back to me."

She smiled and her hair tinged a light yellow on the top of the brown –a sign of happiness. "Thank you. And you don't need to worry, Edward, about me never coming back – because I'll never leave."

I kissed her cheek, smiling. "You don't know how happy I am hearing that."

Bella cleared her throat and said, "I was wondering . . . if you and the others wouldn't mind if I put the photo from the Weasley's up in the lounge room?"

I blinked at her. "Of course we wouldn't mind. We'd love that." Why did she even think she had to ask? I shook my head to myself. Silly girl.

She beamed and disappeared, returning two seconds later with the photo in her hand. She got her wand out and, frowning deeply in concentration, did some sort of spell or charm non-verbally that made a silver photo frame appeared around the picture. She then conjured up a nail in the wall and hung the photo there, smiling in satisfaction.

"It is a very nice photo," I informed her, meaning every word. Everyone in it looked so loved and caring and friendship was evident everywhere, between everyone – a pure representation of what Bella's family was like. I knew we'd have this photo for a very, very, very long time.

"Of course it is," Bella told me, sounding a little surprised. "It has everyone I care about in it." I smiled and pressed my lips to hers, humming slightly and –

_All of us Cullen's are sitting in the lounge room, staring at the fireplace expectantly. All of us jumped when it flared green with a roar before settling back down again with someone's head in the bottom of it. Esme made a strangled scream and jumped in her seat, hands covering her gaping mouth. Everyone else looked equally horrified apart from Edward, Bella and Alice. _

_In the bottom of the fireplace, Harry shook his head and wrinkled his nose. "This is awful," he told the room. "I'm in two places at once – I really never want to splinter during apparation. It'd be awful, much worse than this I'm sure." _

_"How . . ." Rosalie trailed off, eyes moving slowly to Bella's for answers. _

_"You never told them about Floo Powder, Yonnie?" Harry laughed, looking a little incredulous. _

_"Well, it slipped my mind. But I think I told Jasper about it once. Right?" Bella looked towards the blonde haired vampire for reassurance. He nodded and said, "You sure did, a few weeks ago when I was going through your text books and found a reference to it." _

_"So?" Rose snapped, facing Bella completely now. _

_Bella blinked. "Right. Well, it's a wizarding transportation method. At least it normally is. What Harry is doing now is sort of like . . . like a wizarding version of a phone call." She grinned in satisfaction, please to have been able to make a reference they would understand. Everyone nodded slowly, understanding the strange concept a little bit better now. Bella turned to Harry then, her expression not exactly displeased that he was there but questioning and curious. "So, what's up?" she asked. _

I blinked hard as the vision faded and took myself out of Alice's thoughts, focusing on Bella in front of me and trying to block out the constant stream of mental voices floating around. Bella was looking at me curiously, eyes questioning. "Alice just had a vision," I explained. "Of Harry's head appearing in our fireplace."

"Oh!" Bella gasped and spun to face the fireplace, as if Harry would be there now. She then turned back to me, cheeks tinging red, embarrassed. "Oh, wow. Do you know when? This is great!"

I thought back to the vision, running it over for any sign of what time it would be. I wasn't the best at dissecting the who's, the how's, the what's and, more importantly, the when's. Alice was, though. She had spent over a century with her visions and they were natural in a way they were not to me. She understood them and how they worked. She found the answer and called downstairs to Bella, "In about three or four hours."

Bella smiled happily and jittered in place a little bit – looking a lot like my dear pixie sister, which caused me a little worry for a bit. I guess some of our households habits were bound to rub off on her eventually – lord knows I'd picked up enough of them over the last hundred years or so. Pinching the bridge of my nose – Carlisle. Growling excessively – Emmett. Trying –_trying_ being the operative word here– to look on the brighter side of life – Alice, but it was not so much a habit I had picked up as a set of mind she'd tried to force on me during my sullen moods. Appearing overly regal to ward off humans – Rosalie. Appreciation for witty humour and remarks – Jasper. Now that I thought about it I realised that the list went on and on – and more was undoubtedly going to be added to it over the years.

"Will Harry be alright?" Esme asked.

Bella nodded. "Yeah. I guess I forgot to tell you about Floo Powder." Everyone came downstairs then, sensing another lesson. We took our standard seats in the lounge room, cuddling up with our mates, and listened as Bella started to explain everything.

The future changed as she did so, too, because in telling them now about it she was erasing the surprise and horror they'd feel when they reacted to Harry's head in the fireplace and by default some of the rest of the vision. We would all still be a little unsettled when the time came for the vision to play out but everyone would be calmer and more reasonable – especially Esme. It was essentially the same, though, and Bella still reacted with the same enthusiasm and happiness that she did in the first vision, to which I was glad.

Soon it was time for the lessons to stop and for our attention to be turned to the roaring fireplace. Bella waited with excitement radiating from her so strongly that poor Jasper was having quite the struggling trying to control it and calm her down. Finally, finally, the fire place flared green and she let out a squeal she didn't seem to be able to keep in. I chuckled at her.

Harry turned his head to face the room, shaking it to himself and scrunching up his nose. "This is awful," he told the room. "I'm in two places at once – I really never want to splinter during apparation. It'd be awful, much worse than this I'm sure."

"Harry!" Bella shouted.

"Hello Yonnie dear," Harry said grinning. He glanced around the rest of the room. "Hey guys. How are you all?"

We all let a chorus of "Good, thank you, how about you?" Except in different variations depending on what person answered. Harry smiled and answered politely with an, "Excellent, thanks."

"What are you doing here?" Bella demanded, wasting no time on the standard pleasantries. Harry rolled his eyes and muttered to himself about demanding women, making Emmett laugh, and his eyes widened when Bella growled playfully at him, snapping her teeth together cheekily and saying, "I can hear every word you say now, Harry. I'd better watch it if I were you."

He sighed. "Well, I'm here because Hermione wouldn't leave me alone until I came. She has theories she wants you to test out and I was the only one who could weasel my way and get the Ministry to establish an overseas Floo connection. It wasn't easy – even with my extra, umm, status." He rolled his eyes. "I keep telling them their not in debt to me but they insist. I guess it came in handy because otherwise they wouldn't have let me do this, but still. It gets quite annoying."

"I'd bet," Bella told him. "Is everyone still all over you when you go out in public?"

Harry nodded. "Yep. And the funny thing is it's equally as bad for Ron and Hermione as it is for me. Ron's finding it hard to believe he used to want the fame now that he's got it." Harry snickered.

Bella laughed. "Well, they'll leave me alone. No one wants to come near the big bad vampire."

Harry said wistfully, "Lucky."

"You mentioned something about theories?" I hinted at Harry, trying to steer him and Bella onto topic. I knew from experience that once they got talking they wouldn't stop for hours sometimes and would drift completely off the subject they started on or needed to be discussing. Bella gave me a smile and a kiss as a thank you, realising what I was doing while Harry just nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah," he said. "'Mione thinks that since Bella's magic has been amplified so much that she could maybe become a wandless magic user."

I frowned, thinking. Wandless magic user? That was something Bella had mentioned only briefly, eluding to that it was very hard and difficult to be able to use and control, and that Voldemort and Dumbledore were really the only two people that she ever really knew of possessing anything like it. I knew Bella's magic had increased tenfold – but wandless magic? If Hermione thought she could do it, I was inclined to agree since she was such a smart girl, along with the fact I backed Bella up in everything she did. Some part of me, also, was very glad with the idea – this would mean Bella wouldn't necessarily need her wand, and would always have accessible magic with her, making her safer and more protected than ever before.

Bella was gaping at Harry. I put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. "I know you can do this – nothing is impossible anymore," I whispered in her ear, winking at Alice as she beamed at me for agreeing with her after she had her epiphany about nothing ever being impossible for long.

"I – I don't think I can do _that_," Bella protested, both to Harry and I as well as the expectant room. "I mean, my magic is scary strong but this is just – crazy."

"Nonsense," Harry said. "We knew you'd do this, Yon. So Ron came up with the solution to dare you to try it. So I _dare_ you, Yonnie, to try it. If you don't, Ron and I get free reign on your name. We'll be calling you Ynocencia for the rest of our lives." He grinned in satisfaction and everyone knew that he'd gotten her. Bella glowered and, without saying a word, handed me her wand. She closed her eyes, concentrating while the whole room held their breath in anticipation, and cleared her throat before saying, "_Lumos_."

A faint light appeared in her cupped palm before flickering and dying. Bella gritted her teeth and tried again, achieving the same result. She then did it once more and this time it was a stronger light but it still lasted for a few seconds more before fading away. Bella opened her eyes and sighed. "I can't get it – but it's so close."

That sounded worryingly familiar. Feeling a little bit scared I asked her, "Your magic isn't locked away like it was in the beginning, is it?"

Bella shook her head. "No, it's not. It's just _really_ difficult and hard to grasp. I don't think I'm strong enough."

From the fire place Harry spoke up, "Practice makes perfect."

"Shut up, you," she hissed at him in response. Harry just laughed.

"Just . . . try, please?" Harry asked. When Bella frowned at him, he added, "For me and Ron and Hermione? Please, Yonnie?" She sighed and relented, nodding and saying, "I can't promise you any good results, though, but I'll give it a go. And because I did it you can't call me by my full name, agreed?" Harry nodded, smiling in satisfaction.

"Right. Well, there's another thing I have to request of you," Harry said, frowning slightly. "But first, tell me: is your control perfect?"

Bella shifted uncomfortably on the couch in my arms. "Well, I wouldn't say it's _perfect_. But it is good."

Carlisle spoke up, in that professional manner he had, before she could say anything else, "I believe her control is amazingly strong. We have been around her father and other humans since her change and her control hasn't even been challenged. Bella's more than fit to be in human company, if that's what you're asking."

Harry nodded easily. "I'll take your word for it, doc," he grinned, teasing. Carlisle chuckled. "Well, as long as you don't munch on anyone, I have a favour to ask you. Will you come over here again, Bells? I know it's sudden but the majority of the wizarding population have been demanding that the Ministry give some sort of recognition and thanks to the Order of the Phoenix and they finally agreed."

Bella gasped. "Oh, wow. What's going to happen?"

Harry quickly explained, "Well, their making these huge phoenix statues with plaques on the base with all of our names signed on the bottom from the first Order and the Second one too. From what I know there's going to be one in the main part of the Ministry, one in Hogsmeade, one in Hogwarts and maybe one of Diagon Alley somewhere."

Beside me, Bella was gaping at Harry's head in the fireplace. "Really? That's amazing! This is wonderful – we should honour everyone's efforts in the war, especially those who passed away trying to defeat Voldemort."

Harry agreed. "They're also having some sort of ceremony in about three weeks. Would you be able to make it?"

Bella glanced around at all of us. Alice took the liberty of answering him since it was clear Bella was a bit unsure making decisions like this on behalf of the family, "Of course she will be! We'll all come over for a visit before Italy." She glanced around at us for moral support, receiving nods of agreement. "We can stay in England for a little bit and then we can go straight to Volterra from there."

"Volterra?" Harry frowned, looking at Bella suspiciously.

Bella bit her lip and rushed to answer, shooting the rest of us warning looks. Clearly she hadn't told our friends and family in Britain of our Volturi predicament. I narrowed my eyes at her. She'd have to tell them eventually – they would want to know and ask a lot of questions. I knew them well enough to know they'd be hurt she hadn't told them straight away and would want to help – something all of us vampires understood they couldn't, not in this situation at least. "We just have to pay the vampire rulers a visit – it's a standard thing."

Harry's eyes narrowed further. "Yonnie, you're a horrible liar."

"I'm not lying," Bella protested, lying straight to his disbelieving face. "It's honestly just a standard visit. Every newborn goes through this." Bella held her breath, waiting.

Harry still didn't look like he believed her but finally he sighed, "Okay then."

"When do you want us to come?" Esme asked Harry carefully.

Harry shook his head. "Whenever you can. Sooner, perhaps, rather then later? Because everyone has missed you all so much and we'd like to see you a bit before everything hits the roof."

"Of course, dear," Esme said, smiling.

Alice closed her eyes, visions and future encasing her in a way that wasn't all that different to what it felt and looked like when Bella apparated us places. Her eyes shot opened after a few moments and she announced, "We'll be arriving in England in four days."

Harry grinned. "Brilliant. Well then, I'll see you in four days. See you."

"Bye, Harry, love you. Take care," Bella said, blowing him a kiss as the fire flared green and his head disappeared.

Alice disappeared in a flurry of motion to go book flight tickets, saying that if she didn't do it now they'd be sold before she could enough for all of us to go over on the same flight. Rose dragged Emmett off to pack, telling him he owed her for being such an idiot at Charlie's when he protested. Carlisle and Esme went to pack their own stuff while I followed Bella into a kitchen, where she started to bottle the latest finished potion Emmett and I had made in our class. She started packing everything up in her never ending duffle bag while I just stood there and watched her.

"Are you right there?" she asked me, frowning, when she realised that my eyes had never left her as she moved around the kitchen.

I nodded. "Of course, love." I swallowed. "I'm just – thinking."

She frowned at me before turning and finishing packing everything up and throwing it all haphazardly it all in her travelling bag. She came and stood in front of me, so close. I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around her waist and burying my face in her long brown hair, trying to let the silky feel of it and the smell of her shampoo chase my impossible thoughts away. "What are you thinking about?" she whispered quietly.

I answered truthfully, "You," and hoped she would leave it at that. But knowing me so well, she knew there was more to it than that. She asked me again, her voice gentle and soft, what was wrong. But nothing was wrong – not at all. But how could I explain this to her? How could I explain to her that while watching her move naturally around the kitchen, my mind had started to get overly imaginative and I had been bombarded with the overwhelming imagine of Bella, a human Bella, fixing up a large dinner, her stomach swollen and pregnant while another couple of children –our children– ran around the house, laughing and playing, complaining when a human me took them off to help with their homework? I couldn't. And I felt guilty for wanting this and even thinking about it, because it was something we could never have, something I could never give her. She had already given me everything already – I was selfish for wanting anything else, even in my wildest imaginations.

I sighed and tried to distract her, kissing her slowly before making my way to her jaw and neck.

"Edward," she protested weakly, sounding breathless. "Why won't you tell me?"

"It's nothing," I lied. "Don't worry about it." I let my lips skim across her collarbone, back and forth, back and forth, trailing soft kisses along the way.

A few moments passed before she shook her head, looking dazed –I think I 'dazzled' her again– and she stepped out of my arms and away from my lips, frowning at me. "Stop trying to distract me," she scolded me, scowling, catching me red-handed in the act. "I can tell whatever it is has some sort of effect on you. Just tell me, please? Don't you want to go to England or something? Because if that's it, we can always stay, I don't really mind."

I shook my head. "No, no, it's not that, Bella. It's just . . ." I sighed. "It's just – I was just thinking, stupid, impossible thoughts. You in the kitchen, cooking our family a big dinner, pregnant while our children ran around everywhere . . ." I was a bit worried by her silence, so I added, wrinkling my nose, "We even had a dog," trying to lighten the mood and distract her.

It didn't work. She stepped back into my arms and held me. She didn't say anything, and I didn't either, I just let her hold me and chase away all those impossible thoughts away.

Minutes, or even hours, passed before Jasper called out to us, saying, "We've had to postpone the trip, guys." He walked around the corner and into the kitchen, freezing when he saw us and took note of the emotional climate. "Oh, sorry," he said, turning on his heel quickly and starting to walk away.

I gave Bella a quick kiss before tucking her under my arm, unwilling to lose contact with her. "What was it?" I asked Jasper.

"We've had to postpone the trip." He looked a bit uncomfortable and shot Bella an apologetic look, as if it was his fault. "We can't leave until we get the Volturi's summons letter in three days. Alice said to tell you she's sorry she forgot."

Bella's shoulders fell beside me. I kissed her temple, not liking seeing her so defeated. I knew she had missed everyone terribly and was excited to see them. "It's okay," she told Jasper – her standard response. I frowned at her. "A few days won't be very long in the grand scheme of things, will it?" she laughed lightly, but the sound wasn't happy at all and sounded a little bit forced.

"We'll be there before you know it, Bella," Jasper reassured her, sending a smile and a swell of calm and happiness her way. "If you're not doing anything else, would you like to go have your very first lesson in combat?"

That perked her up. "Sure," she told Jasper, smiling. I took a deep breath, reminding myself that this was for Bella's safety and I had to get over my irrational urge to shelter her from anything and everything in the world that I believed would ever harm her. Jasper gave me an approving glance. _Don't worry, Edward, _he thought at me. _I won't hurt her and I'll teach her everything I know so she'll be safe. If you want, you can help out or even watch or participate if you want,_ he offered me. But I just shook my head. I may be getting used to accepting the idea of Bella fighting but I wasn't ready to actually seeing her trying to defend herself from an attacker, seeing someone evaluates ways to kill her. No. Not that – not yet.

Bella and Jasper made their way outside. Try as I might, I could not block out the conversation and basic moves they went through as Jasper started to explain to my Bella how to defend herself. I flinched every time he made a move at her – and they hadn't even gotten to the hard stuff, not really. I groaned. I was done for. Alice came down stairs, pulling herself away from packing for long enough to give me a reassuring hug and tell me everything was going to okay. I knew it would be, at least for now, but that didn't stop me from worrying. I decided to distract myself – I called Harry and let him know we'd be a bit later than planned, but we'd still come all the same. He agreed and started asking questions about the trip to Volterra and the Volturi. I told him I had to go and hung up, thinking about how Bella really had to suck it up tell them.

"I packed Bella's stuff as well as yours," Alice told me once she'd finished darting around upstairs like some sort of black haired faerie on a marathon.

"We don't have to leave for a few days," I pointed out.

She shrugged. "Doing it now is just as good as doing it later. We're prepared for anything this way." She beamed at me proudly.

I chuckled. We sat together, watching the television idly. I tried to become absorbed in the show but somehow I couldn't help but hear the ringing sound of marble-like skin hitting and words of advice and different routes of attack and defence moves. I flinched each time Jasper managed to hit Bella and tried furiously to stop myself from focusing on his thoughts, even though part of me said I should listen even if it did seem to kill me inside, just in case she somehow actually did get hurt.

Alice had been babbling beside me the whole time while I thought. I felt a little bit guilty for not paying attention and tried to focus on what she was talking about. " . . . I've seen you and Jazz going to get it from the letter box in a few days time. We leave for England the same day, almost immediately, so it won't be long until we're there and then Bella can be with her family and we can see all our friends again and be accepted. We just have to remember to hunt – it's hard for Jazz to be so close to humans all the time especially when they're around us so willingly . . ."

True to her word, a few days later Jasper and I headed down to the letterbox. Our house hold in Alaska was situated far from humans. It was very isolated and the nearest main road was far away – our neighbours were miles and miles away in each direction, too. Only a long gravel driveway connected us to the outside world. The road it came out of was rarely used as well and the only signs that someone lived down the long drive to our house was the red letterbox that sat at the start of it.

I opened the letterbox with the key Carlisle had given, finding only one letter inside. It was a large envelope – the only words on it read _The Cullen Coven_, written in Aro's own hand in what my vampiric eyes could tell was a quill and inkwell not a ballpoint pen. I glanced at Jasper before quickly and efficiently tearing it open and pulling the parchment out. I briefly wondered if it was because the Volturi stuck to the old ways or if it had something to do with the way the wizarding world always used parchment and quills and inkwells instead of modern writing equipment. I scanned the letter quickly, reading it over until I had it memorized in my photographic memory and handed it to Jasper. His eyes skimmed it, met mine, and without a word we both set of towards the house again as fast as we could.

The whole run back, my mind kept going over the letters continents. I could picture it clearly in my mind, in Aro's own hand:

_To Carlisle and the rest of his coven, _

_It is a pleasure to hear from you again, old friend. It saddens me that we have lost touch and only news of your vampire-witch Bella gave you cause to contact me. But what interesting news it is, though. A vampire who has miraculously kept her witch abilities from her former life – how fascinating! I am truly intrigued. But I am also worried, dear friend. I cannot rely on your word alone that she is not a threat – for the sake of and in the best interest of the vampire kind I have to see this young woman for myself and make an accurate judgment from there on how to deal with this situation. _

_It's on this note that I am expecting that you and your coven come to Volterra for a council. You are expected to be here in front of our brotherhood before two months have passed – if you fail to show, our friendship will have to be put aside, and you will all have to face the consequences of the Volturi like any other lawbreakers do. _

_From the Nightime Patrons of the Arts,  
The Volturi Brothers: Aro, Caius and Marcus. _


	19. The Refuge

**Bella POV**

I was beginning to find that I had a new found appreciation for plane trips with Edward. Granted, this was only my fourth flight with him, but it seemed just as uniquely special as the last three had been, even though all shared some of the same characteristics. Sitting as humanely –well, inhumanely now if you wanted to be technical– possible together in the seats, always having some form of contact with the other –_always_; that one was like an Unbreakable Vow– and whispering sweet nothings that made Emmett mutter complaints under his breath a few rows back. It was, in a word, paradise.

"You know I love you, don't you?" Edward murmured. He brought my hand to his lips and brushed a feather light kiss across the back of it.

"Yes," I whispered back. Even though I was just about drowning –a wonderful kind of drowning, don't get me wrong– in all of this intense emotion, I found it in me to roll my eyes at him. That was his most common statement: I love you – or some other variation of it. How could I not know it? Besides, I would know that even if he never said it. It just showed in nearly everything he did – his protection of me, whether it be logical or not, the way he was always caressing me and giving me kisses, the way his eyes just light up and shone when I walked into a room. There were also subtle things, too, that took me a while to notice – like how Renee was right in her assessment that we just gravitated towards each other . . . sort of like satellites, indeed.

"That's good. I want you to always know."

Honestly, how could I ever forget?

It was safe to say I emerged from the plane and set foot on British soil in an Edward Cullen-fuelled daze. He didn't seem to mind in the least that he seemed to be the only thing that I could see. The plane could have burst into flames behind us and I wouldn't have noticed, I was that far gone. He seemed to not be paying attention to anything or anyone else but me, either. It made me smile and feel special – especially when he ignored the flirty airhostesses' advances completely and tore the napkin with her number and name –which was Tanya, ironically– to shreds. We didn't say much – we hadn't said much overall on the whole trip, just showed how much we loved each other through our actions. Hands linked, we followed the rest of our family out of the airport and into the night.

Unlike last time we'd all came to England, this time I wasn't taking charge and leading the Cullen clan across the country to the Burrow. Instead Carlisle hailed a cab and we all piled inside, causing the driver to grow anxious and afraid for no reason that he could explain at being so close to a family of vampires, and we drove off to a house Carlisle owned. The house, as it turned out, was only about three or four towns over from the Weasley's own Burrow. The Cullen's hadn't been here in many years – it was in pretty bad condition, but between the girls' shopping and decorating skills and my magic I knew we would have it back to perfect condition in no time. Only Carlisle, Esme and Edward had actually been here before, that's how old and unused it was. It sort of boggled my mind trying to imagine only the two parents and Edward in this family living here in another era, minus the other two couples. Somehow it just seemed . . . _wrong_. Incomplete.

When we'd stepped off the plane it had been close to midnight. By the time we'd all had grand tours of the new house, unpacked all of our stuff and claimed our rooms, it was close to dawn. I was giddy –and for once it wasn't because Edward had numbed all my brain cells with his dazzling– because in a few hours time we'd be making our way over to Tonks' and Remus' place. I just couldn't wait.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she, your sister?" Esme asked as we finally made our way to the garage where a few rental cars were parked – we'd only be using them until the speed crazy Cullen's could get their own vehicles, of course. I watched Rosalie look under the hood of an average looking silver car, her face horrified as she fiddled with the engine, before closing it and climbing in behind the wheel with a forlorn, distraught expression. She turned the car on and made the engine gurgle and grunt. She let out a little half gasp half sob as she heard the repulsive noise. I had to bite back my laughter – Rose would gut me if she caught me laughing at her, especially at a time like this, even if it was downright hilarious.

Turning back to Esme, I said, "Yes she does. We've always especially been very close – even for sisters. I love her so much."

Esme smiled her lovely mothers smile at me. "It makes me so happy knowing that you've had such a nice upbringing, Bella." She frowned delicately. "But I just wish it was a little less dangerous. All of those encounters with Dark wizards and witches, not to mention that horrible Voldemort character . . ." She shivered and hugged me quickly with one arm. "I truly am so glad you're alright."

"Time to move out, troupes!" Emmett bellowed, causing us both to startle and jump. He opened the door and squished himself into the passenger seat next to Rosalie. She just wrinkled her nose at seeing him in the tiny car, his knees practically around his ears. He fumbled around before finally finding a lever or button somewhere, causing the seat to shoot backwards. He sighed in satisfaction at having a tiny bit of room to move around in now and looked less like a clown in a tiny car. I giggled at him, shaking my head to myself.

"I better get in before they leave without me," Esme said, her eyes twinkling kindly. "I'll see you there." She kissed my cheek before she went and climbed in the backseat of Rose and Emmett's car with Carlisle. Soon they had disappeared from sight, speeding away as fast as the car would allow and leaving Alice, Jasper, Edward and I to go in the other car.

"I'm driving," Alice told Edward stubbornly when it came for the remainder of us to work out who'd drive our own little carpool to the Lupin household.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, searching for patience, before telling her, "No, Alice. I am. Hand over the keys now."

"No! Let me past!" Alice demanded. Edward was blocking her entrance to the front seat and he smirked when he realised it was working. I could tell this was a familiar argument –one that must have reoccurred often the years– and had obviously been going on for a bit while Esme and I chatted. I met Jasper's eyes and he just rolled his at me, giving an overly exaggerated sigh. I giggled. Neither Alice nor Edward noticed, too absorbed in the show they were putting on.

The others had already left quite a good ten minutes ago. This was starting to get really old, really fast. Just as I was considering stepping in myself and putting an end to their antics, Jasper intervened, stepping forward and snatching the keys out of Alice's grasp why she was distracted, all noisy shouting and jabbing fingers at Edward. Jasper then darted around the other side of the car, climbing into the passenger seat before sliding into the drivers, successfully getting past Edward. This all took a matter of seconds, leaving Alice and Edward fuming at their common enemy and me laughing.

We drove all the way to Tonks' with Jasper and I trying not to laugh while Alice and Edward muttered and blamed each other in the backseat.

We finally pulled up at a small, one-story house. It looked . . . worn. The paint was chipped and the roof didn't look healthy or strong at all. The garden was a wild jungle. But taking a closer look, I realised that well loved was a better way to describe it. Someone had obviously tried to tame the jungle-garden – flowers that had yet to be planted sat everywhere, along with things like shovels and rakes while a pile of compost sat like a giant wooden mountain in the front yard. Half of the front of the house had been repainted a bright canary yellow and there was a ladder up against the side of the house, where it was obvious someone had been replacing tiles and generally fixing the roof in that area. The letterbox was bent and battered but someone had been building a new one next to it, one with light blue polka dots on it. I laughed, thinking to myself: _only Tonks would do that. _Remus is just too sensible. I wonder what the muggle neighbours thought of such a . . . curiously decorated house. It looked like it would appear like some sort of crazy circus home when it was completely finished and done up.

I couldn't wait.

Inside the house I could hear little thumps and Rosalie giggling, the sound completely carefree and happy – wait, what? Frowning, I climbed out of car and secured my hand in Edward's before dashing off to the door in barely controlled excitement. I barely managed to stick to a humans speed in all my eagerness. Alice and Jasper followed after us at a slower, more controlled pace. I knocked on the door gently, reminding myself not to forget to control my vampiric strength in all the excitement of seeing my family again.

"Come in," Remus called immediately from somewhere inside.

I gave Edward a happy smile, practically beaming at him when he gave me his crooked grin in return, and made my way inside. Inside was in much better condition than outside. The walls were a pale cream sort of colour and none of the paint was chipped or falling off like I guiltily sort of expected it to be. The floors were either wooden or carpeted, looking shiny and new and clean. Furniture and decorations were a bit scarce but it still somehow showed that there was enough love inside these walls to turn it from a slightly beat up house to a safe haven, a home.

"Good morning Bella," Remus said, rounding the corner and walking over to where we stood looking around like a bunch of tourists. "Hello Edward, Alice, Jasper." He gave them all polite nods and smiles after pulling me into a quick hug.

"Hey Remus," I said and hugged him again quickly. I just couldn't resist.

He chuckled. "I missed you, too, kiddo. We all did."

We followed him back into the room he'd come from. It was a small lounge room, positively littered with all sorts of toys and baby mats, two small couches clustering around a small television. Emmett was sprawled across one of the lounges, the one Rosalie was leaning on as she sat on the floor playing with Teddy, watching the proceedings with a soft look in his eyes. I remembered Edward's musing yesterday – of us, human, with a growing happy family and quickly looked away, cheeks turning red. I knew Rose wanted nothing more than to have a child, but this was the first time that I realised that maybe Emmett did just as much, too.

Joining onto the lounge room was a kitchen with a small round dining table. Esme and Tonks were in there, Esme rescuing the lunch my sister seemed to be ruining as Tonks watching on forlornly. Carlisle lounged against the doorframe, watching the show, smiling to himself.

Moving in the silent way only a vampire I could move, I walked up directly behind Tonks and said, "You do realise that you don't exactly have to cook vampires lunch, don't you, Nymphadora?"

She spun around so fast she nearly fell and knocked over Esme's carefully resurrected sandwiches – again. "Merlin, Yonnie!" she exclaimed, eyes wide, pressing a hand to her rapidly accelerating heart. The burn in my throat increased as I heard it and I quickly tried to distract myself – I would _not _be tempted by my own sisters blood. "Don't do that! You have to make some noise for us humans! We can't all have super hearing. Jeez, you scared me. My hearts beating a mile a minute!" No need to remind me, Tonks.

"You're just jealous you can't spook the daylights out of people." I smirked at her.

She shrugged but didn't deny it. We both laughed. I know her so well – we were almost like twins. I had also missed her like crazy. She opened her arms widely, giving me a look that clearly said 'what are you waiting for?' and I threw myself into them without a moment's hesitation.

"This is so cool," Tonks cackled madly. "I'm _hugging _a _vampire._"

I pulled back from her, plastering a fake frown on my face and working hard to hide my smile. "So I'm no longer your sister? I'm only a vampire?" I worked to sound hurt instead of amused, but I think I may have failed miserably.

Tonks nodded. "Yeah, you're so much more appreciated this way. You're moving up in the world, Yonnie. Mum will be so proud." She snickered.

I pretended to be offended by her remark but we both ended up laughing again. When we finally quietened down, Tonks made her way past me to go hug Edward. "Wotcher, Edward. It's good to see you again." He returned her hug shyly and gave a polite response that I was too sidetracked to hear, watching Tonks mouth the words, "My second vampire hug!" over his shoulder and waggling her eyebrows at me. I mouthed the words, "Stop it!" back at her, grinning like mad.

Edward shot me a curious, questioning look once Tonks released him but I just shook my head. I found no need in sharing with him that my sister was just about crazy. When it was clear I wasn't going to tell him anything he shrugged and went and started chatting to Carlisle.

Tonks came over to me again. "Molly and Arthur are coming around soon for lunch," she said, watching Esme as she started to make a cake for today's lunch. Tonks turned back to me, purple eyes sad. "They're going to take Teddy tonight."

I frowned. "Why would they – _oh_."

Simultaneously, we both turned to look at Remus who was sitting in other lounge in the living room, watching Emmett and Rose playing with Teddy with a small smile on his face. I had been so eager to see him and the others when I'd first arrived that I hadn't noticed much about his appearance. I did, however, notice now. His skin hung off him in a way that didn't look healthy and he looked thinner then usual. His hair was more silver than ever, the brown barely visible anymore and his eyes were tired with tight lines all around the corners and across his forehead. He also held himself stiffly, hardly moving unless necessary and just had the air of a man in pain. It hurt a little somewhere inside me to look at him to closely.

"Full moon tonight then?" I asked Tonks quietly, already knowing the answer.

I turned to find her watching him with sad, compassionate eyes. "Yeah," she replied just as quietly. A beat passed in pregnant silence before: "Yonnie, it's getting so hard," she whispered, distraught eyes meeting mine, brimming with unshed tears. "I love him so much and it just tears him apart. And we're nearly out of wolfsbane potion – we only have about three more vials and it's so expensive now and he just downright refuses to let me buy anymore. He says we should put the little money we have to making this house nicer for our family, for Teddy, but he needs it and I just can't stand to see him so – to see him so – so . . ."

"Hey hey hey," I murmured. I pulled her into a hug, afraid that she was going to break into tears at any moment. I vaguely heard Esme, Carlisle and Edward leave the little kitchen to give us some space. I rocked her from side to side, wondering where the light, happy, carefree Tonks had gone to. Things must be bad for Tonks to be so distressed, so distraught. It scared me a little to be honest. I swallowed my own fear and musings. She needed her sister right now. "It'll be okay, Nymph. You're strong. He's strong. You'll pull through this. You have all these family and friends here for you, too, don't you ever forget that or think you're alone. You have me." A brilliant idea struck me – I could definitely do it now as a vampire, with my understanding and senses so improved. Potions were almost too easy these days. "And me, I'm an excellent potion maker – especially as a vampire. I'll make you some wolfsbane. Don't you worry. It'll be okay."

Tonks sniffled and made a strange sob laugh. "I appreciate it, Yonnie, truly I do but –"

"No buts," I said firmly, watching as she tried to discreetly wipe under her eyes. "I'm being deadly serious. We'll just make you some – enough to last you years." I playfully nudged her with my shoulder. "I have more than enough free time on my hands – you have no idea how much time sleeping takes up until you don't need it anymore. This will keep me entertained and chase away the boredom that plagues me." White lie. I hadn't ever been bored that I could remember when I was in the company of the Cullen's.

She gave a watery laugh. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means." She gave another strangled laugh and hugged me tightly. When she pulled away she shivered, complaining loudly and pulling herself together again so she turned back into her old, care-free self, "Merlin, Yonnie, you're freezing!"

"Sorry." I rolled my eyes at her before going to find Edward – but not before double checking she was okay. She looked like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders and her appearance had brightened –if possible– in its colours. She caught Remus' eye from the next room over and blew him a kiss, causing him to smile and some of the stress around his eyes to disappear as laugh lines took their place.

"That was a very, very nice thing for you to do," Edward said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, successfully drawing me back and trapping me against his chest. He kissed the top of my head. "You are very kind person, Bella."

"She's my sister. Of course I'd help her." What else did he really think I would do? I became sidetracked from my thoughts, however, as he started kissing along the side on my neck and swaying us both gently.

"Will this be something I might learn to do?" Edward asked. I had no idea what he was talking about until he clarified with a gentle, "The wolfsbane potion, love."

I tried to gather my scrambled thoughts but he was tracing along my jaw with the tip of his nose, making it all but impossible. I tried to scowl at him and pull away but that was even more difficult than trying to form a proper sentence. "Oh, umm . . . I dunno . . . It's pretty, umm, complex."

He chuckled lightly. "You don't think I'm up to it then?"

"I didn't say that. It's just that it's not exactly a potion for a – err, beginner." I swallowed as his nose trailed up to the corner of my mouth.

"I see." He pulled back and evaluated me with dark gold eyes – I could see hints of black flickered through them. He was becoming thirsty. I traced the bruise like shadows under his eyes gently with one finger, frowning. "You should go hunting tonight."

"I'm fine." He rolled his eyes before stepping away from me, taking my hand and tugging me towards the door. "We've got the door," he told Remus as we passed him. Remus just looked confused. I just shrugged at him – I had no idea what the crazy man was talking about. Edward didn't stop towing me through the household until we were waiting at the front door, turning and grinning cockily at me when two knocks sounded on the other side as soon as we came to a halt.

Edward unlocked the door swiftly and opened it widely. "Good morning Molly, good morning Arthur," he said politely, grinning at their stunned expressions.

"Edward?" Arthur asked, squinting at him like he was trying to figure out if he was an illusion or something. He finally seemed to decide that Edward was, in fact, solid and real. "Blimey mate!" he exclaimed, sounding an awful lot like Ron. I tried to ignore the pang of homesickness that stirred. I'd see them all soon enough. "Fancy seeing you here! How are you?" Arthur glanced around and seeing me in the corner, half hidden behind Edward, he exclaimed again, "Bella!"

I gave a little half wave and shuffled over so I was more visible. "Hi, Arthur."

Molly gasped and flew at me. "Ynocencia! Bella! Come here, girl." She crushed me to her – a reaction everyone seemed to be having when they saw me. Judging on that I could see a lot more hugs in the future. I didn't mind at all. She pulled back and patted up and down my arms, as if checking my cold marble skin for any scrapes and bruises. I couldn't resist laughing at her quietly. "You're fine then? You were telling the truth in your letters? Not sugar coating anything?"

I laughed and brushed her off me good-naturedly with a teasing smile. "No, I wasn't. I'm completely fine."

Edward ushered them inside them and led them to the small lounge room where they were efficiently bombarded and hugged and welcomed by the whole arrangement of Cullen's. Molly asked all the questions she always did, checking up on all of them –except Esme and Carlisle– like they were her own children and not centuries old vampires.

Have I mentioned how much I loved that woman?

We sat outside for lunch since it was too crowded inside and there would never be enough room for everyone around the tiny dining table the Lupin's had. Molly, Arthur, Remus and Tonks all ate their lunch while we vampires sat around and chatted with them and each other. I laughed, watching Esme and Rose trying to feed a defiant Teddy. Finally Tonks decided to intervene and had to postpone her own meal to get her child to eat the orange goo.

Esme, who was sitting next to me and across from Remus, watched for a while before turning and looking at Remus shyly. "Remus, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about werewolves – if you don't mind, of course, I don't mean to be disrespectful or pry." She folded her hands in her lap, looking a little bit unsure.

Remus put down his sandwich and finished eating what was in his mouth before answering. "I don't mind at all, Esme." He gave her a reassuring smile when she still seemed a little hesitant. "Honestly, between you and me, it's a relief to have people open and acknowledging my lycanthropy rather than being skittish and trying to pretend everything is, well, normal when it's not. I'd be glad to answer any questions you have."

Esme nodded carefully, seeming to weigh her words. I listened carefully, intrigued, wondering what she was thinking. "Are there many of you?"

"There are quite a few werewolves around, yes. More so then you would think. The majority of them are muggles – or were muggles." Remus paused, thinking. "They were completely unsuspecting and had no idea what the dangers were of being out on a full moon like wizards and witches do."

"Do they have somewhere to go? Somewhere to stay?"

Remus shook his head. His voice was a little bit bitter when he spoke. "We're outcasts, you have to understand, Esme. We're shunned from all wizarding societies – and if muggles who were bitten ever tried to tell other muggles about what had happened they'd probably be committed. Until the next full moon, of course. Then chaos would ensure as they transformed and turned into a living breathing demon." He shook his head. "No. We have nowhere to go. It's not wise for my kind to have families or have anyone close, either. We rarely do." He glanced down the table, to where Tonks was laughing as she tried to feed Teddy a spoonful of baby food. "They could get hurt so, so easily."

Esme nodded, thinking it over. I had studied werewolves at school in our defence lessons, of course, but I never really thought more on the subject after that. I suddenly realised that I myself had a lot of questions. So, turning to Remus, I asked, "Does the Ministry or anyone help with the muggle werewolves? Explain it to them? Make sure they don't run off and accidently bite someone the next full moon or expose themselves?"

Remus nodded. "To a certain extent, yes. The Ministry puts in an effort but sometimes it's left to us others to explain it to them." His eyes grew very sad and pained. "It's never pleasant telling them, breaking it them. The Ministry does have a system where it keeps track of every werewolf in the country – and knows whenever someone is bitten. But it's too hard to keep all of us, in our numbers, contained on full moons to stop them from biting others. They do try, but it's not exactly on their list of priorities." He gave a bitter laugh. "The underground, in the beginning, was a place for all of us to go on full moons but it's turned into a place to shun us all – as if shoving us to the side will deal with all the problems surrounding us. It's technically still controlled by the Ministry, but since they let it get so out of hand, it's nothing but a far off memory the days they used to have control. Now it's run by werewolf gangs and vampire lords."

Esme cocked her head to the side. "Do you receive wolfsbane potion in the underground or anywhere else you may be?"

Remus shook his head sadly. "No. It's too hard to come by. It's expensive and is a hard potion to brew – only masters can do it successfully. Werewolves are not exactly wanted employees and, wizarding world or not, work and money are hard to come by. I would be very, very surprised if any more than three or four percent of the werewolf population in England had wolfsbane regularly. I've been extremely lucky in that aspect."

"What about during the time there is no full moon? When you are just humans? Where do you go then?"

Remus shrugged. "Anywhere and everywhere. If you can get out of the underground, or are lucky enough to, then you are nothing more than an average homeless person in the cities. A rare few are lucky enough are given a shelter to stay at, a roof to be under."

It was silent between the three of us for a few long minutes. Finally, Esme spoke, her voice firm. "This has got to change. It _has _to."

Remus looked startled. His eyes flashed to meet Esme's unusually soft, kind topaz eyes which were now stone hard with the strength of her resolve. I jumped a little too at her statement. "What? But that's the way things are. They can't change. Believe me, many have tried before. And failed miserably. Werewolves are shunned for a reason – it is not going to be a light, easy thing to change that. It's impossible." He shook his head to himself.

"And that's where the others failed," Esme shot back. I had never heard her or seen her like this – so fuelled before, shrouded with reason and determination. It was stunning to watch –and just a little bit frightening– and I had the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that this woman could turn out to be Alice's equal when it came to getting what she wanted if she believed so strongly that it was right. "They thought the key was getting the werewolves back into society. It's not – at least not yet. Maybe in many, many years – centuries, even. You just have to offer them a refugee. Somewhere to go other then this underground that you speak of or the streets. Somewhere uniquely for werewolves. Where they can change safely and even get their potions."

Remus was flabbergasted. "Esme, that would just remove them from society completely and serve to shun them further. Not to mention that this refuge is never going to be more than a dream. Who would run such a thing? Who would do that for those who can give nothing in return? Even if they wanted to, no one could afford such a thing." His words were short and sharp and somewhat harsh, too. His tone of voice was just disbelieving and a little judgemental, though, not intentionally harsh.

But Esme paid that no attention, ploughing on strongly. "Yes, it would remove them from society – at least for a time. It will be necessary for in the long run. Because you see, Remus, the stereotypical werewolf is, right now, and correct me if I'm wrong, a vicious, homeless, dirty, jobless, killing, thieving person."

Remus grudging nodded. His expressions clearly said that he was wondering where she was going with this – I'm sure mine did too.

"Over time, if the werewolves come to this refuge, the stereotype will change to something along the lines of a reclusive, mysterious, sheltered people. Of course, the other stereotype will be there –it is too strongly ingrained to ever be removed– but people will be unsure whether it is true or not because werewolves won't be there in front of them to judge them. Let that viewpoint simmer for a few decades, if not more, before slowly beginning to gradually leak the werewolves into society. It will be tough. Everyone will suddenly remember the other, older stereotypes and become afraid. Rumours will run like wildfire. But if you clean them up, feed them and give them somewhere to call home, offer them schooling and open windows for them, the werewolves will become less bitter and hating, yes?"

Remus nodded again, looking slightly stunned and transfixed by Esme's speech. By now she had gotten the whole tables attention. Molly, Arthur and Tonks gaped outright, stunned, while the vampires looked on with curiosity, and in Carlisle's case, pride.

"Select the first few werewolves to go back into society carefully, they have to represent what you want the new image to be – to a certain extent. But no person or image or stereotype is perfect so don't expect too much. Expect to get knocked back down, repeatedly, because it will happen. But slowly if they manage to get jobs, earn enough to support themselves, and become an active member of society people will start seeming them less as a _what_ and more as a _who_. Of course, there will always be discrimination in the world. There will always be werewolves haters – because they're afraid of them, and that's okay, but slowly that fear will diminish if werewolves are not out on the towns hunting during full moons but somewhere safe and warm and secluded, with wolfsbane potions to keep them calm, so people will stop being so immediately fearful at the mention of a lycanthrope. As well as that," Esme continued. "If they are less wild and take their potions and the majority go to these refuges or at the very least accept help and the wolfsbane –it can be free, or in an acceptable price range, perhaps?– less and less new werewolves will be bitten, helping to further lessen the harsh image werewolves have.

"As for who would do such a thing?" Esme continued, smiling a secret smile. "And who had the wealth to do so? I would. I do. We would all love to do something to do something like this –" she gestured at the Cullen's who sat around the table, who all nodded. I was so dazed I added my own nod a little too late but I still think everyone managed to catch it "– so there are all those questions and problems solved right now. This process would take a few hundred years, though, so it's an added bonus that we are immortal." She laughed lightly and smiled kindly at Remus. "We would be here to guide your kind."

"Would they want this though?" Rose asked Esme, flipping her hair before leaning forward towards her adoptive mother and giving her the upmost attention possible. "From the sounds of things at the moment they're vicious little pricks. Stubborn, too, I bet. They wouldn't want to be 'weak' and accept our help so willingly."

Casting a quick glance at Remus, Esme replied, "I think you'd be surprised how many of them much long for a little kindness and love and care – even if they do know it or refuse to acknowledge it. We have to coax them in slowly – it'll take years for this plan to even start to gain motion but it will eventually. We will never have all of them willing to be helped, it's their choice after all, but as long as we have enough it will be all well and good."

Rose nodded thoughtfully, satisfied with her answer.

I was still in shock. Esme was planning on reshaping a whole countries –if not the whole worlds– view on a certain subject and had it all planned out flawlessly, in a matter of minutes, over a common lunch.

I had grossly underestimated her, that much was obvious.

"That is . . ." Remus was still wide eyed and incredulous. He just laughed then, eyes never leaving Esme's own. "That's . . . Oh, Merlin, if that works, I can't even begin to tell you how . . . how . . . _Merlin_." He swore again, the only thing he seemed to be able to come up with the express the situation.

Esme smiled. "It'll take a while, but I'll get your kind there, I promise you, Remus."

My mind was still having trouble keeping up. This had gone to from being a hypothetical case to – to actually happening? I felt like I would be the first vampire on the planet to ever hyperventilate. This was – _crazy_. Wonderful. Impossible. Miraculous. Manipulative. This was going to happen – this had to work.

I traded an understanding, loaded glance with Remus. Yes, I just knew he had practically seconded my every thought. It looks like Esme had snagged her first werewolf already. I could vaguely hear her talking with Rose: ". . . we'll have to start off small, maybe offering barely decent accommodations. We don't want to make them any more suspicious then they will be. And then after we have gained their trust with the living arrangements we should introduce the wolfsbane. Maybe we could even have certain werewolves in the underground handing it out, if they don't trust us enough to come to our door for help. Word will get around and we'll have more come and then we can carefully inch the bar higher and higher, until we give them their refuge, maybe even an entire werewolf-only community? But we have to remember to start small, we're getting ahead of ourselves already – that is centuries away . . ."

"I'm all for this," Molly said, clasping her hands together as she peered at Esme over the table. "But isn't this sort of manipulative? Tricking the wizarding world like that?"

Esme shrugged. "In a way, yes, I suppose it is. But something has to be done to help the werewolves. And besides, the people will still have their rightful opinion. It will just be _guided_, and more open. Not all werewolves will accept help either, whether it be the wolfsbane or accommodations or a place in the safe haven, so there will still be some wilder ones out there in the world. The people will be given a choice on what they decide, if they decide anything at all. When you put it into perspective, a little shaping of stereotypes is a much better price than having a whole race shunned and homeless."

Molly nodded. "Yes, it is."

On the other side of the table, Emmett seemed to be lost in his own little world. It was obvious that his was less serious then Esme and Molly's conversation as he mused aloud, "A _werewolf_ refuge founded by _vampires_?" He gave a loud, booming laugh. "That _is _crazy."


	20. The Romanians

**Bella POV **

The next day our closest friends and family came over to our newly redone mansion. The group was not as big as that of the party Molly had thrown a few months ago, but it was still quite large: Arthur and Molly, Fred and George, Percy, Bill and Charlie, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Tonks and Teddy. Remus managed to make an appearance too, even though he looked awful. He really should have been in bed resting all day after the full moon. He was stubborn, though, and brushed off my offer to go rest upstairs in one of the beds or couches. He was determined to treat this like any other day, even though it had been just hours since he had been a crazed werewolf. I admired his strength and determination as much as I cursed him for being overly stubborn and stupid.

The biggest surprise of all, though, came when our fire place flared green and two someone's stepped out of it. I had been in the kitchen helping Molly and Esme cook lunch while it had happened, and hearing the commotion going on in the lounge room, went to see what all the fuss was about.

"Professor McGonagall!" I shouted, surprised.

My old transfiguration teacher brushed the lingering green powder and soot off her robes before turning to me with a small, tight lipped smile. She still looked the same as ever: black hair pulled back into a harsh bun, back ramrod straight and chin held high, square glasses perched on her nose. Her deep emerald robes and black slightly crooked witches hat were so familiar and welcoming I felt like running up to her and hugging her just for being the same person she always had been, for being a constant through all my life – although I'm not sure she'd be impressed with that. Instead I beamed at her, too distracted to be embarrassed when my hair turned canary yellow and my eyes golden. She always had been my favourite teacher, after all.

"Hello, Ynocencia," she said, and her voice was warm. I know I too had always been well-liked by her.

"What are you doing here, Professor?" I asked.

She shook her head, still smiling that small smile. "I am no longer Professor to you, dear. You've finished school. Although a lot of people –" she shot a look at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny who all stood clustered to my left "– seem to be having the same issues with changing how they address me."

"Sorry Pro– umm –" I frowned, wondering what I was meant to call her now.

"You can call me Minerva."

"Sorry . . . Minerva." I frowned further. That just sounded . . . _wrong_. I decided them, after sharing a glance with my old fellow Hogwarts students, that I would probably still call her Professor McGonagall for the rest of my life.

The second person who had stepped out of the green flames after my old teacher, who I had failed –_somehow_, I'm not entirely sure how, considering his size– to notice cleared his throat behind me. I spun to face the noise and let out a strange half yell half squeal when I found myself craning my neck to look up at Hagrid.

"Hullo Bells," he cheered, smiling through his thick bush-like beard down at me.

Unlike with Professor McGonagall, I actually _did_ rush over and hug this newcomer.

"Hagrid!" I wrapped my arms around his waist, or tried to since he was just too huge to hug properly, and beamed up at him. He patted me on the back and, if possible, his smile widened further.

"I'm dreadfully sorry I missed your big day, Bells," he told me. "Gwarp ran off and I had to go get him."

I pulled back and frowned up at him. "It's okay – just as long as you're alright? I was so scared when I heard that you'd disappeared without a trace and hadn't been seen or heard from for months." I made it clear, using my metamorphmagus magic to alter my appearance, that I was not pleased.

Hagrid hung his head, looking a bit ashamed. "Yeah, well, I didn't think that many people would mind, you know . . ." he trailed off with a half-hearted shrug.

The Cullen's had ambushed a startled Professor McGonagall, asking her all about Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest and anything else they could think of while I had been talking with Hagrid. The collection of Weasley's who were running about the place had gone outside and were helping set up the tables and chairs for lunch – as well as ridding the garden of gnomes. I led Hagrid into a quieter, less crowded room and we sat down so we could talk a bit easier.

"So, tell me where you've been. What happened with Gwarp? Is he okay?"

Hagrid nodded his massive head, shrugging. "He's fine. He just got fed up with being cooped up in the Forbidden Forest and started off to go find his cousins. I was a bit distracted at the time, you see, so I didn't realise he was gone until he had nearly a week's head start on me. I sort of panicked and left straight away –I wouldn't want my brother to get hurt by the bigger meaner giants or anything– and didn't realise everyone else was in a panic. I found him just on the edges of giant territory and dragged him home."

I narrowed my eyes at him, sceptical. "That's all? Nothing else happened? Those giants are awful, and for you to get away without even an encounter with them . . ."

Hagrid shifted on the couch, causing it to jump up and down like a seesaw. "Well," he mumbled. "I never said we didn't meet any of 'em . . ."

"Out with it, Hagrid."

"Well, they caught us while I was trying to convince Gwarp to come home. They weren't pleased to see us – especially since the Final Battle." We both winced. "They got a bit violent; nothing too bad though, nothing like the last time I was there, and Gwarp and I ran for it. They didn't follow, for whatever reason. And here we are."

I released a breath of air that I hadn't realised I had been holding. I was just too happy to see him to stay mad. As long as he was here, happy and healthy, that was all that really mattered. I was too giddy, seeing Hagrid, listening to his funny accent and grumbling voice while he talked. Besides my sister, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Hagrid was probably one of my closest friends. While the others had always visited during our Hogwarts years, usually around once or twice a week, I had always made extra trips down to visit him by myself nearly every day.

"I can't believe you're a vampire, Bells," he said, chuckling. "If someone had told me a few months ago that little Yonnie Tonks would be a married vampire I would have laughed in their face. But just look at ya!"

I looked down at myself and shrugged. "Honestly, I'm still a bit stunned by it all, too, sometimes. The Cullen's are the kindest, most caring, amazing family anyone could ever want, and Edward's . . ." I sighed. How could I possibly describe him? How could I sum everything about him up in a few words? His smiles, his caring and kind nature, his sense of humour, his mind, his self-sacrificing ways, his love . . .

Hagrid held his bin lid sized hands up in the air, appearing like he was almost showing me he had no weapons on him. "Hey, no need to explain to me. I know all about vampire mates. I've met quite a few vamps over the years – flinchy lot they are. Always flight or fight. I'm glad you and your vegetarian coven are calmer and more civilised."

"Umm . . . thanks, I think?" I laugh lightly. Was this Hagrid's strange way of giving a compliment? Saying I was civilised? I laughed louder. Blimey, I had missed him.

"So, what other vampire's have you met?" I asked him. "Maybe the Cullen's know them."

Hagrid paused, seeming to think things over before replying. "Well, damn, what a way to test my memory, Bells. I meet them in pubs and such, so normally I'm not exactly thinking at my best." He blushed slightly as he admitted that. "I've met a few mated pairs. I have a vampire friend –well, as much as non-vegetarian vamps are ever friends, anyway– called Peter and he has his girl, Charlotte. They're pretty nice – a bit more normal then the others."

Jasper materialised in front of us so fast that it caused Hagrid to jump and grumble under his breath. He had obviously heard our conversation from the other room and decided to come join us. I wasn't surprised at all – in getting to know Jasper and the other Cullen's better they had all told me the stories of how they came to be changed and their human lives. I knew Jasper had a close friend, someone he nearly considered a brother, called Peter with a mate named Charlotte. What were the odds? They had to be the same pair that Hagrid was talking about.

"You know of Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper asked Hagrid incredulously. "Really?"

"Blimey, you're fast," Hagrid swore again. He shook his head to himself, pausing, before answering Jasper. "Sure I know of them. Charlotte's a really small blonde, tiny thing she is. Peter's crazy protective of her." Hagrid squinted at Jasper, evaluating something. "He's just a bit shorter then you, with hair so blonde it's near stark white. He can play a wicked banjo, too, and always challenges old Lenard to play offs. We place bets on them, even though Peter nearly always wins. He's a blast."

Jasper gave a short, bark-like laugh. "That's them. I haven't seen them in decades. Do you know if they're still in the area? I'll have to catch up with them . . ."

"Sorry, mate," Hagrid said. "I've been off with Gwarp, as you know. I wouldn't know if they're still here or not. I'll find out for you though."

"That would be great if you could. Thank you," Jasper said, giving Hagrid a nod and me a small smile before disappearing again. Hagrid grumbled something into his beard, something I didn't quite catch even with my impeccable hearing.

"Do you know any other vampires?" I prompted him.

He nodded. "There's Wane and Johnson, Carrie and Jim, and that little red haired she-devil Prue." None of those names seemed to ring a bell, and seeming how none of the Cullen's rushed into the room like wildfire like Jasper just did, I'm guessing they didn't recognise any of them either. "Then there are those two creepy old ones – they just give me the spooks, Bells." Hagrid shivered and fixed his warm black eyes on me, conveying his seriousness. But I already believed him. For Hagrid to call anyone, or anything, spooky or creepy – well, let's just say you know it's bad.

"Who are they?" I whispered, half afraid of the answer. The only old spooky vampires I knew or had heard of were the Volturi – but there were three of them, not two, unless one of them stayed at home while the others visited lowly, wizarding sum-filled pubs? The idea sounded impossible and farfetched even to my own ears. But the Volturi were the oldest vampires around. Who else could there be?

"I can't think of their bloody names," Hagrid grumbled. He sighed. "One of them is really typically vampire-like."

"Dracula?" I suggested.

He shook his head, apparently too busy trying to remember to take note of my smart-ass attitude. "No, no, nothing like that," he mumbled. "It's something with a V. Curse it all, I just can't rememb- Vladimir! That's it!" he beamed at me through his heavy beard, as proud as punch. "And the other one's just as freaky as he is."

I frowned. "Never heard of them before, I'm afraid. What's so creepy about them?" I had to admit it – I was intrigued by anyone that could make Hagrid view them as anything close to creepy, or freaky, or weird. They must really be . . . disturbing.

"They're just so old, Bells. It's not natural. They're from Romania, I believe, and were in rule before this Italian bunch that's on the vampire thrown now." This surprised me; I guess I never imagined anything or anyone other than the Volturi in rule. I made a quick mental note about it. I would have to ask Carlisle or even Hermione about it later. "They're ancient. Their skin is papery and worn-looking and they're just . . . wrong. I can't describe it. If you ever meet them they you would understand."

I hummed a vague acknowledgement, to let him know I heard what he said, but I was too emerged in my thoughts to answer Hagrid properly. Because – because one of the reasons, well it wasn't a reason but it was an added bonus, why we were going to Volterra was that the Volturi were old. They had, undoubtedly and especially because of Aro's mind reading, gathered a lot of knowledge over the years. Maybe Aro would know something that had to do with how I had kept my magic. But the thought was farfetched and impossible. They didn't know anything – Alice had seen as much in her visions, and Caius wouldn't be as enraged now if he did know anything.

But if someone was alive, someone who had been around longer than even the Volturi, they could possibly know something. Could possibly have seen something come and pass millennia ago, a vampire-witch or wizard-vampire, before the Italian rulers over took.

Maybe.

"Do you . . . do you know how to contact this Romanian pair?" I asked Hagrid carefully.

He was instantly suspicious. He peered at me with half-squinted eyes, frowning his massive caterpillar eyebrows. "No. They just turn up from time to time in the pubs. Why? You're up to something, Bella. I know what you're like."

I avoided meeting his searching gaze, furiously telling the metamorphmagus in me not to blush. "Hagrid, I still have my magic."

He nodded, still looking at me with suspicion written all over him. "I'm aware of that, yes."

"And we don't know why."

He nodded, his frowning deepening.

"If someone who has been around since – since, well, forever, they might know something. Seen something similar years and years ago. Might be able to shed some kind of insight."

He nodded. "I guess that makes sense. So that's why you want to see the two creeps?"

"Yes," I said truthfully. I fixed an eye on Hagrid, raising an eyebrow. "That's all. Hagrid, I'm a horrible liar. You know I'm telling the truth on this." He looked at me a moment longer before sighing and nodding. "Honestly, I don't know what you thought I'd be doing."

"I just –" Hagrid shook his head to himself. "It doesn't matter. But seeming how you're so eager to see these two blokes, why don't I tell you the next time I see them at the pub, eh?"

I hugged Hagrid hard. "Thank you, Hagrid! That would be great. I don't suppose you can think of anyone else who might know something? Any friends or acquaintances of yours?"

Hagrid was silent for a moment or two, head cocked to the side, considering. I waited patiently, trying not to cross my fingers for good luck. Finally Hagrid turned to me and said, "Sorry, Bells. I don't know anyone else who could know anything. But I'll keep an eye and an ear out for you."

"Thanks anyway, Hagrid. It's great that you even knew of Vladimir and his friend." I smiled at him before standing. Hagrid sighed before heaving himself to his feet after me, unfurling himself to his full height.

"Let's go get some grub," he grumbled. I followed him out of the room and outside, where everyone was seated and talking away around the assortment of conjured chairs and tables, waiting for Esme and Molly to come out with all the food.

I took a seat next to Edward and opposite Professor McGonagall. Lunch was served, and I spent the majority of it telling Edward and all the other Cullen's about the idea of contacting these Romanian vampires Hagrid knew of. Edward didn't seem too pleased with the idea of me meeting up with two someone's who frequented renowned shady pubs and bars and downright refused to let me go alone. "Besides," he added to his argument, face and voice serious. "With my mind reading I'll be able to pick up anything they might not tell us or just gloss over. It's a win-win situation – you're protected and we find out even if they don't verbally say anything."

What could I say to that? Edward relaxed, reading my face. We both knew he had won that one.

Once the human witches and wizards had finished lunch and all had a slice of Esme's chocolate cake, which they all told her was very nice, causing her to smile like she was the happiest person alive, I struck up a conversation with Professor McGonagall. We talked about how Hogwarts was: repairs were nearly finished and everything was nearly as good as new. We talked about the memorial service that had taken place to honour all those lives lost in the war, which I had missed because I had been on my honeymoon with Edward. I felt extremely guilty about that. We talked about how the Ministry was trying to find a new Headmaster for Hogwarts, and if they couldn't before September came around in a few months time, then she'd have to take the seat herself and they would find another transfiguration teacher.

Finally, though, I managed to sum up the courage to talk to her about my magic – and something else, too. After going over the details of my change and my resurfacing magic –for what felt like the millionth time– I finally summoned the courage to ask, "Professor McGonagall? Would it be alright, I mean could we, as in the Cullen's and myself, would we be able to – I don't know – I guess I'm . . ." I sighed to myself and told myself to spit it out. Professor McGonagall was looking very confused, but also amused, trying to keep up with my ramblings. "Would it be okay if I had your permission for the Cullen's and myself to visit Hogwarts? I would like to search in the library, for it is one of the largest wizarding ones in all of Britain, for any information on my magic and witches changing to vampires. The Room of Requirement would also be very helpful – and the rest of the Cullen's would very much like to see the castle after everything I've told them about it . . ." I bit my lip, scolding myself mentally for sounding like such a stupid, rambling git.

Professor McGonagall regarded me seriously through her prim square glasses, a single sharp eyebrow raised. "Of course you can, Ynocencia. Hogwarts and its resources are at your disposal, especially since you need them so much, as well as for how you helped in the war. Even if you only wanted to show the Cullen's around, you would still be allowed."

I blinked at her. I was stunned. I had been so certain she was going to tell me that it would not be allowed –Hogwarts wasn't exactly a tourist attraction, you know – and to have her say yes so easily . . . "Thank you," I squeaked, then cleared my throat and blushed my metamorphmagus blush at how awkward I sounded.

"But," she warned me. "You cannot come to Hogwarts until the other Professors and I have finished repairing the castle, the wards, the grounds, everything. We should be completely finished in about a month. Is that alright?" I nodded. We'd have to go to Hogwarts after our trip to Volterra, then. "Just owl when you want to come and we'll finalize it."

"Okay," I agreed easily, nodding. I was well aware that Alice and Rose were squealing down the table, obviously too excited for words at hearing the news. Emmett and Jasper were grinning widely and I laughed as I watched them bump fists over the table. "That would be wonderful, Professor," I told McGonagall, my smile so wide that it rivalled Emmett's. "Thank you so much."

The rest of our lunch passed too quickly for my liking. I wanted everyone to stay here, so I could hang out with them and talk and connect and just have everyone who had ever mattered for me in one place at one time. But that was selfish, and just because I was no longer human and didn't have human needs didn't mean it was the same way for everyone else. Soon Professor McGonagall and Hagrid flooed back to Hogsmeade, and from there to Hogwarts. Charlie apparated home, quickly followed by Bill and Fleur who both had to get up early the next morning for work. Harry and Ginny left early since they had an appointment together to go look at houses, since they were planning on moving in together. Soon Molly and Arthur, Fred and George, and Hermione and Ron were the only ones left.

"Tell me about this trip to Volterra, Yonnie," said Hermione, curling up on our couch, tucking her feet under her legs and getting comfortable. She smiled and thanked Esme when she came out with a hot chocolate for her before turning back to me. She was quite the sight, determined expression and strong eyes of an inquisitor in stark contrast with the sister of mine I could see, curled up on my couch with a mug of hot chocolate in her comfy clothes. "I know there's more to it than you're letting on. All of you Cullen's jump out of your skin and try to change the subject whenever someone mentions it," she accused, raising her cup and taking blowing across the brown surface before taking a sip.

I shook my head weakly to myself. I knew I had to tell them eventually, but I just didn't want to go over this right now. Selfishly, I just wanted to forget my fears, and just be Hermione and Bella, best friends. "It's nothing," I mumbled and avoided her gaze. I never was, or will be for that matter, a strong liar.

Hermione groaned. "Bella, _please_." She used her persuasive voice – the one she tried to deny she had.

I sighed and finally met her eyes. "Fine. But I haven't told anyone else this yet so you will have to keep it to yourself until I tell the rest of them – which will be very, very soon," I reassured her, seeing her eyes narrow and her expression turn calculating. "It's not a standard thing, newborns going to meet with the Volturi. That hardly ever happens. We're only going because once we found out that I still have my magic, and at this strength, Carlisle thought it would be best if we told the vampire rulers ourselves for they would be mad and view it as disrespect if they found out some other way, no matter if it's months or years later, especially since Carlisle is close friends with them. It would also be less dangerous, if they reacted badly and tried to recruit me or even go to extremes, because this would sort of, well, lessen the blow. Following so far?" Hermione nodded. I took a deep breath before telling her the rest of it – all of it. Although I hadn't been planning on telling them until after the council with the Volturi, it sort of felt good, like I had been granted a huge relief in telling one of my closest friends.

"Well," she said, leaning back in her chair once I'd finished speaking. I tried to wait as patiently as I could for her to share her opinion. "This is very . . . interesting. I really hope you will all be alright, Yonnie. You will tell me if there is anything I can do, right? If there is anything I could do to help?"

"You'd be the first person I would go to," I reassured her. She seemed to be thinking intently, on what I wasn't sure, and I decided to change the subject before she started harassing me about telling the others. "So, in all your readings on vampires who were wizards in their first life, what have you found? Anything interesting?" I asked her.

Her eyes lit up. "Yes. You would not believe how much I know on vampires, vampiric history, vampire rulers over time, now. It's quite amazing and is more accurate then muggle and wizarding histories since the people are immortal. I'm fascinated."

One part of that stuck in my mind: _vampiric rulers over time. _I remembered thinking earlier this morning that I should ask either Hermione or Carlisle about the vampires Hagrid had spoken of. Choosing my words carefully, I asked Hermione, "What do you know of the time the Romanians that ruled the vampire world? Hagrid mentioned that he runs into two of them sometimes at the pub."

"The Romanians?" Hermione repeated, as if for clarification. I nodded even though it was rhetorical. "They were the ones who were in place before the current Volturi. They governed using a council, a group of vampires. They were pretty harsh and sort of corrupt by power. They thought themselves really high and mighty and invincible – until the Volturi burnt them to the ground. I had no idea until now that there were two of them still alive. Back when they were in charge they weren't exactly on the friendliest terms with witches and wizards, but they weren't on unfriendly terms either. From what I gathered they were neutral to each other, wary but not hostile."

"Hmm." I hummed as I thought things over, drumming my fingers on the arm of the lounge absentmindedly.

"The rules back then were really different," Hermione continued. "They allowed humans to live in their cities and castles and did not hide the fact that they were vampires. Humans were in the know." I gaped at her. I hadn't been expecting _that_. Hermione shared a look with me that told me she had pretty much had reacted the same way when she found out. "They were feared, too. It is thought that sometimes they went out and massacred both humans and vampires for fun, but no one knows how true that is because it's thought that they did it in secret."

Well . . . that wasn't good. I glanced around, half expecting Edward to burst through the door and go all protective of me at hearing this, but he was too distracted watching the Weasley twins do tricks on their brooms outside to pay too much attention to our conversation. I was sort of glad – but I knew it wouldn't be a good reaction I'd receive when I told him about this later. He wouldn't want me going at all when he found out that these vampires were so twisted they sometimes went out and hunted others of our kind just for fun. But I still had to go see them – and besides, that was when _they_ were in power. They couldn't do those things now. They had to follow the rules or the Volturi would hunt them down.

"I hope I've been able to help you, Bells," Hermione told me gently, looking at me over the rim of her cup. Her inner inquisitor and internal encyclopaedia had been put away now that she'd found out what she'd wanted to know and had told me as much as she knew. She was all best friend now. I smiled at her, somewhat grateful and relieved. "I truly am sorry that I couldn't help you more with your magic."

"It's okay," I reassured her. "You've been more helpful then you could possibly ever know. We all would have been lost without you."

She smiled at me and we started chatting about more ordinary things, easier topics until Ron came in and said they had best be getting home. We all said our final goodbyes of the day to the leftover Weasley's that were still here, hugging and kissing everyone goodbye. I was sad when they all finally left, but still happier then I had been in a while at seeing them at all in the first place.

When Hagrid had said he'd send word whenever he saw the Romanian vampires next, I did not expect it to be later that night. Not long after everyone had finally left and I had finished telling the Cullen's everything Hermione had told me, an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter in my lap before flying out of our house like a bat out of hell. Obviously, unlike my Nemo, this owl was not comfortable around vampires. I opened the letter, scanned its contents, and before I knew it Edward, Jasper and I were apparating to Hogsmeade.

"Don't leave my side, okay?" Edward murmured, his voice low as his eyes darted everywhere, taking everything in. He laced his fingers through mine. Finally he seemed satisfied that there were no crazed vampires in the immediate area and turned to me. "Bella, love, it's not too late for you to go back to the house. It'll be safer there."

I huffed angrily. "Edward, I am coming and that is final. If anything goes bad, which it _won't_, I can have them immobilized and us out of there in two seconds flat. And besides," I reminded him, fixing a stern eye on him. "For all they know, I am an ordinary vampire tonight." I gestured at my face and body, where I was using none of my metamorphmagus magic at all. I looked like every other vampire – all ethereal features and shape, golden vegetarian eyes and flawless white skin. Jasper had decided that it would be wiser to not broadcast the fact that I was a vampire-witch until we had gone to the Volturi, or even after that. The Romanians might be less skittish if they thought we were all 'normal.'

Hagrid met us outside The Hog's Head. He clapped Jasper and Edward on the back and gave me a big kiss on the top of my head by means of greeting. I tried to hide my grimace at the disgusting stench of beer that clung to him. "Well, your three, your vamps are in there," Hagrid said, only somewhat coherent. He jabbed a thumb backwards behind him, the where the strange pub sat in layers of grime and dirty, stinking horribly of human sweat and . . . goats? "They're right at the back in the corner, they are," Hagrid continued to broadcast loudly. He swayed a bit as he turned and walked back inside, calling over his shoulder, "I've got Aberforth fixing me up some more firewhiskey, so I best be back and leave you lot to your vampire stuff. I wouldn't wanna be messing with those two anyway."

I blinked in stunned surprise, one word in all that he had said catching my attention: Aberforth? I had completely forgotten that Dumbledore's brother owned and ran the pub. I felt somewhat safer knowing that a sort-of friend was in there, even if he would be of no help if things became nasty. I shared a glance with Jasper and Edward before following Hagrid inside the pub.

Inside was noisy. Very, very noisy – especially to my vampiric ears. It was rowdy, too. People were everywhere, crowding heavily around the bar. Most kept their heads and bodies covered with long dense cloths and it was somewhat hard to tell which creature was human and which wasn't. I could smell the differences in scents, though. Even if they were hidden from my sight I could still smell the mixture of human, goblin, vampire, werewolf and – and was that an old trace of centaur? I shook my head to myself. No way, they never left the forest. I ran my eyes over the pubs inhabitants again, finding no centaur, even if I could make out Hagrid's wild head of hair as he loomed above everyone else at the bar.

"There are our two guys," Jasper said lowly, inclining his head slightly to where two pale figures sat somewhat cloaked in a dark corner.

Edward's hand tightened its grip on my own as we followed Jasper through the mass of bodies to where the two vampires sat. The heard us coming and both turned to look at us simultaneously. Their eyes were ruby red, like all human-drinking vampires, but their skin was different from any other vampires I had ever seen before. It was papery thin and fragile looking, almost brittle. One of the vampires had startlingly blonde hair while the other had stark black hair. They both wore dark black clothes that looked somewhat modern but at the same time hinted at a very old style. I wondered which one was Vladimir and which one was the other – the one whose name I didn't know yet.

"Three of Carlisle Cullen's coven," the dark haired one noted quietly.

"How interesting," the blonde one agreed.

Jasper tensed beside me. "How do you know of us?"

The dark haired one waved a hand at the three chairs that sat empty around their small table. "Sit," he said. We all sat, Jasper, then me, and finally Edward. Of course Edward's protective side wouldn't want me to be sitting next to either of the pair. "And everyone knows about the vegetarian vampires. Words travels – and you can't deny that little tidbit wouldn't make very interesting gossip."

Jasper was still suspicious. I glanced at him from across Edward, worried. But I never got to say anything or try to reassure him in any way because one of the Romanians –the dark haired one– turned to me and said, "I am Stefan and this is my brother Vladimir." He gestured to his blonde haired companion. "Who would you be? This young man's mate?" He inclined his head towards Edward, who had me held tightly to his side, evaluating the other two vampires with an almost menacing expression. Protectiveness positively radiated from him. I suppressed a sigh.

I nodded and forced myself to try and smile a friendly smile at the Romanians. "I'm Bella Cullen. This is my mate, Edward, and our brother Jasper. It's a pleasure to meet you." There. That was polite, wasn't it? I hoped so. I hadn't bargained on having to make the introductions.

"Indeed." Vladimir leant back in his chair, evaluating us. I tried not to shift under the scrutiny. "What brings you to The Hog's Head? We have not seen you here before."

Edward took a deep breath beside me. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, telling him without speaking that I knew he could do this. "We came to speak to you, actually," he said, his voice calm and neutral, carefully composed and business-like. It was the voice Carlisle had used to negotiate the treaty with the wolves. I had to marvel at the similarities between father and son, even though they were not blood related. "You are the oldest vampires around –older even then the Volturi –" at the mention of the royal vampires name, the Romanians both let out a low hiss. Apparently they still had hard feelings for them for kicking them off their thrones "–and you have seen much in your lifetimes," Edward continued, ignoring their synchronised hissing. "We were wondering if you'd seen anything like what we were researching in the thousands of years that you've been alive."

"And what is this thing you've been researching?" Stefan asked dryly. Vladimir raised a blonde eyebrow at us.

"The way the change effects magic when wizarding humans are turned into vampires," Edward said.

"Well that's easy," Vladimir started.

"It just dies," Stefan finished. I shivered a little bit – these two reminded me of the Weasley twins, which I couldn't work out if it was a good thing or a bad thing. It was creepy, that was for sure, the way they all finished each other's sentences. I guess that's what comes of millennia of companionship – knowing each other inside out. Or maybe they really _were_ brothers – Stefan _had_ introduced himself and Vladimir as brothers after all. Maybe he had meant it in a literal sense, rather than the way we mean it when we introduce Jasper as our brother.

Edward frowned slightly, head cocked to the side. He was reading their minds; I could tell by the focused expression on his face. "You see, we have had cause to believe that does not always happen," he spoke slowly, seeming to choose his words carefully. "We were wondering if you knew anything extra, or had seen anything different, on the subject."

Vladimir narrowed his eyes at us further. "What do you mean you have cause to believe not all lose their magic?" He peered between the three of us with suspicion. I tried to keep my face from becoming guilty.

"Idle gossip," Jasper murmured, waving his hand dismissively. A light wave of acceptance washed outwards from him, just a nudging, too little for the Romanians to become even more suspicious. Not that they would realise it was Jasper, anyway – when he influenced your emotions you had a hard trouble telling which was your and which was not, not that the Romanians would even know that he was an empath in the first place. "You yourself said that word travels fast."

Stefan and Vladimir regarded him intently. I held my breath, waiting. Finally Vladimir nodded. "Yes, that is true. Which is why I am left wondering why I myself have not heard this gossip? It is rare that we are not informed of something like this quickly."

Damn, they were smart. My grip tightened on Edward's hand – _I_ was the one clutching _him _now. The tables had turned. Jasper didn't miss a beat though. "You're hearing it now, are you not? I only have just heard word of it, and wishing to know if it were possible or had ever happened in the past, I came here to you. Surely you can tell me if it's possible, or if it is nothing more than that – mere idle gossip?"

For a few excruciatingly long minutes I thought they were not going to believe him. But with a few more stronger nudges of accepting and open mindedness from Japer, they finally nodded their heads and began to talk in that weird way where they answer each other's sentences.

"Over the years we have seen many things," Stefan began, "Many witches and wizards changing into vampires, but never a vampire with a witch's ability. It is simply impossible."

"I would pay no heed to your gossip, if I were you," Vladimir recommended. "It will never happen because it never can."

I bit my lip. "What of things where the magic is instinctual, more so then your wand-using magic? Like an animagus or a metamorphmagus?" I held my breath, waiting for their response. Stefan and Vladimir both turned to me, ruby eyes unreadable.

"I have seen both those things be changed. They, too, lose their magic," Vladimir admitted. He shrugged. "Magic does not carry on into the immortal life. It is a simple fact."

"I have seen an animagus be bitten in their animal shape before, though," Stefan said, chuckling darkly. "That was an entertaining thing to watch. Poor idiot kept trying to turn human again but couldn't focus fully through the pain. She ended up a mixture of a racoon and a human – it was very nasty. She just about lost her mind, too, half savage beast and half sane human. It was a funny thing watching them try to kill her, she was as lethal as she was feral."

I guess the stories of the Romanians delight in horrible things were true, then. I felt sick to my stomach and turned to look, appalled, at Edward. But his eyes were riveted on the two old vampires in front of us and he looked absolutely disgusted – he was the first vampire, I thought, to ever have a physically _sick_ expression on his face. I was confused for a second as to why his reaction was so intense before I realised he must be witnessing the thing in their minds as they remembered. I ran my thumb across the back of his hand, swallowing, trying to distract him. But for once, it didn't seem to work.

Jasper nodded and stood. "We thank you for helping us extract truth from gossip," he told the Romanian pair. I scrambled to my feet after him with Edward. The pair watched us with their smart, unreadable red eyes. I tried to suppress my shiver. They were very creepy – I could relate completely to Hagrid now.

"It was nice to meet you," Vladimir said. Stefan nodded his agreement. Jasper said something that summarized that we liked meeting them, too, but Edward was dragging me from the pub before he had finished speaking. I managed to say a quick goodbye and thank you to a very intoxicated Hagrid before making my way outside, taking deep breaths of clean, fresh, not-stale air. It was heavenly after being in the confining pub.

"They were awful," I confessed to Edward and Jasper as we started walking through the streets of Hogsmeade idly, going over our thoughts.

Edward nodded his agreement. "The things they did to that animagus-vampire – it was awful. I – I can't even repeat it."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, turning in his arms to face him fully. "It's okay." I kissed his Adam's apple lightly before following after Jasper.

"But they honestly did know nothing," Edward admitted after a few minutes of walking aimlessly in silence. "As far as they know –which is a lot, believe me– there has never been a vampire who retained their magical abilities before."

I sighed and tried to lift my sinking spirits. I just felt so helpless, so disappointed. No one knew anything – we'd been looking everywhere and checking everyone possible for months now. We'd been over books and books, reading every little detail, and nothing. Nothing anywhere. I was starting to believe that no one would ever know anything – and I would be stuck wondering for the rest of eternity. It was not a pleasant thought and left me with a twisted feeling in my gut.

"Let's just go," I told Jasper and Edward softly. "I just want to go home."

Jasper walked over and gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead, much like Hagrid had done earlier that night. He didn't force happy feelings on me, and for once I was glad. I took a deep breath and tried to push the depressing feelings away from me on my own. It wouldn't help in any way or form to dwell on them all the time, feeling miserable. Taking note of my improving emotional climate, Jasper gave me a proud smile and took my hand. My other hand found Edward's, and wordlessly I closed my eyes and disapparated, eager to be home after a long exhausting night.


	21. The Stereotypical

**Rosalie POV **

Have I mentioned that I just downright _hate_ stereotypes? As if you could categorise someone by looking at them, making a single moment snap decision on who they were, how they acted, what they were doing and how to treat them. I had been judged by people using stereotypes my whole life – stupid blonde, obnoxious and stuck up because I was beautiful – the list was endless. I had learnt over the years to hate them with a much keener intensity then most others.

Which was exactly why I was using all my willpower to stop from turning into the stereotypical tourist: photo snapping, squealing and rushing about, pointing and gaping. It was a lot harder than I expected it to be.

Alice obviously had no such aversion to stereotypes or embracing them. She danced around, dragging a dazed Jasper after her as Bella pointed out various things within Diagon Alley. The wand shop, the shop where she had purchased her school books every year, the pet store, the Leaky Cauldron, the ice-cream pallor, Gringott's, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Bella was the happy, helpful tour guide; Alice was the typical bubbly, awe-struck tourist. The others weren't much better. Emmett, who I knew very well had an inner ten year old, was embracing the tourist act with everything in him. I tried my best not to get frustrated with them as everyone stared at us like we belonged in a circus.

Another thing I noticed was that people avoided us. The others did notice too but they were too caught up in this new amazing world to think too much on it. It was natural, anyway. Humans always avoided us. It was a fact of life. But these humans _knew_. And they were afraid of us – scared and wary and giving us more than a wide berth. They knew of us and weren't accepting us. I felt foolish and stupid to even have hoped in the slightest way that these too would accept us like Bella's family had. It made me angry at myself, them, and more than a little bitter at the whole situation to realise that I had been hoping and it hadn't turned out that way.

Another stereotype: vampire, killer, blood sucker, dangerous, mindless murderer. These things were all true – but they weren't for us at the same time. We were _vegetarian_. But most didn't seem to realise that or stick around long enough to find out. They didn't realise we were humane. They were too busy crossing to the other side of road to get their children away from the coven of big bad vampires or whispering as they banded together, searching for a humans idea of safety and reassurance in numbers, pointing fingers at us and exclaiming quietly. This stereotype had been as long as vampires had. That was a long time. It had always affected me –I wasn't exactly thrilled for my species to be named as disgusting savages– but never before to this level. Stupidly, this almost felt _personal_. It _hurt_ to be snubbed by these people more than it ever had before.

But that just fuelled my determination to not let it bother me, to not give them the satisfaction of seeing me affected at all by them, so I masked all my feelings and trailed after my family as we went sightseeing. I ignored how other shoppers and employees who gulped and started sweating bullets whenever we walked past. It wasn't too hard to find a happier, more excited expression. This trip was intriguing and full of a lot of new things and opportunities. I just struggled to contain what was underneath the surface.

It didn't take long for Emmett to convince Bella to go and have a little look in Quality Quidditch Supplies. Naturally, everyone else trailed after them. Jasper flipped through some books that gave advice on how to being a good flyer, Edward and Esme browsed the broomstick repair section, while the rest of us checked out the latest broomsticks.

A lot of the customers who had been in the shop before us left when we walked in. My jaw clenched.

Finally Jasper got bored in this shop and started to head over to one just across the road. Edward, Alice and I went with him after briefly telling Bella and the others where we would be. The shop sold a variety of telescopes in all shapes and sizes. It also had a lot of models of our solar system for sale. All of them were more detailed and precise then I had ever seen before – undoubtedly because of the wizards extra resources over that of human muggles. Not only that, though, but they moved and hovered around, obviously having some form of magic bewitched on them. Jasper was amazed with them and pulled out some of the gold coins of wizarding money Bella had given us to buy one.

"The silver or the gold one, Rose?" Alice asked me. She held a telescope in each hand, the left gold and the right a pearly silver. She shifted her arms up and down, like she was a human scale and was weighing them. "They're the same version –the best– but I just don't know what colour . . ."

"I can't remember the last time Alice had trouble shopping," Edward teased, walking over to us and chuckling. My own lips twitched with a smile, too. It was true. Alice was never indecisive when it came to shopping for anything, This was very rare and sort of unnerving, like it wasn't exactly natural or something.

"This is different to normal shopping," Alice protested, narrowing her eyes at us dangerously. "This is _telescope_ shopping."

"It's shopping all the same," I pointed out.

She just huffed and put the silver one back on the shelf. "I'll get the gold one because it's cooler. And more pirate like. It's awesome." And just like that her mood had done a one eighty turn from angry to beaming, proud for her reasoning. I rolled my eyes and walked away. Only Alice.

When we finally left the little telescope shop we walked out the door with a lot more stuff then we had walked in with. Jasper bought his model solar system, a book called _Astronomy For Beginners _and another one called _The Stars: What They Really Tell Us_. I didn't understand why he got the beginners book because he had always been interested in astronomy and its study over the years. When I asked he just told me it was because the wizarding world probably viewed it a lot differently. Alice carried a small bag with her golden telescope in it, as well as another bag with a kaleidoscope. Edward also had quite a few books. By this rate, we'd need to add wizarding library extensions to our house for all these books and odd things.

"Wow, you guys really like the astronomy shop," Bella laughed when she saw us walking their way with all our new possessions. She smiled at us happily. "Come on. If you guys are going to buy this much stuff I'm going to have to get some more money from my vault."

Carlisle frowned and hurried after her as she started leading the way down the street to where the big bank stood. It was very tall, easily the tallest building in all of Diagon Alley, and a pure snowy white. Looking closely, I think it might have been made out of marble but I couldn't be sure. "Can't we exchange our money for some wizarding money?" Carlisle asked Bella. "I don't want you to spend all of your money on us."

Bella snorted. "It's no problem, really. It's the least I can do seeming how you all have spent so much on me in the past."

"But Bella . . ." Edward trailed off.

She sighed. "I'm part of the family now, remember? I'm _married_ to you Edward. What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine and all that. I don't mind, really. Stop making such a fuss. Besides," she grinned. "You buy me more than enough stuff in the muggle world. Just let _me_ deal with it in the wizarding world."

Edward and Carlisle gave identical sighs of resignation, although Edward wore a happy smile. Bella turned to us since we were right outside the bank now. "Actually, I changed my mind," she announced, taking everyone by surprise. "One or two of you can go in and swap some of your money. I don't think it's a good idea if I make an appearance in there in the next hundred years or so after we robbed the place. Goblins carry hard feelings and I don't want to cause a scene . . ." She cast an anxious look at the two goblins who guarded the front door.

"I'll go," Alice volunteered.

"I will too," Carlisle agreed, nodding.

"Okay," Bella said. "Just go in and don't cause a scene, act human. Go over to the desk for exchanges and give them the amount of money you want to convert and then let them do their magic. Thank them and then come straight back here, okay? Please don't mention me."

Carlisle and Alice nodded before wandering inside the bank. I tried not to be too angry and jealous. I would have loved to have gone inside the famous wizarding bank. I sighed and leant against the big white building, my jealousy fading when Emmett came over and stood beside me, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "Pretty amazing, huh, baby?" he murmured quietly, giving my shoulder a squeeze. I smiled slightly. I knew what he was trying to do: cheer me up.

I nodded, playing along. "I love it."

"Bells said we could go to the twins joke shop next. I can't wait!" he grinned at me. And there it was – his inner kid, all dimples and smiles and innocence I gave him a smile back, tiny but true.

We waited in silence for the next ten minutes or so. My anger slowly started to rise again. What was taking them so long? It didn't seem like a hard task to complete. We were all waiting for them – they shouldn't be so rude. Edward heard my thoughts and shot me an exasperated look. "They were trying to exchange too much money – thousands. And the goblins wouldn't give it to them over the counter in one go. Carlisle is arranging to open a vault since it's too much to carry around at one time."

I huffed but was a distracted by a group of people timidly making their way over to us –or to Bella, to be more accurate– to think on it too much more. Honestly, they couldn't have been logical for once and tried to exchange a standard amount of money?

"Umm, miss . . . Miss Tonks? Are you Ynocencia?" an aged balding man hesitantly asked when he was finally standing in front of us.

Bella blinked at him and didn't bother correcting him that her name was Mrs. Cullen now. "Yes?"

"My wife and I," the man said, waving a hand at the woman who had her arm linked through his. "We would just like to say thank you. For everything you did to help the Potter boy take down You-Know-Who. We are in debt to you."

I looked at Bella, wondering how she was going to reply to this. So far we had heard a lot of the whisperings going on between people in Diagon Alley about Bella and the rest of us: that was Harry Potters friend – I had heard she was a vampire now but I didn't believe it when Ben told me – maybe she was turned by one of You-Know-Who's followers – but then why is she with that lot? – I heard she helped take He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named down – bloody vampire scum – I should go thank her, but maybe she's thirsty? – I had heard she'd been turned by her own free will – look she's married one of them! – she was so young though, I hope she's okay, she was such a kind girl – I heard her sister is with that god awful werewolf – why are their eyes golden? – I never believed in vegetarian vampires when Horus told me about them – just think her mother was a Black once . . . It was continuous, all the rumours and musings. This was the first time anyone had approached her though – and to thank her. It was unexpected to say the least.

"Thank you," Bella said, sounding surprised. "It was the least I could do. A lot more people who helped in the war were much braver and played a bigger part then I did though."

"You are in the Order of the Phoenix, are you not?" the old lady asked kindly.

Bella nodded.

"Then you are a hero," she concluded, smiling kindly.

Bella started to turn red, her inner metamorphmagus coming out. I hissed a warning at her, "Watch the blush, Bella," before the humans could notice. She jumped, startled, before repressing the pink. She was meant to be looking definitely vampire for this trip – no other metamorphmagus or magic traits showing. It was safer and wiser to not advertise the fact she was still magical, especially with Caius already reacting so badly to the news, until we found some answers and had seen the Volturi. I briefly wondered when, or if, she would go "public" about it.

"I, umm . . ." Bella stuttered in response to the woman's statement. Finally she settled on a weak, quietly murmured, "Thank you?"

"No need to thank me dear," the woman said. "We just wanted to thank _you_."

Seeing this old couple's boldness, a lot of the other witches and wizards in Diagon Alley had started to make their way over to us. A small crowd was clustered around our huddle of family members, whispering to each other like they didn't know we could hear every word they were saying. I scowled at them, especially the few who were just being downright nasty. Humans, no matter wizard or muggle, obviously would never change.

"Are you really a bloodsucker now?" someone from within the crowd asked. They probably thought they were safe and we wouldn't be able to tell who asked since they were in such a rapidly growing group. They were wrong. All of our eyes snapped to the speaker, a young man of around twenty with thick glasses, and he flamed red and stumbled backwards in surprise. Idiotic human.

"Yeah," Bella answered him, sounding kind and not offended by his forwardness at all. I would have been if it was me. As it were, I fixed the boy with a hard stare anyway. He shifted uneasily and looked to his group of friends for help that wasn't going to come. They were edging away from him, obviously trying to distance themselves from him so we wouldn't think he was part of their little group. Cowards. Bella waved a hand at us all who stood next to her, minus Alice and Carlisle who were _still_ in Gringott's, and ignored their theatrics. "This is my family, the Cullen's. We're vegetarian vampires."

"Vegetarian?" the crowd echoed, glancing at each other. "I thought they were just myths! Vegetarian vampires aren't real. They're just trying to scam us so they can get us later." The murmuring and whispering escalated in volume so quickly that the last sentence was practically a shout.

That did it. My patience had been tested ever since we had gotten here with the way these people had been acting towards us, their assumptions and stereotypes. Let's see what they think of this. I pushed myself up from the wall and stepped out from under Emmett's arm. I advanced towards the crowd, fixing the speakers with a hard eye. Clearly, it seemed that it was time to set some things straight. The cluster of witches and wizards backed up a bit, wary of my approach, obviously thinking I was coming to eat them. I snorted. Typical. Yet more stereotypes.

"Careful Rose," Edward warned lowly, too quiet for a human to hear. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and ignored him.

"Surely you're not that narrow minded, sweetie," I called to the one who had spoken, a black haired woman who was hanging on the arm of an older looking man. She stared at me, startled, eyes wide and trembling. "We have golden eyes. Animal blood makes them that way. It's a simple fact – one it seems you're too stupid to understand." I fixed her with a condensing stare, guiltily satisfied at embarrassing her. Serves her right. "Go have a look at any other vampire. Their eyes will be red from human blood." I was about to make another comment, one Edward obviously read in my mind, because he stepped forward and took hold of my arm and stopped me. I wasn't sure if I was angered or grateful.

"Rose, it's just a girl," he said barely loud enough for them to hear. "Let it go. It's not worth it." Lower, so they couldn't hear, he said, "And what you were thinking of saying would _not_ help – _at_ _all_."

I gave him a look before making my way back to Emmett. Whatever. I'd made my point anyway.

Some of crowd disappeared after that, obviously backing off after my little message, but a few hung around to ask Bella more questions. She answered them dutifully and truthfully, having more patience then I ever would. Why was she turned? She gave a short answer about wanting to be with her vampire husband. _That's_ your husband? She nodded at that one, smirking slightly. Edward just looked uncomfortable. Was being a vegetarian vampire a rare thing among vampire kind? She gave a brief answer about how we had met a few others and were hoping to meet more. No need to tell them that we knew of thirteen out of the hundreds, if not thousands, of vampires out there. That wouldn't help our case at all.

Alice and Carlisle finally emerged from the bank carrying a few purses filled with various wizarding coins. Alice skipped through the crowd, handing each and every one of us Cullen's a purse filled with money. Our allowances for the day. I snorted. Carlisle came and stood with Esme and I. He murmured, too low for anyone to hear, "What is with all the humans? They were avoiding us so much before, and all the gossiping . . ." he frowned, concerned, at Bella as she talked to the elderly couple who had originally made their way over.

"Those two over there –" I nodded at the pair Bella was talking to "– they came over first to thank Bella for her part in taking down Voldemort. Then the rest got bold and approached and before we know it it's like we're all in an interview where the interviewers can be rude, obnoxious little pricks."

Carlisle glanced at me from the corner of his eye while Esme shot me a disapproving look. I just gave them a one shouldered shrug, not really sorry at all. Some of those people _had_ been downright rude. "I take it some parts didn't go well?" Carlisle asked Esme. She quickly explained what had happened.

Bella had managed to get the crowd to disperse and we were all finally alone. "Edward and I need to go to the bookshop," she said, turning and giving him a secret smile. He beamed at her in return. It was obvious they were up to something – something they didn't want the rest of us to know yet. I huffed and looked away, angry at not being the loop even though I know it was immature to feel this way. "Are you lot able to take care of yourselves while I'm not here?"

Who does she think we are? Three year olds? We didn't need her supervision. I glowered. Edward shot me a sharp look that I had no trouble interpreting after being on the receiving end of it so much. It said that Bella was only trying to help us and be thoughtful, that we were in a whole new world after all. I sighed, some of my anger draining away. I could see her point. But _still_. I was capable of taking care of myself around these pesky little witches and wizards.

Edward and Bella wandered off towards a bookshop which was very close to being empty, holding hands and whispering to each other. Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper decided they wanted to go and have a look at the magical pet shop, Magical Menagerie, and ask if they sold any pets that were happy to be around vampires. I doubted they would find anything but I had to admit that it would be nice if there was some sort of pet that was suitable to be around us.

Emmett slung his arm around my shoulders as we started to walk idly down Diagon Alley. I cuddled against him, receiving a happy smile in return. Sometimes I was happy to be sheltered and protected and loved in his arms – sometimes I felt it was confining, or I just didn't want to cuddle. Emmett always seemed to understand, though, and never took offence if I shrugged him off. For that I was grateful. Nonetheless, that didn't mean he loved it when I was in a snugly mood.

"Hey, look, baby. There are those wizarding cameras!" Emmett exclaimed, pointing to where a stall was set up opposite what looked like a post office filled with an assortment of owls. I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth, happy at seeing him so happy. Emmett led us over to the stall. "What's the best camera you have?" he asked the girl behind the stall eagerly.

She blinked at him, eyes flashing between the both of us. Yes, sweetie, we're vampires – get over it, I felt like saying to her. I bit my tongue and held it in. "Umm, this one is the top of the line at the moment – very popular," she stuttered, bending down behind her stall before popping back up again with an ancient looking camera in her hands. I frowned at her. Didn't they have anything like a normal camera? Digital and so small it fits in the palm of your hand? Obviously not.

Emmett took the camera out of her hands, turning it over and over and examining it. "Wicked. Is this the best? You're sure?" She nodded, biting her lip and shifting from foot to foot anxiously. "There's nothing a bit, I dunno, _modern_?"

"Umm, I don't know what you're talking about. This _is_ modern – It's the SnapShot Version 4.6. It's only been out in shops for a few months . . ."

"What he's trying to ask," I interrupted her, "Is whether you have anything that resembles a muggle camera."

"Umm, I don't think so. I, umm, have never seen a muggle camera," she admitted sheepishly, blushing so bright it could almost rival a human Bella's. I resisted rolling my eyes. She'd never seen a muggle camera. I should have known.

"Well, in that case, I'll take it!" Emmett exclaimed. I finally did roll my eyes. He handed the camera back to her, telling her to box and wrap it with 'extra special care' before paying for it. It was expensive, even I knew that and I had no clue when it came to wizarding currency. The girl stared wide eyed at Emmett when he tipped the contents of his allowance purse on the counter, telling her to take however much she needed for us to pay for it. She didn't even take a third of it – proving that Alice and Carlisle really had gone overboard before.

Emmett left the stall beaming, carrying his prized wizarding camera in both hands carefully. "It's so cool, Rosie. It doesn't even need to be taken somewhere to be developed – it does it from the actual camera, spitting photos out like the old muggle cameras used to. Only these pictures will move . . . I can't wait to test it out!" He paused. "We can use it when we go to Hogwarts – wait!" With that he spun on his heel and practically flew back to the girls stall, and bought another three cameras. When I asked why, he just said, "The others are going to want some. This way we can all share a camera with our mates – and take that much more photos!"

I couldn't help but smile. He might act like a doofus, he might have 'blonde moments' but he really was the kindest, most thoughtful person I had ever met.

We bumped into Bella and Edward shortly after leaving the camera stall for the second time. I narrowed my eyes at them, remembering how secretive and rude they'd been before. What were they up to? Honestly, if they didn't want us to know, they shouldn't have mentioned it in front of us.

"Calm down, Rose," Edward sighed, rolling his eyes. "You're blowing this out of proportion. We were just getting books on Legilimency."

"Mind reader books?" Emmett asked, eyebrows rising. "Why would you need that? You've already got the skill, man."

Bella raised her hand, grinning timidly. "They're not for Edward. They're for _me_. I'm going to learn." She leant over and kissed Edward quickly. They beamed at each other, and when they started leaning in for another kiss I decided it was time to intervene.

"Just stop it for five minutes," I snapped at them. "One, we're in public. Two, we're trying to have a conversation here. The least you can do is pay attention."

Edward rolled his eyes and gave Bella a quick peck, just trying to piss me off I'm sure, before turning back to us. "Whatever, Rose."

"I don't get it," Emmett grumbled. "Why does Bella need to be a mind reader if Edward's already one?" He groaned. "Damn, we're going to have two mind readers! One's enough."

I couldn't help but agree with him. I turned to the newlyweds, waiting for a logical reason. Bella spoke up. "I think it would be a useful skill and I want to learn as much as I can, starting now, if I'm going to be around forever. And besides, I'll be nothing like Edward. I'll be able to control it and I will need to be close to anyone to read their minds. And," she added, her voice dropping, "there's also another reason. The main reason."

Edward spun to her, frowning. "What? You never told me another reason."

Bella shrugged. "I don't know if it will work but I want to try. I didn't want to get your hopes up, if it wasn't going to work. Besides, I really _did_ want to learn," she defended, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"You still haven't told us this main reason," I reminded her.

"Right," she mumbled, glancing at me briefly before turning back to Edward. She took his hands in hers, putting the bag that held all of their books at their feet. "I wanted, I mean I have a theory . . . If I become a Legilimens, then I can read your mind." Edward nodded, his eyes searching hers. "You need to be a Legilimens to teach Occlumency . . ."

"What are you trying to say, Bella?" Edward finally prompted her when she didn't continue. He pulled her closer to him. I didn't even have it in me to be bothered by their overall sappiness – I was too curious to know what Bella was talking about.

"What I'm trying to say is that I think I might be able to teach you Occlumency. You will not only be able to fend off mental attacks –which is always a good thing– but you'll be able to control you mind. I think that, maybe, if we can do this you'll finally have control over your gift. Like a Legilimens does, sort of. You'll be able to gain control of your mindreading."

No one spoke. Emmett and I shared a glance with each other. We knew how much his gift pained Edward – the constant stream of voices, always there, unable to do anything about it, never any quiet or by himself. If what Bella was saying was true, he'd learn to control it, block it out and be silent to his own thoughts whenever he wished it. This was great. I was honestly, truly happy for him. For this opportunity. I might not get along with him the best, but he _was_ my brother. I wanted him to be happy no matter what. And this – this . . .

I turned to Bella, looking at her in a new light, with a new appreciation. I knew they loved each other desperately, but for her to do this . . . We would all be thankful to her for the rest of eternity.

_And_, a voice in the back of my mind whispered, my selfish side coming out, _you'll _finally_ have your mind to yourself. It's about time. _

"Bella . . ." Edward's voice cracked. He just crushed her to him in a tight hug, clinging to her desperately. I looked away. Give them their moment. Low, quiet whispered words passed between the pair. I didn't listen, giving them some time together. Instead Emmett picked up their abandoned bag of books and took my hand, and we wandered a little bit away to give them some more privacy.

Alice, Esme, Jasper and Carlisle found us looking in the window for the pet shop. "What's up?" Jasper asked, sounding sort of strangled, glancing over to where Edward and Bella were silently embracing. It was clear the emotional waves coming off them were stunning him. Emmett quickly explained Bella's plan.

"Oh, this is wonderful," Esme said quietly, clasping her hands together. "I'm so happy for Edward. He deserves this. And Bella . . ." she trailed off, smiling, all motherly kindness and pride. "They really are perfect for each other."

"What did you buy?" I asked Alice, gesturing to her bags of belongings.

"Jazz and I got this pair of mirrors, where you look into them and you can communicate with the person on the other end, no matter the distance. They're really rare, and were bloody expensive, but I can tell it's going to be worth it," Alice gushed, beaming at Jasper. He smiled back. "What did you two buy?" she asked, nodding at Emmett where he cradled his precious cameras to his chest.

"Wizarding cameras," he told them. "I bought one for you two, one for Esme and Carlisle, one for me and Rosie and another for Bella and Edward."

Alice clapped her hands and gave a squeal. "That's so cool." She bounded over to Emmett and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, big brother."

Edward and Bella came over to us, still glued together. She was positively squished into his side, but the expression on her face told me that there was no other place on earth that she'd rather be. "Are you all ready to go?" she asked. She glanced at the sky, where it was starting to darken. Another bonus I had Bella to thank for – being out in the day in the sunlight without sparkling, courtesy to one of her potions.

"Yes," we all chimed. I walked over and took hold of her other hand, and she apparated Edward and I home without another word. She disappeared just as quickly off to get the others.

In the few minutes when it was just Edward and I alone, in private, I turned to him, and thought, _I really hope this works for you, Edward. I really do. I don't think I've ever told you this since you met Bella, but I'm glad you found her. I'm glad you're happy. _He gave me a nod and a smile. I nodded back before walking out of the room and into the garage before I could get even more emotional. It must be something about England, or the excitement of Diagon Alley, or _something_ because today I really had been all over the place, my emotions going haywire. Hurt when the wizards snubbed us, all soft and mushy when Emmett and I got cuddly, and now . . . _this_ with Edward.

I changed my course from the garage to the forest. I was thirsty, that must be it. I better go hunt and fix this before everyone started to get the wrong idea.


	22. The Order

**Edward POV**

Once Bella had apparated everyone home, everyone left the house to go after Rose. She had honestly thought she needed to hunt, but I knew this was not the case with the others. They were using hunting as a disguise to get out of the house and leave Bella and me to ourselves, in privacy.

I couldn't possibly be more grateful.

Bella and I were seated on the big blue lounge, facing each other, legs crossed. I had both of her hands in mine, my thumbs stroking the skin on the backs of her hands, because I couldn't bear not to have some hold on her in a time like this. We probably looked like we were playing some part in an ancient ritual, sitting here in this way. My eyes were locked with her own deep brown ones, communicating without words. It felt . . . magical.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked softly. I startled a little bit – we had been for silent sitting here like this for at least half an hour. It surprised me. She gave me a small, worried smile. "You're terribly quiet."

I flipped her hand over and brought it to my lips, kissing the middle of her palm softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you," I told her honestly. "I'm just . . ." I sighed. "I can't even begin to describe what I'm feeling."

She cocked her head to the side, face curious. "I'm a bit in the dark here. Please try to explain? For me?"

I nodded slowly, mulling it over. I honestly didn't think I could possible explain the – the _magnitude_ of thoughts and feelings that were coursing through me. But for her, I would try. "First off, there's the love for you." I gave her a cheeky grin, never missing an opportunity to tell her I loved her – even if it was in a roundabout way. "Then there's the wonder – how could I possible deserve you? Deserve the things you do for me? You're willing to learn to read minds and teach me how to control my gift, Bella. That's . . . incredible. Then there's the hope – oh, _God_. The hope. I really hope you're right, that I will be able to control my mind reading . . . ."

"So nothing negative then?" she clarified, her smile growing.

I shook my head, amazed at how she could possibly think that I'd be feeling or thinking anything negative in a situation like this. "Of course not." My voice carried my surprise, too. "Other than a few other experiences I've had with you –like the first trip to our meadow and our wedding– I don't think I've felt this good in a very, very long time."

She leant forward and kissed me. "I'm glad. I was a bit worried about telling you my theory – I still sort of am, actually," she admitted, biting her lip and averting her gaze.

I shuffled closer to her on the couch so our legs were touching and her face was just inches from mine. I could feel my brow creasing, frowning at her statement. "Why would you be worried?" I asked her. "Do you not want to learn Legilimency anymore or teach me Occlumency?" I felt my stomach sink.

"No!" she all but shouted. "No, that's not it," she repeated quieter. "It's just that this is new – new as in nothing like this has been done before. Although I'm fairly positive it will work, there is a chance it won't." She worried her lip between her teeth again. I gently pulled it free before she could sting herself with her venom, something she had done on more than one occasion since being turned. Bella's eyes met mine, sad. "You're all so hopeful and happy – I don't want to let you down."

"You're worried about disappointing me?" I asked, incredulous.

Bella sighed. "Pretty much, yeah."

I tried to repress my sigh. Bella, Bella, Bella. My silly, lovely Bella. "You have no chance of disappointing me – _ever_," I told her, hoping that she would take my words to heart and _really_ understand them. "This is an amazing thing you're doing to do to help me and I will never blame you if it doesn't work. I'll never ever blame you for trying." I shrugged lightly. "I've had a hundred years to adjust to my mindreading and to accept that it will always be like this. I've learnt to live with it, even if it is only to a certain degree. It's no worry, Bella. Honestly."

She buried her face in my shoulder. "You're sure?" Her voice was muffled by the cotton shirt that had come from my Alice-approved wardrobe.

"Positive."

Bella pulled back and smiled up at me weakly. "Love you. Now, why don't we get a jump start on my Legilimency lessons? The sooner we do, the sooner we can teach you Occlumency."

Life for the next three weeks was very busy. Emmett and I continued to have our potions lessons, Bella started brewing wolfsbane for Remus and Esme's planned charity, Jasper taught Bella self defence, Rose and Alice got to work with fixing up and remodelling the old house, Esme visited a few locations with Carlisle and me in the muggle world in typically "rough" areas –to slowly ease the werewolves into it and not appear too suspicious, of course– to see where to open up the beginnings of her refugee, the Weasley's and the rest of the gang dropped by frequently or we went out with them, Emmett went on a marathon of watching past World Cup games for Quidditch with the Weasley twins and started mysteriously writing in a little notebook that he carried around everywhere, Bella and the other members had to attend some things for the Order of the Phoenix's recognition ceremony and Carlisle slowly started to fill the empty section in his library with wizarding books. Between it all, Bella hardly had time for her Legilimency lessons.

"We're all packed and ready," Alice said, opening the front door and ushering everybody out into the early morning. The sun light beat down on me, and even though it was hardly the first time we had been outside, it still amazed me that I no longer sparkled. I appeared more human – all thanks to the wizarding world, and Bella's potion making skills. It really was a wonder. "Come on, we have to go. We don't want to be late for Bella's big day!"

Beside me, Bella rolled her eyes. "She's more excited about this then I am." A smile tugged at her lips, though, and her eyes were bright, so I could tell she was excited too. I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist as we walked down towards the car that stood waiting for us. Ironically, it was a small classic Mini, and I eyed it dubiously even though Bella assured me it would fit all of us in it. Supposedly the interior would be as large as a limo. It was one of the cars the Ministry has sent out to all of those attending the event today.

Our driver, a man in his late forties who was grumbling mentally about being the one to draw the short straw at work and having to cart the 'ruddy vampires' to the venue, opened the door for us and we slid inside. We all gaped at our surroundings, finding that Bella had been right after all. It was a limousine, even though it appeared as a Mini. Rose seemed to be the most amazed and curious, and through her thoughts I could tell she was determined to find out as much about this as she could, her imagination going into overdrive as she imagined her sports car fit out as roomy a limousine inside.

"Are you nervous at all, dear?" Esme asked Bella kindly. "This must be staggering."

Bella shook her head. "I'm good."

"You're horrible liar, Bella," Carlisle informed her, giving up on trying to hide his grin as he openly chuckled at her.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll have you know I'm absolutely petrified."

I pulled her closer into my side. "I'll protect you, don't worry."

Even though I didn't have a view of her face, I could practically see her rolling her eyes. I pressed my face into her long brown hair, hiding my smile and discreetly taking a sniff of her strawberry shampoo while I was there. "From stage fright?" Bella snorted.

I shrugged. "If I have to."

She laughed lightly, and I smiled wider in triumph. There went some of those nerves. "You're sweet, Edward." She sighed again. "Thanks for distracting me." She certainly didn't miss a thing.

"I honestly don't know why you're that worried," Rose told her. "You sit up there on stage with a few dozens of other people, listen as high ups give speech about their gratitude, receive a certificate and a medal, they unveil the statue and we all pay our respects and it's over."

"You forgot to mention to thousands and thousands of people watching the whole thing," Emmett quipped helpfully.

Bella, if lost possible for a vampire, lost some of her colour. I shot them a warning look.

"Bella, you'll be fine," I told her. "They just want to award the Order of the Phoenix with a token of their thanks." She nodded but she still looked like she was nearly having a panic attack, so I kissed her temple before humming her lullaby in her ear, hoping to calm her down. After a while she relaxed and leant against me, a small content smile on her lips.

The car finally came to a stop. Peering over Bella's head and outside, I saw that we were stopped right in front of a block of public toilets. The driver got out of the car and walked around to open our door and we all clambered out, confused.

_You've got to be kidding me_, Alice thought, glowering as she emerged from a vision – a vision of us all stepping into the toilets and flushing ourselves down. _There is no way in hell am I doing that! _

"Thank you," Bella told our driver. He gave her a nod in response and handed over a small grey bag before getting in the car and driving off without a word. I frowned after him. Some courtesy, especially to my kind Bella, would be nice. Bella opened the bag and peered in before emptying its contents into Emmett's large palm. Eight round golden coins with a large _M.O.M_ engraved on them sat jingling on his hand.

"What are these for?" Carlisle asked, picking one up and turning it over and over in his hand. "Wizarding money?"

Bella shook her head. "No, not money. It's sort of identification to show that we're part of the wizarding community and transport us. We all need one." She handed one to everyone before starting off towards the block of toilets, talking all the while. I didn't know if she was explaining it all to distract herself from the upcoming ceremony or whether it was just because this was how much information was needed. "It's really a unique travelling method, only been around for the last few years. The bloke who came up with it, I forget his name, was trying to get himself a third class Order of Merlin but failed horribly. It's still very interesting though and it wards off any muggles from trying anything without all the charms and repellents, an added bonus. Not to mention it's quick and efficient and it's so straight forward that people from all ages can travel this way . . ."

"Bella, what is this mode of transport you're talking about?" Jasper interrupted as we all stopped in front of the large toilet block. The look on his face was priceless, as was the others, and if I wasn't so astounded and appalled myself I might have thought it funny. As it were, I'm sure I wore an identical expression. I had never really thought of witches or wizards as crazy until now . . .

"Oh," Bella said lightly, but I knew from reading Jasper's mind that she was anxious. "I don't know what it's called exactly, but it's where you step into the toilet bowl, hold your coin, and flush the toilet. You're then sent down a flute and into the Ministry, emerging from a fireplace as if you flooed down. It's really quite efficient."

It was silent for a few heavy beats before Rose asked, deadly calm, "You want me to flush myself down a _toilet_?"

Bella bit her lip. "Pretty much, yeah."

"In _these_ clothes?" Alice demanded, interrupting whatever Rose had been about to say. She waved a hand at her attire, all designer, before doing the same to the rest of us where we all wore her carefully selected outfits. "Are you completely _mad_?"

Bella blinked. "What? What's wrong with your clothes?" She really sounded genuinely clueless. Alice's incredulous feelings rose tenfold.

"You want me to cover them, as well as myself, with toilet water – not to mention anything else that might be down there!"

"No!" Bella exclaimed, her eyebrows shooting to her hairline. "That's not what happens, not at all. You come out completely dry, completely smell free, completely intact. They'd never send us down the loo without charms and things on the coins to ward off any, err, sewerage waste."

Rose regarded her sceptically. "You're sure?"

"Positive. I've done this before."

Bella walked into the bathroom. She pushed open the door to the toilet stall and glanced around curiously. "Everything is the same as the last time I was here. Look, I'll go first." Without another word she then stepped into the toilet bowl, clutching her golden coin in her left hand, and pulled the chain to flush the toilet. She was gone within seconds. We all gaped after her – this really topped the list of odd things she'd shown us since revealing her true identity. We all glanced at each other, wondering who was going next, before Esme stepped forward into the toilet bowl tenderly. "Wish me luck," she murmured before flushing herself down. Her disappearance seemed to snap the rest of us out of the haze we'd been submerged in and we all quickly followed after her.

I emerged from the toilet in a fireplace, like Bella had said, and I hopped out quickly so I wouldn't cause some sort of Floo Network traffic jam. I looked around at my surroundings, eyes wide and trying to take everything possible in. Along the wall fireplaces roared, some people stepping out of them while other wizards and witches stepped into some others. Bodies were everywhere, all different shapes and sizes and races, and the floor was a stunning marble. Chatter was constant, pieces of conversations –and the thoughts that accompanied them– drifting around me, leaving me with the strange feeling of being stranded in a massive whirlpool of noise. An arrangement of different portraits hung all over the walls and what looked like a grand monument stood directly in front of me, covered with a dense deep green cloth, revealing nothing of what lay beneath.

"This is astounding," Carlisle murmured next to me. "Truly wonderful."

I couldn't help but agree with him. It was . . . beautiful.

"I don't think I've ever seen this many witches and wizards in one place before," Rose noted dryly. _Let's see if we can find just one in this crowd that will not judge us on stereotypes and give us a chance – or at least try to tolerate us._ Her thoughts were bitter and resentful, with a tinge of hurt fuelling them.

"One – two – three – four – five – six – seven," Bella counted, turning to look at all of us. "We're all here and no one's lost – yet. Let's go!" She wove her way through the crowd, a busy mother duck with a gaggle of seven little vampire ducklings hurrying after her. We followed her, partially being moved along by the current of the mass of people around us moving in the same direction and into what looked like a large, elaborate hall. Bella led us to a row of seats that had writing on the back of their plush chairs –_Reserved: Cullen_– and we all sat down and got comfortable.

"Okay." Bella exhaled a shaky breath. "This is it. I've got to go off with the other Order members . . . you'll be okay, right?"

I nodded and stood up to give her a hug and to pull her into a searing kiss, ignoring the hundred –if not thousands– of people milling around us. "Of course we will be," I mumbled lowly when I finally pulled back, slightly out of breath. Bella seemed just as flustered. "You just make sure you know how proud that I am –no, _all_ of us are– of you. Now go up there before you miss the ceremony!" I gave her another quick kiss before pushing her in the direction of the stage. She threw me a smile over her shoulder before dissolving into the crowd. I sat down and leant back in my chair, trying to block out the physical conversations bubbling around me as well as the additional, louder, less coherent stream of mental voices.

If Bella succeeds in teaching me Occlumency, I'll never have to worry about this again . . . I could just block it all out completely for once – my head to myself . . .

I sighed and pulled myself from my wistful thoughts as the last people to be seated finally sat down and a tall, dark skinned man took to the podium at the front of the stage. His back was straight, his chin high, and his thoughts were calm. I instinctively put my focus on him and focused on what he was saying, which should have been easy since the hall was nearly completely silent, but the thoughts were still overwhelming. I hadn't been in a crowd this size for . . . I can't even remember how long. An awfully long time, that's for sure.

"The Order of the Phoenix was an organisation founded by Albus Dumbledore," the dark skinned man began. I managed to gather from everyone's thoughts that this was the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shaklebot. I quietly shared this information with my family to help clarify things. "Its members were brave and diligent in their efforts to overthrow He-Must-Not-Be-Named." I thought it was quite a statement that these people would not even call the Dark Lord by his name, even after he had died. "They were often killed and tortured by his Death Eaters, but they never once stopped trying or faltered in their attack against the Dark Lord. The Order was the driving force in our continued struggled against the Dark forces and the backbone of the war. Without them, we would not be here in peace."

The Minister then went on to describe the different things the Order of the Phoenix did for the people of Britain, both muggle and wizarding, in their attempts to stop Voldemort. He spoke of their bravery and wit, their hope, and the dangers they put themselves through every second of every day to fight for the better good. His voice was deep and calm, reassuring but commanding. It was, in a few words, the voice of a true leader.

"The Order lost many of its members, whether it was to death or torture-induced insanity. They were all good people who sacrificed their lives to fight for the greater good." He waved a hand behind him, where the remaining Order of the Phoenix members sat among a lot of empty chairs. "The seats that are unable to be taken today are those of these people who lost their families, their dreams, anything that made them _them_ to death or insanity at the hands of the Dark Lord and his servants." It seemed like the majority of the chairs were empty, and a lot of people –both onstage and off– sniffled and cried to themselves.

Kingsley Shaklebot then talked of the history of the Order, how it was first set up by Albus Dumbledore when Voldemort first rose. He then spoke about when it reformed with new members. Reading his mind, I could tell he didn't tell them _everything_ and made sure to keep himself business-like and not personal, at least while he was giving his speech. He named the people from first Order, making sure to mention who survived both wars and who didn't. I recognised a few names like the Potter's, Remus Lupin, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Sirius Black and Snape. He then spoke of those who joined, or rejoined, once Voldemort had risen again. He concluded his speech by talking about the good they had done for the nation and how we all were in thanks to them that we were here today, before asking Harry Potter to speak.

Harry stepped into the limelight, face serious. Immediately everyone seemed to hold their breath and pay extra attention to his words – even more so then they did for the Minister, their leader. Harry took it all in stride, even though I knew it made him uncomfortable. "I'd like to thank you all for coming and acknowledging the Order," he started. "It means a lot to everyone was involved with it, not just its members. Although no one involved with the Order of the Phoenix ever expected anything like this, it is very much appreciated, especially for those who have passed." I found myself hanging onto his words, too. He really was such an interesting boy. Unlike with Shaklebot, Harry let some of his personal feelings leak into his words as he spoke, empowering them with passion and meaning. Everyone could hear his sadness as he talked of those who had moved on to the next life, hear his pride of the whole organisation, his thankfulness to its members. It really was moving.

"What most people don't realise is that while I'm the one who officially killed Voldemort, it would never have been possible if not for any of the Order members – and especially Albus Dumbledore. The Order of the Phoenix was the driving force when it came to taking down Voldemort," Harry confessed. "Each and every one of us owes them our lives. They were a magnificent group of people, and over the years we all worked together, we became more of a close knit family than anything else. I owe them all my life and thank my lucky stars every day that I was honoured to stand beside such loyal, strong, wonderful people. Thank you, Order, and everyone else who was associated with it. You will all be remembered and honoured, and your lives will not have been laid down for nothing. We all give you our gratitude." He gave a nod to the Order seated behind him as well as the crowd in front before taking his seat beside Hermione again.

Quite a variety of people came up and spoke after Harry. More tears were shed, more moving words and more recognition to the Order was granted before the Minister finally took to the stage again, this time to award medals and certificates to the Order's members both present and passed away. "An Order of Merlin will be awarded to _every_ Order of the Phoenix member, no matter alive or dead. This award has been earnt by every single one of its members and I cannot be prouder to award them this," Kingsley said. He then read out all of the members of the Order who were dead and had their family or close friends come up and collect it for them.

The anticipation among my family heightened when he started awarding the certificates and medallions to the live members. We clapped and applauded those who came up to receive theirs off the Minister. Harry came up and humbly took his, followed by the Weasley twins who the Minister got confused with (honestly, even _I_ had trouble telling them apart and I could read their minds). Tonks flounced over to Kingsley after them, bubblegum locks bouncing as she grinned widely. Right near the end of the list was Remus. When he went to collect his certificate a few in the crowd broke out in scandalised whispers:

"It's the _werewolf!_"

"What are they doing giving one to _him_? He's scum."

"I'll have to complain about this – it's unacceptable."

I fixed a menacing stare on those closest to me who had spoken. Unacceptable, indeed. This was horrible – and just plain narrow minded, too. I really wished Esme luck on her plans of a refuge and remoulding the werewolf stereotype, for I think it will be a hard thing to do – impossible, even. Some of this lot were beyond hope if you ask me. Remus fought for them, risked his life for them, and they're _still_ going on about his being a werewolf? It's ridiculous and just so . . . so pettily human.

I took a calming breath. No good will come of getting worked up about it. And besides, I was starting to sound like Rosalie – never a good thing.

"Ynocencia Cullen, formerly Ynocencia Tonks," the Minster announced once a blushing Remus had returned to his seat. At Bella's name, Emmett let out a loud whistle beside me and clapped with what nearly was too much enthusiasm. I wasn't much better, either. I beamed up at her, overwhelmed with pride. That was my Bella. She had done all those amazing things, saved all those lives, fought all those battles. She was wonderful.

Even though my family and I –as well as the rest of the hall– were clapping loudly it was still not loud enough for me to block out the murmurings running though the room. If I had thought it was bad with Remus, it was ten times worse when they were talking about _Bella_ in scandalised whispers. Emmett's hand clamped down on my wrist, anchoring me down, holding me in my chair. I growled lowly at him and tried to block out all the thoughts about Bella and all the rude talk.

"So it's true then? She's a Cullen now – she's a vampire."

"I always knew there was something wrong with that family, Dan. Didn't I tell you as much on the way here? The mothers a disowned Black, the sister married and had children with a werewolf and now the other one has gone vampire. They're just plain weird."

"Filthy good for nothing bloodsuckers. Why is she even getting an Order of Merlin since she's dead and can't do magic? This is ridiculous."

"Listen, son, that's a vampire up there, you see?" I heard a little boy three rows in front of me, who couldn't have been older than four or five, give a hum of acknowledgement. "I want you to stay away from them at all costs," his father continued. "They're dangerous and drink little boys and girls for dinner." The little boy shrank back into his chair, fearful eyes of Bella on the stage. Logically, I knew that the father was only doing this to try and insure his child's safety again vampires with the traditional diet, but that didn't take any of the hurt out of it when he was speaking of Bella. Beautiful, kind, caring Bella who would never hurt a hair on any child's head.

_Edward! _I jerked around to the sound of my name by reflex to find Bella glancing at me from the stage, where the Minister was shaking her hand and handing her certificate and medal over. I blinked a few times, momentarily stunned. It still shocked me to hear her mental voice – especially so unexpectedly. _Just ignore them, okay? They don't mean anything – don't give them the satisfaction. _She smiled at me briefly while she murmured her thanks to Kingsley on the stage, and I felt myself relax as her words washed over me. _Love you, _she said before her thoughts disappeared from the constant stream of mental noise that I was surrounded in.

Bella made her way back to her seat and the limelight was turned away from her – at least on the stage, that is. I could still here all sorts of speculations about Bella, Remus, myself and my family, the reasons behind a whole assortment of things. Not all of it was bad, though. A few defended that Remus and Bella had still been good, capable wizards and witches that had contributed their share to taking down Voldemort – more than anyone else in the crowd, too. That shut some mouths and more than a few peoples thoughts turned shameful.

The rest of the Order of Merlins were handed out before Kinsley said a few more words and all the important figures stood and filed out of the room and back into the main lobby, followed by the rest of the hall. It was quite a bustle, but things didn't get too out of hand since everyone was respectively quiet and thoughtful, thinking of the Order, what they'd done, and their sacrifices. Everyone's speeches really had made an impression on them. We all crowded around as the important Ministry people and such stood up on a podium near the large green covered statue that I had noticed before. The Order members had dispersed and mingled into the crowd, finding their family and friends. I smiled and opened my arms for Bella, resting my chin on her shoulder and winding my arms around her waist as we watched the big unveiling.

"The Fountain of Magical Brethren was severely damaged in an attack on the Ministry by Death Eaters and You-Know-Who himself – one such attack the Order was here fighting against. It was decided mutually that the fountain would be replaced with a statue of a phoenix in honour of the Order of the Phoenix. This is for two reasons: one, the fountain was old and unrealistic the view of such things in it, like the wizards and witches being looked up upon and 'above' the other creatures such as centaurs and goblins who are technically our equals." Kingsley paused, shaking his head before continuing. "The second reason is because this would be a concrete, so to speak, visual of our thanks and honour to the Order. Hopefully it will be here for many years to come, looked upon by generations and generations of wizards who take a moment to remember those who fought for their freedom."

The Minister then gave a curt nod to a few wizards standing around the statue, obviously some sort of workers from the Ministry, who took out their wands and sort of levitated the green fabric away with a flourish. The statue was revealed to gasps and murmurs from the crowd, most awed by what they saw. The statue was of a phoenix, one at adulthood, and it really was so fluid it looked like it was in midflight in a way that had nothing to do with how its wings were outstretched and head faced upwards. The phoenix was made out of something that looked suspiciously like gold and seemed to radiate from the inside out. It was beautiful. There were other things though that added to its beauty – it fierceness in its features and eyes, the bravery in its pose, the hope in its flight.

It captured what the Order of the Phoenix was about.

"Oh, Merlin . . ." Bella whispered, pulling me from my musings. She seemed to sag and lean back into me, almost as if she needed support. I tightened my grip on her. "It's just so . . . so . . ."

"I know, love. I know," I whispered, briefly touching my lips to the side of her neck, just below her ear.

The crowd was shuffling about, allowing everyone to come to the front and look before moving on to the lunch the Ministry was shouting everyone. We were near the back, so by the time we got to the actual statue the hall was mostly empty. Bella detangled herself from my grip and crouched down in front of the statue when we came to stand in front of it, a pale hand reaching out to delicately trace the letters on one the front of the statue. It simply read, _In honour to the Order of the Phoenix. _Moving around the statue, since its base was a square, we read the next plaque. _The Original Order _it stated, before a listing of all the names of the people involved, with asterisk next to those who died in their efforts against Voldemort. The next plaque read, _In dedication to their bravery, their strength, their sacrifices and their hope. They will never be forgotten. _The final side of the base read, _The Reformed Order_ and listed everyone who rejoined or joined when Voldemort rose again, with the same asterisks as the other plaque.

Bella stood and laid her palm flat against one of the wings of the phoenix, fingers gliding over the textures engraved in the statue. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'll never forget any of you, or ever let you be forgotten." She let her hand fall from its wing and took my own hand before leading us away, the rest of our family following quietly. I rubbed soothing circles on the back of her palm with my thumb, not needing to read Jasper's mind to know she was upset.

Eventually our family drifted off to the lunch the Ministry had prepared, even though we knew we wouldn't be eating –or drinking– anything. It was more to socialise and mingle with our new friends and family. Bella was about to follow them when I pulled her back, needing to have a quiet word with her. She look surprised but followed me willingly to the side of the doorway, allowing the last of the people looking at the phoenix statue to walk through.

"Are you okay?" I asked her quietly. Jasper and I had been doing our best to help her calm down and lift her spirits, but it just didn't seem to be working.

"Yeah, I'm fi–" she started to say before she saw my expression and broke off, sighing. "I'm just a little . . . I don't really know." She peered up at me through her long lashes, the candle light dancing in her golden eyes. "I knew they'd all be gone someday – their mortal and I'm not anymore. It just . . . really hit me. It's hard." For a second, the nearly gone fear of her regretting her decision to become one of us or to sacrificing everything for me unfurled itself in my chest again. Was that what she was feeling: regret? I felt my stomach sink. "Just like I lost people in the war, like Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody, I'm going to lose everyone else." She swallowed and forced a smile. "But hey, with this –" she waved a hand at the looming gold phoenix behind her, the plaques with names glittering on the base of it "– there really isn't even a chance that I could forget anyone."

I glanced at the statue. That certainly was true – but human memories were foggy and hard to grasp. So far Bella hadn't had any trouble _at all_ remembering something, but I feared it was just a matter of time.

"Hey, are _you_ okay?" she asked, catching on to the hollow guilty feeling that I'd been trying to hide.

Swallowing, I asked, "Do you regret it? Having to let them all go eventually? Do you wish you were human?"

Her eyes widened. "Merlin, no!" she exclaimed, receiving a few quizzical looks from those who were walking past. She lowered her voice. "No, never." Her eyes implored me to listen to her words and shone with the truth of them. "I mean, I'll miss them all dreadfully, but I know who I can't live without. You're the best decision I've ever made – marrying you, becoming a vampire so I can be with you for eternity, everything. _Never_ doubt that."

I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I won't. I'm sorry for doubting you." I forced a small smile. "Old habits die hard, you know."

"It's okay." She leant up to lightly peck my lips. "But we are being awfully rude right now. We should go mingle."

I smiled and followed her into the crowd in the next room, where lunch was. It soon became apparent though that _she_ would mingle – those who weren't put off by her being a vampire approached her and started up conversations, while _I_ sort of stood quietly off to the side, only really saying anything when Bella introduced me. I didn't really mind though. It was nice to see Bella mixing in with her people, and every time she introduced me to whoever it was we were speaking to as herhusband, a thrill shot through me. I wondered if I would ever get over it. Somehow I didn't think so. I didn't really want it to go either, if I was honest with myself.

Finally we managed to find our way over to a few familiar faces. The Weasley twins beamed and gave Bella a hug and clapped me on the back when they found us.

"Can you believe they gave _us_ a First Order Merlin?" George exclaimed, grinning.

Bella nodded. "Yup. You did as much as the rest of us."

"I can just see Snape turning over in his grave," Fred agreed. He seemed almost gleeful at the prospect.

"He got one too," Bella reminded them.

"Yeah, I know." Fred scowled. "Not sure if I like it though. He was a slimy old git, halfway Death Eater and half Order."

"He was _undercover_," Bella said, sounding exasperated. "We've been over this time and time again. He might have done some bad things in the past, but in the end he was fighting for the greater good. You _know_ that."

"Yeah, but –"

"No buts. He was a good man and very brave. Can you tell me of any other that would have put themselves in that position? That danger?" There was no answer. I listened as the boys thoughts turned thoughtful, a little shameful, and then a whole lot more understanding. "Exactly," Bella said as the pause lengthened, sounding satisfied. I hid my grin.

George sighed. "I guess so." He gave Bella a small smile, a peace offering, wanting to move on from this topic.

"So, did you guys see the statue?" I asked, deciding to help him out. George sent me a grateful, _thanks man_, thought my way.

As the conversation dissolved into talk about the phoenix statue, I scanned the crowd for any of the other Cullen's. I didn't know how they'd fare without Bella to lead them through the maze of prejudged witches and wizards. I finally spotted Esme and Carlisle with Ginny and Hermione, talking to a bunch of wizards I didn't recognise. Quickly glossing over their thoughts, I found that everything was going okay over there. Alice and Jasper were talking with a Hagrid about centaurs and the stars on the other side on the room, and I couldn't find Rose and Emmett. I almost got swept away in the current of mental voices trying.

"Hello? Edward?" George called. "You still in there?" He grinned at me.

I grimaced. "Yeah, sorry. It's just . . . loud." I shook my head to myself. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"We were just wondering if you guys were going to come to the after party," Fred said.

"After party," Bella scoffed, rolling her eyes. "It's just a get together that Molly's hosting at the Burrow."

I raised an eyebrow. "Molly sure does like throwing these get together party things." In less than the six months that I'd known her she had thrown two of these things – and a wedding. _Our_ wedding. I smiled. "I'd love to go."

Bella clapped her hands together. "Great. I'll go get the others. I think we're going to set a Port Key up since so many people are coming. I'll have to go find Arthur . . ." her voice faded as she darted off into the crowd.

"Handful, isn't she? I think Alice is rubbing off on her," Fred mused.

George chuckled. "Probably." He paused for a second. "That thought it actually more than a little scary."

"Hey," said Harry then as he walked over, looking flustered, before anyone could reply. He ran a hand through his hair and fixed his glasses on his nose. "Blimey, this place is hectic. I think I've talked to everyone here, having the same conversation, about thirty times. Not to mention I keep getting assaulted by women, and Ginny has given up trying to save me, and just left!" He looked at me incredulously. "Just left me to fend them off by myself, laughing as she walked away!" He shook his head to himself, muttering.

I nodded sympathetically. Been there, done that, although Bella hadn't left me to deal with their advances by myself – yet.

George and Fred found it hilarious. "Gee, Harry, sounds like such a tough life." I watched, a little bit creeped out, as they spoke and then rolled their eyes at the same time.

Although they were being sarcastic, Harry just mumbled forlornly, "You have absolutely no idea."

Like finding a needle in a haystack, Bella's mental voice jumped out at me then. I focused hard to hear what she was saying over the constant drone of thoughts. _Edward! The Port Key is going in a few minutes. We're out in garden, to your left. You lot better make your way over if you want to catch this one, or you can always wait around for the next. _Just as quickly as she came, she was gone.

"Right," I said, interrupting whatever Harry and the twins were fighting about. "The first Port Key is going soon. Bella said we better hurry if we want to make it – they're over in the garden to our left." We all made our way to the door through the thick crowd. I approached the garden hesitantly – the smells coming from in there were very strange, and I was fairly sure it wasn't outside. Sure enough, when I rounded the corner I found myself coming face to face with the most exotic place I had ever seen.

I had never been one to be fascinated by plants and flowers, as Alice had been a few decades ago, but I couldn't deny that this was beyond spectacular. Flowers like I had never seen before, along with exotic looking trees and shrubs, covered every available surface. The smells coming off them ranged from heavenly to disgusting, but not one of them failed to look beautiful. I gaped around me.

"Edward," Bella called. I snapped my mouth closed and glanced over at her. She was standing with a bunch of our close friends and family, smiling kindly at me. None of the witches and wizards seemed too astounded by the colourful array of flora all around them, unlike my family. Alice looked beside herself with happiness. I guessed she was going to re-enter her flower faze again. "Oh, hey Harry, George, Fred," Bella added as she noticed the boys behind me. Her eyes took a teasing gleam as she taunted Harry, "I see you made it through the fan club alive."

He snorted. "Barely."

"Is the Port Key set up?" Fred asked, strolling over to Ginny and Esme. "Or do you some help?"

"I'm capable, thank you very much," Ginny scowled. She brandished a long hairbrush at him. "It'll activate in a few minutes."

"Ginny, don't jab your brother with the Port Key," Esme scolded as she watched Ginny thrust the hairbrush into Fred's side. I chuckled.

"Sorry Esme."

"Yeah, Ginny," Fred said haughtily.

"What's happening?" George asked.

"Ginny just –"

"Everyone grab hold!" Ginny interrupted. "It'll activate in a few seconds."

Everyone scrambled over to have some hold on the hair brush. All of us Cullen's, Ginny, Harry, the twins, Molly and Arthur were all clustered around it. When Rose asked how the others would get to the Burrow, Arthur said they were all old and smart enough to figure it out by themselves. They'd either set up another Port Key or all apparate home. His was half way through his sentence when a sensation that wasn't all that dissimilar to the feeling of side along apparation shot through me, and all the others, and we were hurtled from the strange greenhouse and into the Weasley's front yard.

I let go of the hairbrush and shook my arm. It felt a little funny from where I'd been holding onto the silver brush. Glancing around, I saw everyone picking themselves up off the ground and shaking all the dirt and bracken off. I counted their heads – everyone had made it. This reminded me of a question I'd had earlier.

"How many people are coming to this thing exactly?" I asked Molly.

"Just the Order, a few close allies and the members close families," she told me.

"Thanks."

I wandered away to find Bella, jumping when Fleur and Bill apparated into the garden with a loud pop. Bella giggled at me as I wrapped her in my arms. "Still not used to it?" she teased. "The almighty Edward Cullen startled by the little witches and wizards." She pretended to be shocked.

"Oh, hush you," I grinned. "People just keep popping up everywhere." I shook my head, eyes wide, playing along.

She smiled and brushed a piece of my hair from my forehead before kissing my nose. "Love you."

I returned the favour beaming, kissing her nose and repeating the words back to her.


	23. The Truth

**Jasper POV**

The Burrow was positively _overflowing_ with people. It had been almost two hours since we had caught the Port Key over here and since then more and more people had tumbled into the crooked looking building. Molly darted around, her emotional climate beyond ecstatic at having everyone here, all together and happy. She was one of the brighter spots in the emotional pool I seemed to be swimming in around all these people. The others were a little more muted, but Alice certainly was giving her a run for her money. So was Hagrid –who, by the smells coming off him, had had a firewhiskey or two– and, surprisingly, Bella. They positively teemed with energy, laughing and chatting away animatedly to whoever happened to be closest.

There were also a few other . . . less happy people, I suppose you could say. They stood out in the crowd too, but on the other end of the spectrum. They weren't exactly hard and cold, but they were more than a little sullen, hanging back and keeping to themselves. I didn't know most of the people who seemed to be in that funk, as none of them were any of the friends and family in our little (or rather big) circle, and no one had done any introductions. I tried my best to hang around neutral people instead of being sucked into the depression or the vibrant overwhelming joy oozing off certain somebody's, but it was proving to be a tough job.

"You think _you_ have it hard?" Edward asked as he walked over to where I was standing in the backyard, away from the groups of people who chatted under the mid-afternoon sky. I had been trying to get a break from all the confusion inside. "Their thoughts are past overwhelming – and only getting worse as they drink more." He gave me a wry look.

I nodded sympathetically. "I know. But look on the bright side – at least it's nowhere near as bad as the actually ceremony." I grimaced, remembering. Although the emotions had generally been the same among the people gathered earlier today, only really varying in their intensity, it had still hit me hard. The tangible sadness, grief, loss, acceptance, awe and thankfulness were just staggering. In crowds that big I always seemed to lose myself in them. It was not a feeling I enjoyed.

"We have to go to the Volturi soon," Edward murmured quietly, "and Bella still has not told her family and friends the truth of our visit."

I debated. "Once the –" I waved a hand through the air, gesturing the people on the other side of the garden, both known and unknown, searching for a word "–_extras_ leave perhaps she could tell her close friends and family the truth? The Weasley's, Harry, Tonks and Remus, Hermione . . . although Hermione has already found out from Bella when they visited us the other day."

Edward nodded, worry churning within him. It wasn't too bad so I didn't force any calm on him – at least not yet. "I know. Bella told me about it. She said Hermione took it fairly well. As far as I know she just wanted to help in any way possible."

"Let's just hope the others are as understanding." I shuddered to think of what it would be like if the whole lot of them got into an emotional storm. Overwhelming and uncomfortable wouldn't even begin to describe it.

"Hey Edward, hey Jazz," Bella sang as she walked over. She was in a very cheerful mood. She was distracted though, peering through the backyard at the groups of people clustered about. "Have either of you seen Professor McGonagall? I wanted to see her and just go over our trip to Hogwarts, make sure everything is all settled, but I just can't seem to be able to find her . . ." She turned around to face us, smiling softly.

I shook my head. "Sorry."

Edward cocked his head to the side. I could feel frustration oozing from him – probably from trying to pick a single stream of thoughts out of the mess of mental voices. "I'm fairly positive she's around the front of the Burrow with Hermione and the Minister."

Bella kissed Edward on the cheek with a quick, "Thanks, Edward," before bounding away at a pace slightly faster than a humans. Edward just shook his head to himself, smiling, and in a much better mood.

For the next few minutes I was able to quietly observe the guests interacting with each other. They all seemed to be in better spirits since the Order ceremony, where they had been reminiscent and sad. Now they were almost bubbly, talking and laughing and catching up with old friends. Tonks was particularly lively, dancing through the groups of guests with a happy Teddy perched on her hip. She proudly showed him off to everyone, who dotted over him as expected, before moving onto the next group of guests. Teddy, I noticed, had developed a game of trying to mimic the appearance of whoever was smiling and cooing over him. It was strange seeing a toddler trying to put on the face of an adult.

"Rosie, I found the two Nigel-no-friends!" Emmett bellowed as he strode across the lawn to us, grinning madly. I sighed, correctly assuming the few moments of peace I had been enjoying were now long gone. Edward chuckled beside me and nodded his agreement.

"Very well done." Rosalie rolled her eyes at us. "I'm so proud."

Emmett didn't seem to pick up on her sarcasm, draping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close with a contented air around him when they came to a standstill in front of us. "The Weasley twins just got in a heap of trouble from Molly," he informed us, chuckling. "They were just showing off some of their joke shop inventions to the guests. It nearly caused a riot."

Edward nodded. "I know, I heard." He tapped his head. "I also saw you were pretty much first in line." Emmett just shrugged.

"What were those 'inventions' exactly?" Rose asked, arching an eyebrow at Emmett.

He shrugged again. "I'm not completely sure. Something to do with Christmas bon bons and infectious hiccupping gas. I'm thinking of getting some for them Christmas if the boys perfect them in time."

"Do they even work of vampires?" I asked curiously.

"We'll have to found out, won't we?" he grinned, rubbing his hands together. Anticipation and glee were practically overflowing from him.

"I find myself doubtful," Edward murmured, "since I have not hiccupped in over a century."

I chuckled. "Neither. How about we let Emmett test them first?"

"Agreed," Rose and Edward chimed.

Emmett just shrugged, still emerged in gleeful anticipation. "You guys are forgetting it's infectious. As soon as I try it and come near one of you you'll be hiccupping like crazy too!" It was obvious he couldn't wait.

"Like you could catch me," Edward scoffed.

"Yeah, and I could always apparate everyone to Ireland for a little sightseeing without you," Bella added, walking up behind us. She beamed all around. "It's all set, guys. We will be visiting Hogwarts when we come back from visiting the Volturi. I can't wait to show you all around! I just know you're going to love it."

"I can't wait either," Emmett admitted. "Do you think we'll be able to see the Giant Squid? Explore the Forbidden Forest? Go into the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Uh . . ." Bella mumbled, biting her lip. "I think the only possibility out of all of them is seeing the Giant Squid. Even though I'm a vampire now, the idea of the Forbidden Forest, especially after what I've gone through when I had to go in there for detention, still creeps me out. Not to mention McGonagall wouldn't want you to, but I suppose you could always ask Hagrid . . ." She shook her head to herself, frowning. "As for the Chamber of Secrets that one's a big fat _no_."

Emmett pouted. "Isn't there the slightest chance?"

"Sorry, Emmett, but there is no way it's ever going to happen."

"What about the Shrieking Shack?" I inquired.

Bella shrugged. "I'll have to double check. But yeah, I don't see why not."

"Awesome," Emmett murmured. "Will we get to visit Gwarp, right? I mean, Hagrid's huge, and I can't even begin to imagine what a real giant would be like . . . actually, I can, but I still really wanna see one. So, can we? Please?"

"Why do I feel like a parent organising a trip to the zoo or somewhere right now?" Bella laughed. We chuckled along too. Still grinning, she said, "Sure, Emmett, whatever you'd like – within reason."

I strolled away then, leaving Emmett and Bella animatedly discussing the upcoming trip with Edward watching and listening in. Rose trailed after me as I went in search of someone else to talk with. I was glad that we all had the upcoming Hogwarts trip to look forward to after our trip to Volterra. If we didn't have anything else to look forward to I knew we'd all be swamped in worry and fear about the Volturi meeting. Well, even more worry and fear. This Hogwarts trip not only helped lift the mood but gave us something to distract ourselves with.

The rest of the afternoon passed in waves of happiness and content connectedness. Everyone was happy to be surrounded by their friends and family, all together, comfortable. It was times like these, I had come to realise over the years, that humans were the happiest. And it wasn't only the humans. Vampires –well at least our family; the other less civilised kind were a little different– felt much the same way. It wasn't exactly pure happiness that made moments like these special – it was the laid back, content, friendly, laughing and loving atmosphere that did it.

Alice found me towards the end of the evening, when a lot of people were starting to make their way home. I hadn't seen her nearly this entire time, although I was always aware of her, especially since I was so in tune with her emotions. It was almost a subconscious thing – natural and instinctive. "What have you been doing?" I asked. Instead of replying she just took hold of my hands and pulled me along behind her as she made her way inside the house.

We came to a stop in front of a table where a little old lady sat with Neville Longbottom – a boy I remembered meeting at Molly's first get together when he was the referee in the game of Quidditch. "Jasper, this is Pomona Sprout, the herbology teacher at Hogwarts," Alice introduced. "And you've met Neville before. Pomona, this is my husband Jasper."

"It's very nice to meet you," I told her.

She smiled. "You too." She shook my offered hand.

"Anyway," Alice continued, laughing lightly. "I've been chatting with these two for most of the afternoon. Pomona heard me asking about the greenhouse at the Ministry and was nice enough to tell me all about it. We just went from there." Alice beamed at me. "Their methods of taking care of their plants, as well as the different species, are all so new and different. Next time we go out we have to buy some books on herbology."

"Sure," I told her. Alice had gone through a phase of being into flowers and gardening a few years ago. Needless to say, Esme loved it, as she herself was a big gardener, but the rest of us had been surprised. Alice gardening? She proved us all wrong through, designing all different kinds of gardens and tending to them with impeccable care. They truly had been beautiful, and it seems as though that passion has been rekindled.

"You must come see the herbology rooms and labs when you visit Hogwarts," Pomona told us, "and I'll give you the grand tour."

"Thank you," Alice beamed, "I'll make sure to take you up on that."

I stood by, holding Alice in my arms, as she chatted for a little longer with Neville and the herbology teacher. They too finally said goodbye, remaking promises with Alice to stop in and see all the exotic plants and other wildlife at Hogwarts. I leaned down and rested my chin on top her head as she waved goodbye enthusiastically. Turning so I pressed my lips into her hair, I mumbled, "I assume we're going to have to add a green house onto the house plans then?"

She giggled and turned in my arms so she was looking up at me. "Absolutely. I had nearly forgotten how wonderful they are, and how they have so many uses. I can help grow some things for the potions Emmett and Edward are learning to make, and at the same time the garden will look so beautiful again . . ." She leant up on her tippy toes and kissed my chin – the highest place she could reach without me leaning down to meet her. "I'm going to go see Esme. She's going to love this!"

And then she was gone, dancing away through the crowd. I shook my head to myself. Another thing I loved about Alice – she was so full of _life_. Although it did get tiring sometimes, her constantly being in motion and darting about like wild fire, it was also refreshing. It livened things up.

Not long later all the guests were gone. Only the usual crowd remained, clustered inside the Weasley's old house, slouched in an assortment lounges and chairs around the fireplace. Quite a few were yawning, and the emotional atmosphere had mellowed out quite a bit. Quiet conversations had replaced the rowdy laughter and joking from earlier. It was much more peaceful – apart from the anxiety rumbling off Bella like approaching storm clouds from across the room.

"What's up, girl?" I asked, walking over and standing beside her, slinging my arm over her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "You're fidgeting like mad."

Bella sighed. "Sorry Jazz," she mumbled.

"It's nothing to be sorry for."

She sighed again. "I know. I'm just nervous. Edward has convinced me to tell them the truth about this Volturi visit. I mean, I always was going to, but e really insisted that I do it now. After all, I might not get another chance before we leave. I just don't think they're going to like it – especially when they find out about the danger involved."

"It'll be okay," I reassured her. "They might be a little spooked –" an understatement. Knowing these lot, like I have come to over these past few months, I could guarantee that they would be more than a little _spooked_ "– but they'll come around." Eventually. "They care about you, that's all."

"Yeah, I know that too. But it's still going to be hard, and they're going to be mad at me for withholding it from them for so long – which is more than understandable. But," she added, giving a weak sounding laugh and trying to lift the mood, "I really am afraid they'll start some sort of riot in protest at not being able to come along and help."

I chuckled. "I wouldn't put it past them either. But no worries, I'm here to moderate things like that." I released her and walked away, shooting a cheeky grin over my shoulder at her. As I had hoped for, Bella laughed genuinely and her mood cleared. She wandered into the kitchen, where I heard her asking the girls in there to come out to the living room so she could speak to everyone all at once. Esme, Hermione, Fleur, Molly and Ginny made their way over and sat down on the last free seats in the room while Bella began her nervous fidgeting again.

"Umm . . ." she mumbled, playing with the material of her skirt. The room fell quiet, wondering what was going on. She bit her lip, and I sent a wave of calm and sureness her way, hoping to boost her confidence and lessen her nerves. "I just wanted to tell you guys about my – _our_– " she corrected, glancing over at Edward "– visit to Italy. You see, it's not exactly a standard thing to take newborns to see the Volturi. Actually, that hardly ever happens . . . we're going because of my magic." She paused, swallowing. Everyone watched her silently with varied expressions on their faces. "The Volturi are the rulers or our world, and very strict. They weren't too happy to find out that I had retained my magic and how strong I am. They need to determine if I'm a threat or not in person."

The room was silent for a moment, but the emotions within it were not. Try as I may to descend calm on everyone, their worry, anger, hurt, shock, determination and fear were a little too overpowering. I grimaced as I became swamped in the feelings and everyone's voices seemed to erupt all at once.

"A _threat_? But that's ridiculous!"

"What are they going to do to you? What does this mean, exactly?"

"How long have you known about this, Yonnie? Why in Merlins name didn't you tell us sooner?"

"You should have given us a little bit more time to prepare. How in the world are we going to get ready to help you before you have to go? Wait, when _do_ you go?"

Bella blinked as they all seemed to talk at her at once. "Whoa, guys." She cast an eye at me, biting her lip. "Calm down?" The way she mumbled it made it sound more like a question. I sighed and tried a little harder – after all, I _had_ said that I was here to moderate things like this. Everyone stopped shouting and chattering away and looked at her expectantly, wanting answers.

"Okay. Well, for one they think I'm a threat because, honestly, if I decided to go against them, I _would_ be."

"We're not sure what's going to happen," I admitted, interrupting whatever they had been about to say in response to that. "But they can't just . . . do off with Bella just for existing. She has not done anything wrong – they have no hold over her in that way. Their own laws bind them since we have not broken any of them. In that sense, she will be fine. We all will be." I felt some of the sheer panic and fear in the room subside. But not even an inch of the protectiveness.

"You're _positive_ that _all_ of you have nothing that they can use against you?" Hermione asked. "You've been around a long time. You might have slipped up somewhere over the years."

"And if you have done something in the past," Molly added before any of us could reply, "then that just won't do, because you lot are family now as much as the rest of us, and I won't have some vampire nut jobs hurting anyone in _my_ family."

Agreement, shock and happiness burst within the room: agreement from our assortment of friends –or, well, family now, I guess– shock from the other vampires and plain, pure and simple happiness from Bella. She didn't seem surprised in the least. A content glow seemed to waver in the air, the feeling so strong it was almost tangible.

"Thank you, Molly," Esme murmured, the first to pull herself out of the stunned silence that still held the rest of us in its clutches. "That means a lot."

A few beats passed in silence before Ron brought us back to the problem at hand. "How long have you known about this, Yon? Since the beginning? Why didn't you tell us straight away?" He was feeing a little hurt and betrayed by the fact that she kept it from him, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"I didn't want to worry you," Bella admitted quietly, "which sounds quite stupid now. But yeah, I've known since the beginning." She sighed, biting her lip. "I'm sorry for lying to you guys. I really am."

It was silent again. They were a little angry and hurt still, sure, but they'd leant more towards being more thoughtful and worried now. Finally Harry sighed. "I told you back at your wedding I had a bad feeling," he grumbled, casting an accusing eye at Ron. "And you told me I was mental."

"Yeah," Ron mumbled, "'bout that . . . sorry mate. Guess you were right after all."

"But the greater chance is that you'll be alright?" Ginny asked, looking over towards Carlisle before glancing at Edward and back. "Right?"

Carlisle nodded immediately. "Absolutely. There is still cause for worry. There always is when the Volturi are concerned, but there is a much greater chance that everything will go over smoothly."

"Don't worry, Gin," Emmett told her. He flexed his arms, grinning so wide it was almost maniac like. "We'll protect each other. If it comes to muscle power –" he flexed again, showing off. I rolled my eyes "– I've got it. If it comes to hocus pocus powers and whatnot, Bella's got us. And if we need some kick ass strategy, Mr. Texas Military Man over there –" he nodded at me. Everyone's eyes automatically swung in my direction "– has it covered. Jasper's experienced. He's been n human and vampire wars. And Carlisle's good at the diplomatic stuff –" he jerked a thumb at our father figure "– so, don't worry. We've got all our bases covered. We'll be fine."

"I hope so," Ginny murmured. She was feeling slightly better. Harry gave Emmett a relieved smile – I could tell it petrified him to deal with distressed, teary women.

"Jasper's been teaching me how to fight and defend myself," Bella announced. "The others all ready know how, and while I still have an awful lot to catch up on, I know enough." I knew she was only saying this for their benefit. While she was able to hold her own for brief periods of time, we both knew she was nowhere near ready to fight anyone in the Volturi. They had century's worth of experience and she was still only a beginner, still a mere newborn no matter her civilised ways and supreme control. "Couple this with my magic and I'll be fine."

"I think that was the best almost-lie you've ever told," Emmett mumbled, too low for the humans to hear. "Well done, Bella. You're learning."

"Gee, thanks," she muttered back sarcastically, also speaking super quietly.

"So when do you leave exactly?" Arthur asked her, oblivious to the second conversation going on between the vampires.

"A few days," Carlisle told him.

Molly sighed and walked over, wrapping Bella in a tight hug. "You must come back in one piece. Promise me you will, Ynocencia."

"Ooooooo, the full names come out," Emmett crooned.

Bella grimaced, showing her displeasure, but made no comment. "I promise to be as careful as possible," she vowed to Molly. The redhead just cocked an eyebrow at her. Bella sighed. "I promise to come back in one piece," she amended.

Molly kissed her forehead and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "There's my girl." She released Bella and turned to face the crowd gathered. "Right, I need to know whose saying and who is apparating home so I know how many dishes to serve up for dinner."

Just like that, the confession slash interrogation was over. People started their own quiet conversations again and the atmosphere relaxed. Molly bustled through the group, taking inventory of everyone and what they were planning to do, before marching off into the kitchen with a reluctant Ginny trailing after her to reheat some dinner for those who were staying. Goodbyes sprung up around the room as people started apparating home.

". . . don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing that Tonks and Remus have already gone home. On one hand Tonks would have kicked up a fuss about the Volturi and not having to deal with that is great, but on the other hand I'm just going to have to explain later," Bella was saying to Alice as they wandered over. She stopped and smiled at me. "Thanks for that back there, Jasper."

I inclined my head towards her in acknowledgement, grinning slightly. "It's fine. I told you I would have your back."

Ginny bound over then to say goodbye to the girls, hugging them and kissing them on the cheeks. I was surprised when she hugged me goodbye, too. Stepping back she appraised the three of us with a wide smile. "Welcome to the family," she murmured, "even though you didn't get much choice. Mums sort of sealed the deal."

"Nonsense, there's no reason we'd not want to be part of the family," Alice chimed, beaming. "We're honoured, really. You're my sister now, Gin! Or maybe more of a cousin . . ."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'll leave you to hammer out the details," she said. "I'm going to go. Harry's already apparated home and he'll be worried if I don't show up soon. He's so protective sometimes." She shared a loaded look of understanding with the girls. Ginny then smiled and gave us a wave before turning on the spot and disapparating.

"Well," Bella murmured, brushing off her palms. "I'll go round everyone up so we can head home." She disappeared into the kitchen.

Alice took my hand, a miniscule action that always caused a smile to bloom on my face that wasn't so miniscule and my stomach to flutter. It always makes me hopeful, happy and reminiscent of the first time we met. She led me over to Ron and Hermione and we said our goodbyes, and they gave us wishes of good luck on our upcoming Volturi visit before Hermione sternly told me to make sure everyone made it our okay. We followed Bella outside after that, and she apparated us home.

Once we were on our property, I made my way inside and sat down on the empty lounge, leaning my head back against the headrest and closing my eyes. I needed a moment to myself, to let all the stress of the day drain away. A few minutes later I was feeling peaceful and much more relaxed, so with something Bella had said earlier that day, I headed outside to find her.

I found her in the backyard, chatting to Esme as she helped bring the laundry in from the clothes line. Walking over, I asked, "Do you want to go do some more training, Bella? You still have a lot to learn."

She folded the shirt she was holding –which just happened to be one of mine, actually– and placed it neatly in the basket. "Sure," she smiled. "Let's go."

I led her over to the open grassy part of our yard and grilled her on what she would do in different situations without the aid of her magic. I found she didn't have much of a clue on how to react to certain things, so I gave her some advice and helped her along. It was a start and the first time we had ever tried anything like that. Not as hands on as the practical side of things, but still as essential.

"You've gotten very good at blocking the majority of my attacks," I told Bella as she nodded and clasped her hands in front of her, watching my intently, "but you still hesitate on the offensive. We need to work on that. You can't be afraid to hurt me or anyone else if you're in a fight. Because I can tell you now they won't hesitate on ripping you to shreds."

She bit her lip. "I know," she finally said. "It's just hard. You're right. I don't want to hurt you, or really anyone else for that matter, but when you put it like that . . ." she shrugged.

I nodded, understanding. "Can I ask you a question?"

Surprise rose from her before she said, "Shoot."

"If it came to a battle, and the Volturi had Edward in their clutches, would you hesitate to fight them to get him back if that's what it took? No magic allowed, just physical hand-to-hand combat?"

"Of course. I'd do anything for Edward and his safety." Bella didn't hesitate in her reply, her resolve as hard as steel – something I had been counting on. I grinned at her, feeling a little proud.

"Then that's all we need to know for now until we work and get rid of that hesitation completely. As long as you won't flinch when you hit the 'bad guys,' we're good."

She laughed. "Okay. I'll try to be more . . . aggressive from now on."

I chuckled along with her. "Good."

We wrapped it up not long after that. Bella went inside to study her Legilimency. Even though I had hunted earlier that day in preparation of being around so many humans at the Order's ceremony, I found myself still thirsty. So I went hunting with Carlisle, travelling a few hours away to find some of the tastier carnivores that weren't in the immediate area. As we ran he told me about his latest theories on Bella's magic. They weren't so much new theories as slight changes in the old ones. Looking at them from a logical perspective, I still thought they weren't right. Plausible, yes, but something told me that the things Carlisle was mentioning weren't it.

Just over five hours later when we came home from our hunt, the house was in some sort of uproar. Carlisle and I shared a glance before we both sprinted into the living room.

Alice and Bella were jumping up and down and squealing when I entered the room. It almost looked like they were doing some sort of victory dance. Edward was laughing along with Emmett while Esme looked on with fondness, Rosalie with a mixture of annoyance and humour.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked. He was unable to restrain his own smile as he glanced around the room.

"Bella mastered reading minds," Rose informed him, nodding at the dancing pair.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. I never doubted her ability to do it, I just never expected her to achieve it so soon. From what I had read and heard from the other witches and wizards it took months, if not years to learn and master. But then again, Bella was no ordinary witch – especially since becoming a vampire. I really shouldn't be surprised.

"Yes," Alice giggled. "And I've had a wonderful vision! I've seen her succeeding in teaching Edward Occlumency. In a few weeks he'll be able to block out all those pesky thoughts!" She danced over to me, literally twirling as she spun around the room, bumping into me and coming to a forceful stop within the circle of my arms. She craned her neck up at me, beaming. "Isn't that great, Jazzy?"

I chuckled. "It sure is, sweetheart." I looked over the top of her head at Edward, who was having some sort of smiling, eye connecting moment with his Bella. I waited until he glanced over at me before telling him, "I'm glad to hear it, Edward. You deserve this."

"Thank you," he murmured quietly before he tugged Bella from the room and ran with her outside, both of them laughing along the way. Judging by their ecstatic feelings, I assumed they were going to one of their meadows or natural clearings. They usually did a few times a week, and especially when these kinds of moods came over them.

"How did it happen?" I asked Alice. "Did she just suddenly get it?"

"Sort of, yeah," Alice said. "She has read practically everything there is to read on Legilimency. So she decided she had done enough theory and wanted to get to work on the practical. I volunteered to be her assistant. Well, more like her test dummy," she admitted, giggling. "She was trying for nearly four and a half hours straight before she finally heard me."

"That was nice of you," I told her. "Being her guinea pig," I clarified at her slightly confused look.

Alice shrugged delicately. "She's my best friend. Of course I would help out. I didn't really have to do much, anyway – just sit there, think, and maintain eye contact. Easy as pie." She giggled again. I bit back my smile. She was in a really, really good mood. Happy and light and giggly and free.

Alice took my hand and led me to a free space in the now empty lounge room, away from any tables or sofas. She turned the music sound system, selecting a playlist I had made for her a few years ago, and I grinned. So I had been slightly wrong before in my assessment. She was in an amazing, cloud nine mood – one which always made her want to dance the night away. I was more than happy to oblige her. She beamed as I offered my hand to her, bowing slightly. "May I have this dance, ma'am?"

She laughed lightly. "You may." I took her in my arms, and we danced.


	24. The Volturi

**IMPORTANT NOTE IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

Bella POV

I had once thought that planes were blissful and relaxing, a time where I glowed in a heaven induced Edward fuelled daze. My previous flights had been filled with cuddles, kisses and whispers. The outside world ceased to exist until it was only Edward and I in our perfect little bubble.

I would take that any day over _this._

Our bubble seemed like a long distant memory as we flew towards Italy. I could have easily apparated us there, or taken a Port Key, but everyone opted for a plane so we had time to think things over and immerse ourselves in some normal, regular, meaningless act – because this sure as hell wasn't going to be normal or regular or meaningless once we walked through the gates into Volterra. We were going to have to watch our backs, weigh every word before we spoke, and calculate every act we made with precision and our safety in mind.

Or at least I assumed we would. Maybe I was overreacting, or maybe I wasn't. Never having been there or met any members of the elite vampires, I could only go off what the others thought and acted like when they were mentioned – along with my meeting with the two previous vampire rulers, of course. Vladimir and Stephan. If they gave any impression of what vampiric rulers were like in general, I knew why everyone was so scared. This thought, combined with everyone else's skittish attitude, left me with a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I could only imagine what my fear and anxiety were doing to poor Jasper in the seat behind me.

"Bella, try to calm down, love. We're in public and we can't have the muggles noticing your appearance turning a greyish green, can we, hmm?" Edward murmured quietly. He pulled the armrest up between us and I scooted over to him and into his arms. I tried to reign in my appearance as well as my haywire emotions. I knew if I managed to calm myself my appearance would even out, too. My emotions had always been closely linked to my magic, after all, especially because of my metamorphmagus abilities. "That's better, beautiful," Edward murmured after a moment, squeezing my shoulder.

"I'm just a little bit . . . nervous," I confessed. My voice wavered when I continued. "And I can't say that I'm not scared either."

"I will not let them so much as lay a finger on you," Edward vowed. "Don't worry, Bella."

I sighed, feeling a tiny bit better, despite it all. "It's not me I'm worried about. I can apparate away in a split second." I bit my lip. "But what if it all goes badly, and I need to apparate you all away with me, and I can't reach you all in time? What if, because of my bloody magic, someone gets hurt?" I couldn't mention my other fear – that someone wouldn't walk away from this with us. It was just plain unspeakable – unthinkable, really. But as such, it seemed to be first and foremost in my mind, taunting me.

"Bella," Jasper murmured quietly behind me, too low for human ears. "I know you're frightened and scared, but as Alice says, you can't think these pessimistic thoughts. This is still only a summons. Think of it like a check up. What you need to focus on is being calm and collected. I know it's hard, but you have to try. If you appear flighty and ready to run at a moment's notice, they'll only suspect something is up. They know we'll be confused and frightened –everyone summoned is– so they'll accept that to a degree, but you must understand that if you bolt at a moment's notice it will only allude to you being guilty in some way."

I sighed. Jasper was always so logical. It was very refreshing and interesting – and I had no reason to believe he would lie to me. He had never done so in the time that I have known him, for which I was grateful. It was reassuring. "I'll keep that in mind," I whispered back. "Thanks, Jasper."

"How about we practice your Legilimency?" Edward asked after a moment of silence. He turned to face me as best as he could without releasing me completely, a tight squeeze in the confines of our small seats.

"Okay," I agreed. I knew what he was doing: distracting me. Legilimency, especially since I was still getting the hang of it, took a lot of concentration and completely became my sole focus when I practiced it. I had to clear my own mind and focus only on the person whose thoughts I was trying to read. At the same time I had to hold control over my own mind, thoughts and feelings – much as you had to when you were learning Occlumency. It was an extremely hard balance to achieve.

I tucked my leg up under me and turned to face Edward. He mirrored my position. I steadied my breathing –an unnecessary human habit– and tried to clear my mind. It was difficult, and I could feel frustration slowly building inside me. I pushed it away and took another breath. Damn this was difficult. I really couldn't wait for the day I could do this as easily as I could control my Occlumency. My eyes locked with Edward's own honey ones, I finally broke through. I had established what felt like a one-way stream between us. I could hear his thoughts. Pictures, sounds, words, phrases, and then a distinct carefully thought message broke through the confusing mess.

_Hello,__love_.

I grinned at him in reply, worried that if I broke this concentration even in the slightest way, even to just verbally reply, I would lose it completely. It was fragile, and precious, and had to be treated carefully. I focused louder and finally made out exactly what he was thinking. A picture of me was in his mind, somehow linked to a stream of thoughts: _concentrating__so__hard.__I__wonder__if__she__can__hear__me?__I__'__m__so__proud__of__her__.__.__.__she__'__s__so__strong__and__talented__.__.__can__'__t__wait__for__Occlumency__lessons__.__.__.__we__should__be__landing__in__an__hour__or__two,__I__hope__this__goes__well__with__the__Volturi__.__.__.__I__'__ll__hunt__them__down,__consequences__be__damned,__if__they__dare__touch__her__.__.__._

It was almost impossible to make even that out at all. As it were, my grasp on hearing what he was thinking was hazy and thin at best. Because behind all of that there was the thrum of the thoughts of every other person on this plane running through Edward's mind as he heard them, therefore conducting along to me. It was just so _loud_. I cringed as I accidently focused on them all. I briefly wondered how Edward had remained sane these last hundred years. I could easily understand why he was so eager to learn Occlumency and block them all out.

_Bella,__honey,__let__go._ This thought was aimed at me intently and forcefully. Fearful of being overwhelmed by the voices, I looked at Edward with wide eyes. He nodded at me, encouraging me to shake free of the paralysis that had seized me. When I failed to react, his thoughts came at me again, more forcefully: _break__the__connection,__Bella!_

And just like that, I broke the connection. I snapped my eyes closed and sagged against the seat, free. I had only read his mind once before when we were in one of our forest sanctuaries, and I had been treated to hearing his thoughts alone, as we were miles from any other person. _That_ had been wonderful. _This_ had been, frankly, terrifying. It felt like if you listened too intently, you could almost loose yourself in there. The voices seemed to unravel you, somehow . . .

"I'm sorry," Edward murmured, crushing me to him. "I didn't think. Well, I did, but I didn't realise what was happening until too late. I forgot you would be able to hear them all too . . . I'm so terribly sorry, Bella."

"You live with that constantly?" I asked, dazed. I had recovered now, but that fact was still plaguing me like the voices had been only mere moments ago.

"Yes. But I am much more used to it then you are. I've learnt to block most of it out. I'm sorry, Bella. I was so careless . . ."

I shook my head. "I'm okay now. Really. It was as much my fault as it was yours. I'm just so . . . _stunned_, I guess you could say. I had no idea it was like that. I don't think anyone can fully understand what you go through without experiencing it for themselves."

He hid his face in my hair. "Is it horrible of me to be slightly happy? Wait, no, happy isn't the word . . . sort of grateful, almost? You're the only person who _knows_, who could possibly understand completely. It's terribly selfish of me."

I smiled so wide it nearly hurt. "No. I prefer that to your sullen guilty attitude," I teased. I reached up and ran my fingers through his soft hair. I felt his grin stretch across his face before he sighed and pulled away, leaning down to kiss me.

We cuddled for the rest of the flight. I tried to recreate that easy, happy bubble from our previous flights but it still slipped from my fingers, unreachable. It became harder and harder to focus on Edward instead of the gnawing feeling of uneasiness, until it was just too hard. Unconsciously, we seemed to go from whispers and caresses to him just holding me in frozen silence.

Finally I had to scoot back to my own seat and buckle up when the seatbelt light was illuminated. Edward took hold of my hand when we began the descent, and didn't let go of it as we departed from the plane and made our way through the airport. All of us dropped in behind Carlisle, who led the way outside. I clutched my backpack over one shoulder, Edward's hand in my other. Inside my backpack was the assortment of potions I had brought with me. The majority of them, but not all, were the ones that relieved us of the suns affect. I wouldn't be bringing it to the Volturi, though – Alice had promised me that she knew a safe place to stash it for the day in the city.

My wand, on the other hand, was secured in the inside of my jacket pocket. It would most certainly be with me at all times.

We all climbed into the largest taxi we could find and Carlisle gave the driver instructions to drop us off in the centre of the city. Everyone was deadly silent for the entire drive. Emmett downright snarled at the driver when he tried to hit on Rosalie. I guess the heavy atmosphere had even managed to affect the most light hearted of our family. The driver gave up on trying to make small talk and luring Rose into conversation after that, sweating bullets with his heart racing for the rest of the drive.

Carlisle paid him and left him a generous tip when we reached our destination. He seemed to be the only one who was really functioning normally. Alice was quiet, and focused. She had been searching the future relentlessly ever since we boarded the plane earlier today. Jasper was also quiet, but no more than usual. He seemed intent on helping the rest of us, sharing kind words of advice and levelling the mess of our emotions as best he could. Emmett had tried cracking a joke or two before giving up and descending into silence a few hours ago. Rose snapped at everyone and seemed to be in an atrocious mood – but I knew she was just terribly frightened and trying hide it behind her hard exterior. Esme fluttered through the lot of us, patting our hands and giving us all hugs. I didn't know who she was trying to reassure – herself or us. Edward hadn't let even a sliver of separation to worm its way between us since this morning, and in a way I was grateful for that. I felt stronger with him by my side.

Not long after Alice returned after stashing my bag in a hidden alleyway, my amplified hearing detected the sound of fast approaching footsteps. Too fast for human feet. Edward must have heard them, too, or maybe he picked up on their thoughts because he murmured two words that sent chills down my spine. "They're here."

A short vampire appeared before us not long after the words had left his mouth. I couldn't see any part of them under the deep grey coat they wore – it was almost a deep midnight black. He just said, "Follow me," before turning on his heel and marching back the way he had come. I wasn't sure if I had been expecting some sort of greeting or acknowledgement or not, but his abruptness and business-like attitude still startled me.

The crowds of tourists and locals seemed to part for him in a way they didn't for us Cullen's as we walked through the square. I wondered if it was because they suspected what he was, or because he just had a certain commanding air around him. Or maybe it was just because they could tell he wasn't normal –especially in that cloak– and their instincts screamed downright _danger_in his presence. Either way it was efficient and soon enough we were walking through a set of wooden double doors and into a large, open, airy room. Walking into the lion's den.

I peered around me, partially confused and partially curious. This was not what I was expecting. A human woman sat behind an expensive looking front desk. She gave us a cheerful hello and welcome. The cloaked vampire didn't spare her a second glance, and neither did the rest of the Cullen's as we followed after him. I gave her a small smile before scuttling after the rest of them, wondering what a human was doing here. Wasn't that against the rules? But I suppose the Volturi wouldn't have any member of their elite acting as a receptionist. If we were in a lighter time, I would have laughed at the thought. But as it were I was too busy trying to keep up with the group, quickly giving up on keeping track of the maze of hallways and doors we travelled through.

I lifted my mental shield and sent a quick thought in Edward's direction. _Edward,__if__something__minor__happens__ –__or__even__something__major__– _please_don__'__t__overreact.__I__'__m__not__a__human__anymore,__just__remember__that.__I__'__m__stronger__than__I__look__and__am__far__from__defenceless.__Promise__me__you__won__'__t__do__anything__stupid__or__anything__which__will__put__you__in__danger._He met my eyes and gave me the smallest, softest sigh I had ever heard along with a nod of acknowledgement. That relieved one of my greatest fears – Edward overreacting to something, going all protective over me, and getting hurt in the process.

"I'll be fine," he whispered to me, giving my hand a squeeze. He hadn't released it since the plane – and he also hadn't promised, either. "Promise," he murmured. I wondered if he was promising to be fine or to not do anything that will put him in any time of danger. Realising then that he must have continued to read my mind after my message had been delivered, I gave a small jump of surprise and quickly put my shield back up.

The cloaked vampire came to an abrupt stop in front of another pair of wooden double doors. The figure removed his hood and I gave a little start as a blonde boy, who could be no more than twelve or so, was revealed. A shiver passed down my spine soon after when I realised that even though his body type and face were childlike, his red eyes and Volturi cloak advertised the fact that he was a dangerous, dangerous person. One of the vampire elite.

Jasper's words from one of my training sessions ran through my head: _You__should__never__judge__your__opponent__on__looks__or__mannerisms.__If__you__stereotype__them__beforehand__it__'__s__more__likely__to__alter__how__you__fight__and__how__you__react__to__them.__In__a__life__or__death__situation,__you__should__always__view__them__as__a__threat__ –__and__nothing__else__– __until__proven__otherwise._

We had passed no other vampires on our journey through the labyrinth of the Volturi's castle so far. We had only seen the blonde boy that had led us here. But just then the boy turned to us, announced, "The Volturi Brothers," before pushing the double doors open and we walked through into a room positively filled with vampires.

There were three thrones on a raised dais at the front of the room. Only two of them were occupied. From the descriptions the others had given me, I recognised Aro and Marcus. Where was Caius, the one who had reacted the most violently to the news of my magic? A tingle of unease shot down my spine.

Other cloaked figures stood around the room, in various shades of grey. Only the two seated on the thrones wore completely black robes. Everyone watched us with neutral, blank expressions. Everyone apart from Aro, who beamed openly at our arrival, that is.

"Carlisle, old friend, welcome back!" he laughed. The sound wasn't unpleasant, exactly, but it made a shiver pass down my spine nonetheless. It was like someone scratching their nails on a chalkboard. It was almost creepy sounding. "And Alice! And Jasper and Edward and Bella!" he laughed again. "How I wish I could say welcome home instead of welcome back!"

I blinked, stunned. That was not the greeting I had been expecting, despite Eleazar telling us he might act like this, that he might use the cosy best friend attitude over the commanding, fear inspiring angle. Weasel close to us through friendship and try to get us to do what he wanted, instead of forcing us into it. Or maybe, I thought, going over the conversation I had with Eleazar all those months ago, they realised I was powerful and didn't want to piss me off.

Carlisle took it all in stride. If I had thought he was diplomatic and a good representation for us when we made our treaty with the wolves of La Push, that was nothing compared to this. "Good morning, Aro. I am glad to see you are well." He gave a slight bow, and all the other Cullen's did so as well. I scrambled to follow their example.

"Yes, yes, I am fine. Not many disturbances over this last century or so. There has not been much of a need for us. But you, on the other hand, seem to be having quite a lot of action within your little vegetarian clan since I last saw you," Aro said, still smiling. He hadn't stopped smiling since we had walked into the room. I wondered if his papery cheeks were beginning to ache from the strain of it yet. "How long has it been?" he continued. "A few hundred years? More? Less?" he sighed. "My, how time can contort for those who have seen millennia fly by . . ."

Carlisle nodded. "Indeed. It has been just over two hundred years."

"Only two hundred years!" Aro exclaimed. I didn't see how it could be _only_ two hundred years. That was still an awfully long time to me – but I was, after all, still a newborn so I guess that was understandable. "And look how your coven has grown since then. You have a mate, and your children . . . how extraordinary for a vampire to have a family! I'm glad you found what you were looking for."

"Thank you," Carlisle smiled genuinely. "I'm glad I did too . . . Forgive me for not making any introductions. This is my wife, Esme, and our adopted children Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice." He gestured to all of us in turn, and I managed to summon up a weak smile when I was introduced, not sure what else to do. I had no clue when it came to vampire etiquette. I felt like I had been set awash in another time, with no idea what the mannerisms and niceties I was meant to deliver were, or how I was supposed to act.

"It's my pleasure to meet you all," Aro beamed. He stood from his throne, and everyone in the room tensed. We Cullen's because we came wary, the Guard because they became even more watchful and paranoid. Aro advanced towards us slowly at a humans walking pace. He waved away those who tried to follow – all except one, a female vampire, who I assumed was his physical shield wielder. He came to stop in front of Carlisle and Esme. "It's lovely to meet you at least, Esme," he murmured as he held out his hand.

Esme hesitated for a moment for reaching over and taking it. We all knew what was happening. But, really, what else could she have done? If she didn't it would be viewed not only as an insult and disrespectful but would give them cause to grow suspicious and suspect she might be hiding something from them, some reason for Aro not to read her past and every thought she had ever had. Aro brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss there before lowering it – but he did not let go. Eyes closed, he held her hand for an impossibly long time before finally releasing it.

"You are such a caring person," he remarked finally. "You have a warm heart and compassionate soul. What you do for others knows no bounds."

"Thank you," Esme murmured, smiling shyly.

Aro laughed lightly before offering his hand to Carlisle, who took it. The same process happened – minus Aro kissing the back of his palm. I nearly giggled at the image. They shared some words, and then Aro was moving on to Rosalie, and then Emmett, Jasper, Alice. By the time he had reached Edward I was a quivering mass of nervous fear. What if he wanted to take my hand? What if I had to take my shields down and show him everything? I felt almost physically sick at the thought. Ever since the Death Eaters at the Quidditch had violated my mind I had the same reaction to anything to do with my mental privacy. The exception was, of course, Edward, but he was different. I trusted him. I loved him. I _knew_ him. This was a _stranger_ – who was going to force me to show them every second of my life, every thought I'd had, my innermost hopes and fears and thoughts and –

- and then Aro was finished with Edward's hand, who he took the longest reading his mind, undoubtedly because of Edward's own mental ability and constant stream of incoming thoughts, and then he was smiling and making his way back to the dais, chatting all the while. "Such an interesting and complex family! I have never seen one to rival it in all my years. The troubles and hurdles you have had to face over the years do not force you apart as they would many others, but unite you and strengthen your love for each other. Truly, it is astounding." He lowered himself into his chair, glancing to the vampire on his right. "Don't you believe so, Marcus?"

Marcus looked like he would rather be in bed. "Yes, yes, it's just wonderful," he mumbled, slouching further back into his cushioned throne. Aro beamed at his response and clapped his hands together, laughing despite the fact that Marcus had not spoken with any of the enthusiasm that Aro held. His tone had been dull and bored. I got the impression he had only replied at all because he has been directly asked a question. With a pang, I realised that was what I had been like when I had been separated from Edward. I felt a newfound sorrow and understanding for Marcus. To have lived with that emptiness inside of him for thousands of years, his mate _dead_ – not just gone . . . I shuddered.

"Bella," Aro began, and I jumped. "May I call you that?" he asked. I nodded hesitantly, trying to resist the urge to bit my lip and fidget under the limelight. He grinned happily, clapping his hands together again. "Bella, I must say I am honoured to meet you. You're such a talented young lady, and as you may have noticed, I have a love for talented peoples." He waved a hand at the stony faced Guard members around the room. I glanced at them warily before meeting Aro's filmy red eyes again. He was _still_ smiling, but his features were too alien and unusual for me to work out if it reached his eyes or not. "Bella, I have read the lives and thoughts of your family. Everything you have told them, shown them, every time you have revealed your thoughts I know of."

I swallowed thickly, my venom burning my throat. He knew everything. It was only slightly easier than having him read my own mind.

His eyes never left mine and, I noted with surprise, his smile had mysteriously vanished. A serious, down-to-business expression had taken its place. "My dear, I am not telling you this to frighten you," he continued, "merely explaining things so you can better understand the conclusion I have come to. You must understand that over the years I have learnt that the more talented you are, the more dangerous you can be. And you are a _very_ talented woman, which makes you infinitely more dangerous than anyone else." He paused. I tried desperately not to fidget or scuff my shoe on the ground as I waited anxiously. "But since your family knows you so well, especially your mate, I also do now." He smiled. "When it comes to situations like these, my gift is such a blessing. It has helped me come to the conclusion that you do _not_ pose a threat to the vampire world _at__this__point__in__time._" His eyes flickered to Edward's before returning to mine. The smile was also back. "As such, I would love to officially welcome you to the vampire community! So, welcome, Bella!"

I think I sagged with relief. I felt like I had been preparing to face a firing squad, only to find when I reached the day of my execution that it was a smiling lunatic wielding a water pistol instead of soldiers with machine guns. Elated, relieved, and a little confused.

"Uh, thanks," I mumbled, head still spinning with heady relief. The rest of the Cullen's seemed to thaw around me. All except for Edward, who still stood shock, gripping my hand in a vice-like grip. I glanced at him hesitantly. Maybe we weren't out of the woods yet . . .

"Carlisle," Aro began again, "my offer still stands from long ago. You are welcome to join our ranks here at the Volturi –" he gestured through the air at the room in general "– as well as you, Edward, Jasper and Alice." Aro turned to face me, vibrant smile still securely in place. "Of course, Bella, you are more than welcome at any time – in any which way you wish. We would be honoured to have you stay. You would be given the best quarters, and would be considered one of the elite Volturi members . . ." he trailed off and shook his head as he took note of my expression. "Not tempting you at all then?"

I shook my head no. "Thank you, but no thank you. I have everything I want here." I squeezed Edward's hand. He squeezed back.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Bella," Carlisle said. "Although I do hope we can keep in touch better than we did last time we parted ways."

"Indeed!" Aro laughed. When he quietened, he turned to Alice and Jasper. "What do you think, Jasper? Alice?"

"No," Alice chimed. She smiled politely. "Thank you for offering, but my path is not with you." She tapped her head, indicating her visions and smiling mysteriously, and Aro laughed again. Jasper just gave one curt shake of his head.

"All declines," Aro murmured sadly. "Ah well, it was worth a try."

As Carlisle and Aro struck up another conversation again, I noticed Edward was still about as relaxed as a brick wall. Dropping my mental shield, I asked, _Are__you__okay?__You__'__re__looking__a__little__bit__.__.__.__troubled._ Edward brought our joined hands –which still hadn't separated since the flight– and brushed the back of my hand against his lips. He mouthed "no" against it before he placed another soft kiss and lowered them again. _Why?__What__has__you__so__troubled?__We__'__re__not__in__trouble__are__we?_Edward just shook his head. I didn't know if it was a no to being a trouble, or a don't worry head shake, or a no, we'll talk later since we can't here. I resisted the urge to sigh from frustration and confusion.

"I know you have a flight to catch," Aro said. "So I'll let you go now. It really was wonderful meeting you all and catching up." He laughed lightly. "Don't be strangers!"

"Thank you for having us," said Carlisle.

"Indeed. Well, I'll have Alec help show you to way back up to reception then. Take care." Aro waved us goodbye cheerfully from his throne.

I forced myself to turn around. Some vampiric instinct within me was still telling me not to turn my back on the enemy, despite the fact that I had been declared as not a threat. I was sure it showed how uncomfortable I was in my rigid posture. The other Cullen's were much the same. The blonde boy who had led us here stormed past us, pulling his hood up as he went, and marched through the wooden double doors. Glancing behind me once more before following him, I was struck with an image of the Guard all standing in the same positions they had been in when we had entered hours earlier, faces still blank, while Aro smiled and waved enthusiastically from his throne. It was creepy, and I hurried to follow the others before the double doors shut and trapped me in there with them.

Much like my journey to the council, I had trouble following the maze of hallways, doors, and rooms decorated in expensive tapestries away from it. It was like something from another world – or maybe just from another time. I would have loved to stand around and gape in awe at all of the beautiful antiques, but the vampire –Alec, if I remembered correctly– sure was in a hurry. We practically sprinted through the castle, only stopping once we reached the reception area, where the human once again gave us a cheerful greeting, telling us she hoped we enjoyed our stay. This time not even I spared her a glance as we hurried to leave.

As soon as we stepped out and into the bright afternoon sun and clear fresh air, I felt as if I had been released from shackles. _Free_. Phew. Even now, the relief was so heady it was making my head spin. I was safe – the rest of my family was safe – what could possibly be better?

But then I remembered that Edward, who _still_ held my hand, was as rigid as a board beside me. His eyes darted about, and his jaw was clenched tightly. I realised then he had not spoken a single word since we entered the Volturi's den. Dread shot through me, heavy like lead in my veins. My heart sunk like a rock. "Edward," I whispered, "what is it? What's wrong?"

He looked at me, eyes tight. "We need to go leave. We can't talk here – we will be overheard." Which meant Edward had something to say he didn't want to be overheard, I reasoned, a shiver passing down my spine. My suspicions had been correct. We weren't out of the woods yet. It just couldn't have been that easy.

The others had heard our exchange, and out of the corner of my eye I noticed everyone share loaded glances. They had obviously come to the same conclusion that I had. Edward marched forward, and pulling me along behind me, he took the lead as we wove through the streets of Volterra towards the airport. We moved quickly, and only stopping once for Alice to dart off and collect my backpack from wherever she had stowed it. Then we were navigating our way towards home, speed seeming to be the only thing on Edward's mind.

The airport was crowded and we had no chance to speak, boarding our flight just after we walked into the airport. Once boarded and seated, we dutifully pretended to pay attention as the air hostesses told us all of the safety plans and such as we prepared to take off. It was twilight by the time we were finally in the air, and soon most of the passengers were asleep.

Jasper asked the question that was on all of our minds as soon as he could. "What's going on, Edward?"

I could feel Edward's chest vibrate with the beginnings of a growl. I gently shushed him, reminding him we were surrounded by humans. "That's the problem – I don't know. Something's up, though. Every member of the Volturi's mind who I read knew it. It's something to do with Caius. That's why he was missing from the council. The same with Jane, Demitri and Felix." Edward stopped and rubbed his temples.

"Does Aro know?" Rose asked, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"No. Of that I am certain," Edward murmured, meeting Rose's eyes. "He was distracted during our meeting with them, wondering where his partner was. He was furious as his sneaking off, and taking some of his most prized Guard members with him. It was all he could manage to put up a cheery front."

Beside me, Carlisle nodded. "I noticed that he was very strained with his happy attitude."

I blinked. "What?" I exclaimed, looking at Carlisle with astonishment. "That seemed very genuine to me. I didn't notice anything astray."

"Neither did I," Alice admitted.

"Nor I," Rose and Esme chimed. Emmett just shook his head and shrugged, looking confused.

"Aro is very good at playing his part, and pushing aside everything else. It's only because I have known him for so long that I noticed anything at all," Carlisle told us. "And I assume it is only because of their gifts that Edward and Jasper noticed." They both nodded their agreement.

"Yes. He was furious, inside. The Guard members knew. They had also witnessed his anger when he realised Caius had run away without telling him. Caius and the others have been gone for a week, and no trace of them has shown," Edward continued.

"Didn't anyone in the Guard have any idea where they had gone?"

Edward shook his head at Emmett's question. "No. Aro had already searched all their minds and found no trace of anything to do with Caius' betrayal. Only Alec knew the slightest sliver of information. He had caught them all leaving a few nights ago, but when Caius said telling Aro would end up in his sister's demise he kept quiet until Aro searched his mind the next day, to buy them time." He shrugged.

I frowned. "What is it that you think Caius is doing? It has to be something big if he goes against Aro."

I watched the rest of my family as they all shared glances and shifted uncomfortably. "What?" I asked, looking between them all. None of them would meet my eyes. Hurt and worried, I turned to Edward. I could feel panic unfurling in my gut like an unwanted rancid flower. I searched Edward's eyes for an answer, until finally he sighed.

"You're right, Bella. It has to be something big for Caius to go against Aro. Huge, really. This has never happened in thousands of years of them being together." Carlisle paused, meeting and holding my gaze before continuing. "We know that the largest thing to happen in a very long time, the greatest shock to the vampire and wizarding communities, is you keeping your magic. An impossibility that is now possible. That is certainly huge."

"And," Alice added quickly, before I even had the time to absorb what Carlisle was saying, "we know from my visions that Caius went nuts when he found out you had kept your magic, and he hadn't. It obviously effected him very strongly."

"Enough to go against Aro, we assume," Edward murmured, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

I reeled in shock. It was because of me? Or, more accurately, my magic? Surely it wasn't _that_ big a deal. But somewhere deep down, I could tell that their theory was probably correct. I probably would even bet on it being right. And that scared me. What was Caius doing? It must have something to do with magic. _Oh_ – a horrible thought just struck me. What would happen if Caius came after me? Because even that thought sent bone-numbing fear shooting through my veins, it led to another realisation that truly made me feel cold since I had become a vampire: what if they, by extension, came after the Cullen's? _Edward_?

"Shh, Bella," Edward whispered, encircling me in his arms. "You're safe. I'm safe. We're all safe. We won't let him hurt anyone in this family."

A tiny thought wormed its way into my head which I couldn't help but smile at: he was really beginning to realise that I cared more for his, and this families safety, over my own. He understood.

Across the isle from us, Emmett snorted. "Bells, baby, you're always saying we don't realise how strong you are with your magic. I don't think you do, either."

He was right, I kicked myself. Why did I panic all the time when I could stop anyone coming for my family? I could send them running back the way they had come with their tails between their legs. I chuckled a little bit. "Thanks, Emmett. I guess old habits die hard."

He playfully rolled his eyes. "Lucky you've got me here to set things straight, then."

Jasper laughed. "Who would have thought Emmett would be the logical one in this circumstance?" he asked rhetorically, chuckling.

I giggled, because it was true, and everyone else laughed. Just like that, the tension lifted and we could all relax. Because for now, everything was fine. We could manage and face any threat that came our way.

We were all safe and sound and happy and untroubled.

That was until a few days later when a witch went missing, and a pile of ashes and charred remains turned up a few days later on her families doorstop. Many such occurrences followed this first one, and that was when things became complicated, and dangerous, and tricky. It was, seemingly, a mine field around us with no way out, ready to explode without a mere moments notice.

Indeed, not out of the woods yet.

**THIS STORY** WILL** BE FINISHED! PLEASE KEEP READING!**


	25. Story Recap and AN

**IMPORTANT NOTE, PLEASE AT LEAST READ JUST THIS BIT:** I haven't updated this story in a _long_ time, and I am so very sorry for all of that. I've had had my huge end of school exams, so these past two years have been crazy. I have four months before University/College starts, and I'm planning to finish this story then. However, I'm planning to _re-commit _and **finish this story**. Please keep reading.

In case you have forgotten what has happened, I have done as short a recap as possible below. Just give it a quick skim, and it should all come back to you:

**Recap:**

**Chapters 1-5: **The story starts after the split in New Moon. Alice has visions of Bella doing witch-like activities, e.g. apparating. She goes to the Cullen's new home, with the intention of telling them the truth about her. All in all, the story turns happy, and our two favourite love birds get together again. A main difference here is that Bella's real name is Ynocencia and she is Tonks' sister, also a metamorphmagus. They go to England, and meet all of the typical Harry Potter characters.

**Chapters 6-10: **The Cullens and the wizards and witches bond. A welcome home party is thrown, and they all play some Quiddich. Bella opens her mind to Edward, removing her Occlumency. Edward proposes to Bella, she says yes, they get married, and Bella agrees to give up her magic in return for eternal life with Edward. She teaches Emmett and Edward potion making, and at the end of the chapter she is turned into a vampire. She can't access her magic – yet – but she has her metamorphmagus abilities and Occlumency.

**Chapters 11-15: **Edward and Bella go hunting. An 'accident' occurs where Edward is launched off a cliff and Bella's initial reaction is to try and save him, even though his an unbreakable vampire, and her magic returns to help 'save' him. The Cullen's decide to tell the Volturi, instead of hiding the magic-vampire to save future problems. Alice has a vision of Caius acting strange/deadly in a vision of them receiving the news. He is a jealous vampire-squib. The Cullen's are summoned to the Volturi.

**Chapters 16-20: **Emmett comes up with the idea of writing a vampires handbook, to help other vampires turn vegetarian. The Cullen's head back to England. They visit Remus and Tonks, and Esme is inspired by the werewolves plight and decides to help set up a centre/town for them to remove the stereotype of years – a refuge of sorts. Through Hagrid, they meet up with the Romanian vampires to ask about vampire-magic. The Cullen's also set up a future meeting to go to Hogwarts and ask about Bella's magic. So far they haven't found anything.

**Chapters 21+: **A remembrance service thing is held for all of those in the order. The wizards and witches find out about the Volturri summons. Jasper starts training Bella how to fight hand-to-hand combat. They journey to the Volturri and Aro tried to convince Bella and the other gifted Cullen's to join his ranks. Edward senses that something is wrong in the Volturri, something to do with Cauis. They survived the summons, but they're not out of the woods yet!

**PLEASE keep reading,  
Dozey212. **


End file.
